License To Kill
by Hcrazy
Summary: The saga continues, from Captured II. The day starts off badly for H&C and just keeps getting worse. The team investigates the death of a doctor and finds out someone is trying to get even.- Dr. Joe Gannon has no idea his life is even in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**License To Kill**

By: HCrazy

Beta: Angie

Pairing: H&C

Rating: M

This is a continuation of the time-line. My stories should be read in this order.

Captured

Heaven & Hell

Head Games

Captured II Blood for Blood

License To Kill

Summary: The saga Continues. The day starts off badly and just keeps getting worse. The team investigates the death of a doctor to find someone is getting even. Dr. Joe Gannon, has no idea his life is even in danger. Can Horatio and the team help him before it's too late. Calleigh and Joe have a heart to heart and feelings are revealed. Timmy's father returns.

A huge thank you always goes out to my wonderful and very talented Beta, Angie. She always comes through for me and all of you. Thank you Angie, you are the best!

Happy New year to all and away we go!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

III

The large office room was dimly lit revealing a man's body sprawled out along an over sized couch. An open book lying across his chest, his left arm laid limp hanging off the couch. The phone rang abruptly waking him and after the second ring he sat up with a tired groan hanging onto the book. He placed it down and rubbed his tired eyes rising to get the phone.

"Gannon," he grunted tiredly, kneading the haze from his eyes as they suddenly widened, "Gun shot? All right I'm on my way," he said hanging up quickly making his way to the ER trauma room.

A tall man cautiously stepped out of the shadows watching him leave. He quietly entered Joe's office making sure he was not seen. He carefully made his way over to the desk zeroing in on the rolodex. He removed a few cards satisfied that his mission was complete, he returned the rolodex to its original location verifying that everything was in its proper place. He silently exited Dr Gannon's office, making sure he was not seen as he vanished into the dark halls of the hospital.

III

Horatio moaned low tossing and turning restlessly in his sleep. His dreams were back and in full force as he thrashed back and forth. He could see her in the distance but every time he tried to get close it seemed she moved further away. He could see a figure, a man, who roughly grabbed her in the distance. He moaned her name low but in urgency trying to make her aware of him. He was too late.

Then he saw him. The man's familiar face came into full view. That look, that cold smile as he held Calleigh wrapping one arm around her neck placing the glinting gun barrel to her temple holding her hostage with a smile.

Horatio's heart raced as he shook his head back and forth and put his hands up pleading with the man. '_Don't… don't hurt her._'

The look of fear and dread in Calleigh's eyes tore right through Horatio. He froze as the man came closer pressing the gun harder against her right temple smiling, "An eye for an eye lieutenant. She pays right now," he growled, pulling the trigger.

Horatio bolted upright with a shout, "Calleigh! Calleigh!"

His heart was racing so hard he thought his chest was going to explode. He witnessed her execution right in front of him and he could do nothing. He gasped for air trying to breathe, frantically looking around the dimly lit room. He blinked back the images breathing heavily lost in his familiar surroundings.

Her hands were on him instantly as she soothed softly, "Hey, hey, I'm right here, it's okay you're just dreaming again, Horatio. It's just a nightmare." She whispered as her hands softly caressed his arm up and down.

His chest still heaved as he turned toward her with tear filled eyes. He exhaled deeply as he nodded to her and swallowed hard speaking in his sleep roughened voice. "I'm sorry… I woke you again."

She held his welling eyes stroking his back softly. "It's okay Horatio it's just another night terror. Are you okay?" She whispered.

He nodded again and turned to face Calleigh, his eyes locking onto hers. He suddenly embraced her tightly as he exhaled and mumbled low in relief, "I am now."

Calleigh's brows rose and she hugged him back. She leisurely laid him down half covering his body with hers. She whispered caressing his face softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and whispered back never breaking eye contact, "No, I'd rather not. I just want to hold you like this, okay?" He squeezed gently keeping her close.

She smiled as she leaned up on one elbow with her chin resting against her hand. "Sure, I understand. I never want to talk about my nightmares when they hit me like that either. In fact, I just want to forget it all together."

Horatio lifted his left hand to his forehead with a groan. His head was throbbing and he felt like he was caught in a vice grip being crushed. He closed his eyes for a moment taking in a deep slow breath allowing the burning pain to dissipate.

"Horatio, are you all right?" She asked with concern as she softly brushed back some strands of hair on his forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine sweetheart." He replied opening his eyes again. He gave her a little smile and Calleigh grinned knowing he really was okay. His hands tightened around her as he pulled her even closer and whispered, "I just want to hold you close… and I don't want to let go."

Calleigh leaned down and planted a very soft kiss on his lips cupping his cheek tenderly. She broke off and smiled at him as she let her head rest against his shoulder breathing her warm breath on his neck. "Well I am very comfortable like this if you are handsome and I don't plan on letting go, ever."

"Mmm," he hummed low as his right hand caressed her silky soft hair.

Calleigh smiled. Her fingers stroked and gently played with his hair allowing him to close his eyes again with a soft sigh. She knew he would fall asleep again as her fingers continued their relaxing assault. She felt his breathing even out and his hand in her hair slid down to her back and stopped moving. She smiled. He was asleep again. She sighed softly cuddling closer, wrapping her arm around his waist and her leg around his. She rested her head on his chest letting her eyes close once again drifting back off to sleep.

III

Horatio stood in front of the mirror as he fixed his tie. Without warning another set of very soft hands joined his in the mirror. She chuckled as she ducked under his arm to quickly make her way directly in front of him. She hummed her pleasure smiling as he grinned, her hands went to his tie adjusting it and tightening it up gently at the neck.

"There. Perfect as always," she said cheerfully.

"Mmm, yes you are perfection beautiful. First thing in the morning and the last thing I see when I close my eyes at night," he said in his velvety soft tone leaning down tenderly kissing her lips, "Thank you."

Calleigh smiled letting her eyes close for a moment as she deeply inhaled him. His intoxicating cologne assaulting her senses and stimulating her nerve endings making her tingle all over. "Yes well, I was talking about you handsome and you're welcome." She pursed her lips getting serious, "Are you sure you don't want me to come to court with you toady?"

"Yes I'm sure sweetheart. It's just formalities and you already wasted how many days taking care of me."

She gasped, "I didn't waste any of them, don't ever say that. I enjoyed each and every moment more than you'll ever know. Besides you made it a lot of fun," she said wiggling her brows at him.

Horatio grinned shyly looking down with a whisper, "Yes, we did have fun, didn't we." He paused holding her eyes, "I do plan on making up for my lack of… service.

Calleigh chuckled as her eyes scanned along his immaculate body. He had on her favorite gray suit and black shirt. She tugged on his tie pulling him down closer to her lips. She whispered seductively, "Handsome, you didn't lack in the service department at all." Her lips softly brushed against his as he moaned low and deepened the kiss wrapping her up in his arms.

Calleigh moaned softly and pulled back giving him a hungry look. "You better go… before I make you late handsome."

Horatio's eyes narrowed slightly as his lips curved up. "I should wear ties more often," his velvety voice whispered near her ear. He inhaled breathing in her vanilla scented fragrance.

Calleigh grinned and shook her head. "Mmm, as long as you let me take them off."

"Mmm, I would have it no other way beautiful."

Calleigh's cell phone rang interrupting them. She frowned and headed towards the night table opening it. She turned and looked back at Horatio as her eyes scanned up and down his lean sexy frame.

"Duquesne, uh-huh, okay, I got it, see you there Eric." She closed her phone with a smirk.

"It looks like I'm going to have to wait until tonight to take that tie off you handsome."

"Duty calls?"

"It does and at the most trying times too," she sighed, letting her shoulders slump in defeat.

Horatio chuckled, "C'mon beautiful, I'll walk you out and I promise to make it up to you tonight."

III

Horatio walked into the courthouse not quite feeling comfortable about this hearing. His eyes scanned behind his sunglasses and quickly focused on a familiar face. His head tilted questioning as he deliberately removed his sunglasses.

"Good morning Lieutenant."

"Chief," Horatio replied. "Are you here on a case this morning?"

"Yes, you could say that."

Horatio's brows arched. His gut instinct kicked in. That little voice inside his head was letting him know something was up. "I'm just here for formalities sir."

"Or so you were told lieutenant. IAB has been asking questions about your latest case and the explosion."

"I was told that was already cleared."

"As was I, which is why I am here today, to make sure it is Lieutenant."

Horatio thoughtfully blinked as he whispered low, "I don't want you involved in this, Jim."

"Well it's a good thing you don't have a say in the matter, Horatio. Now let's go get this over with, shall we?"

Horatio exhaled frustrated as the Chief began walking away. He quickly joined in step beside him as they entered through two very large doors walking into the courtroom.

The Chief walked in right to the front taking a seat. Horatio stopped and scanned over the room.

His eyes went to Agent Cole's and then Agent Reed's who nodded to him from their seats. He acknowledged them purposely making his way up to the front and took a seat behind the table on the left.

The Chief leaned forward and spoke quietly over Horatio's shoulder. "Relax; this will all be over before you know it."

Horatio nodded wondering. '_Why is my gut telling me different?_'

The door opened and Stetler came walking in with a malicious grin on his face. Horatio's stomach turned knowing now what this was all about. He took a seat in the back of the room while Horatio turned back toward the front.

Four men walked in from the side door all dressed in suites. They all took their seats behind a long desk opening their files.

One man began speaking into the microphone as he greeted everyone. "Good morning, I am Supervisor Peterson. We are here today to discuss some formalities about, Lieutenant Caines actions during his last investigation. It has been brought to our attention that Lieutenant Caine could have taken a different approach, perhaps a less violent one. His eyes focusing on Horatio as he spoke, "Lieutenant Caine do you feel this to be true?"

Horatio swallowed as his brows furrowed and he quietly answered. "No sir, I do not. In my opinion sir, I didn't see any other way to deal with the situation at the time. I did give the perpetrator every opportunity to surrender and he refused sir."

The man nodded his head at Horatio. "So you say you gave him a chance to surrender is that correct?

The doors opened quietly, Calleigh, Frank and Eric walked in and quickly took a seat glaring over at Stetler. The Chief looked back acknowledging Calleigh with a smile. Horatio wasn't the wiser as his eyes remained front and center on the panel of Supervisors.'

"Yes sir it is."

"Very well Lieutenant." He nodded at Horatio. "Agent Cole, may I ask you what you witnessed at the scene that day?"

Agent Cole rose as he nodded. "Yes sir. I witnessed Lieutenant Caine taking every precaution he could to end the situation peacefully. He followed text book procedure and remained calm and intact even though everyone's lives were at stake sir. His noble offer was heard by all of us even after he was threatened again by, Joseph Ratner. He clearly stated it right in front of Agent Reed and I, we both heard him as well as a few others sir."

"I see. So you also believe what Lieutenant Caine did was necessary? You also believe he had no other options?"

Agent Cole nodded deepening his voice even more. "Yes sir, that's correct! I agree completely with Lieutenant Caine's decision. Not only did Lieutenant Caine follow procedure and try to end the conflict peacefully, he also gave the known felon three chances to surrender. He asked him three different times sir, doing his best, in my opinion to end the situation without violence. If you ask me sir, I wouldn't have given that felon one chance. He killed a federal officer and how many other innocent people. He also kidnapped the lieutenant and tried to kill him twice. In my opinion sir, Lieutenant Caine has the patience of a saint!" Agent Cole said in almost a growl.

"Thank you Agent Cole you may sit down now."

Agent Cole sat down with a look back at Calleigh and the group. Horatio looked over to Agent Cole with a slight nod.

"Lieutenant Caine, you knew the phone was set to explode?" Supervisor Peterson asked unexpectedly.

Horatio hesitated thinking about it all again. "I, I had my suspicions sir, yes."

"And yet you still got on that boat. He could have detonated it at any time and you being a bomb expert would know this, I assume?"

Horatio cleared his throat. "Yes sir. I… I knew if I didn't get on that boat a young boy would die. I wasn't thinking about myself at the moment sir."

The Supervisor snorted a laugh, "Yes, I am well aware of that now Lieutenant." He replied. "Tell me something Lieutenant. You had a grudge against Judge Ratner didn't you?"

Horatio brows arched high. "Umm, I think you may have that backwards sir."

His eyes bore into Horatio's and he spoke annoyed. "I already know he had a grudge against you Lieutenant, that is all part of our job description, wouldn't you say?"

Horatio nodded up and down in confusion. "I would. Yes."

"He tried to kill you, he kidnapped your nephew, and yet you still felt it necessary to give him numerous chances at surrendering?"

"Yes sir. I did my best to try and end it peacefully. That is my job sir."

The Supervisor looked at the other panel members as they shared nods and he continued.

"Lieutenant Caine, I see no reason to continue this inquiry any further. You have responded to our questions honestly and we are satisfied with your answers. I do apologize for this inconvenience but it was necessary. Internal Affairs did mention the use of unnecessary force and just because we are the law does not mean we are above it. We did need to look into the case further and make sure their accusations were dealt with." He smiled, "Lieutenant Caine, this hearing is now officially concluded. We apologize for keeping you from your duties and we are glad Lieutenant that you are on our side. It's also good to see you fully recovered from your ordeal."

Horatio nodded relieved, "Thank you sir."

Calleigh glared over at Stetler as he got up and walked out of the room. The Supervisors all got up conversing as the Chief walked over to them.

Horatio turned and froze seeing Calleigh, Eric and Frank. He blinked as she gave him a wide smile and Agent Cole and Reed both approached him.

"Lieutenant Caine, glad to see everything worked out." Agent Cole grinned shaking his hand.

"Thank you Agent Cole, I appreciate your honesty and your help in the matter."

"Yeah, well IAB has their heads up their ass if they are questioning your actions."

Horatio chuckled low, "I agree… completely."

"Well I'm glad it all worked out." Agent Cole chuckled putting his hand out to Horatio.

"Thank you." Horatio said shaking his hand again as Agent Reed smiled,

"See you around Lieutenant."

"Take care," Horatio said, as they turned and walked away. His eyes went to Calleigh, Frank and Eric who all looked away for a second. He chuckled low as he headed for them.

"When did you three get here?" He asked softly as the Chief walked up behind him and saved them.

"I called them Lieutenant, just in case we needed a few more witnesses." The Chief quickly answered as Calleigh grinned.

"I see," Horatio exhaled softly with a nod at them. "Thank you sir for… having my back."

"Always Lieutenant," he grinned.

Horatio nodded as he shyly looked down at his hands.

"Thank you Chief," Calleigh said with a smile seeing Horatio's embarrassment.

The Chief nodded. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I had no idea IAB was going to pull that this morning."

Horatio lifted his head inquisitively. His eyes tightening just a bit as the Chief noticed. "It would seem that IAB has it in for you Lieutenant, so do us a favor and tread lightly, okay?"

Horatio eyes tightened more. "Mmm, so it would seem." His voice deepened with a hint of anger.

"Lieutenant Caine?" The Chief asked waiting for an answer as Horatio locked eyes with him.

"Yes sir, of course."

The Chief shook his head side to side. "Why do I get the feeling you are humoring me, Horatio?"

Horatio's brow arched as he nodded up and down repeatedly knowing the Chief was right on target. He felt like taking Stetler's head off at the moment. He shifted uncomfortably as the Chief chuckled.

"All right I need to get back to the office; I'll talk to you soon."

"Thank you again Chief." Horatio said as his boss walked away with a nod.

"Well Lieutenant, would you like to get out of here?" Calleigh chuckled as Frank and Eric joined in.

"Yes, by all means shall we." He said as they all walked out of the courtroom.

"So we'll see you back at the lab," Eric and Frank said, as Calleigh hopped in the Hummer with Horatio.

He turned to her with a grateful smile. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome handsome, and I apologized for not telling you but the Chief called me after I got to the lab. He was expecting trouble and stressed I should not contact you about it."

"Yes, I knew something was up when I walked in the courthouse and the Chief was standing there waiting for me."

"I want to kill Stetler," she growled as Horatio's brows went up.

"Um, let's not say that out loud okay?" Horatio said, as he held his own anger at bay trying to help her with her own.

Calleigh chuckled, "Right."

"In due time, Stetler will slip up and we'll be waiting. We'll be waiting," he said, as he slipped on his sunglasses and started the engine.

III

They walked together into the lab, Horatio's phone rang and he opened it giving Calleigh a nod. She smiled as she went ahead of him stepping into the elevator and headed up to the lab.

"Yes, I understand and I'll have someone at the scene Asap." Horatio said, closing his phone walking toward the elevator pushing the button.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Sergeant Rick Stetler. Horatio's eyes tightened on him as he boldly walked into the elevator. He looked at the numbered panel and saw his floor lit as he settled behind Stetler clenching his jaw.

"Horatio," Stetler acknowledged, "Looks like you lucked out again in court today."

Horatio blinked back his anger hearing the chief's words, '_Tread lightly_.' He exhaled softly, "Luck had nothing to do with it, Rick."

Stetler snorted a laugh, "Oh, that's right you had the Chief helping you again."

Horatio's cheek twitched as flashes went off in his head, his anger quickly getting the best of him. He knew Stetler was behind this but had no proof at the moment. He wanted to rip him apart with his bare hands. He took a step forward and punched the red emergency stop button making the elevator jerk coming to a halt.

Rick's eyes went wide. "What the hell are you doing?"

Horatio turned to Rick with a glare that could kill. He took a step toward him as Rick backed up against the elevator wall. Horatio closed the distance as he growled getting right into Ricks face.

"Right now you think you got away with it all, don't you?" his fiery eyes sliding back and forth on Stetler's. "Let me give you a little wake up call. You didn't! I know what you did and whom you were working with. You're going to pay trust me, you're going to pay."

Stetler smiled coldly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Horatio nodded and moved in even closer. "Yes you do, and let me give you a little piece of advice, Rick. It's not over. Oh, you may think everyone is dead and there is no one to convict you but think again. I'm still here. You're going to slip up again and when you do guess who's going to be waiting." Horatio growled low holding his gaze. His steel blue eyes boring right through him as Rick began to feel very uncomfortable.

Horatio took a step back and hit the button as the elevator began moving again.

Stetler shifted stepping away from the wall with a breath, "Where's your proof Lieutenant? Do you have anything to back up that overactive imagination of yours?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed as he turned with anger and unexpectedly grabbed Rick slamming him right against the elevator wall. He held his frightened eyes as he growled. "If you ever come near my family again Rick, I'll kill you. Stay away from my family and my team. Do you understand me?" He growled through gritted teeth fisting Stetler's shirt holding him pinned against the wall.

"What's taking this elevator so long?" Alexx asked as Calleigh chuckled standing near her.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened and Rick practically stumbled out looking back at Horatio in shock. Horatio glared at him as Rick scurried away.

Calleigh and Alexx looked at Horatio's angry face stunned, wondering what just happened.

"Horatio?" Calleigh called softly, as he turned slowly to her knowing she was well aware of the situation.

He gave her a smile and nodded at Alexx, "Good morning."

Alexx's eyes widened as her brows arched, "Good morning."

His eyes went back to Calleigh as he headed over to reception. Paula handed him a few messages. He strained to listen to Calleigh and Alexx's conversation.

"Baby, I don't think it's a good morning for Rick Stetler," Alexx whispered with a chuckle getting into the elevator as Calleigh grinned.

She turned back to Horatio who held her eyes and began walking toward his office. She was right on his heals following him. He opened the door and she followed walking in and closing it right behind her.

"Horatio, what was that all about?" She asked concerned.

He looked down at his hands and back up at her. "What was, what all about?"

"Horatio! Do I look like I was born yesterday?" She said putting a hand on her hip staring at him annoyed. "Stetler practically ran out of that elevator and his shirt was all bunched up at the chest. So let's go, out with it Lieutenant."

His brows arched thinking she noticed all of that in a matter of seconds. '_Leave it to my bullet girl._' "We just had words that's all."

Calleigh gave him a smirk and exaggerated her words, "Wow, your words sure are strong to do that to his shirt."

Horatio exhaled quietly, "I just warned him and um, made sure that he got my message loud and clear."

Calleigh shook her head back and forth. "I knew it. That look Stetler had on his face was priceless. To me it said something more than just words happened and he looked like he was ready to… piss himself." She chuckled. "Well I think you got your message through to him handsome." She said walking toward him.

Horatio nodded. His hand went up to his tie knot and he pulled gently back and forth loosening it from his neck. Calleigh's hands quickly assisted as she easily slid it off his neck and unbuttoned his top three buttons.

"Thank you sweetheart," he said softly as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Anytime handsome, anytime."

III

Calleigh headed back down to trace and walked in on Eric and Ryan who were laughing together for a change. She smiled knowing they had no clue she was there putting a hand on her hip waiting for them to notice her.

"How do you know? He told you that?" Eric asked stunned.

"No, let's just say I heard it from a reputable source."

"Yeah well, we all know about your sources, Ryan. Sorry, I have a hard time believing H would do something like that." Eric replied.

"Me too and I was shocked when I heard. H must have really been pissed though. I bet John shit his pants when he saw him," Ryan said nodding to Eric, "I heard he also lost a few teeth and had a broken nose. But I don't know if he actually shit his pants," Ryan chuckled.

Eric nodded angrily, "Yeah, well he deserves that and more for what he did to Calleigh."

Ryan nodded, "I agree and I think H does too."

Calleigh's eyes widened, "What are you two talking about?" She asked suddenly.

Ryan turned as he saw her and Eric froze shocked as his eyes literally popped out of his head.

"Umm…." Ryan mumbled looking down.

"Calleigh," Eric said stunned that she was standing there. He wondered just how much of that she heard. He scratched his head as he tried to think of something to say.

"Ryan, what were you both just talking about? Did I hear you say John?"

Eric shook his head back and forth as his mind reeled. '_Shit she heard us, nice going Delko_.'

"No, no, we were just talking about a suspect," Eric mumbled as Calleigh glared at Ryan whose mouth hung open.

"A suspect huh," she said wisely as the door opened and Horatio walked in completely unaware of the situation.

He gave her a small grin that quickly faded as she glared at him. His brows furrowed in confusion as he looked from her to Eric and Ryan.

"Is everything okay in here?" He asked looking back to her.

"No, it's not," she said, clearly upset crossing her arms on her chest.

He nodded, "What—"

"I need to talk to you," she snapped cutting him right off.

"Um, okay. I just need to give them a location. We just received a call out." He said softly as Calleigh glared more at him and put her hand on her hip waiting impatiently.

He turned back to Eric and Ryan who were both giving him all sorts of discerning looks as she huffed annoyed. He turned to her as Eric blurted out, "H, umm…." trying to warn him.

Horatio turned back to him and held his worried eyes. He put his hand up. "Um, give me a minute gentleman." He said leading Calleigh over to a quiet corner of the lab.

"Shit, she heard us." Eric said, as Ryan nodded.

"Yeah and H has no clue. Do you think she knows anything?"

Eric glared at Ryan shaking his head.

Horatio held her eyes seeing how upset she was. It didn't take long for her to speak as she whispered low, "What did you do?"

Horatio blinked with confusion, "Do? What do you mean?"

"Damn it Horatio! Did you go see, John?" She whispered keeping her tone low but firm.

Horatio blinked back stunned and immediately looked down at his hands. His mouth opened but nothing came out as he remained quiet.

"You did!" She snapped upset staring at him in disbelief.

He brought his eyes back up to hers as he whispered, "Calleigh… This is not the place to discuss this. Can we—"

She huffed and threw her hands up walking out of the lab upset as he softly called after her, "Calleigh, Calleigh… wait please."

She was gone. He stood rooted to the floor shaking his head back and forth. His phone chirped again reminding him of the call. He exhaled and headed back over to Eric and Ryan.

He spoke softly, "Gentleman we have a call out near Miami Beach, I would like you two to take it, all right?" He said, clearly bothered by what just happened.

"Sure H, were on it." Ryan said looking down as Eric nodded.

"H, um, I was trying to warn you before she spoke with you." Eric hesitated, waiting for Ryan to say something as Horatio listened with confusion. "She overheard us. Ryan was telling me what you— Well, supposedly that you went to see John."

Horatio closed his eyes in dismay understanding everything now. He shook his head as Eric whispered shakily, "I'm sorry H, we didn't mean for this to happen. We would never intentionally do that."

"I know that Eric. I know." He exhaled heavily with a nod, "All right, you two get on this Asap and keep me posted."

"Okay H," Eric replied as Ryan remained quiet feeling very guilty. They both headed out of the lab.

Horatio sighed looking down at his hands. He took a moment to gather himself and his reeling thoughts. _'This is not good.'_ He let out a heavy breath trying to figure out what he was going to say to her.

TBC…

* * *

I'm listening.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Everyone. Okay first I would like to give a great big thank you to all the readers for the wonderful welcome back. You guys are the greatest and your reviews and comments were awesome. Second, If you'd take a jump over to my website and click on this story you will be surprised with the pics I made to go with it. This was fun but oh so time consuming. LOL I enjoyed it anyway. Just click on my homepage or the link in my profile to get there, oh and more important, have fun. **

**I must give a great big thank you to Angie, my beta, who has done a wonderful job on this chapter and every chapter I have ever written! Angie, you are amazing and oh so talented in your writing. You turn my words into Sparkling electricity, pure excitement and make them jump off the page. You spiff them up so good. You're the best and thank you so much!**

**Okay, here we go. Get ready for the first drop on the roller-coaster ride. It's a doozy and you will all find it very, very, unexpected. As always, Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Horatio departed the break room with a peace offering in his hand. Knowing he had one angry ballistics expert on the premises he guiltily made his way down to the firearms lab. He shook his head side to side and exhaled heavily pinching the bridge of his nose. The sounds of gunfire angrily reverberated off the walls as he did the walk of shame down the hall to her domain getting closer. The shooting suddenly stopped, he inhaled deeply and entered.

"Knock, knock, knock," he said softly.

She turned to him and immediately twisted back around reloading her weapon. Sliding in a new clip and locking it in place firmly with her hand. Her quick dismissal of him and her deliberate actions clearly expressed how angry she was.

He exhaled softly, "I thought maybe... you'd like some coffee?"

She ignored him placing the headphones over her ears and began firing again until the clip was empty. She put the gun down, lowered the headphones to her neck and looked over her shoulder to see him quietly stand there.

"Do we have a call out?" She asked still upset.

His brows arched and he looked down apologetic. "No. I just thought maybe we could talk a little."

"Oh, now you wanna talk," she snapped furiously as she turned to him. "How could you do that? How, Horatio?"

"Calleigh…." His words failing him as he hung his head in defeat thinking. This day did not start off good and it just seems to be getting worse.

She walked up to him as he lifted his eyes to hers. Without a doubt she was one angry southern woman.

"What were you thinking? You could lose your job, your career, if he presses charges..."

"That's not going to happen," he said softly, trying to reassure her.

"Oh, really! You know this for a fact?" She whispered low.

He nodded speaking softly, "Yes, I do."

Calleigh glared at him, "You lied to me, and once again I'm the last one to know, right Horatio?"

"No, Calleigh. I didn't lie… I, I just didn't let you in on my personal game plan for John." He was quick as she turned away, gently reaching for her arm with a soft whisper, "No one knows. At least that's what I thought," he said, with furrowing brows holding her gaze wondering about Eric and Ryan.

"So how did Eric and Ryan know then?" Her questioning tone softened.

"I honestly don't know. I mean it Calleigh," he added seriously.

She exhaled softly, "What if Stetler would have walked in instead of me and overheard all of that. What then Horatio?"

He swallowed hard, "I know, you're right."

"When did you find the time to confront John?" She asked holding his wavering blue eyes.

"Calleigh…" He shook his head looking down again.

"Just be honest with me, when?"

He shook his head back and forth exhaling softly. "Umm, when you came home early and walked in to find the broken vase shattered near the wall."

She gasped in recognition. "That's why you were so angry that day. It wasn't just the pictures. I had a feeling there was something else going on that day."

Horatio swallowed with a nod. "It's not something I had intended to share with you. I'm not proud of what I did but I couldn't…." he let his words trail off with a soft sigh.

Calleigh held his sad blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She noticed the pain in them and heard the anguish and raw emotion in his voice.

She nodded. "You could have talked to me you know."

"I know, but you would have stopped me."

"Your damn right I would have. Did you ever stop to think about your career, or your job that you love?"

"No, I only thought about the woman I loved and nothing else mattered at the moment. I couldn't let him just get away with it, Calleigh. He knows how the system works and he's playing it. He'll spend some time in the mental hospital and he'll get out in a few months with what, a slap on the wrist." He spat out frustrated with the whole system.

Calleigh exhaled heavily understanding Horatio's anger. He was usually very quiet and calm about things but this was different and she wasn't use to seeing him rattled like this. Her heart ached even more when she realized she was angry with him for all the wrong reasons knowing he did this out of love for her. She was wrong and he was just trying to protect the woman he loved. _Her._ She realized she probably would have done the same thing in his shoes. _'Heck, maybe worse.'_ He was risking his life's work, his career, just to get a hand on John. Her heart slowed and her voice softened with regret.

She pursed her lips and gently reached for his hand. "I'm sorry, Horatio. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It was rather childish."

His brows rose as his eyes found hers once again. He shook his head putting the cup down. "Don't apologize, please. You were angry and had every right to be."

"No, I didn't. You've been honest and open with me about almost everything," She gave him a small grin, "I mean… I know you're trying and you have opened up to me and trusted me with your most personal experiences.

He shook his head back and forth, "Calleigh—"

"Please let me finish."

He smiled nodding entwining her fingers with his, as she continued.

"I haven't been exactly open and honest back, now have I?" She shook her head at him answering her own question, "No, I haven't, but I want to be, Horatio." She sighed heavily struggling with her words sliding her hand from his. She shook her head back and forth and raked a hand through her hair.

"I— since the incident with my sister I kinda lost track. I'm afraid—" She shook her head correcting herself, "I was afraid of being hurt again and I kinda got stuck in a rut, ya know? I mean before you and Cynthia—" She exhaled hearing her words, "I'm sorry this is not easy for me." She began to pace back and forth.

He nodded and remained quiet letting her talk and confront her own emotions. He stood by patiently, trying to keep eye contact, listening to her explain everything that was on her mind.

"On my trip to Tallahassee, I had my mind made up and I knew exactly what I wanted. Then when everything happened I began to have doubts. I guess you can call them insecurities if you want, but I was just so afraid of being hurt again, I couldn't see straight." She inhaled deeply walking up to him and holding his hand again. She looked right into his beautiful blue eyes. "Horatio, I have wanted to be with you for so long. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I hope you can forgive me. I have been too hard on you and expected so much yet I was afraid to take the step forward myself. Can you ever forgive me?"

His lips curved up and his eyes crinkled at the edges. He released her hand and tenderly cupped her face with both his hands bringing her closer. He whispered, "No, I can't, because there's nothing to forgive."

Calleigh's eyes widened and then instantly softened. She shook her head back and forth at him. Horatio put his thumb right over her lips before she could go on.

He grinned, "I know you don't realize this yet, but in time you will. Just give yourself a chance. You just took your first step forward by sharing everything with me right here and now," he leaned in softly and brushed his lips against hers. "Thank you," he murmured looking into her sparkling green eyes.

Calleigh stood there awestruck for a moment staring back, processing his words. _'I did?'_ she questioned in thought to herself but then blinked back her thoughts speaking aloud, "I did!" She said in surprise with a slight rise in her tone.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, you did beautiful," his right hand and fingers slid along her silky blonde strands, caressing softly.

She smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the tenderness of his touch hearing him whisper, "I love you," feeling the wisp of his warm breath against her face.

She opened her eyes with a growing smile. "I have some timing, huh handsome. You think I could have done this at home," she chuckled.

"Well, no harm done here. Actually I have to say I am surprised that the phone didn't interrupt us like usual."

She held his eyes and nodded in agreement whispering, "So, it's over now right, with John? You did what you had to do?"

He looked down for a moment, thinking, _'Hardly.'_

"Horatio!" She growled low, snapping him out of his haze.

"Yes, yes, it's over," he answered quickly.

She gave him a little smile. "Good and if anything else comes up at all with John, you'll tell me right? I understand why you did what you did but can you please be honest with me from here on out and I promise to do the same."

He nodded. "Yes, I can. I will. "I'm sorry the way you found out about this, I never meant to… I never—"

She shushed him placing her finger over his lips. "Is that coffee for me?"

His lips quickly curved up and he lifted the cup from the counter purring, "Yes, it is. Just the way you like it."

He handed it to Calleigh as she took a small sip and hummed. "Perfect, like you."

"So… am I forgiven?" he asked quietly.

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, of course you are, handsome. I thought I just said that," she mumbled taking another sip, "Today is not turning out anything like I had hoped it would."

His eyes widened for a second that was his thoughts exactly. "I'm sorry about that sweetheart, but it's only 11am and the day is still young. I have the whole day to make it up to you, right?" He said with a grin as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

She smiled, "and so do I."

His phone chirped and they both looked at each other with a knowing smile. Horatio opened it with a grin.

"Horatio. Yes. Okay Eric, we'll meet you there," he closed his phone still looking at her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, but it seems IAB is snooping around our crime scene."

"Why is IAB at the crime scene?"

"An off duty cop was apparently murdered. Feel like going for a ride?"

She smiled, "Sure do handsome. "I'll meet you out front in five."

He nodded and turned smiling as he left, seeing the strong rays of sunlight filling the halls thinking, _'The day was beginning to brighten already.'_

III

Horatio stood with hands on hips, his eyes scanning the crime scene. He watched Eric and Ryan carefully process the scene. Calleigh headed over to Alexx examining the dead body with her. His head tilted forward and down, tucking his chin when his eyes locked onto Rick Stetler. His steel blue eyes focused over his sunglasses, his jaw clenched repeatedly thinking about this morning in the elevator.

Alexx nodded to Calleigh. "That can't be good baby."

Calleigh turned to see him and then followed his line of sight right to one Rick Stetler. "Oh no," she exhaled heavily. "Why is it that man is everywhere we go? It's as if he has GPS on Horatio or something."

Alexx waved her hand dismissively. "That's Rick just being… Rick."

Calleigh chuckled, "Oh you mean his annoying, insensitive and provoking self."

"Mm-hmm," Alexx hummed smirking, shifting her head side to side.

Horatio's cell phone shrilled pulling him out of his haze. He quickly reached into his breast pocket answering it, "Horatio."

"Hey H. I um, I'm at the scene of a vehicular accident and I think you need to come down here right away."

Horatio frowned, "I'm currently at a crime scene Frank. Can it wait, what's up?"

"Um… I just think you should come take a look for yourself H. Oh, and just a suggestion, have Calleigh sit this one out," Frank said, hesitating setting off all kinds of alarms in Horatio's head.

Horatio looked down as all sorts of thoughts ran though his head, especially Calleigh's father. He turned and looked into her eyes as he nodded ever so slightly. "All right Frank, I'll see you ASAP," He said, closing the phone and pocketing it.

Calleigh smiled walking toward him. "So what's up? What have we got?"

Horatio's brows arched as he pursed his lips thinking. The brightness of this day was fading fast again. It just seemed to be getting worse by the minute. How in the world was he going to explain this to her and keep her here. He sighed softly knowing he had to try but with all they have been through this morning he knew his chances were close to nil.

"Umm, I, have to head over to another crime scene. Why don't you give Eric and Ryan a hand here and I'll see you back at the lab." His eyes spoke more than his words as they drifted downward to the ground.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed on him immediately. "Eric and Ryan are fine Horatio, and I thought we were working together today."

He swallowed, "We are, I just umm," he stretched his neck trying to think of something, anything at the moment but she pressed on. He knew she was onto him. Calleigh was very in tuned to him and his tells.

She exhaled heavily and gave him a glare whispering, "You're doing it again."

Horatio shook his head as he took a step closer to her. "No, I…." He let his words trail off knowing she was right and he was doing it again. Jesus they just went through this twice now and here he was again holding back on her. He nodded giving in. She stared into his blue eyes that slowly cast down. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

Calleigh smirked with a wry smile. "Un-huh. So where are we heading, Lieutenant?"

Horatio's eyes snapped back up to her as they tightened. He hated when she did that, calling him by title. He sighed, "All right. C'mon, we have a vehicular crime scene to process," he said, as his hands went to his hips and he straightened watching Rick leave.

Calleigh chuckled picking up her kit sassing, "Oh, and that was the big secret." She swayed her hips away heading for the Hummer.

Horatio let his head drop in defeat and shook it back and forth with a small chuckle thinking, '_She's very sharp… To sharp.'_

"Horatio?" Alexx said softly, getting his attention, as he turned halfway to her. "Is everything ok honey?"

He nodded with a grin thinking, _'and a sharp ME too.'_ "Yes. Thank you, Alexx."

She chuckled, "Is she giving you trouble again honey?"

Horatio slipped his sunglasses on with a low hum. "I guess that depends on your point of view." He said, with a low chuckle, as Alexx laughed looking over at Calleigh's backside quickly getting his innuendo.

"Thank you Alexx," he said swiftly walking away.

She smiled and shook her head chuckling, "Horatio Caine, you- are- bad."

Horatio opened the door and slid in as Calleigh looked over to him. "So where are we off too?"

"Chase Street, Miami Beach," he said, starting the engine and pulling away.

III

Horatio was consumed by his thoughts wondering and hoping it wasn't Mr. Duquesne. _'Why else would Frank specifically say not to bring Calleigh?'_ He let out a forceful breath through his nose as Calleigh looked over at him.

"Horatio, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

He shook his head, "Nothing," he said flatly, as Calleigh gave him a look.

'_Damn, I just did it to her again_,' he thought. He slid his right hand onto her thigh speaking softly, "I'm sorry. I um, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?" She pushed on determined.

"All right," he nodded exhaling heavily. "Frank asked me to come alone."

Calleigh's eyes widened, "Oh." She said low, realizing he was just listening to Frank but then it hit her. "Why? Does he think—"

Horatio cut her off quickly hoping she wouldn't speculate, "I don't know anything yet, that was all he said, okay. Do you forgive me?" He asked as his right hand softly caressed her left hand.

She nodded, "Of course I do but just tell me next time and I'll leave you alone," she softly replied.

He smiled knowing her much better than that. "Yes ma'am," he said, as they arrived.

"Ohh, that doesn't look good," Calleigh said, as they came to a stop.

"Hmm," Horatio eyes scanned the scene. He nodded feeling somewhat better knowing that Mr. Duquesne did not drive a metallic blue Porsche. "You ready?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile at him, "You bet," she said, getting out as he quickly walked around and they both headed for Frank.

Frank gave Horatio a look as he glimpsed over to Calleigh and back at him. Horatio gazed down and slightly nodded acknowledging him.

"What have we got Frank?" He asked seeing the big Texans troubled expression.

Calleigh already began walking toward the half-burnt car that was wrapped around a pole.

"Umm, H I think you should get her out of there before she recognizes something," he said, handing Horatio a small gold Lieutenant's badge with a black burnt wallet.

Horatio took the badge and examined it. His eyes suddenly widened in recognition. He clenched his teeth together knowing. He quickly looked over and saw that Calleigh began processing the vehicle. He opened the wallet and the picture on the driver's license hit him like a ton of bricks.

It read, _'Dr. Joseph Gannon.'_

Horatio closed his eyes for a second and nodded to Frank. His voice barely a whisper, "Umm, give me a moment with her okay. I'll talk to you when we're through."

Frank wiped his lips. "Sure H, and I'm very sorry."

"Thank you, Frank," he said quietly. He promptly turned heading for Calleigh who was near the charred body at the driver's side door.

"Hey, umm… you want to come with me for a second?" Horatio asked Calleigh.

She nodded seeing the look on his face, "Sure, let me just—

"Leave it Cal. C'mon," he said walking her back to the Hummer. "Do me a favor and get in, all right?" He opened her side door and closed it behind her going around to his side. No sooner did he slide in before she started with the questions.

"Horatio, do you want to tell me what's going on here?" She stared into his sad blue eyes and the longer she looked the more she knew something was terribly wrong. Her head tilted and her eyes tried to read what he wasn't saying.

"Umm, Calleigh, the reason…" He shook his head letting his words die. "Frank was trying to protect you by telling me not to bring you here."

"But why?" she asked softly, "Horatio, what's wrong?" She curiously asked, looking back at the car for the answer. Not finding it.

Horatio sighed softly and took her left hand holding it, caressing it. She stared into his distraught blue eyes still unsure. He handed her the burnt wallet as he gently spoke, "I'm sorry, Calleigh."

She looked at him and frowned, cautiously opening the wallet to see the most beautiful blue eyes looking back up at her.

"Oh my god… no," she barely whispered, as her right hand covered her mouth in shock. She exhaled heavily, tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head in disbelief. "But I just saw him, he just… oh my god," she said, pursing her lips together. Trying to maintain a professional appearance while fighting back tears of grief.

Horatio turned to her more and held onto her left hand. His own eyes glassy showing his heartfelt emotions as well. He whispered quietly, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry," he paused, "I know how much you cared for, Joe…" he shook his head, "I— we all thought highly of him."

She turned to him nodding overwhelmed by her own emotions and could do nothing to suppress the tears that immediately fell. She whispered, "I can't believe it, I can't."

He leaned in and softly embraced her. His right hand gently sliding along her back soothing her. "I know Cal, I know sweetheart," he said softly, feeling his own emotions hit him hard.

She pulled back slowly and Horatio handed her his handkerchief, watching her dry away her tears. She glanced down at the wallet seeing Horatio's gold shield and shook her head again in disbelief.

She rasped, "You gave this to him with the box of cigars, I remember," she said, getting choked up again.

Horatio nodded and sighed softly, "All right, I'm going to call Eric and make him swap cases with you." He looked into her eyes and waited with no response. She was clearly dazed and her eyes seemed a million miles away. His brows rose as well as his voice. "You know what, I'm going to take you home myself right now," he made it clear that this was not a question.

She blinked and jumped hearing his words as recognition set in. "No, I'm fine Horatio," she said firmly, looking down trying to compose herself.

He shook his head. "No sweetheart, you're not fine and that's ok. There's no way you're processing this scene, are we clear?" It was obvious by the tone of his voice that she would not win this one.

She nodded up and down slowly. "Yes, but… please don't take me off the case. I want—no, I need to do this, please Horatio," she pleaded so softly, holding his steel blue eyes, as they instantly softened.

He sighed heavily, "Calleigh, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Horatio," her tone steady.

"Ok, but you're not processing the scene, all right?"

"All right, I understand and thank you, Horatio," she said in a whisper, affectionately squeezing his hand.

He gave her a tender smile, "Okay, let me go talk to Frank and make a call out to Eric and Alexx."

"Do you think Alexx will be okay?" She asked with widening eyes.

Horatio shook his head, "No, I don't. She liked Joe too, everyone did. He was a good man and… and a great doctor," he said pausing, watching her eyes fill with tears again. "Stay here all right?" His tone dropped to a whisper and he held onto her hands for a moment longer seeing her pain. His heart broke for her.

Calleigh nodded lifting her head up, looking into his eyes, "Yeah, Okay."

He squeezed her hand as he slid out and opened his phone walking over toward Frank. He called Alexx and Eric informing them of the situation. To say they were in shock was an understatement.

Frank patiently waited for him to hang up. "Hey, is Calleigh okay?"

Horatio looked over at the Hummer seeing Calleigh staring down. He knew she was looking at the picture of Joe in his wallet. He shook his head, "No, she's not all right."

Frank wiped at his lips, his voice dropped low, "You know, I really like that son of a gun. He was a tough one, ya know. The way he stood up to Stetler and all…" he let his words trail off.

Horatio nodded. "I know, I know Frank, and thank you for trying to protect Calleigh."

Frank nodded and patted Horatio on the back. "Anytime I can H, you know I will."

Horatio sighed heavily walking toward the car with Frank. His eyes scanned the area trying not to focus on the charred body in the driver's seat.

"So do we have any witnesses?"

Frank nodded as he took out his pad. "Yeah, we have a Terry Gilson, who said he didn't seem to be going that fast. She said, she thought she heard a yell right before the crash."

Horatio slipped on a pair of gloves as he walked around to the passenger side and picked up what looked like a charred phone. He thought he smelled something but the fire and smoke in these cases can cause that. He walked toward the back of the small car and bent touching his glove to a small puddle of fluid. His eyes followed a small trail from the car and the direction it had come. He lifted his fingers up to his nose inhaling the scent. His brows arched as he stood up.

"Brake fluid," he said surprised, nodding his head thinking, '_Maybe this wasn't an accident_.' He followed the small trail of brake fluid with Frank right by his side.

"You think someone cut his brake line?" Frank asked unsure, but knew that look of Horatio's that said he was onto something.

Horatio nodded. "We have a clear trail here before the car even hit the pole, so it was leaking brake fluid before the accident ever happened." He bent and swabbed the fluid on the ground, putting the evidence swab in the box. He stood back up. "I'll let the evidence speak for itself," he said to Frank seeing Eric and Alexx approach.

Eric nodded and walked over to the car letting his eyes take in the scene. He immediately opened his kit and began to process the vehicle. Frank joined Eric letting him know what Horatio had found. Eric quickly bent getting his hand under the car while using his mag light to see the lines. One particular line stood out and Eric gave it a quick tug pulling it free. He rose and carefully examined it.

"Horatio, is it true?"

"I'm afraid so Alexx," he said sympathetically holding her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Alexx shook her head in dismay looking at the burnt mangled car and turned back toward Horatio disgusted.

His tone dropped low, "Alexx, are you okay? I can call another ME for the case, no worries," he said seeing the tears well in her eyes."

Alexx put her hand up to him right away. "No Horatio, thank you but Joe deserves our respect. My respect and I need to do this for him. I'll have the haulers take the body out and get it back to the lab so I can… process him," she exhaled upset, hearing her own words, _'Process him.'_ She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and tried to focus on something else. She shook her head looking around. "Where's Calleigh?"

Horatio nodded, "She's in the Hummer and she's not taking it well at all."

She patted Horatio's shoulder. "I'll go talk to her honey, all right?"

Horatio nodded in thanks and Alexx walked over to the Hummer. He turned and headed for Eric and Frank.

Eric suddenly looked up from the small piece of rubber in his hand. His eyes locked with Horatio's and he held the rubber line out to him, "Looks like it was cut, H."

Horatio carefully examined the line seeing the straight razor like cut right in the middle. He nodded, "So this wasn't an accident then."

Frank shook his head, "Why would someone want to hurt the doc?"

Horatio shook his head looking at the small piece of rubber tubing in his hand. Thinking about how this little piece of rubber could cause such destruction and pain. "That's what I plan on finding out, Frank, who and why." Horatio's eyes narrowed and he shook his head back and forth, "Good work, Eric."

"H, I'm going to head over to his place and check things out."

"Okay Frank. We're coming with you. Maybe the answer to all of this is there."

III

Calleigh remained quiet on the ride over to Joe's place. He lived close by the hospital in Miami Beach. Her eyes went distant and her thoughts drifted to Joe. She thought all about him remembering everything. His incredible smile, his compassionate and beautiful sky blue eyes, his dimples when he really grinned. The tiniest smile grew on her face seeing him in her memories. She almost chuckled remembering when he cold clocked Stetler on the chin, all to protect her and Horatio. Her smile faded and more fond memories flashed in her mind. How he comforted her and took care of her when she was attacked by John. How he helped save Horatio's life and little Paco and Timmy too. Such a caring and compassionate doctor and friend, and now he was gone, _just like that_. She shook her head unconsciously over and over again. Horatio reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze feeling her emotional pain.

"Hey, why don't you let me take care of this, okay?" He said softly.

Calleigh looked over and gave him a sad smile. Her overwhelming emotions reeling as she lifted a tender hand to his cheek whispering, "Do you know how much I love you?"

He held her glassy eyes as he took her hand from his cheek and kissed it softly. "Yes, and I love you sweetheart," he said softly, holding her gaze, knowing the emotions that wreaked havoc on their mental fortitude day in and day out with this job. It was times like this that made you realize just how important life was and you could be gone in the blink of an eye. It made you appreciate the ones you loved all the more.

She gave him a small smile, "I'm ok, really. Thank you for understanding, Horatio."

"Always," his voice a soft soothing purr.

Calleigh's smile widened at his tone until he turned off the engine. She stiffened and tensed taking in a deep breath.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked again holding her gaze.

She nodded. "Uh-huh, you bet. Let's go handsome," she said quickly, trying to pull herself together giving him a forced smile.

"Yes ma'am," he said getting out.

They walked over to Frank and two police officers at the front of the building.

Franks head tilted back, his eyes looking up at the tall towering building, "Nice place, cushy."

Horatio nodded as he adjusted his gun clip and kept walking. "Shall we," he said, walking inside as the young doorman stopped him.

"Can't I help you?" He asked looking over each one as his eyes lingered on Calleigh's petite frame.

Horatio's brows went up as he cleared his throat, "As a matter of fact you can. Why don't you start by telling us what apartment Dr. Joe Gannon lives in?"

The young doorman looked at Horatio and chuckled, "Uh-oh, Joe's in trouble again, huh." He shook his head side to side.

Horatio brows furrowed curiously, "What do you mean- again?"

"Umm, I mean another officer was here earlier inquiring about Joe, I just thought…." The doorman let his words trail off looking away.

Horatio looked at his name tag and nodded. "Did you happen to get a name by any chance, Mr. Kline?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "No. He said he just had to talk to Joe about something important. That was all he said."

Horatio walked off examining the entranceway. His hands went to his hips. "Mr. Kline, you do have surveillance cameras, don't you?"

He scratched at his head, "Um, we did, but they are in the process of being replaced. We had a problem last week with them."

Frank shook his head, "What kind of a problem?"

"Well, we had a break in and they conked out right in the middle of it. The manager just ordered a new system."

"How convenient," Frank quipped, "So what's his apartment number, Einstein?"

"Huh?" He stared at Frank dumbfounded.

"Oh, boy." Frank groaned rolling his eyes, "Apartment number, of Dr. Gannon." He said slowly mocking him, "And don't forget the key while you're at it."

"Ohh… right," he said finally catching on. "Its PH 30A officer, here you go," he said handing him the key card.

Frank shook his head, "It's Detective," he snorted, as he swiped the card from the man's hand walking away.

They headed for the elevators and entered the lift. Horatio and Calleigh stood in the back and Frank pressed down on the PH key.

"Penthouse apartment, I guess Joe was doing all right for himself, huh," Frank said, as he shook his head sadly.

'_Yeah, I bet he never got to enjoy it with his busy scheduled of saving lives,'_ Calleigh thought looking down at the floor.

Horatio's hand softly squeezed hers for a moment and she looked back up giving him a forced smile. That half smile of hers that said I'm fine but he knew better than that.

The doors opened and they walked down to the end of the hall, to a huge window looking out on the beautiful blue ocean.

Calleigh stared out for a moment thinking as Horatio moved to her side and whispered, "You okay?"

"Um-hmm," she nodded giving him her best smile but he knew his bullet girl all to well. He admired her strength and perseverance to push on.

Frank put the key card at the slot opening when he suddenly heard music coming from inside. He turned to Horatio, "Psst, H, we got music coming from inside."

Horatio's eyes narrowed as he walked over to the door listening closely, "You're right someone's inside."

"Maybe a girlfriend," Frank said eyeing Horatio.

"You know what we're up here on the 30th floor and I don't think anyone is going out a window," his brows arched high, "so, why don't we just try ringing the bell," he said taking a step back.

Frank nodded and Calleigh stepped closer wondering who Joe's visitor was. Frank reached forward and rang the bell as they all stood back waiting.

"You hear anything?" Frank whispered looking over to Horatio who shook his head listening closely.

"No," he replied

Frank rang the bell again and Horatio nodded murmuring, "Go ahead and use the key Frank."

Frank put the keycard near the slot when the door suddenly opened.

"Dan, I thought you…" His blue eyes went wide as he stared at Frank, Horatio and Calleigh, who all looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"Joe…" Calleigh said slowly in disbelief, "Oh my god, Joe!!!" Calleigh cried out, as she quickly shoved her way past Frank and a stunned Horatio.

She instantly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug almost knocking him off his feet.

"You're alive!" She cried aloud in joy but then her eyes widened, backing off quickly realizing what she just unconsciously did. She quickly got control of herself and Horatio couldn't help but smile as a small pang of jealously ran through him. Joe was fresh out of the shower with only a white towel wrapped around his waist.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_ **Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and comments. I love the guesses that already people are taking. Keep guessing, it's a lot of fun to try and figure out the mystery. Thank you Angie, as always your words are a work of art and I don't know what I would do without my Beta. **

**Okay, Here we go...**

* * *

"Damn doc you scared the hell out of us!" Frank exclaimed, completely taken aback. 

Calleigh's beet red face captivated Joe while at the same time confusing him. He wondered what all the fuss was about.

Horatio nodded relieved smiling to himself, "Good to see you Joe."

He grinned, nodding down toward the towel. Umm, we do need to ask you a few questions… maybe you'd like to put something comfortable on first."

Joe's brows rose and his eyes followed Horatio's. He was still pretty rattled by the unexpected welcoming committee and especially Calleighs exuberant hug. He looked down and noticed the towel wrapped around his waist. He shook his head as his eyes widened, "Yeah, um, give me minute will ya," he chuckled. "Come on in and make yourself at home, I'll be right out," he said, quickly walking away.

Frank walked in and then Horatio followed by Calleigh, who caught a quick view of a tattoo on Joe's right shoulder blade. The officers stood outside the door waiting. Frank walked around checking the place out, heading directly for the balcony, "Damn doc, sweet view you got here."

Horatio walked over to a beaming ballistics expert. He nodded with his own smile, gently reaching down and squeezing her hand. "You okay?" He barely whispered.

She nodded in relief and grinning ear to ear, "Yes, I am now," she said. She exhaled heavily, "I'm really sorry I reacted like that though," she murmured low, "not very professional huh."

"Hmm, I think it's… very understandable sweetheart. You were happy and shocked at the same time." Horatio snorted a laugh, "I think we all were," he said with a grin. "No worries," he whispered softly squeezing her hand again.

Calleigh began to look around noticing a very neat and tidy living environment. It smelled clean and fresh, as a small hint of Joe's cologne caught her senses. She smiled, walking over to his black marble side table near his tan leather couch. She picked up the picture of him as a teenager with an older woman and man standing proudly at his side. _'Probably his mother and father, she has the same beautiful blue eyes he does,' _she thought, putting it back down gently picking up another. It was a picture of an older man on a horse. A black and white Pinto. His long silver hair tied back into a ponytail and his eyes looked like they were glowing. Joe sat right next to him on a beautiful palomino smiling widely leaning in closer to the older looking man.

Horatio was visually thorough taking in Joe's surroundings, _'Not many pictures, around one or two at the most and Calleigh just put one of them down,' _he thought, with a grin knowing she was as curious as he was.

The music suddenly went off and Calleigh peeked down the hall turning back to Horatio. He waved her back over to him.

"What's up?" She asked still smiling.

Horatio returned the smile unable to help himself.

He spoke low, "Umm, we still need to find out who that was in his car, I don't think he has a clue its missing yet."

Calleigh's face instantly went serious as she nodded, "You think someone robbed it?"

"I don't know. It's possible," he said, processing the situation.

"You have to see this view, it's amazing," Frank said, scratching his head.

"So you guys want some coffee?" Joe asked, walking out towel drying his hair as he headed straight for the kitchen.

Calleigh and Horatio remained quiet as Frank answered.

"Sure doc I could use a caffeine boost"

Calleigh watched him closely. He pulled out four cups from the pantry and flung the damp towel over his shoulder raking a hand through his damp hair. None the wiser, he had no clue anything was wrong.

He had on a royal blue polo shirt with 3 open buttons at the neck and a pair of blue jeans that hung low on his hips.

He turned and walked back into the living room as they all stared at him.

His brows furrowed and he chuckled, "You guys can sit down ya know," he said, looking Horatio in the eyes seeing something was wrong. "Okay, you are all staring at me like I have the plague or something. What's going on? Why are you here?"

Horatio stepped forward, "Maybe you should sit down Joe," he said softly.

Joe put his hands up and chuckled, "Okay, I get it. So hitting that IAB officer is coming back to bite me eh? I thought it might. I understand."

Horatio's brows went up and he shook his head. "No, that's not why we're here, Joe."

"Okay, okay so why are you here then," he asked, confused.

"Umm, you drive a 2007 metallic blue Porsche?"

Joe swayed his head to the side and raked a hand through his hair. He shook his head back and forth in realization with a heavy breath, "Damn it Danny, if I told that kid once I told him a thousand times not to speed. I have to say that Porsche doesn't help much, ya know? Kids," he shrugged and exhaled heavily, "Umm, all right. So how do I get the kid out of trouble?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio and he looked down, both of them thinking he was just a kid.

Frank shook his head. "Doc, maybe you want to sit down a minute."

Joe's one brow arched just like it always did when he was curious or confused. "Okay, does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here? You're acting as if someone died."

Horatio's brows arched high as he visually focused on Joe in silence. Joe's eyes suddenly narrowed on him.

"Joe, your car was reported in an accident earlier today."

"My car," he said nervously but then grew frustrated. "The hell with the car, Horatio, is Danny all right?" Joe asked anxiously.

Horatio shook his head side to side as Joe slowly processed his words. "I'm sorry Joe. Danny was killed on impact," Horatio said, softly wishing to spare his friend this terrible news.

Joe's eyes narrowed focusing on the floor. He ran his right hand through his hair and let himself collapse down on the couch. He suddenly looked back up at Horatio, "The kid's dead… are you sure, he just …." he exhaled heavily and dropped his head back down shaking it back and forth in disbelief.

Calleigh walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, handing it to Joe.

He looked up at her and nodded, "Thanks, but I think I'm gonna need something a lot stronger than that." He took the glass and put it off to the side table.

"Doc we need to ask you a few questions if you're up to it right now," Frank asked.

Joe nodded slowly looking up at the big man, "What the hell happened?"

Horatio and Calleigh stood aside as Frank began asking questions.

"Ok doc why don't you tell me about Danny?" Frank asked, as he opened a small pad and pulled out his pen.

"He's my— was a friend. The car dealership sent him over whenever I had to have maintenance done on the car. He's been with me now the last four years and the kid loved the Porsche, he also loved to speed which is why I thought…." He let his words trial off as he hung his head low in disbelief.

Frank looked over toward Horatio and nodded stepping away.

"Joe, were you having any trouble with the car?" Horatio asked quietly.

Joe shook his head, "No, it was just routine maintenance. Danny comes every few weeks like clockwork. I thought when I heard the bell; it was him returning my wallet. I left it in the car again and he called me to let me know he had it."

Horatio nodded, "When did he pick up your car?"

"About an hour or two, at least," Joe said, looking back up at Horatio.

"So you were home then?" Horatio asked inquisitively, as Calleigh realized what was happening.

"Yeah, I've been home all day," he said getting annoyed.

Horatio's eyes narrowed, "And the police officer who was here earlier?"

"What, what police officer?" Joe asked dumbfounded.

"There was a police officer here to see you earlier today, your doorman told us," Frank interjected.

Joe shook his head, "No one was here but me and Danny. I think I would know if a police officer came to my door." He said getting up, picking up the phone looking over at Calleigh and Horatio. "Charlie. Yeah it's Joe. Charlie, was someone here earlier today looking for me? Really, what time, what did he say? Okay thanks," he said with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Joe shook his head back and forth, "Charlie said there was an officer here," he sighed befuddled sliding his hand over his hair again. "I'm telling you I didn't talk to any police officers today. No one was here."

Horatio nodded. "It's all right, we believe you Joe."

III

Franks phone rang. Joe collapsed back down on the couch. He shook his head in dismay that Danny was gone.

Calleigh walked over to him as he looked up at her. "Are you okay Joe?" She asked sympathetically.

He shook his head side to side, "He was just a kid, I, I can't believe this. I should get a hold of the dealership, hell, I should get a hold of his family," he said, getting up as Horatio put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"We'll take care of it Joe. Everything is already in motion."

Joe held his eyes for a moment and nodded. "I should… I should do something."

Horatio looked at Calleigh, their eyes silently speaking volumes to each other. She rubbed Joe's back gently directing him back down on the couch. He was clearly upset and in shock with the news.

He turned to look at Calleigh and snorted a laugh, "Thanks. You'd think as a doctor I'd be able to handle myself better huh."

She gave him a little smile. "Of course you're upset, how could you not be," she said softly trying to ease his pain.

"Yeah, I got it," Frank said, walking over to Horatio closing his phone. He looked at Joe and then Horatio hesitating. "Um, H I need to talk to you in private."

Horatio's brows furrowed looking at Frank. He followed the big Texan out onto the balcony. Joe kept his eyes on the two of them.

"What's going on Frank?"

"I just got a call for a DB over at the hospital. It looks like murder H, someone cut his throat, and H, he's a doctor on staff there."

Horatio's eyes tightened and he nodded, "Okay, Calleigh and I will take it. We need to find out what's going on here and fast."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, H?"

Horatio exhaled heavily. "That, our friend here may just be a target? Yes, I am Frank," Horatio replied low looking back at Joe and Calleigh.

Frank watched Joe, who quickly rose from the couch heading over to them. "Are you two going to let me in on the big secret here?" He asked annoyed.

"No secret Joe, just a call out," Horatio said, as his phone chirped. "Um, I want you to come with us now, all right?"

Joe's brows furrowed, "With you where? I have surgery in two hours; the only place I'm going to is the hospital."

Horatio nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Then let's go to the hospital," he said, catching Joe completely off guard.

The bell rang pulling Joe's attention away for the moment. He turned heading for the door opening it. The two police officers made sure that Joe knew the young woman with the big tan dog.

"It's fine you can let her in, she's my dog sitter," Joe said, to the officers while greeting Kelly.

The officer nodded as she walked in and let go of the leash. The very large tan retriever ran right up to Calleigh wagging its tail leaping up on her and began licking her arms and hands wildly.

"Gus! Gus! Come over here," Joe said, heading over to Calleigh who was now bending down and petting the very spirited dog.

"He's beautiful Joe," she smiled, as he licked her cheek making her chuckle. She rubbed his light yellow coat and slid her hands up and down along his head and floppy ears.

Joe picked up the leash and held onto him as he chuckled, "Yeah, he thinks the same of you." He turned back to the younger woman. "Kelly, could you do me a favor and hang on to Gus a little longer for me?"

"Sure Joe," she said, giving Horatio and Frank a skeptical look. "Is everything okay, Joe?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah, its fine. I just need to get to work and I may end up there all night, ya know how it is."

"All right Joe, I'll see you later," she said, taking the leash from his hand. Gus easily went with her wagging his tail as they left.

The officer nodded to Horatio, as he escorted them out. His radio echoed, "Code 31 at Mount Sinai hospital. DB found in the men's surgical locker room."

Joe turned toward Frank and Horatio. "What's a code 31 and don't think I can't figure out what the DB means. It's a dead body, right?" He put a hand on his hip staring at them both.

Horatio sighed, "The call we just received is for Mount Sinai, Joe. They found one of the doctors dead in the locker room. We're heading over there now to check it out."

Joe shook his head confused. "One of the doctors, are you sure? Do you know who?"

Horatio looked at Frank and nodded. Frank glanced down at his note pad. "Umm, a Dr. Ted Nolan. They said he was a—"

"Surgeon," Joe finished, shaking his head side to side, his legs giving out as he collapsed back down on the couch in complete shock.

"You know him Joe?" Calleigh asked seeing his reaction.

He sighed with a nod, "He's been a colleague of mine for seven years now. I can't believe this, what happened?" He shook his head in complete disbelief, "Teddy's dead…" He said stunned looking back up at Frank, "Are you sure about this, maybe it's a mistake?"

"It's no mistake Joe, were thinking foul play," Horatio said.

"What, murder… Ted, no way, Horatio. The guys as good as they come, he doesn't have a bad bone in his body."

"Well someone else obviously didn't think so," Horatio said, as Joe stared ahead completely lost.

Joe's house phone rang and Calleigh handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said in a daze pressing the talk button, "Gannon. Yeah, I just heard Paul. I can't believe it either. Do you know his cause of death?" Joe's eyes popped as he looked up at Horatio. His voice dropped lower, "Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can Paul. Don't cancel any cases yet; let's see what we can do with the surgical schedule. I'll take the cases myself, we'll work it out," he said, hitting the off button as he stood up and walked into the bedroom coming out with his shoes.

"Joe, you okay?" Horatio asked, as Joe looked up from tying his shoes.

"Someone cut his throat, Paul said. You knew that already, didn't you?"

Horatio's brows rose and he nodded hesitating, "Yes," he paused, "A code 31, means dead body and homicide."

Joe shook his head repeatedly. "He was a good guy Horatio, a good friend and a great surgeon, why would someone do this to him?"

Horatio's tone softened, "I don't know Joe, but you can rest assured we will find out."

"You get this scumbag, Horatio. You get him!" Joe growled, angrily getting up. "Teddy didn't deserve this, he saved lives, and he made a difference. No one deserves this," he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Joe," Horatio said sincerely.

Joe exhaled again grabbing his keys and looking down at his wallet, "And Danny?"

"It's already taken care of Joe." Horatio said concerned seeing Joe's pain. "You all set?"

Joe nodded patting his pocket looking around, "Yes, everything except a car."

Horatio put his hand on Joe's shoulder, "C'mon, you're riding with us," he said, leading him out.

III

Horatio and Calleigh were processing the scene in the men's surgical locker room. Joe spoke with Dr. Paul Lochner, the administrator of the hospital as he changed into his scrubs.

"This is going to be a problem," Horatio whispered to Calleigh.

"What is?" She asked looking up at him.

"Joe. I want someone with him at all times. I don't like the looks of this at all. This was thoroughly planned out by someone who knows their way around the hospital, if you get my meaning."

She nodded, "I do. You're thinking maybe someone that works here, or has access to the hospital and the locker rooms."

Horatio nodded. "It's going to be hard keeping an eye on a doctor who is in and out of the OR all day."

"We'll do it and he'll have no say in the matter, Horatio. Either that or no surgeries at all," Calleigh said firmly.

Horatio gave her a small grin hearing that sound of finality in her tone. She used it on him often enough when she meant business. "Well here goes," he said standing up as Joe approached the two of them.

"I need to get into surgery and I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you both," he said. Calleigh rose with a small smile. "You're welcome, Joe," she said, in her sweet southern tone.

Horatio nodded and slowly let his next words roll off his tongue, "Um Joe… were going to need a list of all your appointments and completed and future scheduled surgeries," he said, as Joe gave him a puzzled look.

"What— why?" He asked confused as Paul approached overhearing them.

Horatio exhaled softly shaking his head, trying his best not to rattle the doctor anymore than he already was. Joe's look of confusion clearly told him he had no idea what was going on and with that Horatio explained, "Joe, we think your life may be in danger. We need to know where you are, at all times, and you will also have two officers accompanying you."

Joe looked at him as if he was crazy. "What? Are you kidding? I'm not in any danger." He chuckled, "Why would someone what to hurt me?" He hung his stethoscope around his neck still not comprehending the situation.

Horatio didn't laugh. "That's what we are going to find out, Joe. I need you to listen to me a moment. I know you have patients and surgeries scheduled but you may want to postpone for a few days, just until we have something on this guy."

Joe's brow went up, "Postpone? Forget it Horatio, I have sick people depending on me. Their lives are at risk, they are counting on me. I can't just cancel and reschedule on them and especially now that Ted is gone I need to pick up the slack."

"Lieutenant is there a reason you feel Joe, needs to postpone right now?" Paul asked concerned seeing the seriousness in Horatio's eyes.

"Yes, there is," Horatio, replied softly, looking back at Joe as he hesitated knowing his next words would affect Joe deeply. He didn't want to take this route but Joe clearly did not understand the situation and he needed him to fully understand how important this was. His life depended on it. "Joe, the brake line on your car was cut… intentionally. It was meant for you, Joe."

Joe stared at Horatio and blinked back his shock. He whispered low, "What… it was cut… you're sure?"

"We are Joe. Someone is after you and we need to find out who that is… before it's too late. Please do as we ask, we are only trying to protect you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Joe asked taken aback.

"I… I didn't want to unnecessarily alarm you until I had all the facts.

Joe closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He turned walking over to his locker and sat down on the bench hunched forward with his head in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening," he mumbled, as Horatio followed and answered.

"That's understandable, Joe."

Joe looked up at Horatio, as Paul put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Joe I want you to listen to the Lieutenant and take some time off. I don't like this."

Joe was on his feet in a heartbeat. "No Paul, don't take me off the surgical schedule! I'll do what they say but I won't let it interfere with my patient's health."

Paul looked at Horatio, "Lieutenant is that possible or do I need to remove him myself."

Horatio looked at Joe for a moment pausing, seeing the determination in his eyes. "It should be fine for now. I see no reason to stop him from working as long as he cooperates with us. We'll have some men on him at all times as well as posted around the hospital. We'll make sure he's safe doctor."

"Anything I can do to help Lieutenant, please don't hesitate to ask." He looked down at Joe who sat back down. "Dr. Gannon, you do what they say, and remember they are trying to help. If you don't, I will suspend you myself, are we clear, Joe?" He asked, putting a tender hand on his shoulder.

Joe looked up at his good friend and nodded, "Yes we're clear Paul, and thank you."

"Okay Joe, I'll see you later and please be careful," he said walking away leaving.

"He's a very concerned friend," Horatio said, as Joe looked up at him.

"I've known Paul a long time now. He taught me everything I know and more." Joe's lips curved up but he quickly frowned as his voice dropped low, "Danny's dead because of me, right Horatio?"

Horatio was afraid Joe would blame himself, which was why he didn't want to go into the details from the beginning. He slowly took a seat next to him and spoke quietly, "No Joe. Danny's death is not your fault; you didn't kill him but we're going to find out who did. We're going to get him Joe, and I promise you that he will pay," Horatio said softly, putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better? Danny and Ted, will still be dead and for what reason?"

"I understand," Horatio said softly, swallowing. You'll feel better knowing the criminal is behind bars looking forward to the death penalty."

"Yeah," Joe answered, with little enthusiasm still dazed.

Horatio patted him gently on the back, "Hey, don't you have some patient's waiting for you?"

Joe snorted a laugh and turned towards Horatio, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"So let's get going doctor," Horatio ordered, with a grin patting Joe on the back again.

Joe chuckled getting up and gave Horatio a wry smile, "Don't you know doctors are always late."

III

Calleigh processed the crime scene with Eric and Ryan who were both called in to help. Horatio didn't want to take any chances and the sooner they found some evidence the better. He assigned two uniformed officers to Joe, and himself.

"This is a locker room; it's filled with DNA and fibers," Ryan said, picking up another strand of hair with a disgusted wince.

"Yeah well, just keep bagging and tagging Mr. OCD," Eric replied with a chuckle.

Calleigh shook her head listening to them go at it once again. She suddenly lifted a small piece of cloth when Eric approached her.

"Hey, what have you got?"

"Just another piece of evidence to process, and it has some blood on it too," she said, with a satisfied hum.

Eric smiled, "It could be the victims."

"Or the killers," she sassed, with the raise of her brows.

Eric nodded and took a step closer mumbling, "Hey, sorry about what happened in trace earlier. I never meant for you to get hurt and I just wanted you to know, H didn't know anything about it."

Calleigh gave him a forced smile, "So how did you find out about it, Eric?"

He nodded over to Ryan, "He said he heard it from a reputable source," he rolled his eyes. "We all know his sources," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, not quite reputable huh," she sassed tightening her eyes over toward Ryan.

Eric looked down feeling guilty as Ryan walked over to them. She glared at him speaking quietly but firmly, "Tell your source to stop spreading rumors," she said annoyed, "And furthermore, when you want to discuss something so ridiculous don't do it in the lab. We already have enough trouble with Stetler as is and we don't need anymore drama."

Ryan nodded, "Sorry Cal. You're right, and I wasn't thinking."

She rolled her eyes thinking, 'What's new.'

Eric and Ryan both frowned unsure now if Horatio had told her the truth or if Ryan's source was spreading rumors. They both stood there embarrassed by their actions.

Calleigh turned with a grin knowing she accomplished her goal. She didn't want the information going any farther and this was one way of stopping it in its place. She turned back to them, "Okay guys I'm done. You can take this back to trace, I'm going to go find Horatio."

Eric and Ryan nodded. "All right, see you later Cal, Eric said, as she walked away.

Ryan scratched his head and looked at Eric dumbfounded, "So… does that mean it's not true?"

Eric turned and started packing up the evidence bags, "That means it's none of our business, snoop dog. Now help me pack up so we can get this evidence back to the lab."

III

Horatio was trailing Joe from room to room. The two uniformed officers tagged along trying their best to be discreet. Joe walked into a hospital room as Horatio followed and stood back near the door observing Joe with his patient.

"Hello Libby, how are you feeling today," he asked the young pale woman looking down at her chart.

Her brown eyes twinkled coming to life, "Better, thanks Joe," she said curiously looking over at Horatio. She quickly noticed his shiny gold shield on his waist in clear view.

Joe turned and looked over at him and right back to his patient, he chuckled, "he's harmless, all right?" He gave the young brunette woman a reassuring smile and wink gently putting a hand on her arm.

She smiled instantly and with a nod Joe went serious.

"So you're having more pain I hear? Wanna tell me about it?"

She shook her head back and forth letting her voice drop low, "It's nothing, and I feel better now."

Joe nodded and he pulled up a chair, "I um, hear you had a visitor again last night."

She pursed her lips unable to look at him and she nodded, "Mm-hmm."

"Did he argue with you again, Libby? Is that why your heartrate went from a nice normal sinus rhythm, skyrocketing through the roof?"

She nodded again whispering, "He just won't listen, Joe. I told him he wasn't supposed to be here, I told him he was upsetting me again."

Joe nodded with a heavy breath and the heart monitor beeped. "Okay Libby, it's all right, just relax. We need to keep that heartrate down, okay sweetheart. I need your help to do that, so try to stay calm." He got up and reached for the oxygen mask.

"Joe, he's mad at you—"

Joe put his hand up cutting her off. "Ssh, relax, and no more talking, let's get this on you okay? Trust me; it will all work out Libby."

She nodded.

Joe gently slipped the oxygen mask on her face and the band around her head. His every move was soft and tender to the touch. The young girl smiled feeling her cheeks go hot when his palm cupped her cheek and then pressed it lightly against her forehead.

He smiled letting his tone soften, "Don't you go getting a fever on me now, okay?" His tone dropped even lower trying to calm her as much as possible, "No more talking for you right now, I want you to rest up, all right?" He put a tender hand on her arm comforting her, "I'll be back in a little while to check up on you again young lady, so no funny stuff," he grinned, with a tilt of his head to her.

She smiled and laughed with a nod, "No funny stuff," she chuckled, through the oxygen mask at him as he adjusted her O2 level.

Horatio watched and was amazed at Joe's level of compassion. Most doctors he knew had little or close to none and always seemed rushed. With Joe, it was different. He took his time and seemed to almost have a relationship with each patient he treated. He really did care and it came across clearly to the patient and the visitor, Horatio thought with great respect.

There was a knock on the door and it opened as a young man walked in. The officer waited behind him. Horatio gave him a look wondering if trouble just entered the room.

"Joe! Joe!" Libby suddenly yelled pointing as Joe spun seeing the problem. Jimmy.

Joe shook his head glaring at the young man as Horatio quickly stepped in front of him.

"Why don't we take this outside," Horatio said, in a low commanding tone."

The man looked at him with narrowing eyes as he growled, "Nice Dr. Gannon, you went and called the cops on me!"

Joe turned, "I didn't call the cops Jimmy, and this is not the place for this. You know better," Joe seethed, as the young man tried to push his way past Horatio.

With ease, Horatio quickly grabbed and turned him, shoving him right at the officers, "Gentleman please escort Jimmy, outside, and hang onto him for me," he said, turning back to see Joe helping a gasping Libby.

"You're all right. Just try to stay calm, Libby, I'm right here," he soothed her, sitting on her bedside as she calmed. The nurse came running in and Joe got up, "She had a fright but she's alright now. Let's make sure she is relaxed and if her heartrate doesn't go down I want to give her 5mgs of Valium. Call me if she develops any other problems," he said giving Libby a smile, "I'll be back in a little while to check on you. Try to get some rest, sweetheart," he said turning, as he clenched his teeth and angrily walked out of the room.

Horatio was questioning the young man, as Joe walked right up to him and got in his face.

He gritted through his teeth angrily, "Damn it Jimmy, I told you to back off for a while! She can't take any more stress right now. Her heart can't handle it, it's not strong enough!"

"Yeah well, why don't you tell her father that? He was here too ya know!" The young man yelled and lunged for Joe as the officers held onto him. "Some doctor you are!"

Joe eyes tightened as he moved in closer, "You were both here last night? What the hell does it take to get through to the two of you? You're both going to kill her!"

Jimmy looked down as Horatio asked, "Do you want to press charges doctor?"

Joe looked at Horatio and shook his head, "No, that won't be necessary," his fiery blue eyes went back to Jimmy, "Will it Jimmy?" he growled, glaring at him.

"No," he mumbled low unwilling to look Joe in the eyes.

"Fine, let him go," Joe said, Horatio nodded and the officers let him go.

"Go home Jimmy, and let her rest," Joe said calmly, one last time shaking his head as the young man walked away.

Joe exhaled heavily and ran a hand through his hair to the back of his neck. He shook his head, "This day is not going well at all."

Horatio's brows arched, "I agree," he replied, with a nod, "You all right, Joe?"

He waved his hand dismissingly, "Oh yeah, that was nothing. I deal with that every day; you get use to it."

"I understand," Horatio said, knowing the feeling well himself. "I decided to question him anyway," he said, as Joe's eyes widened.

"Jimmy's, harmless Horatio."

"Well that's not the impression he gave me, Joe. He doesn't seem to like you much and even Libby said he was angry with you."

Joe gave Horatio a look and shook his head, "Trust me Horatio, that kid is just full of hot steam, that's all."

"Hot steam can be dangerous, Joe."

Joe rolled his eyes, "He's just bent because I told him to stay away for a while. You know kids. It seems Jimmy and her father don't get along and they also have no problem showing it, especially right in front of a very sick Libby. I just need to keep them away from her for a while. He's not a threat, trust me," Joe said again with a growing grin.

"If you don't mind doctor, I'd rather trust in the evidence," Horatio said, with a grin of his own.

III

Joe walked into a large room hitting the button on the wall as Horatio followed looking all around. It was a small pre-op holding area with a few beds where the patients were prepped before surgery.

He watched the nurses scurry over to the bed that Joe walked over to.

"Mr. Barris, how are you feeling today?" Joe asked softly, taking his stethoscope off as he took a quick listen to the patient's heart.

"Just how much longer do I have to wait doc? The nurses said you were on your way over an hour ago. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind."

Joe nodded and removed the stethoscope trying to keep the older man calm, "My apologies Mr. Barris, we're going to take you in right now, okay?"

The man looked around nervously as he slowly nodded. "Are you sure about this Dr. Gannon? Maybe I don't need surgery, maybe I'll get better."

Joe held his glassy eyes for a moment. He reached back and pulled up a chair sitting next to him, speaking with such compassion and understanding, "Mr. Barris, we've already discussed this and I think you know that the blockages need to be repaired. Your next heart attack could be your last, and I don't think you want to leave Mrs. Barris just yet."

The older man exhaled heavily and nodded, "I know, I know doc but…" The man let his words trail off becoming choked up.

Joe noticed instantly. He gave him a small reassuring smile and patted his arm in understanding, "I know. You don't have to say it, I understand, Mr. Barris. Second thoughts are always normal with surgery. What if I promise to have you out of there in an hour…" Joe tilted his head from side to side, "two the most."

The older man chuckled looking into his sky blue eyes, "You sure seem sure of yourself doc."

Joe nodded, "I'm the chief surgeon, I had better be sure; besides, your case is pretty clear cut. I don't see any complications. You're in good shape and your heart is nice and strong right now. This is the time to do it," Joe held his eyes pausing, "How about I go get Mrs. Barris, and give you two a few minutes alone to discuss things?"

"Okay doc, that sounds good," he smiled.

Joe smirked gripping his right shoulder lightly, "That's the spirit, you hold that smile and I'll bring her right in," he turned and walked by Horatio opening the doors as he called out looking around, "Mrs. Barris?"

She stood up, Joe greeted her and brought her into the pre-op room, "We're going to take him in soon. I wanted to give you both a few minutes alone." They walked back over to the bed as Horatio's phone chirped and he opened it answering.

"Horatio"

"Where are you?" Calleigh asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm in pre-op. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, now that I can find you it is," she sassed, "The nurses sent me all over gods green earth. I'll see you in a few minutes," she exhaled closing the phone, and he smiled pocketing his.

"Thank you Dr. Gannon," Mrs. Barris said, Joe smiled, "My pleasure."

"You'll be visiting him in stage II recovery soon enough. All right, I'll leave you two alone," he said walking over to the nurse's station as he looked over the chart. He closed it and nodded to the nurse, "Let him have a few minutes with his wife and then you can bring him to the OR."

He walked over towards Horatio and slapped the button on the wall opening the doors again. They walked out together as Joe gave him a sudden grin.

"I hope you don't plan on following me into the OR," he chuckled.

"Actually I do."

Joe stopped suddenly in his tracks and turned to Horatio, his brow arched high, "You're serious?"

Horatio nodded, "Yes… very serious."

Joe shook his head flabbergasted, "Horatio, you can't come into the OR, it's a sterile environment," his blue eyes widened, "And do you plan on scrubbing in with me also?" He asked taken aback.

Horatio chuckled with a small grin, "If that's what it takes doctor."

"Seriously, you can't come into the OR when I'm doing surgery," he said, holding Horatio's steel blue eyes that said otherwise.

"Okay, but I can have a look around before you start, right?"

Joe rubbed at the back of his neck feeling all the tension of the day's events catch up to him, "Yeah, but first you have to put on this sterile jump suit over your clothes with the hood up, then a mask, shoe covers and gloves and don't touch anything," he warned.

Horatio lips curved slightly and he nodded, "Do you pick the operating rooms out for each patient?"

"It's up to the charge nurse on duty to assign the OR rooms for the scheduled cases but add-on cases are assigned to rooms as they become available. Even scheduled cases can get shifted around so that we can remain on schedule time wise and avoid patient delays and room staffing issues. No one knows which room I'll be using if that's what you're getting at since I take on emergency trauma cases most of the time."

"Okay, good, that works in our favor," he said seeing Calleigh approach.

Joe shifted scratching his head feeling all discombobulated, "Do you really think someone's going to come after me in an O.R. room? I mean, c'mon Horatio let's be realistic about this."

Horatio's hands went to his hips and he tucked his chin. His eyes progressively rose to meet Joe's, "This is as real as it gets Joe, and I have seen a lot worse. People will go to great lengths to get what they want. They don't think about consequence, they just act out. Money, anger, hate, jealousy, to name a few can all cause the worse to come out in some people. I have seen and experienced this first hand and I really need you to trust me."

Joe ran a hand through his hair exhaling heavily, hearing the seriousness in Horatio's tone and seeing it in his powerful blue eyes, "This all has to be a misunderstanding. I just don't get it." Joe took in a deep breath and chuckled softly "Kind of ironic how you're the one pleading with me this time, to listen and follow orders."

Horatio nodded, "I understand but so far the evidence is pretty clear Joe," he paused, "Tell me something, have you had any recent cases with a bad result that come to mind, maybe an angry co-worker or patient or family member of a patient?

Joe shook his head, "No, nothing comes to mind at the moment but I'll think about it more and see if I can come up with anything."

"Okay you do that, and please share any information with me no matter how minor it may seem."

"Okay, okay," Joe replied in thought, as Calleigh approached them. He smiled seeing her and hesitated raising his hand up with his thumb going back over his shoulder, "I have a patient waiting for surgery."

Calleigh nodded with a chuckle, "So what are we waiting for then, lead on doctor," she smiled as her southern charm went right through him.

Joe smiled as he shook his head leading them and the officers outside the sterilized surgery area. There they were able to cover up with the sterile jump suits, shoe covers, gloves, and masks. When they arrived the room was filled with an assigned OR Tech, Scrub Nurse and a Circulating Nurse preparing for the procedure. Horatio walked in with Joe, burning the surroundings and staff to memory. The assigned O.R. staff members in the room glanced up to see Dr Gannon and his guest. No one questioned him. They all just kept working as Horatio looked around making sure everything was secure. Joe pointed out the sterile surgical field to Horatio (meaning for him not to contaminate the area) and then left him to his business walking out to the sink to scrub up for the case.

Calleigh completed scanning the exterior area and waited for Horatio to exit the room Joe would be working in.

"So, did you find anything in the locker room?" He asked using the small brush to scrub his hands and fingers carefully.

"We found plenty in the locker room," she chuckled and he laughed.

"Right," he said extending the word deeply, "Especially the men's locker room too, I'll bet we're not as tidy as the woman."

Calleigh laughed, "Well, I've seen much worse, trust me. It wasn't that bad really."

Joe tilted his head looking over at her. He smiled taking her beauty in, realizing his tension seemed to ease around her. She was busy keeping her eyes on all the doctors and nurses roaming the area. He looked back down at his soapy hands.

"How are you holding up?" She asked looking over at him.

He turned to her still scrubbing, "I'm still overwhelmed and trying to process what has happened today. I can't get Danny out of my mind. Now Teddy too, and who knows what's next?" He sighed shaking the water from his hands.

"That kid was only 20 years old…." he said, letting his words trail off seeing Horatio approach.

"Okay, we're all clear in there from what I could tell. Two ways in and out. We'll stay here and I'll have the officers go around to guard the other exit," he said, looking at Calleigh.

Joe chuckled, "Yeah unless someone decides to come through the windows of the mezzanine where the students observe from above.

Horatio looked at Calleigh and she smiled, "I'll go check it out," she said, as Joe's eyes widened.

"I was just joking," he said, in shock.

"I wasn't," Calleigh smiled, as she swayed away.

Joe took in a big breath and slowly exhaled mumbling, "I don't know how long I can deal with this."

Horatio nodded, "You'll be fine, just keep doing your thing and make believe were not even here. You'll get use to us as the day goes on."

He raised both hands in front of him heading for the operating room doors, "I sure hope your right," he said, leaning into them with his back, as they opened and he disappeared.

Horatio walked over and looked through the small window in the door as he mumbled, "So do I Joe, so do I."

TBC….

* * *

Okay, get ready for the next drop, on this crazy roller-coaster ride! 

If you don't find any updates here always be sure to check out my website- (Link in my profile) I usual put the story on my website first. You can also check out my new videos too. I just made one with Horatio and Kyle and mother, it has Spoilers from season 6, all the episodes they were in together, and the ending clips, of course from Raising Caine.

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN/ Okay here is the next drop on the crazy roller coaster ride. As always, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and a big thank you to my amazing Beta, Angie!_**

**_Here we go..._**

**

* * *

III**

After multiple complicated cases over several exhausting hours of surgery, Joe finally took a break and headed for his office. For Joe's safety Horatio had food delivered instead of allowing him to be an open target in the cafeteria.

Joe entered his office collapsing into his chair. He was worn out both physically and mentally. Horatio and Calleigh watched Cathy walk in smiling with a pile of mail in her hand.

"This is just today's Joe," she said. He looked up at her and reached out taking it.

"Thanks Cathy," he replied letting it drop down on the desk.

"Sure Joe. Do you want me to turn on the coffee maker for you?"

He shook his head, "No, I have it, thanks."

She left smiling at Horatio and Calleigh. Joe ran his hands over his tired face while rubbing his blood shot eyes. He opened the first envelope and shook his head, "You two want to go to a medical conference with me," he chuckled.

"As long as your life is in danger, we'll be there," Horatio said, without cracking a smile.

Joe snorted a laugh, "You wouldn't make a very good date, besides people would talk about us Horatio," Joe wiggled his brows at him.

Calleigh chuckled and Horatio turned to her with a mischievous grin, "No, but she would," he said flatly. Calleigh's eyes popped and her smile faded stunned by Horatio's words. She felt the blood rush into her cheeks.

"Yes she certainly would," Joe smiled, seeing her face go bright red. He chuckled opening the next envelope. His smile quickly faded, his eyes focused on the bold letters staring back up at him.

Horatio and Calleigh immediately caught on to the change in Joe's body language. "Joe?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

Joe looked up at her and then his eyes slid over to Horatio. He let the letter fall to the desk. His eyes watered up, clearly showing the flood of emotions coursing through him.

Horatio saw the letter and knew what it was. "Don't touch it again Joe, we might be able to get something off of it." He reached into his pocket and slipped a single glove onto his right hand picking up the letter. Calleigh walked over standing next to Horatio. They're eyes slid over the cut out bold letters silently reading the document.

'_I know who you are and what you did, Dr. Gannon. I'm not going to let you get away with it, no matter who is around you. Take as many precautions as you like but know you are a dead man. I can get to you whenever I want.' _

"You were right," Calleigh said to Horatio, who nodded,

"I don't want him alone at any time. This guy is watching, waiting, he knows we're here."

Joe looked up at Horatio hearing his words and raked an angry hand through his hair, "This is crazy! I have no idea who this guy is or what the hell he wants."

Calleigh grabbed a bag from her kit helping Horatio. He carefully placed the letter and the envelope in the bag and sealed it carefully.

"I'll get it to the lab right away. Maybe it can help us get this guy," she said, to Horatio who nodded but kept his eyes on the doctor.

Joe suddenly sprang up and began pacing back and forth like a caged animal. He exhaled heavily trying his best to think of something… anything.

"Joe, do you remember anything that can help us, anything at all?" Horatio asked.

Joe stopped and shook his head in anger. "No, I have no idea!" He snapped frustrated.

"All right, why don't you sit down a minute and think about this. I need something Joe. A threat, a phone call, anything out of the ordinary?"

Joe exhaled heavily and began pacing again waving his hands as he spoke, "No, no threats, no calls! Everything's been fine… until today," he said, pausing in thought.

Cathy knocked on the open door, "Joe, sorry to interrupt, Mr. Louis is on the phone—"

"Take a message!" he snapped.

Cathy backed out of his office without another word. Horatio and Calleigh just stared at him.

He let out another frustrated breath and headed over to the coffee maker jabbing the on button. Nothing. He punched it again with the same result. Horatio and Calleigh just watched letting him take out his frustration on the coffee maker.

"C'mon," Joe growled stabbing at the button, "This damn thing is brand new!"

Joe leaned over the coffee maker, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Horatio's thoughts began to spin. _'It was a new machine and it had worked perfectly this morning.'_ Joe reached for the lid just as the answer clicked.

"Joe!!!"

Joe started to turn when the coffee machine exploded. A blinding white flash followed by a loud blast erupted near Joe's face.

Horatio's natural instinct was to grab Calleigh and cover her protectively on the floor. "Are you okay?" His hand protecting the back of her head, as he quickly tucked his own feeling the shattered fragments still hitting them. He cautiously lifted his head processing the scene before him, seeing all the debris and smelling the stink of melted plastic. The grey cloud of smoke lifted to reveal Joe's lifeless body.

Calleigh looked over at him dazed and nodded unable to hear a thing. Horatio quickly got to his feet and rushed over to Joe's side. His body was on the floor face down. Horatio gently turned him quickly feeling for a pulse.

Cathy came running in with a shout, "Oh my god, Joe! Joe!"

Horatio turned to her, "Call for a doctor, now!" He turned his attention back to Joe. Calleigh slowly approached fearing what she would see. She looked down still dazed at what just happened.

Joe's face was bruised and bloodied. Horatio patted lightly with a tissue trying to remove the loose shards of glass. There were some small pieces embedded in his face and eyelids. She gasped and covered her mouth.

She kneeled shakily next to Horatio and whispered almost afraid to ask, "Is… is he alive?"

Horatio nodded, "Yes. His pulse is thready though, he needs medical attention immediately."

Joe moaned low as Horatio lowered his ear to his lips listening. Joe groaned again and Horatio gently put a hand on his chest, "Joe, can you hear me?" Horatio quickly shook his head realizing he wouldn't be able to hear anything for a while being that close to the bomb. All his years in the bomb squad taught him practically everything about explosives, and Al, his mentor, taught Horatio the rest. He leaned down and reassured him anyway, keeping a gentle hand on his chest, trying to keep a physical connection with him, "You're going to be fine, Joe. It's all right; you're going to be okay."

Calleigh's eyes welled and she shook her head reaching for Joe's hand softly caressing it, "Joe, you're going to be okay, we're right here with you. We're right here," she blinked, still hearing the ringing in her ears as her head throbbed.

Horatio looked at Calleigh. His eyes scanning over her making sure she was physically okay. Her eyes were glazed over and he knew she was affected by the blast. His own ears still felt full but he was glad to see her concentrating on Joe.

"Joe! What happen?" Dr. Lochner asked, as he jogged into the room with another doctor following him.

"Explosion. Someone planted a bomb in the coffee machine," Horatio said, getting up and out of his way, "his pulse is thready.

Calleigh just stared at Joe caressing his hand.

The doctors bent to examine Joe quickly calling for a gurney, "His pulse does feel thready; let's get him out of here and into the ER."

"Will he be okay?" Calleigh asked still at his side on the floor.

"I don't know, it's too soon to say but I can tell you, Joe is a fighter," Dr. Lochner said.

The gurney quickly arrived with two huge male surgical aides rolling it in. They gently lifted Joe onto the bed and swiftly rushed him to the ER. Horatio shook his head watching them hurry out of Joe's office. He turned back to see Calleigh still sitting on the floor where Joe's body was. Her back was to him as she stared off a million miles away.

Horatio exhaled quietly. He took a few steps toward her and stopped, putting a tender hand on her shoulder. He wanted to soothe her while expressing his feelings of relief that she was ok.

She jumped and quickly closed her eyes a second trying to get her bearings back. Her dazed eyes warily met his in understanding and she reached her hand up to his, accepting his help. He carefully assisted her to her feet and guided her over to the couch.

"Sit down a moment. Are you okay?" He asked gently, kneeling on one knee before her, lifting his hand to softly brush back the hair on her face, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

She nodded slowly, "What… what just happened?" The expression on her face was one of confusion, "We did all we could and we still couldn't help him," she closed her eyes feeling powerless while her head throbbed in pain.

Horatio examined her eyes observing the lost dazed look of confusion in the normally beautiful clear green eyes. "Calleigh… you don't look well. Sit back and relax your head, okay?" He said gently, easing her back on the couch. "Stay here a moment, I'll be right back," he said, walking out of the office. A moment later he walked in with Cathy in tow.

Calleigh had her head back and her eyes closed. Cathy put a hand on her arm. "Calleigh, tell me what you feel, do you have any pain?"

Horatio looked on as Calleigh nodded her head, "I'm fine, rea—" she closed her eyes with a soft moan.

"Hang on a second, let me grab the wheelchair," Cathy said hurrying out.

Horatio sat down next to Calleigh trying to reassure her and himself, "I'm right here sweetheart," he said softly reaching for her hand.

"I know. I'm all right, really," she insisted, opening her eyes wider to look at him, "Aren't your ears ringing?" She asked confused.

Horatio gave her a reassuring smile, "They are, but I'm use to it. Bomb squad, remember?"

She barely nodded, "Do you think, Joe will be okay?" She asked, letting her head go back on the couch with another soft moan.

Horatio lifted his hand tenderly stroking Calleigh's forehead trying to ease her pain. "He tried to turn away and maybe that helped but I'm not sure, sweetheart. His eyes…." Horatio sighed, as she squeezed his hand.

"He's gonna be okay. He will," she said, firmly almost willing it.

Cathy arrived with a wheelchair. "Okay your ride has arrived. Let's get her in and I'll take her down to the ER to get checked out."

Horatio delicately lifted Calleigh from the couch and gently placed her in the wheelchair.

"My head," she moaned, closing her eyes lifting her right hand up to the side of her head.

Cathy headed out of the room while Horatio took one more look around and shook his head in disbelief and anger. He followed Cathy to the room where the doctors were working on Joe.

Dr. Lochner came over immediately seeing Calleigh in the wheelchair. "Is she all right?" He asked looking down at Calleigh who nodded.

"She's a bit wobbly and her head hurts. Could easily be a concussion Dr. Lochner," Cathy explained, wheeling Calleigh over towards the vacant bed.

"No, no. I'm fine," Calleigh said, beginning to put up a fight, putting her hand up to them, seeing Cathy push her toward the empty bed.

"I'm just going to take a quick look to make sure, okay?" Dr, Lochner asked as Horatio nodded his approval.

"Thank you, we would appreciate that," he replied softly, helping Calleigh up.

"Horatio, I'm fine, really," she said standing, as her knees buckled and she collapsed right into his arms.

He lifted her with ease, comforting her while reassuring her, "I have you… you're gonna be fine sweetheart," he said, placing her down on the bed.

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes fighting the sudden wave of pain and nausea.

"Just lie still for a moment and let me examine you," Dr. Lochner said.

Calleigh complied as he leaned over her and checked each of her eyes with the ophthalmoscope. She squinted and closed her eyes.

"Does your head hurt when I do that?" He asked.

"Not really," she said still squinting.

He smiled, looked over at a concerned Horatio then back to Calleigh. "Okay, I want you to follow my finger with only your eyes. Try not to move your head, okay?"

Calleigh nodded while carefully following his finger back and forth. She closed her eyes for a moment hissing, "I'm sure two Tylenol would help get rid of the man with the jackhammer inside my head."

Dr. Lochner laughed and Horatio's worried face broke out into a smile. "I think you just might be right. We'll get you some Tylenol but I want you to lie here for a while and rest. I just want to make sure that you're okay.

"How's Joe?" She asked concerned.

The doctor's expression changed. "He's in stable condition. We won't know about his eyes for a while."

Calleigh exhaled faintly, "It blew up right near his face."

"I know, and he has the best doctors taking care of him. Don't waste your energy on worrying about Joe, you just focus on yourself and get some rest, all right?"

"Thank you, Dr. Lochner," she said with a grateful smile.

Cathy came over and handed her the pills and a cup of water. She swallowed them and laid her head back down with a low groan. She suddenly looked up at Horatio who had a very concerned look on his face.

"Doesn't your head hurt?" She asked baffled in that tone that he loved.

His lips curved up instantly. He reached for her hand and lovingly squeezed it knowing he could have lost her. He swallowed hard fighting back his emotions and whispered, "I'm fine, Calleigh. You just close your eyes for a while like the doctor said, okay. I'll be right here with you, sweetheart."

He ran a tender hand over her forehead soothing her again, and again, whispering, "Just relax, I'm right here," he sighed, watching her close her eyes and finally give in to sleep.

Cathy slid a chair behind Horatio. He turned to her with a nod of thanks. He sat sliding the chair closer to her bed, never once letting go of Calleigh's hand.

III

A little more than an hour had past and Calleigh gradually began to wake. A very soft soothing feeling, calming her, relaxing her, stroking again and again, it was making her feel wonderful. She sighed lightly wondering if she was dreaming. A faint steady beeping sound began to register louder and louder as her eyes fluttered and finally opened.

'_Beautiful blue'_, she thought, staring right into his eyes. She smiled right away.

Horatio's arm was resting on her pillow above her head. His hand and fingers gently stroking and caressing her forehead and face.

"Hi beautiful," he leaned in closer purring the words softly.

She beamed, "Hi handsome." She blinked suddenly hearing that steady beeping again and realization set in. She quickly moved to sit up, "I'm in bed!"

Horatio chuckled, "Not for long." His hands supported her back helping her to sit up. "Go easy now, okay?"

She looked at him bewildered but moved slower. She lowered her legs over the side of the bed and relaxed again letting her eyes close for a moment.

She murmured, "How long have I been out?"

"Just a little over an hour. Not long at all. How do you feel?" He asked.

She lifted her head back up. "I, I feel better. The ringing is gone and my head doesn't hurt as much."

"As much?" Alexx said, walking over to stand in front of Calleigh. "Well honey, I think you need to let me take a look at those eyes of yours."

"Alexx?" Calleigh questioned, taken aback that she was there. "I feel fine but can someone please tell me how Joe is?"

"Joe's going to be fine, Calleigh," Horatio replied, putting a tender hand on her shoulder. "He's stable and resting right over there." Horatio pointed to the other bed in the room.

Calleigh turned back to see and heard the steady beeping sound again. It was one of Joe's monitors.

"Baby let me have a quick look at your eyes and make sure you are alright."

Calleigh turned around facing forward again. Horatio took a step back giving Alexx some room.

"I'm fine, Alexx," Calleigh sighed.

"Un-huh. I know honey but why don't you let me be the judge of that," she said, clicking on her pen light. She examined Calleigh's eyes and pupils, making sure she didn't have a concussion. Alexx hummed and nodded, "Yep, your eyes say you're okay but how does you head feel?"

Calleigh sighed heavily, "Fine, really."

Alexx put her hand on her hip as Dr. Lochner entered the room.

"Awake so soon. How are you feeling?" He asked pulling out his pen light.

"Better, thank you, Dr. Lochner."

"You're welcome. Now lets just take a quick look at those green eyes of yours to make sure, okay?" He said examining Calleigh all over again.

She sighed and looked over at Alexx and Horatio, seeing both of them grin at her. '_Pull yourself together, Calleigh,_" she berated herself and straightened as he examined her.

"Okay, I would still like for you to take it easy the rest of the day," he said, looking over at Horatio.

Calleigh looked over at Horatio who nodded to the doctor and then at her. "She's done for the day doctor, and thank you."

He nodded and headed over to Joe's bedside.

Calleigh tilted her head at Horatio, "But I'm fine now."

"Yes, I can see that, and I want you to go home and get some rest. Alexx is going to drop you off."

"Horatio," Calleigh blurted out upset.

Alexx gave them a moment as she headed over to talk with Dr. Lochner about Joe.

He took a step closer, "Sweetheart, I want you to go home and get some rest, please. Can you do that for me?" He asked thoughtfully.

She looked up and rolled her eyes finding it very difficult to say no to this man. She let her shoulders sag in defeat. "I'd rather stay here with you," she said concerned. "Are you coming home tonight?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm going to stay here with Joe for the night. I want to make sure no other attempts are made on his life."

"Then I'm staying too," she said supportively, holding his soft eyes.

Horatio sighed affectionately, "Calleigh, I… I would feel better knowing you are getting some rest at home in your bed."

She squeezed his hand almost pleading, "I'll rest here. I promise."

Horatio held her beautiful green eyes and melted. He exhaled and shook his head back and forth. "Alexx, is going to have my hide for this."

Calleigh chuckled and gave him a beautiful smile lifting her hand to his cheek affectionately. She whispered, "Thank you."

He leaned into her soft hand wanting to embrace her knowing she was okay. He realized what a close call that was today and how quickly his life could have changed without her. He stared at her in thought, _'God, those emerald eyes, and southern tone could make me move mountains.'_

Calleigh knew his need for closeness right now, she felt it too and put both her hands on his waist pulling him closer feeling some resistance. Both her hands cupped his face soothing him and he leaned his forehead against hers with a soft sigh of relief.

Calleigh smiled and whispered, "I know this isn't the place and we're on the job but I can't wait to hold you again. I can't wait to feel your arms protectively around me, holding me like you always do. You're my guardian angel and the love of my life.

Horatio swallowed hard holding her soft eyes and nodded in understanding. His eyes carefully surveyed the large room, seeing only three people in the room, and at the moment they were all focused on Joe. He moved in closer giving her a shy smile. His left arm wrapped around her and his right hand went to the back of her head, gently resting her head against his chest.

Calleigh sighed; her arms automatically wrapped around his waist holding him closely feeling him tighten his hold. She closed her eyes reveling in the moment.

He kissed the top of her head whispering, "Good?"

"Mmmm, yes, very good," she replied, with her eyes closed relaxing against him.

Alexx turned and froze stunned. Horatio usually was not one to express his feelings in front of others and this was a first. She was amazed to see the effect Calleigh had on him and vice versa. She also knew this was different, they both had a close call today and thank god no one was killed.

She crossed her arms across her chest admiring the two lovebirds and smirked.

Horatio reluctantly released Calleigh and took a step back lifting his head to see Alexx smiling at him. His cheeks went rosy and he lowered his eyes to the floor shyly. Calleigh turned seeing Alexx's expression and realized why he quickly reacted that way.

She turned back looking at him, seeing the most beautiful boyish grin on his face and smiled with a chuckle.

Alexx walked over unable to wipe the smile from her face seeing Horatio Caine completely caught off guard. She turned her attention back to Calleigh.

"So are you ready to head home yet honey?"

Calleigh smiled. "Nope, I'm staying, but thanks anyway, Alexx."

Alexx turned back to Horatio shaking her head from side to side. "Baby, she's got you wrapped around her finger."

Horatio's brow's arched and he nodded making Calleigh laugh. Their eyes met again and locked on each other speaking in their own loving way.

Alexx threw up her hands up in defeat, "Okay, I can see I am not needed here anymore. I'm heading home and I'll see you both tomorrow." She turned toward Calleigh, "You behave yourself honey," then toward Horatio with a grin, "Do I need to repeat myself?" She said wiggling her finger back and forth at him.

Horatio shook his head side to side with a grin, "No ma'am."

"Good, then I will say good night to you both."

"Good night, Alexx," Calleigh smiled.

"Drive safe, and thank you again," Horatio added, walking her to the door.

III

Joe felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness. His body felt heavy as lead when he tried to move. He could hear voices but they seemed foggy and muddled. He moaned low trying to move his head and quickly gritted his teeth in pain.

"Joe… Joe can you hear me?" Dr. Lochner asked, putting a tender hand on Joe's shoulder.

Joe turned his head in the direction of the voice and suddenly raised his right hand to his eyes. He quickly felt the bandage covering his eyes and part of his forehead. He groaned low, "Mm, I…I hear you, Paul."

"Okay Joe, just relax, we bandaged your eyes. They took some damage from the blast and we need to keep them covered for a while to preserve the retina."

"Joe let his hand drop back to his chest. He nodded slightly, suddenly remembering with a groan, "Calleigh and Horatio?"

"They're fine Joe, and right here with you okay?"

Joe swallowed hard licking his lips with another nod."

Calleigh reached for his arm and gently let her hand rest on the top of his forearm. "Would you like some water, Joe? She asked as he turned to the sound of her soft voice.

"Calleigh?" He questioned in his sleep roughened voice.

She carefully caressed his arm, "Right here Joe, right here." She picked up the cup with the straw as the doctor raised the bed for him. "Okay Joe, the straw is right in front of you," she said holding it for him as he leaned forward and took a small sip.

He licked his lips, "Thank you."

"Sure, no problem," she said feeling terrible for him.

"Paul, what about the retina, was it permanently damage from the blast?" Joe questioned.

"We won't know for a little while longer Joe. You have ocular injuries in both eyes and the blast burned both your retina. That's why we're keeping your eyes bandaged for now. I'll let you know what the MRI results show as soon as I get it."

Joe sighed and shifted with a wince clenching his white teeth together. His right hand fisted the blanket.

"Joe, are you all right? Where's your pain Joe?" Dr. Lochner asked looking him over.

"I'm fine," Joe said slowly through gritted teeth.

Dr. Lochner was firm, "Don't play games with me, Joe. I'll send you for every test I can think of. Let's go Gannon, out with it!"

Joe's jaw flexed repeatedly. Calleigh and Horatio both looked on concerned. He slowly released the blanket and exhaled gently, "I'm fine, Paul."

"Lung or ribs, Joe? I saw that breath just now, so you either have pain in your lungs or ribs." Dr. Lochner said, pulling the sheet down to Joe's waist as he began feeling around his ribs.

Joe gasped and winced gritting his teeth and fisted the sheets once again.

"Ribs it is," Dr. Lochner said, as he easily palpitated Joe's side.

Joe's right hand slid over feeling along his sore ribs as Dr. Lochner chuckled, "You still want to play doctor after what you've been through?"

Joe chuckled wisely, "Well you can never be sure of the doctors around here."

Calleigh laughed as Joe turned to her smiling, "You liked that one huh?"

She rubbed his arm again knowing this had to be hard, "Yes, I did. And I'm glad you still have your sense of humor."

Joe nodded, "Yeah, well stick around for 24 hours when they take this off, I may not be laughing at all then."

Calleigh bit down on her lip looking up at the doctor who shook his head back and forth, "Now Joe, don't go getting negative on me now, it's not like you."

"Just get this bandage off me so I can see the light of day again, all right, Paul?"

"We will Joe, we will," he said, patting Joe's shoulder in a sign of affection.

Joe exhaled heavily letting his head rest back against the pillow, "That's one cup of coffee I don't think I'll ever forget."

Calleigh squeezed his arm slightly, "Yeah, that's understandable," she said. The door opened as Eric and Ryan walked in.

Joe was more aware and alert of his surroundings listening to every sound he heard. He could hear Horatio's foot steps and the low tone he used to speak with his team.

"Be thorough. I want his office gone over with a fine tooth comb, you understand?"

"Yeah H, we got it," Ryan said, with a nod.

"You two were lucky, and I heard Calleigh was a bit dazed," Eric said, looking over to her.

She overheard Eric's comment and tenderly patted Joe's forearm again, "Excuse me a minute, okay Joe?"

"Sure Calleigh, I'm fine."

She walked over and joined them with a nod at Eric.

"Check his entire office. Check everything and be careful. The bomb squad went over it but this guy has some… imagination to use the coffee maker. He also seems to know Joe's routine so it's my guess he has been watching him for a while now. He's lucky to be alive and I would like to keep it that way gentleman, so let's be quick but thorough." Horatio reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out an evidence bag handing it to Eric, "Make sure this is checked for prints, DNA and fibers."

Eric took the bag and looked at it holding it up, "You found this in his office, H?"

"No, it was delivered with his mail today. It's a death threat and the perpetrator glued the letters to the page, which is why I am hoping for some kind of lead on this. Let's hope he was careless."

"Okay H, we'll take care of it," Eric said, looking Calleigh over again, "So you okay, I heard you all had a close call."

"I'm fine Eric, just a bump on the head," she smiled.

Eric grinned at her with a nod, "I'm glad you're all right, Calleigh." He looked back at Horatio, "Okay we have everything we need let's go get to work," Eric said, as he and Ryan began to leave.

"Keep me posted gentleman."

"Will do H," Ryan said as they left.

Calleigh tilted her head in thought, "Hey, I'm going to go give them a hand. Joe has a pretty big office."

Horatio shook his head side to side, "No, absolutely not," he said flatly. His hands went to his hips and his eyes held hers, "You're going to sit down and rest like you promised me you would. You're still dealing with the effects of the blast. I can see it in your eyes."

"Horatio I'm fine, it's just a bump," she said softly.

"Well bump or not you're staying right here with me, understood?"

Calleigh sighed and gave him a smirk, "Yes sir, Lieutenant," she said, turning as she headed back over to Joe's bedside.

Horatio shook his head. He hated it when she called him by title and he knew she was on to him once again. He was trying to protect her and the only way he could do that was to keep her within eye sight. For Horatio's peace of mind he needed to know she was really okay. Step by agonizing step he made his way over to Joe's bedside as she looked up at him.

"How are you doing, Joe?" Horatio asked in a soft tone.

"I'm okay Horatio and I'm just glad the both of you are too.

Horatio looked at Calleigh and nodded, "Me to Joe," he said with a bashful smile at her. "You feel up to answering a few questions for us?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah, I feel fine, I just can't see right now."

Calleigh shook her head feeling guilty, seeing the white gauze covering his eyes and hoping that Joe would be all right.

"What was the last case you and Dr. Ted Nolan worked on together and how many others were involved in it?" Horatio asked.

"Um, I work with Ted all the time, Horatio. To be completely honest I'd have to get my files and go through them.

Dr. Lochner overheard and walked over, "I'll get the files for you Lieutenant."

"I would appreciate that very much, thank you," Horatio said, in thought as he continued, "Could I also ask for your employee files as well."

Dr. Lochner nodded not comprehending this request, "I don't understand Lieutenant? You think one of our employee's may be responsible for this?"

"Well, it would help if I could compare some of them and see if they have anything in common that may give us a lead on this. You do have personal files on everyone I assume?"

"Of course. Let me get them together for you and I'll return shortly."

"Thank you Doctor," Horatio said as Joe groaned.

"So now you have to look into my background because of all of this?"

Horatio turned back to Joe with furrowing brows, "Yes, Joe."

Calleigh chuckled, "Why, are you keeping some deep dark secret that you don't want us to find out about?"

Joe chuckled, "Oh yeah, I'm really the psycho who killed 3 people in downtown Miami a few years back."

Calleigh laughed, as Horatio's voice deepened, "No, you're not."

Joe turned to the left towards Horatio's voice, "And just how would you know if I was?" He teased.

Horatio smiled coolly, "Because you're talking about the sniper killer and I already caught him."

Joe remained quiet dumbfounded.

Calleigh chuckled, "I beg to differ handsome."

Horatio grinned as the humor in his voice reached Joe's ears. "Let me rephrase that, Joe. Calleigh caught the sniper."

Joe turned to his right, "You did? I mean alone?"

She smiled at Horatio, "No, I had a lot of help. Teamwork and the whole Swat team if I remember correctly."

"Swat?" Joe asked confused, Calleigh chuckled looking over at Horatio.

"That's right Joe, she worked with the Swat team for the day and they even tried to steal her away from me," he said, looking into her sparkling green eyes watching her blush and smile.

"Swat tried to take her away, but why?" Joe asked, turning his head right to left trying to keep up with both of them.

"Because bullet girl is a great shot, in fact she is the city's top shooter for many years now. They wanted her on their team but um, between you and me that's not going to happen," he chuckled.

Calleigh gave Horatio a wry smirk as she narrowed her eyes on him.

Horatio quickly cleared his throat rephrasing, "I mean… not unless it is something she chooses to do one day," he said as his voice softened.

Joe's forehead wrinkled hearing them, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Calleigh chuckled and shook her head at Horatio, "Not a chance handsome but it's always nice to know I'm wanted." She grinned, and Horatio ducked his head thinking, _'If she only knew how wanted she was.'_

Joe sat up more, "Okay, so this is really interesting. So why did he kill all those people? There was no explanation in the paper about it? It only said that you caught the guy and he was a marine."

Calleigh sighed, "He was an ex marine and he loved his job sniping. He picked those poor innocent people because it was a challenge for him," she shook her head remembering, "Nothing other than that Joe. He killed them because it made him feel powerful and in control. It made him God."

Joe exhaled confused, "You're telling me he killed those people for no reason at all. I don't understand how a marine could do something so…."

"Evil?" Horatio said finishing for him. "He was pure evil and he enjoyed death."

Joe remained quiet in thought. Horatio's words repeating in his head.

"Do you believe in evil, Joe?" Horatio asked.

Joe nodded his head reaching his right hand to his chest feeling around, "Yes I do," he said, feeling around his neck realizing his chain was missing.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked seeing his hand search all around his neck and chest.

"My chain… I'm— I just happen to have a gold horn and it seems to be missing at the moment. Maybe the blast?" He said sadly.

Calleigh looked on the small side table to see his gold chain and horn still very much intact as she picked it up, "Its right here Joe, do you want me to help you put it back on?"

"It's okay Calleigh, I can do it," he said, feeling uncomfortable in front of Horatio with all the attention Calleigh was giving to him.

"I don't mind Joe, really it's okay," she said so sweetly that Joe couldn't help the growing smile on his face. Even with the bandage Joe had a beautiful smile and Calleigh missed seeing those baby blues.

Calleigh stood up and with gentle fingers, wrapped the long chain around his neck attaching the open latch and locking it in place. She slid the small horn around front barley grazing her fingers across his bare chest and let it rest there.

"There ya go," she said, sitting back down with a smile.

Joe was mesmerized by her soft fingers and her vanilla scented fragrance. He felt her close, feeling her warm breath cover him, making his skin tingle. He took a breath in trying to remember how to form words, "Umm, thanks, Calleigh," he said, shakily lifting his right hand up and feeling the horn with his fingers, "This is my protection, always will be," he said low.

Calleigh recognized the sad tone of his voice as her curiosity peaked. "You mean because the horn is said to ward off bad omens, right?"

Joe nodded with a smile, "Yeah and it was a gift from a very special person."

Calleigh smiled while Horatio listened quietly. "Ah, a girlfriend." She chuckled. Horatio looked on and hoped his face was not showing all the jealously he felt coursing through him.

"Um, no… my mother. My mother gave it to me when I was just a boy and she… well she always said it would protect me from harm."

Calleigh looked at Horatio, their eyes speaking volumes. Joe's voice was strained when he spoke of his mother and it was also very hesitant. Instinct told them both there was more to the story.

"That's a beautiful gift Joe. One you'll never forget," Calleigh said, rubbing his arm softly.

"No, um, I won't ever forget," he said reverently sliding the horn back and forth with his fingers. "You asked me if I believe in evil Horatio, and well," Joe exhaled heavily, "you're about to find out why."

Horatio eyes tightened in thought as Calleigh shrugged and shook her head not knowing what Joe was talking about.

"Joe, would this be pertaining to the case at all?" Horatio asked with a gentle ease.

"No Horatio, it has nothing to do with it but once you look into my past, you'll understand why I feel the way I do."

"Want to talk about it?" Horatio asked gently.

Joe snorted a laugh, "No, I don't. I don't want to think about it, I don't want to remember it, and I sure as hell don't want to talk about it."

Horatio's bows arched, "Okay," he said hesitantly, hearing Joe's reluctant tone.

"Sorry, it's just something that is personal and… and…."

Horatio put a tender hand on Joe's shoulder, "I understand Joe, more than you could ever know," his brow arched remembering the pain from his own past, something that he didn't like to talk about either.

The door opened as Dr. Lochner came walking back in with the files in his hand and a woman doctor following him. He handed the files to Horatio as the woman doctor went right to Joe's bedside. She looked Calleigh over and then right back to Joe as she reached for his left hand and held it.

"It's me Joe, Jenny. I just found out and came as soon as I could. Are you okay, do you need anything?"

"No Jenny, I'm fine, thank you."

Calleigh gave her a smile and reached out her hand. "I'm Calleigh Duquesne and this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. We're with the Miami Dade Police Department. It's nice to meet you.

She smiled and shook her hand. "Dr. Jenny Bartlet, nice to meet you also," she said, looking back at Joe worried. "Is he in danger still? Do you know who did this to him?"

"Hey Jenny, take it easy, I'm okay and they are working on it." Joe said, confidently making Calleigh smile.

The woman doctor ran a tender hand over Joe's forehead. "I was worried sick about you and you act as if everything is fine."

Joe's voice went low as he gently squeezed her hand, "Sweetheart, everything will be fine."

Calleigh's womanly instincts kicked in, _'Were they a couple?'_ She let her eyes roam over the tall slim brunette. She was about 5'7 without the heels, long wavy brown hair and a very nice shape. Calleigh blinked and realized that was her cue as she stood up. "Excuse me a moment," she said giving the two of them some time alone as she headed for Horatio and the doctor.

"This should help you out Lieutenant. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask."

"I will and thank you, Dr. Lochner for all of your help."

"Joe, Jenny, I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

"Sure Paul. As you can see I am in very good hands… all around," he chuckled, embarrassed he just said that.

"Yes, I can see that for sure my friend. Just make sure you get some rest, Joe."

"Thanks Paul. I will," he replied, hearing him leave.

Horatio handed Calleigh some of the files. "Why don't we sit over here so we can compare notes as we go?"

"Okay," Calleigh said walking over to the long oval table. She put the files down and opened the first one. A Dr. Ted Nolan. She watched Horatio sit down beside her as he opened, Dr. Joseph Gannon's file.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: As always thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and much thanks to Angie, my very talented Beta, whom without I would be Lost!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

III 

Horatio's eyes carefully scanned the doctor's file.

'_Dr Joseph A. Gannon, Chief of Cardiac surgery. Date of birth: Jan 31, 1964, Place of birth: Indiana. Education: Miami University, Fellowship: Mount Sinai hospital. Graduated with honors, Magna cum Laude. Board Certified, General Surgery, Cardiothoracic surgery….'_ Horatio went on to read the rest of Joe's professional history processing all the information page by page putting it into context with everything that had happened to Joe in the last 24 hours.

He continued flipping pages reaching Joe's personal information. '_Parents: Rose and Charles Gannon._

_Both deceased, killed in automobile accident, 1978. No siblings. Next of kin: William (Red Cloud) Thomason.' _Horatio glanced up at Joe with a heavy heart. His eyes went back down to the file and he continued to read.

'_Abducted at age 12 while riding his bike near his home. Missing for one month before authorities finally received a tip and rescued him from the perpetrators. Was mentally tortured and abused, physically as well as sexually during the time he was held captive.'_ Horatio released a quick breath unaware that he was even holding it thinking, _'No wonder he didn't want to talk about it.'_

Horatio's physical reaction to Joe's file did not go unnoticed by Calleigh. She stared at him. With a heart wrenching look he handed the file over to Calleigh. She began to read, horrified, she glanced up and stole a look at Joe and his lady friend. Stunned she turned back to Horatio and handed him the file.

Horatio's own thoughts began to drift as he envisioned Joe's childhood. _'__First he gets kidnapped and abused. Next, tragically his parents are killed in a traffic accident a year or so later. Just as his life was__ getting back on track again.'_ He shook his head sympathetically thinking _'He was just a child. Just a child.' _

Horatio continued to read delving into Joe's secretive dark past. He felt guilty intruding on such a good friend but knew it was necessary to resolve this case as soon as possible.

After ten minutes of silence Calleigh nudged Horatio with her hand whispering, "They all worked together last week and other cases prior to that."

Horatio nodded, "Yes, I noticed that. Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not really. Taking into account that surgeries don't always have a positive outcome."

Calleigh shifted leaning into him as she whispered, "You think revenge, someone wants to get back at him for a surgery gone wrong?"

"I think we need to talk to Joe again. Maybe he can shed some more light on this case because this is not going to help us," he said holding up the file.

"Ask me what?" Joe asked from across the room.

Horatio snorted a laugh as he got up and walked towards Joe's bed. He nodded at the female doctor putting out his hand, "Horatio Caine."

She smiled, "Dr. Jenny Bartlet."

"Ask me what?" Joe repeated, turning his head towards Horatio's voice.

"Out of all the cases you worked on in the past… say the last two weeks, give me an idea of how many had a bad outcome?" Horatio shifted, as he rested his hands on his hips.

Calleigh got up with a file in her hand and walked over to the foot of the bed listening but still reading.

"Well by bad outcome you mean how many patients we lost, right?" Joe asked a bit confused.

"Right. Tell me everything you can remember about the cases and start with the simplest one."

"That's easy," Joe said nodding, "Umm, we lost a very young woman in her 40's, Mrs. Betty Ackerman. I still don't know what went wrong but she was fine going in and she never woke up and then flatlined shortly after surgery."

"Joe, what about a Mr. Christopher Stone? It says here his COD is still pending and he was only 45 years old?" Calleigh inquired, while Horatio walked over to her and read the paper over her shoulder.

Joe nodded and his tone dropped lower. "That was unfortunate but it does happen. We think he was allergic to the anesthesia and went into anaphylactic shock. We're still waiting for the results pending his autopsy."

"It says you had three deaths here in the past two weeks. Is this common for the amount of surgery you do?" Horatio paused, "Is there anything else you can think of off the top of your head that might help us?"

"Umm, yes it is common. As a surgeon you learn to expect the unexpected and the best we can do is take the good with the bad. Hopefully you save more lives than you lose and it changes from week to week. Some weeks everyone makes it and some weeks, well…" He let his words trail off.

"I understand," Horatio said softly.

The door opened and the officers stood with another man in a white lab coat asking to see Joe.

Calleigh walked over as the man smirked, "Will you tell these guys I'm a doctor and a friend of Joe's."

She looked him over carefully. Horatio did the same. "Who are you?" She asked, as he shifted annoyed.

"Geeze, what's with the twenty questions? You'd think I was trying to kill him or something."

That quickly got Horatio's attention as he moved to stand beside Calleigh. He brushed his jacket aside putting his hands on his hips revealing the gold badge, "And you are?"

"I'm Dr. Ben Grover," he replied, unable to hold Horatio's steel blue gaze.

"Ben?" Joe questioned hearing his voice.

"Yeah Joe, it's me, Ben," he answered looking over at the bed Joe laid in.

"Horatio, Calleigh, its okay he's a friend and also the best anesthesiologist in the whole damn hospital."

"Really?" Horatio said eyeing him up warily, "I do have a few questions for you doctor."

He nodded slowly with wide eyes. "You have questions for me?" He asked putting his hand on his chest innocently.

Horatio smiled coldly. "Yes, you," he said in a deep firm tone.

"Well can I just say hi to Joe first and then you can ask me anything you want. I have nothing to hide?" He said looking over at Joe.

"Mmm, everyone has something to hide, doctor," he replied with a nod, as the doctor walked toward Joe's bed.

Calleigh and Horatio shared a look as they made their way back over to Joe's bedside.

"Hey Jenny," he nodded with a smile then looked down at Joe. "Joe, what the hell happened to you?"

Joe chuckled, "Bad coffee."

Calleigh held back her giggle and looked down.

"What?" The doctor asked confused as Joe laughed.

"Never mind Ben, how's surgery going?"

"You mean without you, forget it Joe. I don't think I'll be going home for days," he chuckled.

"Hey Ben, any word yet on Mr. Stones autopsy results?"

The doctor hesitated and scratched his head, "Umm, your not still worried about that are you, Joe? I mean, you did everything you possibly could. That was a solid surgery man and it's not your fault he died."

"No but I would like to know if it was the anesthesia after all, maybe we can stop it from happening again, right?"

"Yeah, I get it. Um, I'll check on it today for you, okay Joe?"

"Thanks Ben, I would appreciate that."

"Sure Joe and I'll stop by to see you later," he said, smiling with a lingering look at Jenny.

Horatio and Calleigh carefully watched the exchange of looks, excusing themselves following him out of the room.

He turned to them abruptly, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" The cocky doctor asked with a smirk.

Horatio smiled looking him over, "So you worked all the cases with Dr. Gannon and Dr. Nolan in the past two weeks? You're the chief anesthesiologist of the hospital?"

"Yes I am and I worked almost all the cases, why?" He asked looking over at Calleigh. His eyes slowly slid along her curvy petite frame.

"I take it you did hear about Dr. Ted Nolan's death?"

"Yeah, I heard. We all worked together and Teddy was a nice guy. I still can't believe someone did that to him. It doesn't make sense."

Horatio's eyes tightened, "And you're not worried about yourself?"

The doctor laughed, "Should I be Lieutenant? I mean, I work in a hospital and the last time I checked it was a pretty safe place."

"Joe thought so too. Do I need to say more?" Horatio replied quietly.

"So you think someone is going to try and kill me too, like Joe?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed, "Dr. Grover, I never said anyone was trying to kill Joe."

"Um, yeah well, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know it. Cops outside his room and then you two inside, besides I did hear about the bomb, it's all over the hospital. Everyone knows," he smirked.

Horatio repeated with conviction, "Everyone knows," he paused holding his rapidly blinking eyes. "Dr. Grover, I take it you'll be here all day, is that correct?"

"Yes, unfortunately it is, Lieutenant."

"Good, so I know where to find you if I need to," Horatio said, locking eyes with him once again.

He snorted a laugh, "So can I go now?"

Horatio smiled coldly, "Yes, but don't go far."

The doctor did a double take on Horatio and shook his head walking away.

"Something's not right about him," Calleigh said, looking into Horatio's blue eyes knowing he felt the same.

Horatio hummed low with a nod. "Yes, I would agree. He seems to know a lot, maybe more than he is letting on. He also doesn't seem worried… at all. I would call that cause for suspicion."

"Then again we have to remember we are in a hospital and word travels quickly. He could have found out any number of ways, Horatio. But I agree with you, he does seem… guilty of something," she said, hesitantly looking for the right words. "Did you notice that love bite on his neck?"

"How could one miss it," he paused thinking, "Did you notice the color lipstick on his shirt collar?"

Calleigh's eyes widened, "No, I didn't…" She leaned in closer to him waiting for him to continue.

"Did you notice the way he looked at her?" He asked with the arch of his brows.

"You mean, Dr. Bartlet?" She asked surprised. "Yes I did but… she is very pretty Horatio," Calleigh said, wondering how in the world he picked up on every little detail. She shook her head upset with herself for missing the signs.

"Yes she is pretty, but there is a difference between a pretty glance and a long linger," he replied, seeing Calleigh processing it."

"So you think they're together?" She asked stunned and thinking about Joe.

"I think, I'll let the evidence speak for itself," he said, with a small grin at her. "Dr. Grover knows we're protecting Joe and he also seems to know why. So why don't we go find out all we can about, Dr. Grover now, c'mon," he said, turning and holding the door open for her.

Calleigh nodded and smiled at him walking back into Joe's room. They both walked over to the table and began reading the files again. She looked up from time to time watching Dr. Bartlet wondering if she was involved in this some way.

A little while passed and Joe was sleeping comfortably when the lady doctor left saying goodbye to them.

Calleigh was tempted to question her but knew it would be premature. She remembered what Horatio said about the evidence and so far they had none. A hickey and some lipstick didn't add up to murder, '_Well not yet anyway,'_ she smirked, and let out a long yawn relaxing back in the chair.

Horatio's eyes came up to her, "It's late, why don't you take a nap. I'll take the first shift," he said, watching her straighten quickly.

"First shift," she chuckled, "that means all night too you." She stood up as he grinned at her. "I'm going on a coffee run, be back in ten handsome," she smiled, and turned walking out the door.

He smiled and sat back relaxing a moment thinking about his beautiful persistent bullet girl.

Calleigh walked by the nurse's station with a smile when Cathy came round to her.

"Are you leaving for the night?"

She shook her head, "No, just going to the coffee machine. You on all night?"

"Yep, all night," she said none to happy about it. "I hate working nights it screws up my whole internal clock."

"I know what you mean," Calleigh said with a nod.

"Hey, let me show you to the doctor's lounge. You can get coffee or tea anytime you want and it won't kill you either, it's pretty good compared to the machine."

Calleigh stopped and looked at her realizing she didn't even know what she just said, _'It won't kill you.'_ She knew it was meant well and she shook her head at the irony of it. She followed Cathy down the hall to the doctor's lounge. Cathy pushed open the door and they both walked in and stopped stunned by the unfolding scene before them.

Dr. Grover and Dr. Bartlet broke apart quickly looking at them surprised. Dr. Bartlet quickly headed out of the room with her head down and Dr. Grover sat there sneering at his audience.

"It's not what you think," he said looking at Calleigh.

Cathy walked over to the coffee machine with a slight grin on her face thinking, _'Busted!'_

Calleigh crossed her arms on her chest, "Really, and what am I thinking?" She asked, narrowing her eyes on him.

He shook his head and gave her a glare, "You think you saw us together."

Calleigh's head tilted and her eyes locked on his, "Actually, I'm thinking how you consider yourself to be Joe's friend."

His eyes tightened and he flexed his jaw angrily walking right by her without another word leaving.

"So, coffee, tea or hot chocolate," Cathy asked smiling.

Calleigh shook her head heading over to her. "One coffee and a hot chocolate are sounding very good about now."

Cathy nodded making the coffee while Calleigh made her hot chocolate. "So that's not going to go over well with Dr. Lochner."

Calleigh's head tilted inquiringly, "I thought you would say, Joe."

"Well him neither, but Dr. Grover has been warned twice now by Dr. Lochner and it seems he just can't control his… libido," she laughed. "I guess being tall dark and handsome has its disadvantages."

"Really?" Calleigh questioned with interest hoping Cathy would keep talking.

She nodded, "Yeah, just last week he was in trouble for being seen with one of his patients. That's why Dr. Lochner gave him a warning but you can see how effective that was."

Calleigh nodded. "So I'm confused, are Joe and Dr. Bartlet, a couple?"

Cathy tilted her head back and forth, "Mmm, they are and they aren't, ya know. They were together for a while but she grew frustrated with Joe's heavy surgical schedule. But they are still great friends and sometimes they still date and get together."

"So Joe will probably understand then," Calleigh said, picking up her steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Cathy turned, "Oh no, I didn't say that! Joe will probably go through the roof knowing she's been with Dr. Grover, and Dr. Lochner is going to be pissed off because he warned Ben already, then he goes and steels Jenny from Joe. Everyone knows they're a couple, even if they are always on and off again. Dr. Grover is a womanizer and a jerk to do this to Joe of all people. I don't know how Joe puts up with that slime ball. Dr. Lochner is probably going to suspend him or something, he's not going to like that Ben did this behind Joe's back."

Calleigh's look of confusion made Cathy laugh. "Will you be with us a few days?" She asked.

"Why do you ask," Calleigh replied unsure.

"Because the longer you are here the more you will understand, it's like one big soap opera and the drama gets better everyday," she chuckled, picking up the cup of coffee walking along with Calleigh.

They headed back to Joe's room and Cathy handed the cup to Calleigh. She smiled at Horatio and went to check on Joe.

Calleigh handed the cup to Horatio and smiled, "You wouldn't believe who I just ran into."

Horatio took a sip and put the cup back down waiting for her to tell him. "Who?" He questioned, as she leaned over and whispered right into his ear. His eyes widened and he nodded looking over towards Joe's bed.

III

The night came and went quietly with Cathy periodically checking in on Joe. Horatio and Calleigh stood guard, making sure no other attempts were made on Joe's life. Calleigh strolled over to Joe's bedside taking a seat observing Horatio, wondering what he was thinking as he stared out the window into the darkness of the night.

Joe groaned in his sleep and thrashed from time to time causing the monitor to beep.

Horatio turned and Calleigh watched wondering what he was dreaming of. Horatio already knew all to well, just as his past ate at him and it seemed to be happening more and more lately.

Suddenly Joe bolted upright gasping for air both arms outstretched reaching into a black empty void.

"Easy, we're right here Joe, you just had a nightmare," Calleigh said softly taking a hold of his hands and lowering them. "You're okay," she whispered in a soothing voice easing his arms down. Horatio remained quiet seeing that Calleigh had the situation under control.

He nodded recognizing that sweet southern voice.

He exhaled heavily and turned to her in his sleep roughened voice, "Don't you guys go home to sleep?"

"No," Horatio said to his left side, "Not when a friend is in need of protection." Calleigh smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you're both exhausted. Why don't you go home and get some shut eye, I'll be fine."

Horatio smiled. "Joe, I appreciate your concern but no worries my friend. I haven't been sleeping much lately anyway," he said, as Calleigh smiled and gave him a nod.

"Hey, I'm going to make a quick morning coffee run, okay," she said, as Joe turned towards her cheerful voice.

"Mmm, that would be wonderful, I would appreciate that Calleigh."

"Good," she said rubbing his arm affectionately, "I'll be right back, so you boys play nice," she chuckled walking out of the room.

Joe groaned letting his head drop back down on the bed, "So Horatio, what's preventing you from sleeping?"

Horatio's brows arched caught off guard by Joe's question, "Umm," he hesitated not wanting to discuss this. "Umm, sometimes the past just won't rest," he said honestly, in a hushed whisper knowing Joe would understand.

"Oh, I know, I know my friend," Joe replied with a nod. "I take it you read my file huh?"

"I did Joe, and I'm very sorry for what happened to you."

Joe scratched his head feeling embarrassed, "I appreciate the sentiment Horatio but it's not necessary. It's a traumatic event that I survived and conquered and now I focus on the present and the future. It's just something that I don't like to talk about. I hope you understand." Joe said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I understand on many levels," Horatio said. "Did they catch them, Joe?"

Joe exhaled heavily knowing he would ask, "They only caught one of the guys and he wouldn't give up his partner."

Horatio brows furrowed, "I take it you did look into it when you were older?"

"Yeah, and let's just say after some soul searching… I chose to move forward with my life. What happened in the past will remain in the past, and there's nothing that can be done to change that. Sometimes we just have to move on, right?"

Horatio nodded hearing the pain in Joe's voice, "Absolutely, and it should be so easy, but its not… is it?"

Joe breathed out again running a hand over his forehead remembering it all. He whispered, "No… no its not."

"So… you do remember?"

Joe nodded, "Like it was yesterday, Horatio. Like it was yesterday," he gritted his teeth together.

'_Me too'_, he thought, nodding to himself. _'Why is it our brains hold onto the bad images so well, refusing to let us forget?'_ "You were only 12yrs old and you moved right after the kidnapping."

"Yes, my mother thought it was best so she took me here to Miami. I hated it at first and I hated school too… I think I hated everything back then," his voice cracked.

"It's understandable Joe," he paused, "What about your parents?"

Joe swallowed hard and shook his head, "They were very understanding. My mom had this surprise all set up. My dad knew it would make me happy so he told me in secret ahead of time. We got in the car and headed out to the riding academy together, they knew I loved riding and I guess they were trying to help me focus on something good. Something I enjoyed and loved to do, only it wasn't meant to be," he sighed softly feeling the knot in his throat, "We got into a car accident that day and they were both killed."

Horatio swallowed hard hearing as well as witnessing Joe's pain. He didn't want to push anymore and felt horrible that he had to have this conversation. He let out a soft breath, "I'm sorry, Joe."

Joe waved a dismissive hand, "Go figure, I lived and they both died. I still wonder how that could be possible. I thought about it many times and each way you turn it you still get the same result. They died because of me," he chuckled nervously, "I killed my parents, Horatio."

Horatio shook his head, "No, Joe… I don't—"

"No, think about it, really. They were attempting to help me deal with the kidnapping. They were trying to help me get on with my life, and driving me that day to the riding academy killed them."

"That's not your fault, Joe. It's something tragic that happened but you had no control over the situation. It wasn't your fault."

"As a kid I can't tell you the guilt I felt about being the lone survivor. Still to this day I question… why?" Joe's right hand found the gold horn on his neck and his fingers played with it remembering.

Horatio's voice was grief stricken for his friend, "It was an accident Joe, a terrible accident. You did nothing wrong and I hope you know that now." Horatio stopped in thought as it all began to come together. "Is that why you became a doctor?"

Joe smiled and nodded, "Partly I guess. I had this idea stuck in my head that if this happened again to another child maybe… maybe I could save his or her parents or another loved one."

Horatio put a gentle hand on Joe's shoulder, "And you do just that. You save lives everyday Joe, everyday. You're a good man, Dr Gannon. Look at everything you've done for Timmy, for Paco and lets not forget little Catlin. You gave them all a second chance at life and they wouldn't have had that if it wasn't for you."

Joe turned his head toward Horatio's voice and he shrugged, "I guess."

"You guess," he repeated making it very clear to the doctor. "You saved my life not once but twice."

Joe chuckled and shook his head, "Calleigh, nagged me too."

Horatio laughed quietly and squeezed his shoulder releasing it, "I'm sure she did, Joe. I'm sure she did."

Joe relaxed his head back on the pillow letting out a long breath, "Thank God for Red Cloud," he said with a grin.

Horatio nodded remembering the name in Joe's file. "He took care of you after your parents passed."

"Yep. I was sent to a foster home and let me tell you I got lucky. His name was William (Red Cloud) Thomason, tough old Indian guy." Joe snorted a laugh, "He was the best thing that ever happened to me and he really straightened my ass out. It took a while but he became my best friend and I really looked up to the guy, he was like my second father." Joe paused with a smile, "He truly made me work my tail off, and a few times I thought I had reached the end of my rope with all the guys Indian preaching. But I was wrong, and he was just trying to teach some headstrong kid who thought he knew it all," Joe laughed again. "He had his ways but he also let you know when he was proud and when he approved. He would praise me for all the hard work I did and I found that my self esteem grew by leaps and bounds. He called it good medicine. Red Cloud, always pushed me to my limits and when I thought I couldn't move another step… he proved to me I could," Joe smiled remembering fondly. "You'd like him, Horatio, and I know he would like you too. I have to bring you out to the ranch to see him one day. It's because of him and Paul that I decided to go to medical school." Joe laughed, "I still can't believe where I'm at today, it's all like a dream still."

"You were lucky Joe. Foster homes back then were a dime a dozen and it wasn't good."

"Tell me about it. Red Cloud kept telling me how lucky I was but I never understood. He would tell me I was a good medicine man since I was a kid but I just laughed it off." Joe grinned, "Red Cloud knew more about me than I did, that's for sure," he paused thinking, "So what about you. You still haven't answered my question. Why can't you sleep?"

Horatio was hoping that all the talking made Joe forgot by now but he was wrong and Joe pressed on. Horatio answered honestly thinking Joe deserved that much, "Its just like you said, the past."

"Oh, c'mon now, you know all about me. Now it's your turn pal. I was there that day in Ray's hospital room remember? Everything Ray said had me wondering a few times."

Horatio smiled. "I remember, and thank you for being… discreet. I appreciate that, Joe."

"So what happened to you and Ray, Horatio?"

Horatio swallowed hard as he whispered, "Our mother was killed and we witnessed it."

Joe's mind reeled and he quickly wished he didn't ask him thinking, '_Nice going Joe_.' He answered, "Horatio, I'm sorry… I didn't—"

"That's all right Joe," he said. "It's like you said, some thing's are better left unsaid. They are better left in the past." Horatio's voice dropped even lower as flashes went off and he saw the blood, the knife and his mother's beaten and battered body on the floor. He blinked back the images and softly exhaled.

Joe was very aware, much more than usual. Not being able to see because of the bandage caused his senses to be heightened even more. His sense of sound and smell and other little things he was noticing and also picking up on. He heard Horatio's forced sigh and lifted his left forearm up from the bed with his hand open. "Hey, you okay pal?"

Horatio smiled and reached for his hand as he clasped his hand in Joes, "I'm okay, Joe."

"Good, you were making me nervous there for a second. I thought maybe you ran off and left me alone," Joe chuckled.

Horatio gripped his hand tighter and laughed, "Not a chance Joe, not a chance."

"Good medicine, "Osda Nvwati," Joe said, as Horatio tried to pronounce it.

"Oh-ss- da Nuh- woe- tee," he mumbled as Joe chuckled,

"Not bad for an Irish, Italian boy."

Calleigh opened the door quickly noticing the hand shake and she smiled. She placed the tray of coffee down and smiled at Horatio who grinned shyly.

"Here you go gentleman, your coffee has arrived courtesy of the doctor's lounge," She said, handing one cup to Horatio while she walked around to Joe and put a straw in his. "Joe, it's a bit hot so sip slowly, okay?"

He chuckled, "You know you make a wonderful nurse."

Calleigh chuckled looking up at Horatio, "So I have been told," she said smiling brightly.

She helped Joe with his coffee while Horatio excused himself and walked into the bathroom. He leaned on the sink and looked into the mirror as flashes went off again. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block them out. '_Not now, not now_.' He shook his head cautiously opening his eyes looking into the mirror again, "I need to get some sleep," he mumbled, feeling exhausted and seeing the dark circles under his eyes. He turned on the cold water and quickly rinsed his tired eyes and face trying to revive himself.

He walked out of the bathroom and Calleigh looked over to him with a smile that quickly faded.

"Excuse me a minute Joe," she said, getting up and heading over to a very pale tired looking Lieutenant.

"Are you okay?" she whispered concerned, near his ear and backed off to look into his troubled eyes.

He nodded. "I'm fine. I just needed a little cold water facial to jump start my day."

She held his eyes. He quickly looked down at his hands and she whispered, "You're lying to me. What is it? What's wrong Horatio?"

He gave her a small grin knowing how well she could read him now, "Nothing really, I'm fine sweetheart," he answered reaching for her hand.

She sighed and shook her head side to side as his phone rang interrupting them.

He released her hand and reached for it opening it looking back up at her.

"Horatio, yes Frank, I would appreciate that. Thank You," he closed his phone. "Frank is going to give us a hand today. I want you to go home and get some rest, okay?"

"You what? Are you—"

He put his hand up stopping her before she could finish her sentence. "I'm thinking about tonight. At least one of us can stay with him and be well rested."

Her hand went to her hip, "Well I feel fine so why don't you go home and get some rest, Lieutenant," she said, with a smirk.

His brows arched and he looked down pausing, "I wanted you to get some rest. After yesterday I think you need it more than me, please," he asked, quietly this time with his sad puppy dog eyes.

She shook her head at him stubbornly but then leaned up on her tiptoes towards his lips, giving him a quick kiss completely catching him off guard, "Horatio Caine, what will I do with you?"

He gave her his best boyish grin but she was quicker and she blew him away with one of her bombshell smiles. She turned grinning and headed back to Joe as Horatio shook his head from side to side.

Joe chuckled hearing her walk next to his bed, "Osda Nvwati."

"What?" She asked as Horatio laughed with a nod.

"It means good medicine," Horatio said, while Calleigh stared at him and turned back to Joe.

She picked up his coffee and sat down in the chair next to him. "In what language?" She asked reaching for Joe's hand helping him to hold the cup.

"I have it, thanks Calleigh, he said, taking a sip. "It's Cherokee," he said with a grin.

"Cherokee… as in… Indian?" She asked confused.

Joe chuckled, "Yep, as in Indian."

The door opened and Dr. Lochner walked in followed by Maria greeting Horatio and Calleigh.

"Good Morning, I hope he behaved last night," he said, with a nod toward Calleigh and Horatio.

Horatio nodded. "Yes, very cooperative."

Calleigh rubbed Joe's forearm. "They are teaming up on you, Joe.

"Yes, so I hear. Does this mean you're on my team?" He turned his head toward Calleigh's voice.

Calleigh laughed, "Yes but were still out numbered Joe, 3 to 2."

"Oh?" Joe questioned.

Maria said hi and he recognized her voice instantly.

"How are you feeling, Joe?"

"Fine, thank you Maria and good morning," he said with a grin.

"We're going to take the bandage off now, okay Joe?" Dr. Lochner said.

Joe's smile quickly faded and he sat up more suddenly feeling very anxious. He swallowed the dryness in his throat and licked his lips, "Okay," he rasped low, hearing the silence in the room.

Calleigh moved to get up and out of the way but Joe unconsciously reached for her hand keeping her there. She tilted her head in thought, as she gently caressed his arm letting him know she wasn't going anywhere. This did not go unnoticed by Horatio, who watched their hands with growing interest.

TBC….

* * *

Okay, I'm listening... 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun and I hope you all enjoy my humor in it. As always, thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews and comments. Thanks to my Beta, Angie for all her wonderful help and changes. You are the BOMB, Angie!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Horatio watched knowing Calleigh was just trying to comfort Joe. It took everything he had to quell the jealousy he felt seeing Joes hand envelope Calleigh's. He looked away ashamed because he knew Calleigh was just being supportive to a friend in need. Horatio took in a long deep breath and slowly let it out along with a quick silent prayer for Joe. 

Maria walked over to the window closing the blinds. She then flipped off the light switch making sure the room was dark. Being a nurse all these years she understood his eyes would have to gradually adjust once the bandages were removed.

"Going stir crazy yet, Joe?" Dr Lochner asked. He reached out and removed the coffee cup from Joe's hand informing him of the MRI results. "I just finished looking over your MRI images with the radiologist on duty and it showed temporary ocular damage so the retina burns should heal up nicely. What do you say I remove those annoying bandages and see how well those injured eyes are functioning?"

"Okay," Joe nodded.

Maria took the gauze from Dr. Lochner and disposed of it. He continued by removing the rest of the packing material from Joe's eyes.

"Okay Joe, you can open your eyes but take it slow and easy," he said confidently.

Joe swallowed hard feeling his parched throat constricting. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled nervously then squeezed Calleigh's hand and cautiously opened his eyes to the dimly lit room.

Joe's heart felt as if it would jump out of his chest because he was holding his breath not sure what the next few minutes would bring. He nervously opened his eyes for the first time since the blast. He immediately felt a burning sensation but his world was still gripped in total darkness. Terrified, Joe lifted his hands to his eyes.

"Don't rub, Joe," Dr. Lochner warned reaching for his hands.

All of a sudden squeezing his eyes shut Joe clenched his jaw groaning in pain.

"Joe, are you okay?" Dr. Lochner asked, placing a hand on his friend's forehead gently directing his head back onto the pillow. Talk to me, Joe."

Joe nodded speaking through clenched teeth. "Mmm… I'm okay, Paul."

"Can you open your eyes for me, Joe?"

Joe nodded while carefully opening his eyes again. "I can't see a thing," he said disillusioned.

"Give it some time, Joe. You know how this works better than anyone," he said, taking out his penlight. "I need to check your eyes, all right?"

He exhaled heavily with a nod. "Go ahead. Maybe the retinas were damaged more than we thought, Paul.

"No the MRI is clear, but you still have some major swelling to deal with, so let's not forget about that, all right?"

Joe remained stoic blinking a few times as the penlight slid over his eyes. A very faint illumination began to grow.

Paul leaned in with the penlight and Joe lifted his hand up. "Give me a minute, Paul. I'm seeing some--light but its--its real fuzzy."

"Good, Joe. Good. Now take a moment and give your eyes the time they need to adjust for the light."

Joe turned toward his voice. A dim silhouette began to form and it gradually became clearer.

Calleigh held her breath waiting. Joe's right hand slipped off his leg and onto her hand again. He turned towards her taking his time focusing in on her, allowing his eyes to adjust to the small amount of light filling the room. A little at a time the haziness dissipated and her distinctive silhouette became instantly recognizable. She was staring at him with those concerned beautiful green eyes. Her hair was down loosely cascading over her shoulders. She had on a glossy coral lipstick and a black button down top that was revealing a small amount of her cleavage.

Joe blinked a few times. He smiled never taking his eyes off of Calleigh. He cleared his throat, "Umm… Horatio… I hope you don't mind but… she is a sight for sore eyes."

Calleigh gasped, ecstatic, "You can see!" Her smile went from ear to ear. Horatio returned the smile, and then looking down at the floor whispered a quiet "thank you".

Joe chuckled relieved. "I can see. I can see you, sweetheart," he smiled, when a sharp pain tore through his eyes. Joe's natural physical reaction was to squeeze his eyes as tight as he could and verbalize his discomfort.

"Joe! Joe, you okay?" Paul asked leaning over him.

"Yeah—yeah, fine Paul. Probably just some after affects," he mumbled resting his left hand on his forehead trying to ride out the current wave of pain attacking his hypersensitive nerve receptors.

"Lay your head back Joe and let me have another look."

Joe complied and let his head drop back against the pillow groaning.

Dr. Lochner leaned over him lifting one eyelid at a time checking both pupils for dilation and reaction. "Are you groaning because of the intensity of the light Joe, or are you experiencing physical pain?"

"The light, Paul," he sighed.

"Okay Joe, we're done," he said, raising his right hand up in front of Joe. "How many fingers, Joe?"

"Three."

"And now?" He asked changing it to four.

"Four, Paul. I'm okay, really," he persisted.

"Okay, time to light up the room then." He nodded to Maria who flipped the light switch on.

Joe immediately squinted lifting his right hand protectively over his eyes trying to shield the amount of light coming in. He moaned squeezing his eyes shut feeling that same sharp pain tear through his head.

"Give your eyes some time to adjust, Joe," he said, looking back at Maria. "Let's try some Pontocaine solution and see if that helps the pain and sensitivity."

Maria nodded and walked over to the table picking up the small eye drop bottle handing it to the doctor.

"Okay Joe, keep your head back and try not to blink."

Joe nodded.

Paul gently held one eyelid at a time and squeezed out three drops of the anesthetic solution into each eye. He patted under Joe's eyes with the dry gauze and handed the small bottle back to Maria.

"Is the pain any better, Joe?"

"Yeah, much better. Thanks, Paul," he answered, while opening his eyes. Some of the fluid ran down his cheek and Maria was quick with the gauze pad moving right in to help him.

"Thanks Maria," he said, as she gently wiped away the fluid.

Joe sat up, suddenly pulling off the sheet. "Okay. So there you go. I'm fine and I need to get back to work. I know I had a full schedule yesterday," he chuckled moving to get up.

"Whoa!" Paul said placing a hand on Joe's shoulder to keep him on the bed. "I think that explosive may have rattled a few brain cells doctor. You're not going anywhere!" He scolded.

Joe shook his head and opened his mouth, "But—"

"But nothing, Joe! Forget it! Did you really think I was just going to let you go back to work in your present condition? Besides, I already rescheduled all of your surgeries."

Joe was stunned, "What! Why Paul, I'm fine?"

Paul nodded. "Yes, you're fine now and thank god for that, but you still need some downtime to rest up and recover." He shook his head back and forth. "I'm sorry Joe, but the way I see it, you have two choices. Stay here in the hospital and convalesce or go home and rest in the comfort of your own house. It's your choice."

Joe snorted a laugh, "That doesn't sound like much of a choice, Paul."

Paul crossed his arms on his chest and held Joe's eyes. "Those are your choices doctor, like them or not," he said, unyielding, holding Joe's eyes. "Let's just be happy you're still alive with your vision intact, right doctor?" He said firmly.

"You're absolutely right," Joe said smiling. "You know me. I had to give it a try."

"Why am I not surprised. Okay, I'll get your paperwork started and we'll get you discharged right away," Paul said, patting Joe's shoulder.

Joe covered his friends hand with his and held his brown eyes. "Thanks Paul," he exhaled with a smile. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome Joe and please do as they say," he said, gesturing toward Calleigh and Horatio.

Joe nodded with a chuckle, "Yes sir, Dr. Lochner. Oh and umm, would you mind grabbing my clothes from my locker?"

Horatio stepped forward, "I can do that for you, Joe."

Joe's brows furrowed and Dr. Lochner turned to Horatio.

"It's not a problem Lieutenant; I can get them for, Joe."

"I'm sure you can doctor but I would like to make sure there are no more… surprises waiting for us."

The doctor's eyes went wide in realization. "Oh… I see, "he said, with a nod turning back to Joe, "You better give him the combination Joe.

Joe nodded and gave Horatio the numeric sequence to open his locker.

Calleigh walked over to him and whispered, "I can go with you when Frank gets here."

"That won't be necessary; besides I need you here with him."

She nodded. "Okay, please be careful."

He smiled, "Always."

Horatio left following Dr. Lochner out of the room.

Calleigh smiled and shook her head.

"Everything okay, Calleigh?"

She turned with a forced smile, "Yeah, everything is fine, Joe."

He sat up and turned towards her letting his legs hang off the bed. "You seemed like you were lost in thought there?" He said, shaking his head gently trying to clear the fuzziness that kept reoccurring.

Calleigh smiled at him with a slight nod her eyes taking in his muscular body. He had on the hospital standard light blue pajama pants and no shirt. Her eyes slid over his six pack and broad chest, back up to his eyes as Joe looked down.

Calleigh closed her eyes for a second wanting to slap herself. She couldn't believe she just did that, and what was even worse was that he caught her. She was at a loss for words as she chewed on her lip nervously, _'Damn!'_

He slowly pulled himself to the edge of the bed planting his feet on the floor. She quickly headed for him. "Just where do you think you're going?" She asked firmly stopping him.

Joe's baby blue eyes slid up to her as he smiled and pointed, "Umm, bathroom, if that's okay with you?"

Calleigh giggled and shook her head at him smiling, "Of course, it's fine, but let me call Maria to make sure."

He shook his head side to side, "Don't bother. I'm okay and I need to get up sooner or later, so why not sooner," he chuckled, suddenly standing. Calleigh quickly moved in closer putting her hands on his biceps making sure he was okay.

Joe lifted his head cautiously and held her eyes searching. Calleigh did the same and then they both unexpectedly broke out in laughter. He chuckled, "I'm okay Calleigh, besides I don't think you're going to be able to hold me up anyway."

Calleigh gave him a look, her eyes narrowed. "Really doctor," she smirked at him. "Well now that does sounds a bit chauvinistic to me," she sassed.

Joe blinked back and stuttered, "No I—I didn't mean it like that—I mean, you just—I didn't think—"

She put her hand up and cut him off smirking, letting him wallow in it for a moment. "Forget it, Joe," she chuckled, seeing him stammer nervously. "I'll let you slide this time doctor but be aware if I can hold Horatio up, then I know I can support you too," she sassed putting her hand on her hip.

Joe chuckled, "Horatio weighs less than me, maybe 10 or 15lbs less. He's leaner."

"Horatio's 180lbs or so, but I think I can handle another 10 or 20 pounds Joe." She gave him a wry grin.

Joe nodded, took a step forward and Calleigh moved right to his side. She gently slid her arm around his waist and back, hanging onto him, helping him walk.

Joe laughed quietly smiling at her persistence. Her hands soft on his skin and her smooth movement and silky fingers across his lower back almost made him groan.

"I'm okay," he said again, the dryness increasing in his throat, being assaulted by her incredibly intoxicating vanilla fragrance.

"I know, you said that three times now, I can hear, ya know," she chuckled.

He put his hand out leaning on the wall as they reached the bathroom door. "I think I can do the rest myself," he laughed.

Calleigh's face turned bright red and she turned away with a quiet giggle. "I'll be right here if you need anything." She grabbed a towel and handed it to him as he grinned walking into the bathroom.

The moment the closed the door she exhaled and let herself collapse down in the chair. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she thought, raking a rough hand through her hair. She shook her head and suddenly grinned, _'Well he is a hunk, actually he a gorgeous hunk.' _She chuckled again and shook her head, _'Get a grip Calleigh,'_ she berated herself.

Joe leaned on the sink and turned on the water. He looked in the mirror for the first time to see the small cuts and the light flash burn on his face. It was red but not as bad as he thought and thank god it would heal, he thought, running a hand through his hair. He stopped as he caught a quick whiff of her scent on his arm. "Mmm, Vanilla," he groaned with a widening smile feeling that very familiar tingle.

"Did you say something, Joe?" Calleigh asked heading over to the door.

Joe's eyes bugged out, "Oh umm… no nothing, just talking to myself. Sorry Calleigh," he said, realizing what he just did. He shook his head and leaned over the sink splashing water on his face and neck. _'Moron,' _he mumbled.

Calleigh walked away from the door as her phone chirped.

"Duquesne"

"It's me, Calleigh. Can you do me a favor and ask Joe what he needs exactly," Horatio asked, standing in front of Joe's locker.

"So everything's okay over there?" she asked, heading toward the bathroom door again.

"Yes, it was clean, nothing out of the ordinary."

She knocked lightly on the door. Joe lifted his head up from the sink.

"Yeah?" he answered, with a face full of water.

She leaned near the door. "Joe, sorry to bother you, Horatio just needs to know what you need from your locker."

Joe opened the door, water dripping down his face and neck. Calleigh swallowed and looked down feeling her face flush.

Joe turned and grabbed the towel drying his face. He ran the towel down his neck and over his chest drying off.

"Umm, my jeans, shirt, wallet, and keys please," he said, with hesitation in his voice.

Calleigh lifted her eyes back to his and repeated his words to Horatio.

He chuckled, "I heard him. Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, closing the phone.

Joe gave Calleigh a grin, "Sorry, I thought you were just checking up on me again."

Calleigh shook her head, "It's fine, Joe."

He nodded and turned heading back into the bathroom. He turned the water back on splashing it on the back of his neck and shoulders calling out, "So are you going home to get some rest today?"

Calleigh brows arched, _'He must have heard us talking_,' she thought, as she walked back over to the open bathroom door. She saw him with his eyes closed leaning over the sink washing up. She smiled letting her eyes roam slowly up and down his muscular form. They stopped at his waist and she admired his abs and shapely hips. She tilted her head examining him in wonder and noticed the small tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Maybe. Why?" She asked curiously thinking about the small tattoo.

He lowered his head more splashing the back of his neck again and groaned slamming his eyes shut. His right hand quickly went to his forehead and he held it riding out the latest wave of pain. "Son of a…." he groaned.

Calleigh's eyes widened as she hurried over to him. "Joe, Joe, are you okay? Should I call the nurse for you?" she asked worried.

He groaned low. "No, no-- just-- give me a second," he inhaled deeply with her eyes carefully watching him.

"Okay," she said, softly, putting her hand gently on his shoulder. "I'm right here with you." She reached for the towel and started to dry off his neck and shoulders feeling him stiffen. "Relax will you. You need to be taking it easy right now. Please, let me help you," she said continuing to drag the towel across his back.

Joe smiled with a nod and tried to gently release the breath he was holding. "Thanks Calleigh," he sighed, resting both hands back on the sink letting her finish drying him off.

"So what's this tattoo back here, I've never seen anything like it?" She spoke softly trying to relax him feeling his whole body still tense under her touch. She looked at the small circle with a cross in the middle.

Joe sighed and finally relaxed. "It's a medicine wheel."

"A medicine wheel?" She questioned.

He nodded. "It's suppose to represent the circle of life, showing our connection to all things and the way back to the center, our way home. The medicine wheel is knowledge and the path to healing."

"Really," Calleigh hummed even more interested but saw Joe shift uncomfortably. "Okay enough. C'mon, lean on me," she said, automatically wrapping her arm around his waist again.

Joe's brow rose as she held onto him tightly. He groaned inwardly to himself feeling the amazing effects that this woman had on him. He groaned again aloud, realizing, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"I'm okay now," he said, walking with her as she tried to support his weight. Without warning Joe cried out, closing his eyes overcome by the abrupt throbbing pain. She was quick to hang onto him when he leaned back on the wall almost collapsing. She swiftly put both her arms around his chest, crushing her body to his and held him flush against the wall, her body supporting him trying to make sure he didn't fall.

"I got you," she gasped, just as Joe's head slumped forward right onto her shoulder. Calleigh's eyes widened as his full weight began to come down on her. "Oh, God-- C'mon Joe, don't you go passing out on me now!" She raised her voice, hoping to keep him with her. "Open your eyes Joe--open them for me!"

He moaned low. His head resting on her shoulder with an incoherent mumble, "I'm-- I'm-- okay."

Calleigh chuckled, "Yeah, yeah I can see that." She quickly hoisted his slumping body up and tightened her grip around his waist looking around. Her eyes focused on her target and she asked, "You okay to walk a few steps to that chair?"

Joe barely lifted his head with a low mumble, "…Yeah."

Her eyes narrowed in concentration. Her arms locked tightly around his chest and under his arm pits, steadying him. "Okay, here we go, Joe," she growled, practically dragging him over to the chair. She gently lowered him as his body went limp and gravity weighed him down taking Calleigh right along with him. He dropped back into the chair and Calleigh fell forward landing on him with her hands still pinned behind his back.

"Joe!" She shrieked, breathing anxiously with wide eyes at her position and tried to pull her hands out from behind his back. She pulled struggling to get her hands free and exhaled when they finally popped out, causing Joe to respond. She leaned back down with one hand on his thigh and lifted a soft hand to his face. "C'mon Joe, open those eyes for me," she urged, leaning down gently lifting his head with two fingers under his chin. "Joe?" She called softer looking into his glazed over blue eyes.

He blinked a few times and gradually began to focus again noticing her directly in front of him. There was concern on her face and in her beautiful green eyes. Her lips, breathing warm breath on him. He groaned low and let his eyes close while running rampant thoughts of her in his head. He moaned in a choppy breath, "I'm--better--now."

Calleigh leaned in closer holding his gaze, staring into his sky blue eyes. His right hand slowly lifted and rested on her shoulder. His eyes focused but his thoughts were still spinning, _'So close, so close. Those lips… so inviting and her eyes… her eyes….'_ He looked down in realization finally breaking the mesmerizing stare.

Calleigh smiled inches from his lips. "You're back?"

Joe nodded. "Yes, sorry about that. I-- I should have gone slower."

"I'll say," she chuckled at his sudden awakening. "You scared the heck out of me."

Joe stared up into her caring green eyes while her soft hand lay gently on his cheek. '_She's with Horatio, Joe. Stop it. STOP!'_ He scolded himself in thought, so easily getting lost in her eyes. He just wanted to lean forward and kiss those soft luscious lips. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He chuckled finally, "I told you… you couldn't handle my weight."

Calleigh gave him a smirk and sassed, "Really. Well doctor next time I'll just let you land on the floor."

Joe's smile widened as his dimples and white teeth came into view. "You wouldn't."

Calleigh's eyes narrowed on him and her brow arched. "Wanna bet?"

Joe shook his head as his voice went deep. "No." He began laughing and Calleigh couldn't hold back anymore herself joining him. Their laughter echoed through the room.

The door suddenly opened. Horatio walked in and stopped watching the two of them laughing. Calleigh quickly backed away from Joe who sat up more in the chair.

"Is everything okay in here?" Horatio asked softly, seeing her earlier position over Joe and his hand on her shoulder."

Her eyes widened just a bit but it was enough to tell Horatio something was up. She looked from him to Joe, who gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

She smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine," she said, trying to cover for Joe but Horatio knew from her smile and pitch she was lying.

He nodded and held her eyes for a moment. She looked down and Joe immediately noticed trying to think of something to say.

"Umm, she was helping me back to the chair," he admitted, as Calleigh turned to him with a look.

"I see. Are you okay? Should we call Dr. Lochner?" Horatio asked, looking over at Calleigh who gave him a _'maybe we should'_ look.

"No," Joe said quickly. "No, I— I was moving a little too fast. I know better now."

Horatio nodded looking from Calleigh to Joe and back again thinking, '_There is more here than meets the eye._' His hands went to his hips and his voice rumbled, "You sure, Joe?"

Joe waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, really." He stood up a bit wobbly as Calleigh took a quick step forward to grab him. Instead he leaned one hand on the chair getting his bearings. "I'm fine," he said, to her as she shook her head at him.

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "What exactly happened here?"

Calleigh opened her mouth but Joe cut her off. "Nothing, I just got a little lightheaded and she helped me out."

Horatio looked at Calleigh who immediately looked down.

Joe moved to the bedside and his clothes. "Thanks Horatio, I appreciate you getting my clothes and all."

"Not a problem, Joe," he answered, looking over at Calleigh who walked toward him. She turned to see Joe reach for the tie string on his pajamas pants.

Her face went red and she quickly looked away embarrassed. "I'll, wait outside for now," she said beet red heading for the door. Horatio grinned with a nod seeing her blush.

Joe began changing while he spoke to Horatio. "So, was my locker okay?"

"Yes. It was fine, no surprises today, Joe."

Joe turned toward Horatio and began buttoning his shirt. "Today?" he questioned. "I mean that sounds like you are expecting more trouble."

"I am," Horatio replied, locking in on Joe.

Joe shook his head, "I still don't understand, Horatio."

"That's okay Joe, because that's my job. Let me do it and we'll get this guy, okay?"

Joe tucked his shirt in his pants and zipped up. "Okay pal," he groaned closing his eyes a moment and then headed for the chair in a hurry. His arm reached forward leaning as he collapsed back down.

"Hey, you all right?" Horatio moved quickly to Joe's side concerned for his friend.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah--Yep, let's--just get out of here, huh," Joe exhaled heavily, hoping to keep it together a little longer. He didn't feel like spending another night in that hospital bed and if this dizziness persisted he knew he would.

Horatio shook his head knowing Joe was pushing it.

The door opened and Dr. Lochner walked in followed by Maria.

Joe's brow went up in question as Maria handed him two small bottles.

"This is for the swelling and this is for the pain and headaches," she said. "Do you need directions Joe?" She teased.

"No thank you doctor," he chuckled, making Maria laugh.

"Joe, sit back a second and let me check you out again," Dr. Lochner said.

"I'm fine Paul," he said defensively putting his hand up.

"I never said you weren't, Joe," he replied his suspicion rising.

Joe chuckled, "I know, Calleigh told you what happened. That's why you're here again." Joe shook his head back and forth sighing.

Paul crossed his arms on his chest staring at Joe. "Calleigh, didn't say a word to me, but hello at the door, and now that you've just convicted yourself doctor, sit back!" He scolded.

Horatio had a hard time holding back his grin and looked down for a moment to gather himself. '_Joe was not a good liar.'_

Joe exhaled and shook his head. He looked up to find Horatio gone and the door to his room quietly closing. _'Shit, Calleigh,'_ he thought, as Horatio disappeared. He just gave her away.

Calleigh was standing with the officers talking when Horatio approached her giving both of them a dismissive look. They both moved off and walked over to Joe's door standing guard.

Calleigh gave him a curious look, "Is everything okay with Joe?"

"Mmm, why don't you tell me?" He said, having the upper hand now.

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised by his answer. Horatio tilted his head and held her wavering eyes as she continued, "He just got a little lightheaded and I helped him out."

"Mm-hmm. Well it seems, Dr. Lochner came in to say goodbye and Joe thought you had called for him."

Calleigh's mouth dropped open and she gasped shaking her head back and forth, "Oh no, he said that to him?"

Horatio tilted his head to the side and back. "He did," he said flatly.

She rolled her eyes and let her hand slap against her leg, "He didn't want to say anything, Horatio."

"I think I got that on my own sweetheart. What really happened in there?"

"He passed out cold," she said, low leaning into him.

"He did," Horatio questioned, "What else?"

Calleigh tilted her head at him and gave him an inquisitive look. "He was in the bathroom freshening up then out of the blue he grabbed his head and cried out. He keeps getting those sharp stinging pains in his eyes. It happened right after you called. I went to help him back to the bed and he just passed out on me. I managed to get him into the chair and he was back with me in seconds."

"And this was funny how?" He asked in a low questioning tone.

Calleigh's brow's arched and her hand went to her hip as she locked eyes with Horatio. Was that just jealously in his voice or worry she wondered. She smiled and looked down feeling embarrassed. "He didn't think I could hold him up…." She let her words trial off concentrating on Horatio's eyes wondering what he was thinking.

"Mmm, but you proved him wrong, right?" He said finishing for her with a knowing grin.

She nodded with a chuckle, "You know it handsome."

Horatio exhaled calmly feeling much better. "Okay, let's go see how the doctor is doing," he said, putting his hand at the small of her back leading her into the room. Calleigh smiled, feeling his soft touch knowing Horatio Caine was jealous.

Joe looked over and smiled when they came through the door together. "I'm ready when you guys are," he said quickly.

"Doctor Lochner?" Horatio questioned.

"He'll be fine, Lieutenant, he just needs to rest. If anything out of the ordinary happens or his pain gets worse, please don't hesitate to call me." He handed Horatio his card.

"Thank you doctor," Horatio said.

Joe headed over to them. "Thanks Paul," he said, watching him leave. He looked at Horatio and spoke low holding his blue eyes. "She was just doing what I asked. I hope you're not mad?"

Horatio smiled graciously. Joe was always a stand up guy and admitted to his mistakes. Now he was protecting Calleigh, '_My Calleigh_,' he thought pausing. "No, I'm not mad but if you don't feel well or have a problem, you need to tell us Joe. Okay?"

Joe nodded. "I will, you have my word." He patted Horatio's shoulder relieved that he wasn't upset with him.

Horatio nodded, putting a hand back on his shoulder, "Shall we doctor?"

Joe nodded and smiled at him and then Calleigh. "Yes, sir," he chuckled.

Calleigh held the door smiling watching Horatio and then a grinning Joe walk by her with wiggling brows. She shook her head back and forth smiling thinking about the both of them. '_Men_,' she chuckled low following them out.

TBC…

* * *

You should be smiling and laughing as well. 

I hope you all enjoyed my humor, especially with Calleigh and Joe falling into the chair together.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter compared to my usual long ones. Sorry about that but we thought you would all rather a short one than none at all. I was a bit delayed this week but promise to make it up to you all this weekend. Yes, the fluff scene will be here so you can all smile. Thank you Suzie for proofing. Thank you Angie for taking care of this so quickly and finding a way to make the readers happy! More humor coming up and next chapter will have you all wondering and on edge.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

III 

They arrived at Joe's home. Horatio secured the premises prior to allowing Joe and Calleigh to enter. Calleigh chose to stay for the day and Horatio agreed knowing she could rest if needed. He called Frank and updated him on the change of plans.

Joe walked directly to the couch and collapsed. He gently ran his hands over his aching face and eyes.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Calleigh said, softly looking down at him.

He smiled and blinked looking up at her beautiful face for a moment. "Right about now that sounds pretty good to me. Just the thought of my own bed makes me want to close my eyes." He paused. "Hey you two make yourselves comfortable all right. The coffee's in the fridge and there's cream, sugar and sweetener near the machine on the counter. I have bottled water and soft drinks in the fridge as well, feel free to help yourselves. I'll leave out a few menus so you can order up some food if you get hungry. I have delivery accounts set up so just have them bill me."

"We're fine, Joe," she said smiling, "but thank you."

Horatio came walking out from his thorough inspection. "So, we have 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a den and a gym. Two entrances in and out and I don't think anyone will be coming in through the windows." He pointed towards the balcony.

Joe chuckled, "I'd say you're right. Being thirty floors up definitely has its advantages."

Horatio shook his head back and forth, "And it's disadvantages too."

Joe's smile faded and he frowned.

Calleigh chuckled.

The bell rang and the officer outside opened the door looking at Horatio. "Sir, she said she's his dog sitter."

"She is," Joe answered, nodding at the officers.

"Let her in gentleman," Horatio ordered.

Kelly entered letting go of the leash. Gus ran in wagging his tail wildly. He zeroed in on Joe jumping up on the couch eagerly licking his face. He was whining low as his tail smacked against the couch over and over again.

"Good boy, Gus!" Joe chuckled, "Good boy. I missed you too pal."

Calleigh smiled when Joe grabbed Gus by the back of the head and began massaging his neck and floppy ears. Gus relaxed and slowly oozed into a down position moaning letting his head rest in Joe's lap.

"Thanks for taking care of him Kelly. Did he give you any problems?"

"Of course not Joe, Gus is a sweetheart. He's was no trouble at all. You know I love him," she smiled, looking at Horatio and Calleigh, then back at Joe. "Should I pick him up like usual, Joe?"

Joe exhaled softly looking toward Horatio who gave him an approving nod. "Um, yeah, that would be great Kelly if you can. Thank you."

"Sure Joe, I'll see you later. Bye Gus," the young teenage girl said heading for the door.

Horatio escorted her to the door watching her leave. He walked over to the two officers. "Gentleman, from now on knock on the door, don't use the bell, understood?"

They both nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Okay, let's be cautious," he said, turning around walking back inside. He closed the door quietly behind him.

Joe's eyes were closed and his head was resting back against the couch. His hand rested on Gus's head.

Horatio's eyes slid over to find Calleigh, who gave him a tender smile with her index finger covering her lips. Joe was sleeping. Horatio smiled and nodded in understanding. She walked over to him and whispered, "Hey, why don't you go home and get some rest too. I know you're exhausted."

Horatio shook his head side to side whispering, "I'll rest later, but right now I just want to make sure he's safe."

She lifted her hand and tenderly cupped his cheek, "Horatio you're exhausted and I know you haven't been sleeping much lately. I know the dreams are back."

He locked onto those gorgeous green eyes and leaned into her soft hand wanting nothing more than to just close his eyes but he resisted that thought. He lifted his hand to hers and held it looking deeply into her eyes whispering, "Joe needs us now. I can rest later. I'm fine, and thank you sweetheart."

She shook her head knowing he was avoiding the subject and smiled. "Horatio," she barely whispered looking into his tired blue eyes, "Thank you."

His brows furrowed, "For what?"

She whispered, "For being there yesterday, for protecting me, and for saving Joe… for everything. Thank you for being the compassionate, caring man that you are. For being you," she said, smiling through teary green eyes.

He smiled squeezing her hands gently, at a loss for words. He nodded his head up and down with a shy smile, "Always sweetheart, always." He lifted his hand and softly caressed her cheek losing himself in those adoring emerald eyes.

A sudden knock pulled them back to reality. Horatio turned for the door. Gus bounded off the couch and joined him. Calleigh watched Joe who lifted his head groggily looking around in confusion.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're fine you just dozed off for a moment. Why don't you go lie down and get some rest."

Horatio walked to the door and cautiously opened it while his other hand was at the ready on his sidearm. Gus was alert and standing on Horatio's left side ready for action.

The officer gave him a grin and took a step back. "Umm, Lieutenant, she said she knew the doctor and needed a favor."

Horatio's brows arched seeing the tall brunette in nothing but a red short silk kimono and spiked heels. She gave him a seductive smile as his eyes gradually reached hers again.

"Can, I… help you?" He asked softly.

She licked her lips, leisurely looking him over from head to toe and smiled, "That depends, honeybun."

The officers smiled and one chuckled. Horatio quickly shifted glaring at the two of them. They backed away. Horatio concentrated on her eyes trying not to focus on her wet hungry red lips.

"What is it you need exactly," he asked in a chilling tone.

She gave him a disappointed look and smirked. "I need to talk to Joe, if he's home, if that's all right with you!" She said, with an attitude holding up a small glass bowl, "I need to borrow some sugar!"

Horatio almost chuckled at her abruptness; she was clearly one pissed off lady. "Are you a neighbor of Joe's?" he asked, letting his voice soften again.

She nodded throwing her hand out, "Yes. What? Do you think I walk around like this all the time?" she announced, gesturing to her inappropriate attire.

Horatio's lips subtly curved up as he turned and opened the door allowing her to enter.

"Joe, baby," she said, giving Horatio a glare as she breezed right past him.

Joe swallowed hard. His tired eyes literally popped out of his head and he sat forward on the couch almost falling off. "Um-- Umm-- Shelia…." He stuttered surprised seeing her in a thigh high red silk robe.

"Joe, I ran out of sugar again baby, and was wondering if you could spare a little for your favorite neighbor?" She asked seductively, while giving him the come hither look. She glimpsed past him and over to Calleigh smugly giving her the once over.

Joe rubbed at his blurry eyes and she quickly sat down next to him. She put her hand on his thigh, "Baby, what happen to your face? Are you okay, sweetie pie?" She said, running her fingers up and through his hair.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. Horatio chuckled quietly to himself seeing her reaction.

Joe sprang up and answered quickly, "I'm fine, Sheila. Sure, let's go to the kitchen and get you some sugar," he said, hurrying off with Sheila right on his heels.

Calleigh walked over to Horatio. She grinned and elbowed him in the side playfully. "You had better not have any neighbors like Shelia," she said, with conviction.

Horatio grinned looking at her with a low, "Mmm."

She gave him a quick glare returning her eyes to the kitchen and mumbled, "Sweetie pie?" She rolled her eyes, "Please, I think I'm gonna barf."

Horatio quietly chuckled until her elbow made contact again causing him to groan outloud.

"Thanks Joe. You're a life saver baby," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders massaging lightly. "I can come by later if you want and—"

"No--" He quickly cut her off, "No-- no Shelia, that's fine," he said rattled.

She smiled at him suggestively putting a hand on her hip. "Are you still with that lady doctor friend of yours? Hmmp," she scoffed, "We'll have to see what we can do about that honey." She chuckled as she seductively ran her soft fingertip across his cheek and down to his chin leaning in to kiss him full on the mouth. Her warm tongue slowly slid into his mouth sliding along his making him moan low.

She backed off with a chuckle watching as Joe opened his eyes stunned. She licked her lips suggestively sliding her fingertip along his jawline. "Baby, you don't know what you're missing," she said, provocatively wiggling her brows at him.

Joe's mouth hung open. "Uh-huh," he muttered still in a daze. She grinned and turned shaking her hips, walking away. Joe swallowed as his eyes clandestinely scanned up her long, bare, sexy legs. He mumbled, "Oh yes I do."

She suddenly turned back to him and smiled, "Are you coming Joe?"

He closed his open mouth and shook his head walking toward her, leading her to the front door.

Calleigh and Horatio stood by taking in the scene clearly amused.

"If you need anything… anything at all Joe, you have my number," she said, smiling at him suggestively.

He nodded almost in a fog, "Umm-- yeah--I mean, I'm fine, Shelia."

"Sure you are sweetie pie. I'll see you later," she said, looking back over at Horatio with another seductive smile.

She turned and left. Joe exhaled and closed the door shaking his head back and forth.

Horatio grinned unable to help himself and was quickly elbowed once again by a smirking Calleigh.

"Ugh," he softly gasped and Calleigh gave him a look walking away.

Joe turned and saw Calleigh near Gus and Horatio standing with his hands on his hips with a very amused look on his face.

"It's not what you think," Joe said.

Horatio's lips curved up at the corners. "And just what do I think?" He asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

Joe opened his mouth and let his words die on his tongue. He shook his head, "Forget it; I'm too tired to try and explain her to you. I need my bed."

Horatio nodded with a grin. "You um, you have something on you're… lips." He pointed with a smirk.

Calleigh looked at Horatio and gave him a glare shaking her head at him in disbelief. Joe was exhausted and he was taunting him.

Joe smoothly wiped his thumb over his lips looking down at the red smudged lipstick on it. He sighed shaking his head and looked back over at Horatio. "Thanks," he said a little embarrassed.

Horatio chuckled bouncing on his toes, "Anytime."

Joe gave Calleigh a smile and walked over to her and Gus. "If he bothers you just lock him out on the terrace," he said, looking down at Gus but thinking of Horatio.

"Never, he's a good boy," she said, crouching down as she patted him. "How could you put him out on the terrace all alone?"

Joe smiled, "Well I can't have him bothering my guests."

"He's no bother Joe, and we're not guests."

Joe chuckled and reached down lifting Gus's chin up to him. "You be a good boy, all right. Go lie down and leave Calleigh alone."

Gus licked Joe's hand and walked over to the couch. He jumped up and dropped, lying down with a groan.

Calleigh smiled, "I see you have him well trained."

Joe chuckled, "Don't let him fool you, he's just waiting for me to walk out of the room and he'll be all over you again."

"Go get some rest and leave Gus to me," she said smiling.

Joe nodded and walked away. "Goodnight," he said, over his shoulder.

"Night," Calleigh said walking over toward Horatio. She whispered, "If you miss behave maybe we'll lock you out on the terrace.

He chuckled looking down while Gus jumped off the couch and headed right for Calleigh again. He moved closer and sniffed Horatio. His tail suddenly began banging loudly on the coffee table and Calleigh laughed.

Joe bellowed from inside, "Gus settle!"

The dog put his head down and walked over to the couch jumping up on it again lying down with a resigned look in his eyes.

Calleigh chuckled, "Aww, he is too cute.

"Yes he is," Horatio said, smiling, seeing how much she loved the dog.

"Want to go over some files together?" She asked, turning back to him.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan," he answered, wrapping his right arm around her waist possessively, pulling her flush up against him.

She almost yelped and her eyes widened in surprise, her hand reflexively braced itself on his chest. She chuckled and whispered, "Down boy, down."

Horatio's lips curved up. "That won't work on me sweetheart," he whispered, looking into her soft emerald eyes.

Gus's head came up and his ears snapped to attention as he stared at them, Horatio in particular.

Calleigh smiled seeing him, "Oh, I think it will handsome. It seems I now have another protector and his name is Gus."

III

All was quiet as nightfall came upon them. Joe was sound asleep. Calleigh made a pot of coffee knowing her and Horatio were in a desperate need for a caffeine fix. Horatio was staring at the laptop screen reading when she placed two cups down on the round table and sat down sliding a file closer to her.

"Thank you," He said, lifting the steaming cup to his lips.

She smiled and reached for his hand. "Why don't you close your eyes for a few hours and let me take the first shift?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm okay, and I know this coffee is going to help, thank you."

"All right," she said, letting go of his hand. She slid another piece of paper in front of her looking down at it. "So far we have Dr. Ted Nolan, Dr. Benjamin Grover and Joe. The three of them always work together as a team in the OR."

"That's correct and I have a feeling Dr. Grover, is hiding something. We need to find out what that is," he said, looking at the file in front of him. Eric and Ryan are still processing the evidence and I'm sure we'll get something from the explosion. I'll also have Frank do a background check on Dr. Grover and see if he comes up with anything else."

"Good idea," Calleigh said with a smile. "What if we also check into the patients that died on the table this week? One autopsy was still pending; it could point us in the right direction."

"Sound's good and let's make sure to check on the patients families too," he said, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. He exhaled heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling his head throb.

Calleigh shook her head side to side reaching for his hand again. "Horatio, go sit on the couch and just put your head back for a little while please?" She asked pleading.

He squinted and rubbed his eyes again putting down the coffee cup. He looked over to the couch and could feel himself slipping, barely able to keep his eyes open. Calleigh was up in a second and standing at his side as she tugged on his arm making him stand up.

"C'mon handsome, just for a few hours, okay? I'm right here and the officers are outside," she said, reassuring him while leading him over to the couch.

He looked down at his watch. "Just a few hours all right?" he said softly.

She smiled. "All right, now rest," she said grabbing the throw blanket. She covered him as he smiled. "Wake me in a few hours, Calleigh, I mean it."

"I know," she replied with the tilt of her head. "Now rest," she ordered, cupping his cheek but directing his head back on the couch.

He closed his eyes trying to relax. She went to the front door and opened it checking in with both officers. Everything was quiet. She closed the door and came back in as Horatio rumbled with one eye open.

"Coast all clear?"

"Yes handsome, now get some sleep," she chuckled, sauntering back in Horatio's direction seeing how lonely he looked on that couch all by himself. Her thoughts ran wild on what she could do to that man but unfortunately duty called and she headed for the table to examine more files.

TBC…

* * *

Okay so this should have you all laughing-- Shelia and Joe. 

Also smiling at Calleigh's very naughty thoughts. Did someone say fluff? Hahaha


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay here is the long make up chapter that I promised. Of course, I would like to thank Angie, my beta, for coming through with this. Thank you, Angie! You're the BEST! Now without giving away too much, expect some mystery, some fluff and a lot of questions._

_Here we go... Enjoy!_

* * *

III 

Three hours passed and Calleigh rubbed at her tired eyes. Needing a refill and a break from the files Calleigh got up from the table and took a short walk to the kitchen. She poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. The smell alone was enough to jolt her awake. She took a sip and then headed back to the table to finish processing the files.

Gus stood up, took a long stretch then wandered over to Horatio. Satisfied that the man on the couch was ok he then ambled on over to Calleigh. She rubbed his head while studying another file. Gus moaned. He then collapsed to the floor at her feet and fell asleep.

The laptop dinged and she looked over to see an incoming message on AOL messenger.

Lonewolf: "Hey what's up?"

Calleigh smiled knowing it was Timmy but he didn't know it was her. She went ahead and replied under Horatio's messenger ID.

Justice4all: "Hey, it's Bulletgirl. What are you doing up so late? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Lonewolf: "Um, yea but it's cool. I just wanted to say hi."

Justice4all: "So how's everything going?"

Lonewolf: "Really, good, things are great."

Justice4all: "Glad to hear it. We need to get together again."

Lonewolf: "Now that would be cool because we had so much fun last time at the picnic. Just let me know when and it's a date."

Calleigh beamed able to see Timmy's beautiful smile in her minds eye. Her fingers lightly hit the keys as she chuckled to herself.

Justice4all: "A date huh?" Calleigh teased.

Timmy's eyes widened as he fumbled on the keys.

Lonewolf: "No, I mEanT… you know like a day we can all get together again." He exhaled and hit send and freaked seeing how he screwed up his message.

Calleigh chuckled and shook her head.

Justice4all: "I was just joking Lonewolf, relax. :o)"

Timmy saw the smiley and laughed wiping his forehead.

Lonewolf: "Oh, okay, you got me good there! Hahaha :o)"

Justice4all: "Yes I know. Now it really is late and I want you to get to bed all right? I'll relay your message to our mutual friend and we'll be in touch."

Lonewolf: "Okay, I will and thanks, Bulletgirl. Talk to you soon. Goodnight."

Justice4all: "Okay, Lonewolf, Goodnight. :o)"

Timmy smiled mumbling under his breath, "Goodnight Calleigh." He signed off. The loud sound effect of the door closing could be heard. Calleigh lowered the volume on the PC. She gave a quick glance over toward Horatio. Thankfully the exhausted red head was still out cold. A moment passed, Calleigh heard another ding from the computer. She turned back noticing another message had popped up on the screen.

"Private message from, "IamEvil666." Click ok to accept?'

Calleigh's brows furrowed playing with the rose charm dangling from her neck. She looked over at Horatio again. She turned back and hit decline, the message disappeared. She would never invade Horatio's privacy without his permission. She took another sip of her coffee. The message popped up on the screen again with the low ding.

Curiosity was getting the better of her but she clicked on decline again. Calleigh waited knowing for some strange reason it would be back.

"Ding". She looked toward Horatio and sighed. With an annoyed shake of her head Calleigh clicked on decline once again.

A split second later the message popped up again. With Horatio finally getting some much needed rest there was no way she was going to wake him for this. Annoyed and against her better judgment, Calleigh clicked on OK.

An instant message popped up on screen. "You are now in a private chat room with, IamEvil666."

Calleigh nodded mumbling, "It seems you don't like to take no for an answer." As if on cue, the message materialized on screen.

Calleigh began to read the message. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her heart began to race.

IamEvil666: "Have you been trying to avoid me again? I told you I am the devil's servant and I will find you no matter what."

Calleigh took in a long deep breath exhaling slowly trying to calm her frayed nerves. She jumped as the ding sounded again.

IamEvil666: "My, my, you are quiet tonight my friend. Nothing to say??? Are you trying to trace this message again Lieutenant, because you know that won't work."

Calleigh eyes narrowed on the word, _'Lieutenant?'_ She looked back over at Horatio.

IamEvil666: "Your time is almost up my friend. You cannot escape the devil's grip. Soon you will answer for all your crimes. The devil see's and knows everything. You may be able to keep secrets from others but not from him, and certainly not from me. I serve him well, and Lieutenant, justice will be SERVED!"

Calleigh's heart begin to race. _'Who the hell are you?' _She put her fingers on the key board then against her better judgment removed them choosing not to play along with this psycho. '_Damn_,' she thought, fiddling nervously with the rose charm on her neck again. She sighed hitting the small x in the corner of the window closing the session out.

A moment passed and the message appeared again and again, this time Calleigh kept declining. She finally closed the lid down putting the PC into hibernation.

Gus yawned and lifted his head off of her foot causing Calleigh to jump. She closed her eyes and shook her head glancing over at Horatio and then down at the dog.

She smiled whispering, "Good boy Gus", leaning over scratching his head. Gus groaned letting it rest across her foot again. Calleigh gazed toward Horatio and from the looks of things he seemed to be resting comfortably.

"Hey Gus, should we go check on, Joe?" She said, quietly standing up as Gus rose with her.

Calleigh felt ill at ease. Something was up. Horatio never said a word to her about receiving threatening messages online. It was bothering her more and more as she thought about it. It gave her a very ire feeling, especially the screen name, '_I am Evil_.' She walked to the front door and looked out the pep hole to see the two officers standing guard. She checked the lock on the door a second time and headed down the hall for Joe's bedroom.

Gus was at her side then he surged ahead leading the way. Joe's door was half open. Calleigh followed Gus into Joe's room. She smiled seeing Joe sound asleep with his left hand resting on his stomach and his right hand on his chest. The blankets down around his waist and his pajama top half open revealing his chiseled chest.

Without warning Gus jumped up on the bed and flopped down next to Joe. Calleigh gritted her teeth waiting for Joe to wake up. Joes hand automatically made its way to Gus's head.

Calleigh smiled. Thankfully Joe didn't wake up. She silently exited the room making sure not to make any noise. She walked quietly through the apartment. A distinct sound caught her attention and she picked up her pace heading directly for the living room.

Horatio's head thrashed back and forth while crying out, his eyes suddenly snapped open. He sat up confused looking around. Calleigh was directly in front of him as she knelt and leaned placing both hands on his thighs whispering. "Are you okay?"

Catching his breath he nodded and leaned forward towards her, "Yes. I'm fine but maybe this was a bad idea?"

"No, no you needed to get a few hours of sleep Horatio, either here or at home. You can't keep up like this; you have got to get some sleep."

He sighed softly running a hand through his hair. "Maybe just not here then," he said, tossing the throw cover off to the side.

Calleigh sighed frustrated shaking her head. "Can I do anything to help you?"

Horatio smiled allowing himself to get lost in those stunning tranquil green eyes. "You already have sweetheart." He said while lifting her hands up to his lips kissing them softly.

She leaned in and hugged him, sitting on his lap coiling her arms around his neck holding him close. "Mmm, you're nice and warm," she cooed.

He chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist. "So, is that the excuse you're going with detective?"

She chuckled and nodded softly brushing her lips against his. "What if it is Lieutenant?"

"Mmm, then I would have to say," he leaned in and kissed her lips softly, "I'd say… you're right."

She laughed and reluctantly released him. Calleigh stood extended her hand to Horatio to help him to his feet. He stood and took a long stretch trying to loosen up his tired stiff body.

"I'm going to go and splash some water on my face, be right back," he said, heading for the bathroom.

Calleigh returned to the table staring off in thought at the closed laptop in front of her. She debated if she should mention it to him or not.

Horatio came walking over and softly kissed the top of her head. He sat down next to her at the table seeing her pondering over something.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

Horatio brows arched. "Looks like something to me. You sure you don't want to share?"

Calleigh sighed softly, "Timmy said hi."

"Timmy?" He questioned confused.

She nodded her head to the laptop sitting in front of them.

"Oh, I guess he saw you online."

Calleigh shook her head side to side. "No, he saw your name. You forgot to sign off."

Horatio nodded slowly in understanding feeling Calleigh's eyes still upon him. "I see," he said somberly in thought.

She reached for his forearm and rested her hand on top of it speaking softly. "Horatio, do you want to tell me something?"

He blinked a few times processing her last question. His soft voice reached her ears, "Like what?"

"Horatio…." She urged, opening the lid. Numerous invitations from 'IamEvil666' filled the screen.

His eyes narrowed and he exhaled softly, "I um," he looked down and shook his head. "I'm… not sure who it is just yet."

"Yet? Just how long has this been going on?"

"A week or two. Not long," he sighed.

"But this person obviously knows who you are, the individual addressed you as Lieutenant."

Horatio turned to Calleigh concerned, "You communicated with this nutjob?"

She shook her head. "No. Your new stalker was the one doing all the typing," she said. Horatio hit a button on the keyboard. He pressed enter and the whole conversation filled the screen. Horatio read over the threatening words.

Calleigh sighed, "I don't like this. How does this person know you?"

Horatio shook his head sighing, "I don't know Calleigh, but I promise you we'll find out together, okay?" He could hear the worry and concern in her voice. This was the last thing he wanted to happen right now.

She whispered softly rubbing his arm unsure, "This is why your dreams are back?" She questioned, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I--I didn't want to worry you," he said feeling guilty, looking down at her hand.

"I thought we were a team, Horatio. I thought we were going to be open and honest about everything? By keeping things from me it feels as if you are lying. Now I find this. What's going on with you Horatio?"

Horatio closed his eyes and sighed. "I haven't lied to you Calleigh, and yes, I know I have been keeping things from you but…." He inhaled seeing the anguish in her eyes. He shook his head and whispered, "I'm sorry-- I don't mean to hurt you and--"

"I know that... I do. I know you're trying to protect me," she said, shaking her head looking into his pool of blue.

"Calleigh… please," he said softly, reaching for her hand. He gazed into her hurt filled eyes and looked down guilt-ridden whispering, "I'm not trying to upset you, but somehow, I keep letting you down. It's not my intentions… please believe me. I care for you deeply. I-- I love you. I am trying… and I guess… my trying to protect the woman I love keeps backfiring on me." His eyes remained downcast on her hands.

She placed two fingers under his chin lifting his head up. She held his repentant eyes staring straight into them as he continued.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to find out about John… ever. And what happened with Stetler, well… you pretty much read me and there was nothing I could do to prevent that but… but what I'm trying to say is—"

A sound came from the bedroom alerting them. A door closed quieting both of them.

"Joe must be up," she said, looking into Horatio's apologetic eyes.

"I'll go check on him," he said, as Calleigh nodded.

Horatio made his way into the bedroom with a soft knock.

"Joe, you doing all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, you gonna ask me that every time I use the bathroom," he said groggily leaning up on one elbow still half asleep. "Everything okay with you?"

Horatio chuckled, "Everything's fine Joe. You go back to sleep and get all the rest you can."

Joe chuckled, "Yes sir Lieutenant," he rolled over as Gus jumped up on the bed lying next to him again.

Horatio smiled while exiting the room. He walked out to find Calleigh staring off into the darkness through the glass balcony doors. He walked up behind her placing a tender hand on her shoulder whispering, "I'm sorry and… I'm working on it. I'm trying Calleigh and it's not easy. This… this is all new to me. I've never… shared my …." He sighed with a heavy heart trying to find the correct words to explain his situation to her.

She turned with a smile. "Your feelings," she finished for him. She nodded, "I know you're trying Horatio, and who am I to dictate to you when I myself struggle in the sharing department as well. We make some team you and me, huh?"

He smiled holding her gaze. His right hand cupped her cheek, as his thumb softly caressed her silky skin. He leaned in closer holding her glassy eyes, "Sweetheart, I wouldn't change it for the world."

An instant smile grew on Calleigh's lips. "Neither would I handsome. Neither would I," she answered hugging him.

A soft knocking sound startled the two of them. Calleigh smiled getting very use to the sounds of Joe's home and Horatio gave her a puzzled look.

She whispered, "Gus's tail."

Horatio's brows arched and he gave her a grin, "Very astute detective."

Gus came out, his tail continually banged on the wall coming down the hall followed by Joe.

Calleigh smiled. Gus headed right for her. She crouched petting her new found friend. "Hey there Gus, how's it going boy?"

Joe yawned walking past Horatio heading into the kitchen. "You two hungry?" He asked, grabbing the container of orange juice from the fridge.

"No, thank you Joe," Horatio said, watching him pour himself a glass.

"How about some OJ?"

Calleigh chuckled, "Maybe in the morning."

Joe chuckled heading her way with the glass in his hand. "It's um, 5:15 am. I would say that qualifies for morning." He chuckled again heading for the balcony doors with Gus on his heels. Calleigh gave Horatio a concerned look, he nodded his approval.

Joe opened the door letting Gus out first, he followed unaware that Calleigh was also in tow. Horatio walked near the open door looking out and about in the early dawn, the light just starting to peak through the dark clouds of the night.

Joe looked back at his protectors and smiled shaking his head. "Guy's we're up on the 30th floor, I really don't think someone is crazy enough to scale the building at five in the morning to come and get me."

Calleigh smiled while Horatio remained quiet but vigilant.

"You should be in bed resting," Calleigh said, when Gus leaned his body right against her leg making himself comfortable.

"You sound like my doctor," Joe laughed, looking down at Gus. "Gus, give her a break buddy. Settle," he commanded.

Gus moaned folding into a down position right on Calleigh's foot. Joe shook his head and Calleigh laughed.

"Well at least he listens, not like his master," she grinned and Horatio chuckled behind her.

Joe nodded grinning back. He leaned his forearms onto the smooth marble wall of the balcony, placing his glass down, looking out at the darken sky.

"I realized something today," he said, in a contemplative tone.

"What's that Joe?" Calleigh asked, her arms also leaning on the wall but looked over at him instead.

His eyes closed for a moment in thought with a deep intake of the cool morning Miami air. He exhaled slowly, "I don't enjoy life as much as I should. I just take it for granted. Today I wanted to make sure that I was awake to see the sunrise." He paused staring out at the dark sky, "I will never take the gift of eye sight for granted again," he looked over and saw Calleigh staring at him.

"We understand Joe," she said, looking back at Horatio who also nodded.

Joe turned back looking out just as the sun started to peak through the low lying marine cloud layer. A cool rush of ocean air covered him making his hair dance in the breeze. The dark clouds lightened to a wispy soft gray and the sky turned a soft cobalt blue. Calleigh shivered and ran her hands over her arms attempting to warm herself up. Horatio noticed and had an incredible urge to walk right up behind her and hold her, warm her up in his protective embrace. He sighed softly refraining. He looked over to see Joe completely lost in the beautiful sunrise.

A beautiful line of orange-gold ran across the entire horizon, as the floating clouds paved the way for the powerful circle of fire. Little by little, the sun's beautiful warm, golden tentacles were beginning to spread out in all directions. They danced along the water growing longer and longer as the sunrise grew bringing an incredible color of red-orange hue. Silvery clouds danced across the brightening blue sky and Joe exhaled deeply. He waited, as the sky grew lighter and lighter, brighter and brighter, until the fiery golden sun finally broke through the clouds, bringing with it the birth of a new day. He squinted, and Calleigh raised her hand to her forehead blocking the amazing brightness of the powerful suns rays. The intensity of the brightness making him look away for a moment as the golden circle illuminated the entire sky. Joe closed his eyes still seeing the brightness through closed lids, feeling the warmth on his face and skin.

Calleigh sighed feeling the warm sun rays encompass her, covering her protectively. She smiled feeling the suns energy fill her in an uplifting way thinking of new beginnings.

_The future. _

_Their future. _

_Together. _

Horatio stared, squinting against the brightness thinking about Joe's situation and life in general. His mind wavered to the blonde beauty standing in front of him. He watched the small sun rays of light dance across Calleigh's golden hair and he sighed softly, appreciating her more than the sun itself. His heart filled with the warmth that only she could make him feel. _Her love_. He let his eyes close for just a second in thought, wanting nothing more than to make love to her in the warm rays of the morning sun.

Calleigh smiled looking out amazed how beautiful the sunrise could be, knowing Joe was right. She also didn't appreciate her sunrises and life, as she should. It was amazing what his words made her realize as she slowly turned around to Horatio and gave him a beautiful smile mouthing the words, '_I love you.'_

He smiled and nodded looking down shyly. He admired his angel from afar whose beauty radiated in the glow of the morning sun. He growled inaudibly holding himself back, wanting so bad to just wrap her up in his arms. He thought about it for a second and kept himself rooted to the floor fighting his own overwhelming emotions, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Why did he have such a hard time expressing his emotions in public? He sighed knowing the answer.

The three of them remained lost in their own thoughts but shared in this very special moment together, appreciating another day's birth and all the beauty and power that a simple sunrise held.

Horatio's phone rang bringing them back to reality. He turned away answering it and walked back inside.

Calleigh whispered, "You're one hundred percent right Joe. Life can't be taken for granted it has to be appreciated for what it brings to us on a daily basis." '_And I'm going to appreciate it more_,' she thought, with a smile

He turned to her in awe, "Yeah that's exactly what I meant to say but you said it so much better. We do take it for granted and it sure is a shame that most people don't realize this until something bad happens to them and then sometimes its too late."

"Well, I think we all get so relaxed and complacent in our daily routines that we forget about all the little things that mean so much. The things that hold so much beauty for us ya know, just like the sunrise and sunset," she said.

"Yeah, I do Calleigh. I know now," he said, staring at her with a widening smile. She understood him and he felt comfortable talking to her, relaying his true feelings without any fear of judgment.

She grinned, "Why don't you sit down and enjoy the warmth of the sun. Maybe you'll fall back asleep out here. That lounge chair is looking very comfortable and mighty tempting to me," she yawned.

Joe chuckled, "You two going home at all today?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask my boss," she chuckled.

Joe shook his head sitting down in the lounge chair. Calleigh turned to see Horatio was still on the phone. Gus stood up suddenly and growled protectively.

Joe sat up quickly, "Hey Gus, what's wrong boy?" He asked, no later than Gus dashed inside and headed for the front door with his ears at attention.

Calleigh followed with her hand on her sidearm and Horatio shook his head side to side. "It's all right. That should be Frank and Eric checking in."

Calleigh gave Horatio a nod. Joe walked back inside confused.

There was a soft knock on the door. Calleigh looked through the peep hole to see Frank. She opened the door smiling seeing Eric right behind him. Gus eyed them both up and down warily, cautiously sniffing them. Satisfied he backed off wagging his tail heading back to Joe.

"Good morning boys," Calleigh said.

Frank groaned, "Morning… barely, the sun is still coming up."

Eric chuckled, "Morning. How are things going here? Any problems?"

"Nope, everything was quiet all night," she said, looking over at Horatio who was exhausted.

"Gentleman, you experience any problems I want a call immediately, understood?" He straightened. "Eric, did we get anything from the evidence yet?"

"Nothing yet H, but Ryan's still working on it. We can't find any mechanism for the bomb. It doesn't make sense."

"There has to be a triggering device," Horatio replied.

"I know H, and we'll find it. I'll keep you posted.

Horatio nodded. "Okay. "He doesn't leave here for any reason without my permission. Understood?"

"We have it H," Eric said and Frank nodded.

"Okay, we'll just be a few hours. I'll be in touch."

Joe chuckled, "This is ridiculous."

"Sorry doc but this is the way it has to be," Frank said in his best Texan tone. "So, where's the coffee doc?"

"Kitchen. Go ahead and help yourselves," he pointed.

Horatio and Calleigh walked over to Joe.

"We'll be back in a few hours, okay? Just rest and listen to Eric and Frank please. They know what they're doing. You can trust them."

"Thanks Horatio. Thanks Calleigh. I'm glad you two are finally going home to get some rest." Joe said with a smile.

"Yes, I need my beauty sleep," Calleigh chuckled swaying her hair to one side playfully.

Joe mumbled, "Your beauty has nothing to do with sleep."

Horatio's brows arched and Calleigh looked down blushing. Joe looked down mortified realizing he let that slip out. He cautiously met Horatio's eyes again with a silent apology and scratched his head in disbelief.

"Umm, so, I guess I'll see you both later and thanks again. I appreciate all of your help," he said feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"You're welcome Joe," Calleigh said smiling crouching down to pet Gus again. "You be a good boy Gus and take care of him okay?"

Gus wagged his tail rubbing himself up against her again.

Horatio nodded to Joe. "Take it easy and rest up. We'll see you in a bit."

Joe nodded and walked them to the front door followed by Frank and Eric.

"See you later," Calleigh said as Horatio pulled the door closed seeing two new officers on duty.

"Gentleman," Horatio said, greeting them, watching their eyes both focus on Calleigh's bright smile and petite curvy frame.

"Good morning, gentleman," she said, cheerfully in her sweet southern tone swaying her sexy hips down the hall.

They both stared. Horatio cleared his throat as they both quickly turned back to him nervously. He kept himself in check looking at one and then the other. "Let's stay alert, gentleman."

"Yes sir," they both answered in unison.

Horatio turned and walked away with a grin, catching up to his blonde southern bell that was already waiting for him patiently standing near the elevators. The doors opened and she walked in turning, seeing him still standing there in thought.

"Hey handsome, you coming," she chuckled holding her hand over the elevator door.

His lips curved up and his brows arched, "Mm-hmm," he hummed low with a rumble entering the lift.

She looked at him concerned, "Are you okay?"

He turned to her with a mischievous smile and walked towards her. Her eyes narrowed on him as she back peddled suddenly coming into contact with the elevator wall. He smiled placing a hand on each side of her head, trapping her between his arms and bent kissing her neck, whispering in her ear, "I'm-- I'm-- extremely-- jealous," he murmured between kisses. "Gus… is getting way to much affection," he whispered, blowing his warm breath right into her ear, nuzzling gently on her ear lobe with a low moan.

"Horatio!" She began laughing feeling the goosebumps rush all across her skin. She chuckled wrapping her arms around his waist trying to tuck her head in away from his tantalizingly soft lips. She giggled into his neck, "Gus-- Gus is just temporary, but you handsome-- you're forever."

He blinked hearing her words and pushed off the wall a bit to look at her. Her green eyes were sparkling; her hair like satin falling down over her shoulders and the beautiful smile on her face totally undid him. _'Did she even realize what she just said,'_ he wondered, staring at her thinking, _'Forever.'_

His head tilted in awe, _'There wasn't anything more beautiful than Calleigh's smile. _He leaned back down kissing a soft trail along her neck thinking, _'Well, except for maybe seeing her in the throes of climax, definitely.' _

What he hadn't expected was the raging hard-on he had now from just her laughter and beautiful smile. _'Who would have thought,'_ he wondered pressing his hips right up against her.

Calleigh's giggle turned into a gasp, "Oh my…" She leaned back against the wall tilting her head up to look into the most gorgeous, lustful, blue eyes, mesmerized for the moment.

Hot breath against her ear startled her out of her haze. "You're turning me on like crazy," his voice a husky whisper, "You're vanilla scent is driving me nuts." He grinded his hips into her making sure she was getting his point.

"Uh…" her mouth fell open. He quickly leaned down and covered it with his own, tasting her surprise and excitement. Feeling her hands slide and caress along his ribs, up his back, all along the inside of his jacket. She moaned softly entranced, his kiss deep and intoxicating, exhilarating to all her senses. His tongue exploring her mouth with need and hunger. He groaned deeply, pressing himself against her and Calleigh's eyes suddenly snapped opened. She pulled back with a gasp, "Wait-- the cameras… cameras Horatio!" she pointed to the far corner of the elevator ceiling.

He leaned back down kissing all along her neck, teasing, tasting, rumbling in his husky tone, "Not working… remember beautiful." He reached for the stop button on the control panel with his left hand and Calleigh quickly slapped it down. He continued his assault on her face, neck and ears leisurely ravishing her.

Breathlessly, "Horatio, you-- you're not serious. We— can't—Oh god," a moan escaped her feeling his lips nuzzle along her most pleasurable spot, the hollow of her neck. She bit down on her lip with a very pleasurable sigh feeling the heat rush through her, as his tongue laved deliciously making her go weak.

"Mmmm," his voice rumbled over her sensitized skin feeling her hands suddenly grip his rear and pulled him into her more. She was heady with desire as he easily seduced her making sure to linger on all of her pleasure points. Keeping his lips attached to her neck he once again reached for the stop button and she quickly slapped his hand down with a moan.

"We-- can't," she panted, hanging onto his arm.

"Wanna bet," he grinned wickedly hitting the stop button. He quickly crushed her up against the wall, captured both her wrists and interlocked his fingers with hers. Her eyes went wide as he pressed her hands high against the elevator wall holding her securely. He gave her a spine-tingling smile and hummed his pleasure lowering his lips once again to her neck, suckling softly, making her moan.

"Horatio— oh God," she gasped, trying to break free, only this time she wanted to rip his clothes off.

A very loud alarm sounded and a squeaky voice on the intercom filled the elevator, "Is everything okay up there?"

Horatio groaned and lifted his head in disbelief. He released Calleigh's hands as she quickly hit the intercom button rasping, "Everything's fine." Her eyes went directly to the very large bulge in his pants that looked like it was about to burst through.

He let out a very heavy breath feeling his heart bang against his ribcage; he shook his head in defeat. Calleigh smiled feeling terrible for him. She couldn't resist kissing his cheek so softly and whispering in his ear as her hand stroked his raging arousal. He let out a groan of need as she squeezed gently making him close his eyes.

The loud alarm blared again and he growled hitting the button on the control panel, "We're coming!" The elevator jerked into motion.

Calleigh began giggling uncontrollably as he turned and looked at her. A faint smile began to form on his face until he was laughing right along with her. He shook his head in disbelief and wrapped her up in his arms feeling the elevator descend.

"To be continued beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

TBC Indeed….

* * *

So I am listening… 

Who is, IAMEVIL666 ?

The fun begins and you all know what next chapter holds… Fluff, fluff and more fluff!


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Okay here you go, the chapter you have all been waiting for. Fluff. LOL I also have a very unexpected surprise for you all. I don't think anyone saw this coming... well, except for our Horatio, maybe. This chapter is NC 17- I hope you all enjoy it. Here we go..._**

**

* * *

III **

The ride home was spent in quiet contemplative thought after truly experiencing the life affirming power that the morning sunrise had to offer. Horatio drove, taking the time to decompress. Calleigh rested her head back thinking about the future, their future. She exhaled softly pulling him from his reverie. He looked over at her speaking quietly.

"Sweetheart, everything okay?"

Her eyes snapped open and she nodded. "Yes, fine. Just thinking about what Joe said that's all. Sometimes we get so caught up in life, we don't take the time to really enjoy it, ya know?"

He smiled looking over at her. "I do. I know. Our jobs are demanding, and dealing with death everyday, well it can..."

"Wear on us." She finished for him.

He turned to her with a knowing smile nodding. She was getting to know him so well. The closeness, the affection and all the love, it felt wonderful. He slid his right hand over onto her thigh affectionately. She covered his hand with hers and squeezed lightly whispering, "I want to appreciate life more with you, Horatio."

He turned to her taken aback hearing something different in her tone. He nodded cautiously gazing into those beautiful eyes that he loved so much it hurt. Her comment kept replaying in his mind. Did he really hear what she was saying? Was this an answer to a question he's patiently been waiting for? There was hope in her voice and the promise of something new but was he jumping ahead here, was he interpreting the situation correctly? He didn't want to ask pressuring her after the emotional rollercoaster ride of the past two days so he remained quiet listening.

He pulled into his driveway and shut the engine off.

She squeezed his hand again and he turned toward her, taking in her heart stopping beautiful green eyes.

"I love you, Horatio," she said in such a heartfelt tone. Her eyes gleamed as her love radiated to him.

He stared overwhelmed by her words. He reached for her hands and held them. "I love you too, sweetheart." He lifted them to his lips and kissed them softly, feeling their warmth on his face.

Calleigh's smile widened with his affection. She sighed, "I've been thinking a lot lately and well… what would you say if I wanted to take you up on that offer of yours handsome?"

Horatio's heart skipped a beat. '_Here we go_.'

His brows arched, his lips curved up instantly with his eyes crinkling at the corners and he gave her a gorgeous Horatio smile. "Well… I would say…" he tenderly pressed his lips to her hands and kissed them softly again and again, speaking slowly, "I would say, that I'm about to become a very lucky man."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Does that mean you already know what I'm thinking?"

"Mmm, I sure hope so love," he chuckled, pulling her even closer, ecstatic, knowing she was talking about moving in with him. He felt a burst of adrenaline surge through his veins, energizing him. His heart was racing in his chest making him feel so alive and full of life.

She laughed, elated. He wrapped an arm around her dragging her over to him. "How is it that you can read my mind so easily handsome?" she asked, when his lips found her soft neck and nuzzled gently.

"Mmmm, the same way you can read mine beautiful," he replied in his velvety soft tone. His tongue sliding up her jawline to her luscious lips making her shiver. He felt exhilarated and kissed her softly, barely brushing his lips over hers, humming his pleasure. "Mmmm… I love how you smell."

Calleigh's eyes slowly closed in pleasure, her body still aroused, her mind still on the rude interruption they had in the elevator and his voice… that whisky tone just melted her. Her fingers sensually rolled leisurely through his hair. His gentle touch and gritty voice undoing her, setting off shockwaves of hot pleasure, making her tingle all over. She looked into his captivating blue eyes becoming mesmerized, his handsome face, his rumpled hair and that very sexy stubble she adored on him. His rugged and tired appearance overpowered her, making her wild with desire for him. She wanted him right here, right now. Her eyes tightened in thought for a second as she bit down on her lower lip trying to suppress a moan. _'If he only knew what I wanted to do to him.'_

"C'mon handsome, you're exhausted, and I have just the thing for you," she smiled seductively backing off.

His brows arched and he smiled. "Mmm, sounds wonderful," he moaned low, not wanting to release her yet, still nuzzling all along her neck and murmuring softly in her ear.

She sighed feeling his luscious lips and put her hand on his chest stopping him. She was ready to combust and had to slow things down before she ripped his clothes off right there in the Hummer, in broad daylight. She exhaled heavily, "And it will feel even better I promise," she laughed, trying to break away, sliding back over to the passenger seat away from him.

His deep rumbling hum flowed over her like music to her ears exciting her even more. The wicked smile on his face deliberate, letting her know this wasn't over yet. He watched her slip out of the Hummer with a giggle and quickly followed her with a groan. _'Far from over,_' he thought with a sly grin.

III

Horatio leaned his forearms on the wet wall in front of him surrendering to the steam and warmth of the hot shower. His head hanging down letting the streams of water do their magic on his tired aching back and neck muscles. He closed his eyes in thought just letting the water soothe and relax his weary body. _'She really wants to move in with me.'_

Calleigh grinned mischievously. The sexual tension between the two of them since the elevator and SUV was almost unbearable. She quietly climbed into the shower behind him. Her hands slid effortlessly around him triggering his eyes to gradually open. He tried to turn but she held him steady and he chuckled looking back over his shoulder at her.

She hugged him close crushing her breasts to his back and leaned in near his ear. "You're exhausted and I thought a nice shower massage would help," she said, beginning to massage his knotted shoulder blades and neck muscles. He moaned deeply and let his head drop forward once again relaxing under her soothing touch. He leaned his hands back on the wall in front of him feeling her hands and fingers slide against his wet skin, beginning to work on his achy muscles. His thoughts drifting with the steam, he felt himself swell and tighten thinking of how much he wanted her hand on one very hard muscle in particular.

She grabbed the scented soap and lathered the silk sponge gently sliding it all along his upper back and shoulders. The warm invigorating vanilla fragrance, rousing his senses, his cravings, reminding him of her and all her beauty.

She slid it down his back and lower to his rear making his head snap up. She chuckled and slowly slid it up and around to his waist, then his abs and chest making generous lathering circles, sensually rubbing her body against his back creating a soft blissful friction. Her breasts crushed against his back and her hard nipples rubbed against him. He closed his eyes again and sighed enjoying the moment. Her touch was very relaxing yet at the same time so arousing that he wanted to turn and pounce. His patience was slipping by the second.

A soft rumble of desire filled his chest when her hand glided lower to his abs and down into his red treasure trail. He groaned and his jaw tightened when her soft hand wrapped around his slick manhood that stood proudly at attention.

She stroked ever so slowly.

His patience snapped.

He growled and turned but she already knew, leaning up pressing her lips to his in a hot, hungry kiss. Her need was just as strong as his. Their bodies crushed together trapping his rigid manhood against her stomach. Calleigh moaned feeling his hardness along with tiny electric shocks coursing throughout her body as his hands explored her slickened skin. The kiss softened and his hand found hers with the soapy sponge. He took it and playfully began trailing soap suds all over her soft skin while his lips continued their assault on her body. He nuzzled and teased, tasting every inch of her, his tongue drawing small circles around her nipples but never touching her peaking buds.

She moaned biting down on her lip, getting caught up in her own game once again. Her pulse quickened, desire rising feverishly as she held him to her breast feeling pure unadulterated bliss.

He moaned low against her chest letting the sponge drop to the floor, pulling her closer, tangling his hand into her blond wet hair and crushed his lips to hers in a searing tongue kiss. With a low growl he turned and submerged the two of them directly under the shower head, still kissing, as the hot water sprayed over their smoldering bodies washing the soap away. He backed her up against the wall and without warning lowered his head, taking her right breast back into his mouth.

"Oh god, Horatio!" She cried, feeling his lips close around her stiff nipple and his tongue lightly flick the taut bud.

"Mmmmm," his hum vibrated against her, rippling, and flowing through every fiber of her being. Her hands gripped his wet hair and held him there. Her breath quickened and her head lolled back against the tiles in delight.

His right hand descending, caressing her silky curves, progressively sliding down her smooth stomach, gliding over her navel, and down into her golden curls. His fingers gently caressing, circling, finding warm silkiness awaiting him, he groaned against her breast and slowly slid his finger inside her warmth.

"Oh god!" she gasp panting, grabbing onto his wet hair, "Wait… Wait..."

His lips immediately left her breast and he found her yearning eyes. His voice husky with desire, rasping, "Wait? You want me to… wait?" He asked in disbelief feeling raw hunger pull at his very core. His finger still in her warmth, moving, sliding, and making it incredibly hard for her to form any kind of coherent words.

A soft moan rolled off her lips, and then her eyes closed in hesitation feeling the warm curls of pleasure building inside her. She bit down on her lip and nodded breathlessly, "Yes-- wait. Give me-- five--minutes--and meet me-- in bed."

He gave her a wary look. He leaned in to kiss her softly, slowly, letting his hand slide away from her warm center. She moaned into his lips and his voice rumbled seductively in her ear, "You sure?"

'_Oh, god, no I'm not!'_ She thought, hearing that voice, that sensual whisky tone that drove her wild. She eventually nodded biting down on her lip staring into his lustful blue eyes. "Mm-hmm, I had— have a plan," she blinked and shook her head trying to find some semblance of control.

He smiled. "Mmmmm," his sexy hum vibrated in the shower stall, bouncing off the walls and filling her ears. She felt it flowing over her, hypnotizing her, dancing along her skin as tiny pinpricks spiraled down her body all coiling right at her warm center sending waves of pleasure through her.

He continued in that sensual husky tone, "That's what you said when you stepped into the shower with me." His hand cupped the back of her head and he leaned in for a gentle kiss, seducing her with his warm velvety tongue. Her arms naturally wrapped around his neck and her eyes drifted close, enjoying the softness of his lips and tongue, becoming lost once again. His hands caressed her curves sliding down to her rear as he pressed her directly against his hardness.

Calleigh's eyes shot open at him. "Stop… you're seducing me," she panted, pushing him back again with her hand on his wet chest. "I promise you'll like my plan, okay?" She said sweetly, looking down at his engorged hardness letting her fingers seductively slide down his chest right into his red treasure trial. She smiled with an arched brow never taking her eyes off his jutting manhood. "Five minutes," she repeated, quickly stepping out of the steamy shower stall.

Horatio exhaled heavily shaking his head in disbelief. That was the second time he was denied today, he groaned and submerged himself under the hot water once again. "I won't last five more seconds like this," he groaned, looking down at his still very stiff member. He suddenly grinned and shut the water getting out.

Calleigh towel dried her hair and closed the bedroom blinds. She slipped on a short black silk robe and proceeded to light candles all around the bedroom creating a light soothing effect. She smiled and closed her eyes taking in the vanilla candle scent flowing through the air. She put a fresh towel and some scented oil on the night table beside the bed. Then bent and pulled down the covers closing her eyes again to take in the wonderful fragrance of the scented candles flowing throughout the room.

Horatio smiled watching her, leaning on the doorframe with just a towel around his waist. His eyes slid up the back of her thighs and stopped on target at her beautifully shaped derriere. All of her curves in clear view as she bent over the bed and more of her backside was revealed.

His brows arched with a lopsided grin. Without a sound he walked up behind her, his right hand smoothly glided up the back of her thigh causing her to jump.

"Good God, Horatio!" She gasped.

He hung onto her with his left hand knowing she would try to flee. He chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist your body and your… present position. I think you were clearly trying to provoke me," he said, in his velvety soft tone sliding his right hand along her bare thigh and backside exaggerating his point.

She chuckled relaxing, leaning back against his body with a soft moan. "Okay you had your fun handsome. Now lay down, I want to have mine and give you a nice relaxing massage like I promised."

His eyes widened and he looked over to the nightstand seeing the oil and towel. He grinned, leaning in closer to her ear nuzzling and whispering in a very sexy tone, "Forget the massage, beautiful. I can think of something else I need much more right now." He pressed his hips against her rear emphasizing his point.

Calleigh gasped, first feeling how hard he was and then feeling his right hand slide around her hip to her warm wet center.

"But, but I-- Oh god," she moaned in a heavy breath, as his expert fingers slid languorously in her warm silkiness. He felt her swollen bud and groaned low pressing himself against her backside again, snaking his left hand around to untie her sash. He cupped her left breast gently and purposely ran his thumb over her peaking nipple.

"Ohh…" she sighed softly, melting right back against him, "I-- wanted— to—" Her words lost as all coherent thought went right out the window.

With a growl he pressed his hips against her moving her forward onto the bed. She fell forward bracing herself with her hands as he leaned over her breathing his hot breath on her neck. "God I have wanted you all night. I don't think I can't wait another second," he groaned letting his towel fall.

"Yes, I can see that," she chuckled finding herself on her hands and knees on the bed with him bent over her. She suddenly whimpered as he slid his hand away from her warm wetness standing back up.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she let out a shriek when his hands quickly turned her flat on her back. Her eyes still wide on him in disbelief at the speed and preciseness of his movement.

He gave her a devious smile and seductively licked his lips. He gently leaned over her body again, hovering, placing his hands on each side of her head on the bed. He held her emerald eyes for a moment, and then leaned down to delicately kiss her lips. He backed off and held her sparkling eyes for a moment longer taking in all her beauty.

She whispered up to him. Her left hand caressing and gliding over his back and down his side, "I wanted to relax you, not vice versa."

He gave her a sexy smile and leisurely began trailing hot kisses down her neck. His voice dripping with desire as he murmured against her skin, "Mmm-hmm… you are relaxing me, more than you know. Just let me have my way with you and I promise we will both be sleeping with the angels."

Calleigh chuckled and suddenly moaned feeling his soft lips capture her taut nipple. "Uh-huhhh," her soft moan long and drawn out gratified. Her fingers sliding into his damp hair as her back arched and her head pressed down harder into the mattress.

He backed off holding her burning eyes, letting his hands slide across her silky skin, brushing her robe off her shoulders leaving her bare to his eyes. Slowly running his hands teasingly over her breast and down her quivering stomach to let his fingers linger on her hips. His lustful eyes slid back up to hers as he held her heated gaze for a moment. He whispered, "Unity," kneeling at the edge of the bed, kissing her tattoo as he eased her thighs apart and lowered his mouth to her warm soft center.

"Oh my God," she gasped, closing her eyes feeling so much pleasure. Warm softness, growing wetness, constant continual pressure building, circling, more and more as her whole body began to tingle and shake on the verge. His fingers lightly sliding along the inside of her thighs building her up even more.

"Ohhh," she moaned heavily. Already feeling herself on the edge ready to soar. Her hands fisted the sheets as her breathing increased.

"Mmmm," his moan of pleasure vibrated against her center reaching her depths. She bit down on her lower lip gripping onto his hair. Her legs began trembling around him and her moans grew louder. He kept his steady pace knowing she was close. Knowing her signs and signals as her head swayed from side to side with her squirming body.

"Oh god… Ohhh god!" Her words dragged out intentionally with her heavy breathing.

His fingers joined his tongue as Calleigh thrashed and gasped for breath moaning loudly, deeply. Her hips began moving in rhythm against him as she gave into all the pleasure coursing through her body. He knew she was right there and kept up his relentless pace using his tongue in slow steady swipes. His fingers curled working on her pleasure point feeling her legs shake all around him. He felt her clench around his fingers and he quickly wrapped his lips around her begging jewel, suckling softly.

Oh Ohh Ohhhh!!!" Her world exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors.

Her back arched as she cried out again and again, "Horatio! Oooooo! She panted exploding, as her whole body stiffened and tensed under him. Her face, neck, and chest all blushed bright red. Her breast swayed with her erratic breathing and she shook uncontrollably.

He struggled for control hanging onto her legs as she thrashed and squirmed all around him. Her breathing ragged as she gasped and grabbed onto the sheets pulling on them one second and pulling on his hair the next. He gradually slowed his pace, nuzzling and kissing softly, sliding over to her tattoo, feeling her body shake and quiver under him.

Her whole body gradually went limp with a heavy moan. Her hands slid down his face and onto the bed, her legs finally relaxing, with small tremors still fading. She sighed her pleasure and moaned quietly again and again. His lustful eyes found hers when he lifted his head satisfied by her reaction.

Calleigh exhaled thickly, "What-- you do-- to me. Unhh-- god." She moaned breathlessly. "You're incredible! She rasped, letting her head drop back down onto the bed.

He gave her a gorgeous smile and licked his lips wiggling his brows to her. "Mmmm, and vice versa beautiful," he said, in a thick husky tone looking over her beautiful blushing body.

Calleigh rose up on her elbows watching him. He lowered his head again and kissed all around her tattoo whispering, "Unity," again and again. She chuckled, squirming, and quickly rolled over onto her stomach attempting to get away from him. He grinned at her position and grabbed onto her leg stopping her as she gasped wide eyed, suddenly being dragged backward against him. She felt the heat from his rigidly hard length press up against her rear.

"Mmmm," he growled deeply at the contact. Running both hands down the curve of her silky soft back then to her waist, her soft hips and eventually over her beautiful derriere, lingering. His eyes filled with burning desire taking her exquisiteness in as she turned looking over her shoulder at him. She suddenly smirked and backed up more pressing her rear right against his engorged length.

A low growl emanated from deep within his throat, his eyes closed at the pleasurable sensation, his hands automatically sliding along her rear feeling her silky smooth softness. He murmured completely lost in passion, "You have the most beautiful ass_."_

"Mmmm," Calleigh moaned, lost herself in all the sensation he was causing. His hands were hypnotizing her, sliding, faintly caressing along her body and rear.

He suddenly blinked realizing he said that out loud and groaned, unable to hold off anymore. He rocked against her, his full length sliding along her silky rear. He moaned, and quickly adjusted moving in closer feeling himself come into contact with her warm silkiness.

His jaw clenched and he moaned low, "Sweetheart, I won't be able to hold back this way."

Calleigh pressed back into him even harder. His voice oozing sensuality, hypnotizing her as his caressing hands sent shockwaves of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She moaned heavily, "Holding back… is the last thing I want you to do. You already have me close again." She reached her hand back pulling on his hip making sure he got her message loud and clear. "I need you…please," she moaned melodiously, sliding her hand along his muscular thigh in a long inviting caress. Her words and lustful tone completely undid him.

"Yes," he rasped, "Yes." Feeling his heart banging against his chest already knowing he would not last long.

He exhaled effortlessly and closed his eyes using his sense of touch, running his hands again from her soft shoulders down her curving back, lower to her waist, and then smooth rear. His fingers curled lovingly about her hips as he increasingly rocked forward, sliding his engorged length between her thighs, pressing himself inside her warm silky softness. He gasped and stilled his face tight with concentration, searching for control, trying not to move, as he enjoyed every sensation of being completely immersed in her. Two melding into one.

Calleigh moaned feeling him fill her and began to rock gently causing him to go deeper making them both gasp their pleasure.

"Uhhh," his fingers tightened on her hips as he accepted her rhythm and joined her in their erotic dance. Their bodies rocked together. Deep, deeper, until he was completely buried within her.

"So good-- don't-- stop," she panted, feeling another orgasm quickly approaching.

Her words, her raspy tone, making him clench his jaw as he hung onto her hips. "Uhh, god, sweetheart…" He let his right hand slide around her hip to her wet center knowing how close they both were. His fingers began sliding along her slick center as he began to thrust with abandon feeling himself ready to burst.

"Oh god, Horatio!" Calleigh cried out feeling him move in and out while his fingers strummed over her wet tingling nub. She tensed and her breath caught, "Horatio…I'm gonna….Ohhhhhh!" She cried out as her climax tore through her and her whole body began to shake and pulse. Both her hands clenched the sheets in front of her gripping them tightly as she panted out of control. "Ohhh, Ohhh…God!"

Her head dropped down to the bed and her backside arched up even more to him. She moaned again and again, feeling a continuing wave of pleasure coursing through her. He felt her explode; her liquid fire soaking and surrounding his shaft, squeezing and contracting around him non-stop making him clench his jaw.

"Yes, Uhh, Uhhh!" He groaned heavily and shook off an approaching wave. His hands tightened on her hips as he watched himself slide smoothly in and out, again and again. His length soaked from their lovemaking, glistening in the candlelight room being surrounded with more and more of her liquid fire each time he submerged himself. He growled and grunted as he pushed harder feeling her continuously clench and contract all around him.

His breathing heavy, ragged. He bent forward over her, cupping her soft breast, rolling her nipple with his fingers, while his hips undulated against her rear. His left hand released her breast, entwining, on top of her hand that was gripping the sheets, interlocking his fingers with hers on the bed, his hot breath on her back and neck, kissing and gasping her name, "Calleigh-- Uh!, Uhh, god, sweetheart… Uhhh… Calleighh… Ugghhhhhhh! He groaned long and deep into her hair, panting against her back and neck as he exploded deeply inside of her. He wrapped her tightly in his right arm as he stood buried deeply in her warm center, staying as close as possible, feeling her warm soft skin under him, around him, all over him. Her body shook as he filled her up with his pulsing love. His stomach and chest heaving against her back, as he tried to catch his breath and still hold them both up.

Calleigh exhaled heavy trying to breathe and suddenly let her body drop flat on the bed exhausted. She closed her eyes reveling in the incredible lovemaking session they just had. Horatio chuckled and gently slid his arm out from under her. She felt his soft lips lingering along her back as he gave her light butterfly kisses. It only took seconds for him to join her when he let his own body rest against her back careful of his weight. He shifted to the side just a bit wanting to stay close, their left hands and fingers stilled joined as he pulled her closer still giving her warm tender kisses all along her back and shoulders.

She chuckled turning her head towards him, "You're never going to crush me you know."

"Beautiful, I don't want to take any chances," he said breathlessly.

"My god Horatio, where do you get your energy?"

He chuckled, "From you beautiful," he kissed her back one last time mumbling, "From you." He gently rolled off her as she moaned in disappointment from the loss of contact.

She sighed completely exhausted and contented. "You are incredible. I've never experienced such emotions. Each time we make love it feels more wonderful than the last."

"I agree," He smiled shyly. "It was the build up, trust me. My energy this time… was not where I wished it to be. I wish I could have lasted a lot longer for you."

She chuckled, "You're crazy! I can hardly move right now!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek playfully running her hand over his rear. "Okay, let's go handsome, get up there and let's get some sleep." She pointed to the top of the bed.

He chuckled still a bit breathless, "Yes, ma'am."

They both crawled to the top of the bed chuckling. Horatio laid flat on his back with a groan as Calleigh snuggled in close. He exhaled feeling much better at the moment and knew it was all because of her. Calleigh's decision to move in with him, and the promise of a future together, the promise of hope. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and she automatically slid her leg around his moving in closer with a very contented sigh.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he whispered.

She lifted her head off his shoulder. "For what?"

"For saying yes, for moving in with me, for making me a very happy man." He chuckled, "And For letting me have my way with you today."

Calleigh chuckled back, "Handsome, you can have your way with me when ever you want." She said, twirling her finger playfully in his red chest hair.

"Mmm, that sounds very… promising," he whispered kissing her forehead.

Calleigh grinned. "Handsome, tomorrow is always full of promise as is today. Now go to sleep and maybe I'll have my way with you later."

He chuckled as she settled against him relaxing again with her soft subtle moans. He smiled thinking of her words to him, _'I want to appreciate life more with you, Horatio.' _His smile widened and he closed his eyes thinking, _'I want to appreciate you for the rest of my life sweetheart. Forever'_

Her soft moans soon faded and their breathing evened out. All was quiet as they both fell asleep holding one another closely. His mind was more at ease brought about by her beautiful words giving him so much hope and promise for a future together. A life full of love and happiness, full of promise for the both of them and who knows maybe even children. Horatio's slumber was undisturbed as only good thoughts and images flowed through his mind thinking of _'Forever.'_

TBC…

Okay I am listening... and I know it's... very HOT in here! LOL

So are you happy for Horatio and Calleigh now? Did you expect it or were you surprised?


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I would like to say thank you for all the wonderful comments and feedback. I appreciate and Value each and everyone of you. It means the world to me! Of course, I would like to thank my Beta, Angie, today and everyday for all of her time and patience. A lot of Patience with me! So thank you Angie! Okay get ready because the story is about to heat up again... NO... it's not what you think! Hahaha Where is your mind? LOL_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Time had stood still for Horatio and Calleigh as they slept peacefully embracing one another while the new day continued to go forward. Calleigh was the first to stir. Flashes of their lovemaking enveloped her semi-conscious state arousing her physically. 

She blinked back the cobwebs, her eyes coming into focus on the red chest hairs tickling the front of her face. Her nose buried in the curls breathing in his intoxicating scent. She smiled lazily nestled against his chest feeling so warm, heavenly, entangled with him, their arms and legs entwined. His long lean body next to hers, his arms surrounding her, his leg between hers, igniting her fire all over again.

She held back a moan and shifted slightly against his leg feeling his warm skin against her silky center. She lifted her head ever so gently to find him still fast asleep, his chest rising softly with each peaceful breath, his lips parted slightly. She stared at him in awe. He still hadn't shaved and the red short stubble made a very special memory return. She lightly trailed her fingertip over his jaw, remembering the first time he let her shave him in the hospital. Her lips curved up and she sighed softly, _'What a man.'_

He moaned and stirred still asleep, his leg sliding deliciously against her warmth. Her eyes closed and her teeth sunk right into her lip suppressing her moan. Her eyes opened again and she barely exhaled watching him shift and settle down. She waited making sure he was still asleep while grinning mischievously. Her fingers lingered in his soft red chest hair and slid over to his nipple. She drew small circles with her fingertips teasingly watching the small bud harden. She slipped down his body just a bit, her lips kissing his chest and capturing his left nipple, while her fingers teased and taunted the right.

His low moan vibrating against her ear made her smile sliding lower. She began kissing his stomach languidly watching the sheet rise up with his growing arousal. She shifted and moved her body between his legs, letting her soft chest rest against his growing manhood. She began kissing and licking all around his navel, lingering into his red treasure trail. He moaned louder this time shifting with his hands sliding smoothly into her silky strands.

She looked up and grinned, surprised to find his slumberous blue eyes locked onto her.

"Good morning," he rasped, in his sexy sleep roughened tone.

She moaned feeling the desire build with just that voice and chuckled, "You mean afternoon," her head dipped, her soft lips opening and closing on his stomach continuing to trail warm wet kisses.

"Mmmm," he moaned basking in the feeling, her warm soft lips and tongue dragging lazily across his abs, "Yes… afternoon," he purred, watching her gracefully slide lower toward his throbbing manhood.

She slid down more and grinned pulling the sheet up almost over her head. Her gleaming green eyes sparkling back at him for a moment. He could have laughed seeing the sheet around her head like that but gasped as her soft fingers brushed along his throbbing mass, slowly stroking up and down.

She bit down on her lip watching his beautiful eyes loll languidly as his mouth parted releasing a faint sigh. His head dropped back down on the pillow with a long pleasurable moan.

Calleigh felt her desire rising, the warm heat building at her center. Watching him like this completely unguarded, seeing his emotions and desires completely undid her. She moaned herself feeling heated desire rush through her entire body. Every part of her body was aching to have him, wanting him so badly to fill the emptiness she felt. She quickly pulled the sheets completely over her head with a low chuckle.

"Ughh!" He gasped sharply feeling her warm, soft mouth, engulf him. His hands grabbed the sheets fisting them. He rasped hoarsely, "Sweetheart— Uhh!— Uhhh!— Cal—leigh…" He grunted and gasped, his lips parting as her name rolled off his tongue in another broken moan. He exhaled heavily trying to find control feeling her slow down. His fingers released the sheets to curl into her silky strands as he felt her lovely tongue slide all along his swollen length. He held onto her feeling so much sensation, pure pleasure overtaking him, unable to hold back a very long, drawn out moan.

She chuckled under the sheets sliding her hands along his thighs teasingly. "I told you I'd get my way handsome," she giggled, in her best southern charm.

"Mmmmm," his only response a very deep, long, hum of pleasure vibrating from within his chest.

III

Calleigh emerged from the bathroom, she hummed quietly towel drying her hair. She stopped at the side of the bed and watched him sound asleep looking more peaceful then she could remember in quite a while. She tilted her head staring at him noticing his lips curved up just barely, a growing smile forming on her own face. She walked over to his side of the bed and pressed a very light kiss on his warm lips.

His eyes leisurely opened with a low hum and a gorgeous drowsy smile.

She chuckled running a tender hand along his cheek, "So handsome, how was that, for a wake up call?"

His voice rumbled low. "Mmmm," he smiled pulling her down to him quickly covering her body with his. She gasped surprised as he whispered staring directly into her beautiful green eyes, "It was…" he kissed her lips softly returning his gaze to her eyes murmuring, "…wonderful."

She held his dreamy eyes for a moment studying them and then focused upon his lips that were inches from hers. The things this man did to her, his eyes, his lips, just his voice alone had the most amazing effects on her. He was incredible she thought as she focused her thoughts again, "So, how did you sleep handsome?"

His eyes crinkled around the edges holding her gaze, his hand gliding along smoothing her hair off her face, his fingers caressing the curve of her neck. He murmured pressing a soft kiss there, "Mmm, I slept fine beautiful. No dreams."

"Ahh, so that's why you're extra frisky now. You finally got a few good hours of well deserved sleep," she smiled at him wiggling her brows.

His tone dropped low, seductive as he leaned in closer. "Yes… quality sleep, thanks to you beautiful," he purred, leaning down to kiss her lips tenderly again. He held her love filled emerald eyes. This amazingly beautiful woman stole his heart and soul the very first time he laid eyes on her. His love for her now was even stronger than before. The more they were together, the more he hated parting with her. Their time together made him appreciate her even more and little did she know Horatio Caine needed her. Her unconditional love, her amazing light, her compassion, her understanding… her total and selfless being. She was the only one he ever opened up to; she was the only one he let in. It was no longer a question of needing her; he now realized he could no longer live without her. He loved her so much it hurt. She was a part of him now, in his heart and in his head, forever. He relaxed his lower half and flattened against her resting on his elbows. She smiled into his amazing blue eyes, feeling his weight against her. His closeness, she loved it. He slid his hands beside her face framing it as he tenderly caressed her cheeks, his love for her overwhelming. His velvety soft tone like music to her ears, "Have I told you how happy I am with your decision?"

Calleigh grinned. "Hmm, no, I don't think you did."

His brows arched in surprise and he questioned, "No?"

"No," she replied, with a slight rise in her tone and chuckled, "But I do think you showed me handsome."

Horatio grinned with a nod. "I see, but I didn't quiet tell you hmm."

Calleigh shook her head back and forth with a smile. He quickly captured her lips giving her warm lingering kisses. Her hand cupped his cheek questioning as he backed off holding her gaze.

"Calleigh," he rasped, feeling a flood of emotions go through him looking into her beautiful eyes. He licked his lips and began again, "Sweetheart, you're an amazing woman who has—"

His cell phone rang interrupting his train of thought. He held her eyes and shook his head disappointed wanting to finish but he knew the moment was gone.

Calleigh smiled and rolled out from under him reaching for the annoying electronic device. She reluctantly handed it to him. He opened it still smiling at her.

"Horatio. Yes Eric, she's fine. No you didn't wake us. We'll see you in a little while. Yes. Keep me posted." He closed the phone and looked at Calleigh with a grin. "Shelia's back."

Calleigh's mouth opened stunned. "I can't believe that woman, she has some nerve. I wonder what she needs now, maybe some milk," she said, annoyed with a smirk.

Horatio's tone deepened as he thought about it. "Mmm," he laughed seeing Calleigh's reaction. "Sweetheart, I think Joe can handle her."

Calleigh gasped sitting on the edge of the bed looking back at him. "Handle her?" She said annoyed. "What do you mean, handle her?"

Horatio's brows arched and his mouth opened but nothing came out. He shook his head back and forth as Calleigh asked again.

"What exactly does that mean?"

Horatio smiled at a loss for words trying to think quickly. "I, um… I meant... I'm sure he has dealt with her before."

Calleigh's eyes tightened on him. "That's not what you meant."

Horatio's brows arched high and she gave him a glare. She quickly tackled him back down on the bed, straddled his waist and held his arms up near his head, leaning down over him looking into his dreamy blue eyes.

"Tell me what you meant by that statement Lieutenant?" She ordered as he grinned.

"For one, I didn't mean any harm."

"No but your words had more meaning than you just let on. I could clearly hear that. Joe would never—"

"I agree and that wasn't my point," he said holding her searching eyes.

"Okay so what was you point then?" She asked tightening her hold on his wrist.

He chuckled, "Well, um… Joe's a busy man and um… you know…"

Calleigh began to laugh as Horatio struggled with the correct words.

"No, way. Not Joe. Not with her!" She said, sitting up on him and throwing her hands up in disbelief.

Horatio leaned up on his elbows looking at her, seeing her exasperation. It made him wonder exactly what she meant. "Why would you say that?" He asked gently.

"Because… because Joe is a… good guy, he would never screw around with a woman like that. Not Joe," she said, in deep thought thinking about it.

Horatio swallowed feeling something more in Calleigh's words than just concern. He knew she cared for Joe, hell they all did. Joe was a good guy she was right. No, Joe was a great guy," he thought.

"Horatio?" she questioned pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"So what do you think?"

"Um, I think that's Joe's business honestly but I would have to agree with you."

Calleigh's right hand went up in the air. "Yeah, because he's involved with Dr. Bartlet anyway. She looks at him that way, you know. You can just tell. Don't you think?"

Horatios forehead wrinkled unaware she was so interested in Joe's relationships. "I did notice her concern for him and she did hold his hand… but then again, so did you."

Calleigh's eyes widened as she froze in shock making Horatio clearly aware of her distressing thoughts.

"I… it's different… I mean…" She let her words trail off while trying to gather her thoughts as her eyes widened even more.

Horatio smiled reassuring her. "I know you care for Joe. I understand that sweetheart. It just goes to show we should never assume, right?"

Calleigh nodded nervously biting down on her lip at him. "CSI's never assume, do we Lieutenant?"

"That's right. We… we wait for the evidence," he said, with a grin quickly turning her as he rolled on top.

"Well what does the evidence tell you now Lieutenant?" She sassed with a giggle.

He kissed her softly, teasingly, as he murmured near her ear between kisses, "It tells me… we're not… going… to be… on time."

III

Horatio and Calleigh walked into Joe's building greeting the security guard upon entry. He was beginning to feel more comfortable with all the police presence. He pointed to the cameras in the corner of the room.

"I thought you'd be happy to know the security surveillance system is up and running again. Everything's on film now," he smiled.

Horatio nodded. "Thank you Mr. Kline. I appreciate the information." He kept walking inspecting the security cameras meeting up with Calleigh in front of the elevator doors.

"Well that's another thing that will help us to do our job more effectively."

"Mmm, yes. I'm still wondering how they went out in the middle of a break in."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened they both walked in. Calleigh gave him a look. "You think the security guard has something to do with it?"

"Mmm, I'm thinking whoever is after Joe, had something to do with it. He was able to stay hidden and is still unknown to us. I haven't completely ruled out Mr. Kline yet but he doesn't seem… savvy enough to pull off something like this on his own. He didn't seem rattled when we questioned him about Joe and he told us about the police officer who was here. He's been very cooperative and continues to do so," Horatio said, with a nod pressing the button.

Calleigh gestured toward the small camera in the corner. "Why would someone want to hurt a doctor? Someone who saves lives."

Horatio's brow arched, "I'm betting it's because someone wasn't saved."

"A disgruntled family member maybe that would make sense."

"That's what we're going to find out," Horatio said. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They walked down the long corridor past a smiling Kelly and Gus who was wagging his tail wildly at Calleigh.

"Hey Gus," Calleigh said, giving him a quick stroke on top of the head.

"He really likes you," The young girl said smiling as Gus pulled her towards Calleigh.

Calleigh smiled chuckling while Horatio looked over the spirited dog.

"Okay Gus, see you in a bit," she said. Kelly tugged lightly on the leash.

"C'mon Gus, let's go" she said, Gus turned and trotted alongside her.

Horatio and Calleigh continued walking towards the officers standing guard in front of Joe's apartment. "Good afternoon gentlemen" Horatio said while lightly knocking alerting Frank and Eric of their arrival. Eric cautiously opened the door hand hovering over his firearm.

"Hey, I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you two," he said.

Horatio walked past him ignoring the comment. Calleigh on the other hand couldn't help but grin. Eric looked down and smiled closing the door behind her.

Horatio walked over to Frank and looked around. "So, anything new?"

Frank shook his head. "No. It's been pretty quiet. until… um, he received a call from a lady doctor. A Dr. Jenny Bartlett. After that he wanted to take the dog out for a run H, and I think he got pissed off when we said no."

Horatio nodded. "Understood, where is the good doctor now, Frank?"

"I think he's blowing off some steam, H." Frank wiped his lips and tilted his head down the hall. "He's in the exercise room."

Horatio's brows arched. "He's supposed to be taking it easy."

"Yeah well after that call it was pretty clear he was pissed off. Oh and good luck trying to tell him that. You know H he kinda reminds me of someone I know." Frank chuckled walking away.

Horatio and Calleigh headed towards the workout room. Low grunts and heavy slapping sounds could be heard.

"Pop! Pop! Pow! - Pop! Pop! Pow!"

Horatio and Calleigh stopped at the doorway watching Joe take out his frustration on the innocent heavy bag. They observed unnoticed as he circled the punching bag to the left. His left fist jabbing twice as his right came in with the power hook making the pop, pop, pow, sound over and over again.

Calleigh's eyes scanned along Joe's chiseled body. He had on a white cutoff t-shirt with a black pair of jogging pants that were hanging low off his hips. To complete the workout look a white pair of sneakers and black punching bag gloves that read Ever-last. The white cutoff t-shirt framed his broad shoulders and chest, clearly showing off the sinewy muscles in his arms and upper body. His six-pack was distinct through the material of the tight fitting shirt that hugged his flat stomach and pronounced hips.

He ducked, bobbed and weaved circling to the right, hitting the bag harder with heavier grunts. Sweat beginning to run down his temples and neck. His breathing controlled as he punched and jabbed changing combinations. He squeezed his eyes shut a few times. This sign of discomfort did not go unnoticed by Horatio and Calleigh.

Horatio knocked softly on the open door. Joe looked over breathing heavily. He stopped and bent leaning his hands on his knees squeezing his eyes shut again. He inhaled deeply through the nose trying to catch his breath.

Horatio shook his head back and forth. "I do believe you're supposed to be taking it easy."

Joe eyes went up to his and he nodded still trying to catch his breath.

Horatio walked over to the workout bench and grabbed a towel handing it to Joe. Calleigh quietly turned and walked away.

"Thanks," Joe said breathlessly wiping his face with the towel.

"Why don't you try sitting down," Horatio said, as Joe gave him a wry grin.

"You're one to preach," Joe exhaled heavily.

"I'm not preaching," he replied.

"Look, I'm going stir crazy here, and they wouldn't even let me take Gus for a walk. What the hell do you want me to do?" He said, breathing forcefully through his nose clearly upset and feeling spent.

Calleigh returned and shook her head at Joe. "We want you to rest, like Dr. Lochner ordered, remember?" She said firmly, looking at him from the doorway.

Joe looked over to her then let his head drop in defeat with a heavy sigh. He shook his head and sat down on the workout bench still trying to catch his breath.

"What were you trying to do, kill the bag?" Calleigh sassed heading over in their direction.

Joe looked up at her and smiled. He didn't know what it was, maybe the gun on her hip as she swayed those incredibly sexy hips of hers. Maybe the tight fitting jeans and the petite v-neck shirt that just fell short at her navel. But no matter what kind of mood he was in there was something about her that always made him smile. He snorted a laugh, "No, it's called stress relief. Working the bag activates all the working muscle groups in your body. It's a great workout and a great stress reliever."

Horatio chuckled, "Trying to kill the bag won't work. Odds are that the bag will always win."

Joe couldn't help but laugh as he lifted his right gloved hand out to Calleigh, "Now he tells me."

Calleigh smiled handing him the water bottle but Joe still had both his gloves on.

"Put your hand out," she said, Joe lifted his right hand up and she pulled on the tight fitting glove. She chuckled seeing how hard it was to come off. "How do you get these off without someone's help?"

Joe grinned with dimples and all. He lifted his left hand to his mouth and tugged roughly with his teeth pulling it off. "Like that," he said, through gritted teeth still hanging onto the glove with his chompers.

Calleigh gave him a smirk and swiped the hanging glove from his mouth. "You're going to rip out all your teeth like that."

Horatio chuckled and looked down.

Joe grinned, she handed him the water bottle. "Thanks Mom," he said wisely. Calleigh gave him another smirk and he took a mouthful of water exhaling heavily again.

She inhaled and then leaned in toward him and sniffed again making a hideous face. "Take a shower, you stink." She chuckled, turning swaying her hips as she sauntered away.

Joe almost choked on the water and Horatio chuckled causing Joe to look up at him.

"Calleigh, I was just kidding," Joe called out, quickly before she left the room.

She turned back, "I wasn't," she said sweetly walking away with a grin.

Horatio patted Joe on the back and walked out of the room laughing.

Joe scratched his head and looked over toward the doorway making sure the coast was clear. He lifted his right arm and put his nose to his armpit inhaling. "Phew, she's right," he chuckled quickly turning his head away.

III

Frank and Eric left going off shift when Kelly returned with Gus from their afternoon walk.

Horatio sat down at the table going through some files. The sound of his notebook dinged and a message appeared on the screen.

'_IamEvil666 wishes to enter a private chat room. Decline or accept?' _

Calleigh walked over, his eyes cautiously reaching hers. "Are you going to answer that?" She asked with a look.

He sighed softly, "No. That's what he wants." He hit decline.

Joe came walking out towel drying his hair. Gus ran over to him wagging his tail. "Hey you two hungry, how about I order out for us?"

Calleigh turned to him and smiled. "We're okay, Joe." Her eyes took in his fresh but casual appearance. Blue jeans, white polo shirt and barefoot, his hair disheveled as he ran a hand though it.

Joe shook his head. "Well I'm not and my guests are going to eat." He said, dropping down in the oversized couch. He picked up the cordless phone and hit a button.

"Hey Jerry, it's Joe. Yeah. Listen I need a few sandwiches. Let me have two pastrami, two corn beef, two roast beef and the usual for Gus. Yeah, send everything…"

That made Horatio turn around with a wry grin. Calleigh chuckled rubbing Gus on the head.

"He even takes special care of you too, huh Gus." She said scratching the dog's ears as he continued to rub up against her. Horatio couldn't help the curve of his lips.

Horatio's notebook dinged again and the message appeared on screen. He shook his head and closed the cover down putting it into hibernation.

"Thanks Jerry," Joe said, hanging up. "Well, lunch will be here in 20 minutes. You guys are going to love this. Ever heard of Jerry's Famous Deli, well if you didn't you'll never forget it." Joe said, with a wink at Calleigh. He got up and walked down the hallway with Gus trotting behind him.

Horatio unexpectedly yawned and let his head fall back stretching his arms out a moment. Soft hands slid onto his tense shoulders and gently rubbed at his knotted muscles.

"Mmm, that feels incredibly good," he moaned, his tone soft and low closing his eyes to her soothing touch.

She whispered in his ear, "You're so tense again. What happened?"

Horatio snorted a laugh, "My wake up call happened."

Calleigh gasped and couldn't resist wrapping her arms around him from behind. She chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder whispering, "The wake up call was suppose to relax you."

He whispered back, "Are you kidding, it has me so tense… anxiously awaiting for the next time." Her eyes widened at him and he grinned.

Joe's phone rang. She jumped releasing Horatio as he turned toward her. He gave her a curious look as she bellowed, "Joe, do you want me to get that for you," she called out down the hall.

"Thanks, yeah. I'll be right there," he said hurrying out to her.

"Dr. Gannon's residence," she answered.

"You must be one of the cops, huh? I'll bet the pretty blonde right?" The voice deep, disguised.

Joe put his hand out for the phone. Calleigh shook her head side to side giving Horatio a serious look pointing to the device. He received her message and quickly pressed a button putting the call on speaker.

"You got quiet pretty thing, what happened? Oh and don't bother tracing this. I'm not that stupid. Hey Gannon, if you can hear this I just want you to know you're going to pay. When you least expect it."

Joe's eyes widened and Horatio put his hand up stopping Joe from answering.

"What exactly is he paying for?" Horatio asked calmly as the voice went into a deep fit of laughter.

"And they call you the smart one huh. Well Red, maybe you should put some money in the meter so you don't get a ticket on your Hummer next time."

Horatio's eyes narrowed, recognition setting in, he stood up immediately and the line went dead.

"Stay here with him," he said moving quickly to the door.

"Horatio wait," Calleigh said in confusion with her hand on her sidearm.

He turned sideways. "This guy has been watching us the whole time. He may still be here, that's how he knew about the Hummer and the ticket." He headed for the door and opened it heading out. "Just stay with him," he said over his shoulder and looked at the officers. "Be alert, we may have a situation," he said jogging down to the elevators.

He hit the button and the doors opened. He jumped in getting impatient thirty stories up. "C'mon damn it," he groaned, looking up at the descending numbers. The doors finally opened.

Horatio had his hand on his sidearm taking long strides heading for the Hummer. He looked carefully up and down the street taking an inventory of the immediate scene. He noticed the ticket on the Hummer's windshield. He walked over and removed it. "Meter maids," he groaned, still looking around when his phone rang.

He opened it seeing her name. "Yeah…"

"What have you got?" Calleigh asked impatiently.

He looked at the parking ticket in his hand. "I've got an $18.00 dollar parking ticket. How about you?"

"Everything's quiet up here," she said, glancing back at Joe.

He exhaled softly, "Okay I'll be right up." He closed his phone and looked around one last time before heading back inside.

Charlie, the doorman smiled excitedly at Horatio. "You expecting trouble? Maybe some action? This place is always so dead. We could use a little excitement around here."

Horatio adjusted his badge and walked over to him. He dropped his head low looking over his sunglasses. "Mr. Kline, just how long have you been sitting here like this?"

The young mans brows went up and he shrugged. "All day," he chuckled.

Horatio nodded. "So you've been sitting here looking out the glass widow all day. Is that correct?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, all day, I guess."

Horatio exhaled shaking his head. "So who's been keeping an eye on the security camera monitors?"

He shrugged again scratching his head. "Oh, I forgot they were working again. I mean you're here anyway right, so what's to look at. Trust me what's out there is much more interesting." He gave Horatio a sly smile nodding his head up and down looking back out. He let out a long cat whistle. "Check it out, Shelia is home from work."

He got up running to the door opening it for her, his eyes sliding along her very provocative body. Four inch steel heals, long silky tanned legs leading up to her sexy slim waist. A black halter top that barely held in her bulging double D's. His mouth slacked open.

"Ms. Blaine," he greeted, his eyes locked on her rear end and the short red leather mini skirt she had on.

Her brow rose seeing Horatio standing there with his hands on his hips looking very seductive himself. She turned and smiled. "Charlie sweetie, do I have any messages?"

He stared at her chest in awe until Horatio cleared his throat. "Ahem…"

"Huh, oh messages… yeah, yeah, I took a few for you and a package." He moved behind the desk retrieving the messages and the box. Horatio held back his laughter seeing the young man falter all over himself.

She turned to Horatio with a smile, letting her eyes lustfully take in his immaculate appearance. She hummed lowering her sunglasses as her eyes slid down and locked directly below his waistline.

He cleared his throat directing her eyes back up to his.

"Lieutenant," she said smiling and licking her red lips in a very suggestive manner. "Will you be with us long?"

Horatio looked down speaking in a low tone. "Ma'am, may I ask why you're so interested?"

She smiled. "I thought that was apparent." She said raising her brow at him with a wicked grin.

"Ma'am I'm here on police business—"

She cut him off, "And I bet you don't mix business with pleasure, correct?"

He smiled coldly nodding. "That's about right."

"Well then, why not come by my place for a little pleasure when your business is over."

Horatio's brows arched and he shifted. "Ma'am, I can assure you that is never going to happen."

She sighed heavily mumbling, "What is it with you and Joe." She rolled her eyes, "Oh well," she shrugged and turned taking her messages and package from Charlie. "Thanks Charlie," she said, as he nodded with a smile.

"Anytime Shelia," he said, leaning over the desk watching her shake her backside for both of them as she sashayed away.

Horatio shook his head and turned. They both watched her step into the elevator.

"Damn man. I can't believe you just passed up her offer like that! That was cold man. What's wrong with you?" He asked sitting down in the chair, his eyes stared into the security monitors.

Horatio walked around the long marble desk and realized what he was doing, watching her in the elevator from the monitors. He cleared his throat, "Mr. Kline, I need you to focus for a moment," he said, wondering if that was even possible for the young man with his rampant hormones running amok.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, still looking into the monitors at her.

"Mr. Kline, I'm over here," Horatio growled becoming annoyed.

"Yeah, all right," he said annoyed, turning toward him. "What?" he asked with his hands out.

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary when you were staring out that window today?"

"No, just the usual, hot babes getting in and out of cabs and passing by to go to the beach."

Horatio shook his head. "Did you see the meter maid?"

"Oh yeah, I saw the meter maid, she's pretty hot too." He said excitedly.

Horatio sighed trying not to roll his eyes. "Mr. Kline, I would appreciate it if you kept your eyes open for any suspicious activity. Anything out of the ordinary catches your eye please let me know about it, all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'd be glad to get in on the action."

"Mr. Kline, the only action I want you in on is dialing your phone to let me know. Are we clear? Do you understand?" He asked firmly. "And try to keep your eyes on the security monitors once in a while too."

He nodded again and laughed, "Yeah, I get it. I understand."

"Good," Horatio said handing him his card. He turned and headed for the elevators.

He looked down at the card reading it. "Hey, umm, Lieutenant," he called out.

Horatio turned tucking his chin looking down over his sunglasses. "Yes, Mr. Kline?"

He smiled, "Call me Charlie, okay?"

Horatio nodded to the young man. "Okay, you keep your eyes open Charlie," he said, turning and stepping into the elevator.

The young man proudly replied, "Yes sir, Lieutenant."

Horatio grinned and hit the button heading back up.

TBC…

* * *

Okay so you had your fun with the fluff... for now. 

Now things will begin to heat up... A lot!

Timmy and even Stetler will soon be involved... Hahaha


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Okay the roller-coaster is climbing once again. As always thank you for the reviews and awesome feedback and thoughts. Thank you Angie. The story would be nowhere as good without your help and expertise! I appreciate you all!_

_Here we go..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

III 

Horatio returned to Joe's apartment with more questions than answers. Calleigh was immediately drawn to his eyes knowing he was processing the situation in his mind. Joe on the other hand stared at him in complete confusion.

"Who the hell is this guy and how did he get my unlisted number?" he snapped.

"That's a very good question," he replied, thinking about the answer.

Calleigh sighed, "Joe, at any time did you ever give out your unlisted number to any of your patients?"

"No. No one," he said, shaking his head. "I have an after-hours service that forwards the calls directly to me. No one gets my unlisted number. No one," he declared bitterly.

Horatio opened his phone and tapped a button. "Mr. Wolfe, have you finished processing the fingerprints from Dr. Gannon's office yet?"

"Still working on it H. We picked up over thirty pairs of prints and I haven't even matched half of them in AFIS yet. A lot of them are probably from the visiting patients and families."

Horatios brows furrowed. "Mr. Wolfe, cross reference the patients who died within the last two weeks, with the living relatives and see if any of the fingerprints match them."

Ryan sighed raising a hand to his forehead, "How could I be so blind. Of course, I'll get right on it H. I'm sorry."

"No worries Mr. Wolfe. Keep me posted," Horatio said, closing his phone.

III

Ten minutes later they all sat around the table talking about the case and eating lunch. Horatio bit into his huge corn beef sandwich. Joe crunched down on a pickle and Calleigh took a bite of her oversized pastrami sandwich. She hummed her pleasure chewing when a small piece fell down onto her plate. She picked it up delicately with her fingers and tipped her head back slowly lowering it into her mouth. Both Horatio and Joe stopped chewing and stared.

"I never let the little bits get away, they taste the best," she purred, licking the tips of her index finger and thumb unaware of her affect on the two men.

Horatio swallowed hard and Joe's brow arched as he licked his lips, still staring at her.

The phone rang pulling Horatio away from his very dirty thoughts. He looked over at Joe when it rang again and Calleigh innocently asked.

"Joe, are you going to get that?"

Joe blinked and exhaled realizing he was ogling and the phone was ringing. He nodded quickly grabbing a napkin wiping his hands.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," he said, getting up heading over to the side table. He shook his head picking up the cordless. "Gannon," he answered, looking back over at Calleigh and Horatio just in case. "Yeah, sure Cathy, just give me a second to take a look." He walked down the hall into the den hitting a key on his computer.

Calleigh picked up a curly fry and put it in her mouth humming. Horatio leaned over to Calleigh whispering, "Sweetheart, I know you're enjoying the food but please stop using your fingers like that."

Her eyes widened and she stopped chewing. "Like what," she whispered, leaning back over to him unaware.

His brows arched and he nodded with a wry smile. "Horatio Caine!" she gasped becoming embarrassed.

He chuckled, "Trust me; Gus won't be the only one rubbing up against you."

Her mouth dropped open speechless. Stunned by Horatios comment she turned beet red just as Joe came walking back out. She ducked her head trying to hide her rosy cheeks.

"So, what do you two think of Jerry's famous deli?"

Horatio chuckled seeing Calleigh trying to compose herself. "I think… we all think it's delicious Joe, even Gus. Thank you," he said turning their attention to the dog.

"Gus always gets a roasted chicken. He's been enjoying them for a while now. You think the sandwiches are good wait until dessert," Joe said, grinning.

Calleigh looked up and shook her head. "This is plenty Joe, really."

"Well they make a really mean fruit platter. Strawberry's mixed in a cream sauce that you just can't get enough of. It's called, the _King's Ransom, _it's delicious, and you're gonna love it. You do like strawberries, right?" Joe asked, looking over in Calleighs direction.

She almost choked on her food and Horatio's foot sliding up her leg didn't help the situation. "Um-hmm," she hummed swallowing hard. Her foot quickly jabbed at Horatio's leg under the table making him stop.

Joe watched Horatio grin at Calleigh and wondered what he was missing.

Horatio's cell phone chirped pulling him back to reality. He casually wiped his hands off and lifted it from the table, answering.

"Horatio. Yes Mr. Wolfe. Okay, good, bring him in. I'll be there as soon as I can." He closed his phone with his eyes sliding over to Calleigh. "Mr. Wolfe has a break in the case and is bringing in a suspect for questioning. I'm going to head over to the lab okay?"

She nodded reading his eyes. "Okay, we'll be fine," she said, understanding his neglect to say who the suspect was in front of Joe.

Joe picked up on Horatio's omission. "Now hang on a second. Who's the suspect?" Joe asked.

Horatio looked down at his phone answering in his usual soft tone. "He's just a suspect, Joe. As soon as I know anything you'll know, okay?"

Joe shook his head stubbornly. "No. That's not good enough. I want to go with you. I want to know who's behind this. You can't just expect me to sit here and do nothing."

Horatio nodded tucking his chin. His eyes locked on Joe's. "That's exactly what I expect you to do, Joe. I need you to understand—"

His phone chirped again cutting him off. He lifted his hand up to Joe and answered opening it.

"Horatio. Yes Mr. Wolfe. He did. When? How long ago would you say?" Horatio's eyes slid back to Calleigh and then over to Joe. "Okay we'll be there shortly." Horatio closed his phone and looked up at Joe. "Looks like you're coming with us after all."

Calleigh and Joe were completely lost by Horatio's last statement.

"What's going on Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio paused, took in a breath and spoke. "It seems a certain patient of Joe's, is attempting to press assault charges on him." Horatio waited a moment and continued "Stetler took his statement earlier today and is on his way over here now."

"Stetler!" Joe and Calleigh both said in unison.

Horatio's brows rose and he nodded. "Yes, Stetler. So… how fast can you get ready Joe?" Horatio eyes narrowed on the floor and he bounced on his toes. "I would love… not to be here when he arrives."

Joe nodded grinning. Calleigh and Horatio cleaned up the lunch mess on the table and put the leftover food away. Joe was ready and they were all out the door in five minutes, heading for the lab.

Joe laughed in the back seat of the Hummer. "I would love to see the look on Stetler's face."

Calleigh chuckled, "I'm sure it's going to be priceless."

Horatio wanted to smile but refrained, reality setting in. His tone lighthearted yet serious, "I'm sure we'll get to see him soon enough."

III

Horatio held the door open as Calleigh entered, followed by Joe, and then himself. They all walked into the building staying together. It only took a second for a very anxious Ryan to zero in on them.

Ryan exhaled with urgency. "H, Stetler is on his way back and he is beyond angry." He said, concerned looking at Horatio.

Horatio's lips curved up a bit seeing how rattled his youngest CSI was. "No worries, Mr. Wolfe. "Did you bring in the suspect?"

Ryan straightened catching his breath. "Yeah H, interrogation room one."

"And where is the patient who wants to press chargers against Dr. Gannon?"

"Interrogation room two."

Horatio nodded. "Okay, first let's go see what this patient has to say. Then we'll go talk to the suspect." He turned to Calleigh. "Umm, why don't you escort Joe to the lounge and have a cup of coffee. I'll come find you when we're done."

She nodded. "Okay." Joe looked around, still in awe of the huge architectural building and beautiful interior.

Horatio and Ryan headed into interrogation room two. Horatio's eyes narrowed seeing young Jimmy from the hospital. Jimmy shifted uncomfortably in his chair recognizing Horatio and looked over at Ryan instead.

"Jimmy Weller?" Ryan asked, looking over some paperwork.

"That's right," he replied, sitting up straight.

Horatio held his eyes speaking calmly. "What exactly are you doing here, Jimmy?"

"What do you mean? I told the other cop already. I told, Rick. I told him I wanted to press charges against Dr. Joseph Gannon."

Horatio's brows arched. "Rick," he said smiling coldly. "You mean… Sergeant, Rick Stetler?"

"Yeah, whatever man." He threw his hands out.

Ryan looked down at Jimmy's statement reading it out loud. "It says here that Dr. Joseph Gannon assaulted you at the hospital."

"That's right!" Jimmy snapped, and looked over at Horatio.

Horatio's tone softened. "Jimmy, I understand your frustration because Joe is keeping you away from Libby but do you really think lying is going to help you?"

"I'm not lying, he hit me!" Jimmy yelled.

Horatio shook his head back and forth his voice dangerously low, "Jimmy, I was there and Joe never lifted a hand to you."

"You saw him, he was all in my face and then he hit me. I'm pressing charges and he will be taken off of Libby's case."

"So that's what this is all about then, huh Jimmy? Libby and your anger to get back at Dr. Gannon because he told you to stay away?"

"No! No! He hit me and you saw him all in my face. You saw!" he yelled standing up.

Horatio gave him a deadly glare, his voice commanded. "Sit down, Jimmy."

The young man slowly sat down feeling intimidated by Horatio's steel gaze and his dangerously low tone.

"Jimmy, tell me something. Didn't Dr. Gannon tell you to give it some time? Didn't he say that Libby couldn't take the stress? When I asked Dr. Gannon if he wanted to press charges against you, what did he say Jimmy?"

Jimmy swallowed hard and looked down.

Horatio took a step closer to the table, his hands on his hips, his eyes locked on the young man. He questioned again firmly, "What did he say, Jimmy?"

Jimmy's eyes darted everywhere except on Horatio. He shifted in the chair and mumbled, "He said no. He didn't want to press charges." He let his head hang low in defeat.

Horatio remained quiet letting it sink into young Jimmy's head. Ryan looked over at his boss in awe, wondering how he was always one step ahead.

Horatio stood there, hands on his hips radiating confidence. His voice resounded in Jimmy's ears. "That's right, Jimmy. Dr. Gannon said no, he didn't want to press charges against you. He damn well could have too." Horatio put his hand up using his fingers one at a time, driving the truth home, "One for breaking the law and ignoring his orders, two for endangering the life of his patient, and how about three for assaulting Dr. Gannon. If I remember correctly, the officers had to hold you back Jimmy, not Dr. Gannon, who just reprimanded you." He paused letting the young man sulk. "Two officers and myself Jimmy, do you know what that makes you?"

His eyes eventually met Horatio's and he shook his head side to side mumbling, "No".

Horatio's eyes narrowed, his voice rumbled, "That's makes you a liar Jimmy, and all of us… witnesses. Did you even think about that before you came in here? Dr. Gannon was trying to protect you from being arrested and here you are looking to incriminate the man."

Jimmy swallowed and looked all around like a caged animal. He stammered, "I didn't-- I mean-- I just wanted to be with Libby. Rick said all I had to do was write everything down and he would make sure I could see Libby again. He said, Dr. Gannon had assaulted another man and got away with it. He said this time he wouldn't, so I just thought—"

Horatio finished for him. "You thought you were doing the right thing, helping Rick out. He advised you, didn't he Jimmy? He told you he was going to help you get to see Libby again, isn't that correct?"

Jimmy exhaled nodding, "Yeah, yeah. I really didn't think you were going to come in here and… and…" he looked down letting his words trail off.

"Figure out the truth!" Ryan snapped.

Horatio nodded. He held Jimmy's frightened eyes letting his tone soften. "Jimmy, are you going to correct your false statement against Dr. Gannon?"

He nodded his head looking up at Horatio. "Yeah... Yes, I am."

Ryan handed him the paper and slid a pen over to him. Jimmy immediately picked it up and began writing.

"Thank you, Jimmy," Horatio said, softly with a nod.

Jimmy looked up at him with regret. "I apologize… if I caused any trouble for Joe. Please tell him I'm sorry."

Horatio nodded. "I'll let you tell Joe that yourself," he said, heading out of the room with Ryan on his heels.

They both walked into the lounge. Joe rocketed up from the couch. His eyes confused as they locked onto Horatio's.

"Joe, would you mind coming with me," Horatio asked softly, making eye contact with Calleigh.

"Sure, is everything okay?" He asked, putting the coffee cup down on the table following Horatio out of the room.

"Better than okay Joe, and someone would like to apologize to you personally."

Joe's brows furrowed baffled as Horatio led him into the interrogation room with Jimmy.

Jimmy stood up seeing Joe. His eyes went down in shame.

"Um, Joe, I think Jimmy has something he would like to say to you," Horatio said, looking over at Jimmy. He left the room leaving the two of them alone to talk.

They watched from outside the glass windows. Calleigh remarked, "Well that didn't take long at all."

Ryan laughed, "Yeah, once H reminded the kid what Joe did for him at the hospital it was over in a heartbeat.

Horatio nodded. "Interrogation room number one, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Sure H," he said smiling.

Calleigh mumbled low looking down letting her hair conceal her face and lips, "Here comes Stetler."

Horatio and Ryan turned as he approached with a very unhappy look on his face. He walked directly to Horatio and then looked past him into the interrogation room to see Jimmy shaking hands with Joe.

He growled, "What the hell is going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Horatio responded coolly.

Stetler snapped, "You know exactly what I mean, Lieutenant."

Horatio's brows arched. "Well it looks as if Jimmy has had a change of heart, Rick. Why don't you go ask him about it, or better yet, read about it in his new truthful statement."

Rick growled angrily, "You did this! You did this for that doctor friend of yours. I'm not stupid and you won't get away with it, Horatio. He assaulted that kid and he's going to pay for it this time."

Horatio took a step closer, his eyes tightened. "This time, Rick?" Horatio questioned, catching Stetler's slip up. He paused letting him stew. "Actually Rick, he didn't assault anyone and we have three very reliable witnesses if you are interested," Horatio continued, with a cold smile.

Stetler's eyes narrowed, "What witnesses?"

"Well there's Officer Jenkins and Clarke who were both with me when the episode occurred, Sergeant. Oh and don't forget all the nurses and doctors who were on duty at the time of the incident."

"Horatio…," Stetler let out a lengthy growl shaking his head.

Horatio leaned in towards him, his steel gaze fixed on his eyes. "Case closed, Rick. Next time, why don't you try getting the facts first and second, stick to IAB." He said, quickly turning and walking away with Calleigh.

Stetler bellowed, "You know Horatio, you can't protect everyone! I would have thought you figured that out by now."

Horatio stopped and clenched his teeth. Calleigh whispered, "Don't… this is the reaction he wants from you."

Horatio turned around towards Rick with Calleigh whispering near his ear. "Horatio, let it go."

Horatio looked at her and nodded until Stetler commented yet again.

"The great Horatio Caine, the knight in shining armor!" He laughed, "When are you going to learn you can't save them all."

Horatio's jaw clenched, he had about all he could stomach. Stetler was already on shaky ground with him. He headed straight for Stetler with Calleigh trying to keep up. Horatio was now on a mission and his final destination was taking over Stetlers personal space.

"You're pushing your luck, Rick," he said dangerously low, with fire in his steel blue eyes.

"Are you threatening me again? Is everyone hearing this?" he said exaggerating, "Go ahead Lieutenant say it again so everyone can hear," he said dramatically with open arms.

Horatio clenched his jaw and shook his head forcing himself to turn away again. He started to walk away.

Calleigh stood there glaring as she suddenly blurted out, "And you wonder why you didn't make Lieutenant!"

Horatio stopped astonished by his bullet girl. Calleigh caught up to him and walked on by. He bit back a grin looking over his shoulder at a still bewildered Rick Stetler who once again was left standing alone.

"I thought you told me to let it go?" Horatio whispered to Calleigh as they reached interrogation room one.

She stopped with a beautiful smile and chuckled, "I did."

"Mmm, I see." He nodded with a small grin.

She smiled embarrassed looking down. "I'll go make sure Joe is all right."

Horatio nodded pushing on the glass door with his hand. "See you in a bit," he said, as he entered the room.

Calleigh watched him for a moment and then carefully examined the suspect sitting calmly in the chair. Dark eyes, tall frame, completely bald, maybe in his late thirties. She exhaled softly and headed back to Joe.

Ryan walked into the room joining Horatio as they both began to question the suspect.

"Thank you for coming in to speak with us Mr. Stone," Horatio said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The big man nodded keeping his dark eyes trained on Horatio. "Thank you. Now, can you please tell me why I am here?" He asked annoyed.

"Well, we have a few questions regarding your father's death."

"My father's death? He asked surprised. "What kind of questions? You do know he died in surgery?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes, we are aware of that."

"So, maybe you should be questioning the doctors instead don't you think?" He said sarcastically.

Horatio nodded while studying Mr. Stone. "Are you angry with the doctors, Mr. Stone?"

His lips curved upwards, a small wry smile spread across them. "Why, should I be?" He asked coldly. His eyes quickly shifted seeing Calleigh walk by with Joe.

Horatio noticed a distinct change in his demeanor focusing on the path of Mr. Stone's line of sight. His own eyes went to the reflective mirror in the room and Horatio saw Calleigh and Joe, now realizing what Mr. Stone was so focused upon. _'Joe.'_

"Tell me Mr. Stone, where were you yesterday between 6 and 7 o'clock last night?"

A cynical smile crossed his lips, "I was home with my grieving mother," he said, but his eyes said something else.

Ryan snapped out, "Can your mother confirm that for us?"

He chuckled, "Why, don't you believe me or are you going to drag her in here too?" He stood up looking back at Horatio. "Unless you're going to charge me with something, I'm leaving. Oh, and if there's a next time I'll make sure to bring my lawyer."

Horatio's brows arched, "Next time, Mr. Stone, you may need one."

He smiled icily at Horatio and left the room.

"Mr. Wolfe, I need you to go back to the evidence and recheck it again. Do we have Mr. Stone's DNA in the system?"

"No H, just his fingerprints that we matched to the pair we found in Dr. Gannon's office. Other than that he's clean. No record. He doesn't have any criminal activities noted at all.

Horatios hands went to his hips and he sighed softly, "I get the feeling that's all about to change, Mr. Wolfe."

Horatio walked out of the room and headed outside of the building. He watched Mr. Stone get into his car and drive off. His fingers flipped open his phone and he tapped a button.

"Frank. Yes. I'm going to need your assistance.

III

Calleigh returned back home with Joe and the officers. Horatio headed to the home of the recently widowed Mrs. Stone.

Frank knocked while Horatio stood waiting watching the two officers scan the area.

The door opened revealing a very attractive blonde haired woman, in her mid to late forties. Her red bloodshot eyes told them she had been crying. She rasped, "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Mrs. Stone. We're MDPD and we just have a few questions if that would be all right with you?" Frank asked, as her eyes slid over to Horatio's.

"Ma'am, are you Mrs. Stone?" He asked softly, already knowing the answer.

She nodded covering her mouth hearing the name, as fresh tears fell. "Yes, I am, please come in," she said, opening the door revealing a smiling Mr. Stone Jr.

He snorted a laugh. "I'll take care of this Mom, go inside and rest," he said, holding Horatio's steel gaze. "Do you have a warrant, Lieutenant?"

Horatio's brows arched, "No, no we don't. We just have a few question for your mother and—"

"Well, when you get one let me know," he said abruptly slamming the door. The force of the action causing Horatio's hair to ruffle with the breeze.

"I don't think he likes you much H," Frank said, wiping his lips nervously.

Horatio nodded with a stiff snort, "I would have to agree."

"Now what H?"

"Now… now we go back to the evidence and hope for a break."

III

Calleigh watched Joe walk around his place unwinding after another eventful day. He filled Gus's bowls with water and food calling the dog over. She smiled when Joe crouched and rubbed the dog's ears making him close his eyes.

"Good boy sit Gus. Now wait." Joe stepped back. "OK Gus." Joe said releasing the dog to eat his dinner.

"He's such a sweetie," she said, watching Joe grin.

"Yeah, he's my sanity. When I get lonely, I just talk to Gus," he said, smiling watching his four legged friend inhale his dinner.

Calleigh breathed out softly looking over at Joe. "Can I ask you a question?"

Joe turned back in her direction. "Sure ask away," he replied.

"Are you and Dr. Bartlet a couple?"

Joe's eyebrows rose taken aback a little. "Umm, off and on, I guess. I'm not exactly the easiest man to date," Joe said, collapsing down on couch rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Why not?" Calleigh asked moving behind him on the couch.

Joe looked up over his shoulder at her lost for words. "Umm, my job is very demanding for one and my time is sparse, ya know?" He said quietly. "We tried it a few times and things just didn't work out. She got annoyed rather quickly with me," he chuckled, "My job, our jobs, I mean."

Calleigh smiled. "But you love your job, Joe. I understand that and sometimes I have a hard time understanding why others take jobs they hate."

He groaned and leaned forward rubbing his neck again. "Now there's a question," Joe chuckled patting the couch. "Why don't you come and sit down where I can see you? My neck is already stiff."

Calleigh smiled. "I have just the thing," she said, sliding her hands onto his muscular shoulders making him rest back against the couch.

Joe tensed instantly feeling her soft hands and smelling her incredibly warm fragrance. His throat went dry as her fingers began to work on his knotted shoulders.

"Relax," she chuckled, adding more pressure to her fingers. She inhaled smelling his cologne feeling certain desires go through her. She kept her fingers moving as he groaned low relaxing under her touch.

"Mmm, you're very good at this," he moaned, feeling her hands kneading his tense shoulder and neck muscles. He leaned back against the couch more letting his head drop back trying his best to keep his half lidded eyes open to her.

Calleigh smiled down at him lost in that beautiful smile of his. Dimples and all, he was gorgeous and it was hard not to be mesmerized by his amazing blue eyes. Her fingers slid up to his temples and moved in gentle small circles massaging and soothing him. He moaned his pleasure feeling his eyes close as her thumbs affectionately slid into his silky soft hair. She watched him gradually doze off under her expert hands.

Mission accomplished Calleigh stopped and walked around the couch grabbing a throw blanket gently laying it on top of Joe. She smiled seeing Joe in such a peaceful state.

Gus suddenly jumped up on the couch when Calleigh tried to stop him but was too late.

Joe's eyes flew open startled, he rasped, "Did I just fall asleep on you?"

"Yep," Calleigh chuckled, standing in front of him. "C'mon, why don't you go lie down for a while," she said, extending her hand out to him.

He reached forward happily taking her soft hand in his allowing her to assist him up from the couch. He threw the blanket on top of Gus who groaned and jumped off the couch following them to the bedroom.

Calleigh went to pull back the blankets but Joe collapsed down on the edge of the bed with a grin. He groaned leaning forward, gently rubbing his sore face and eyes. Her head tilted affectionately. She ran a soft hand over the back of his head, gliding over his hair whispering, "Are you okay?"

He lifted his head up to her with a smile, "Yeah, just tired and… this all…" he sighed, letting his head drop again. Calleigh knew he was feeling the after affects of the trauma and all the stress from this case. She unconsciously took a step closer without even thinking and cupped the back of his head to her stomach gently giving him a place to rest it.

Joe moaned leaning his head against her stomach. His desire was in overdrive for this beautiful woman completely overwhelmed by her wonderful vanilla fragrance. He carefully slid his hands around her waist and gently squeezed holding onto her for as long as she would allow.

Now it was Calleigh who found herself in a very precarious position, one that she chose willingly. She felt all kinds of emotions going through her; especially his warm breath that was making her skin tingle. Her closeness to Joe growing more and more with each passing moment they spent together. She gave him a few seconds and whispered, "Joe, you still awake?"

"Mmmm," he hummed against her stomach, just inches from her bare skin as her shirt skirted up with her movement. 'Oh I'm up,' he thought but answered faintly, "Yes, I'm awake."

"Okay, I think you should lie down, all right?" She said, her hand gently stroking his hair back.

"Mmmm, okay, he said, but really just wanting to pull her down on top of him and kiss her deeply. His hands reluctantly slid off of her waist and his head lifted from her soft stomach. His tired eyes held hers a moment before he gave her a gorgeous lazy smile.

"Thanks Calleigh," he said softly, sliding his hand along her right outer thigh. "I think I needed that," he admitted to her. "You really have this calming affect on me and I just wanted to say thank you."

She smiled and placed both her hands on his shoulders forcing him down onto the bed. She pulled off his shoes and he chuckled.

"I could have done that."

"Please, you look like you were going to fall asleep standing up." She pulled the covers up over him and gently placed them on his chest. She held his eyes and stilled for a moment sitting on the bed beside him. She held his hand in hers. Joes mind exploded with images and thoughts of Calleigh. "Joe, you know I care for you, right?"

Joe nodded. "Yes, I know."

She placed her left hand underneath and sandwiched Joe's hand between hers. "Yesterday, I thought I had lost you forever and it really woke me up, ya know?" She whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

He saw her beautiful green eyes overwhelmed by emotion. Joe sat up. "Um, death will do that to us Calleigh. I know it all to well." He said running a soft hand up and down her arm.

She gave him another smile and nodded. "I just wanted to tell you I care— we care, for you very much. We want to see you happy again, ya know? I realized myself that we all work to hard and sometimes we get so caught up we forget to live and really enjoy life."

His smile widened when he truly realized her feelings for him. "Thank you, my friend. Thank you for sharing that with me. You are a very special person Calleigh, a very… very special person."

"Okay you can stop it now," she chuckled, "I just wanted you to know we care."

Joe held her glassy eyes and nodded. "I know and just so we're clear. I too care about you very much." He tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ear making her smile and blush_. 'God, she is so beautiful, I wish…'_

She leaned in and gently kissed his forehead. Joe closed his eyes. Her neck was inches from his lips and her smell intoxicated him driving him insane as he felt himself swell with desire. He swallowed hard trying to lubricate his parched throat.

"Get some sleep Joe," she said, backing off. She got up off the bed.

Joe let her hands slide off of his and gave her a grin. "I don't think I'll have any trouble sleeping now, thank you Calleigh."

She watched Gus jump up on the bed and smiled heading back out to the living room. She let herself collapse down on the couch wondering what the hell just came over her. Her body was tingling with desire for this man. She shook her head trying to make sense of what exactly she was feeling.

Joe tossed in the bed feeling his aching arousal stiff with desire for her. He laid there staring up at the ceiling in awe. _'What the hell was that all about and how did you let her get away without even kissing her Joe?'_ he berated himself unsure of the situation. The more he thought about her, the more restless he became, until his thoughts completely exhausted him and he finally dozed off to sleep.

Calleigh sat on the couch with the notebook on her lap looking at the fingerprint results. A soft knock on the door pulled her attention away. She walked toward the door and looked out the peephole to see Horatio. She smiled and opened the door with an unexpected yawn.

He smiled and his brow furrowed, "You're tired."

"I'm fine," she gave him her best phony smile and he shook his head.

"Joe?"

"Resting."

"Good, just like you will be shortly beautiful," he said, with his hand on the small of her back leading her over to the couch. He sat down with her and let her lay back against him. He gently began stroking her silky soft hair when Calleigh let her head drop against his thigh. She exhaled feeling his hands ease and relax her completely. He pulled the throw blanket on top of her and whispered, "Close your eyes for a while and take a nap. I'm right here and I'm wide awake sweetheart."

"Mmmm, she hummed snuggling against him feeling safe, protected, and at home once again in his loving arms. She closed her eyes and his tender hands had her asleep within minutes.

"Sleep with the angels," he barely whispered.

TBC…

* * *

Well Stetlers back causing trouble. 

Calleigh and Joe growing closer. Hmm

Mr. Stone???

Did I forget anything? LOL


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I just have to say that I am amazed at the loyalty you all have for Horatio and Calleigh. It's absolutely wonderful! I love it! Thank you all for the incredible feedback and comments of concern, and let me reassure you that Horatio and Calleigh will always be together. Have faith in our bullet girl and Joe too, of course. Things will soon come to a head and true feelings will be revealed. Thank you Angie, as always my Great Friend and Beta._**

**_Enjoy..._**

**_And take a deep breath._**

* * *

III

Joe turned and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 4:00am in bright red numbers. Joe groaned feeling uneasy, something wasn't quite right. He blinked trying to clear the fog from his brain. 

"Joe…"

Startled he sat up quickly to find Calleigh standing there. His brows furrowed looking around the dimly lit room confused.

"Calleigh?" He questioned hoarsely. 

She gave him a reassuring smile that made his lips curve up. He grinned staring at her completely entranced by her splendor. Her blonde hair cascading and flowing, her gorgeous green eyes, sparkling, twinkling playfully at him, her beautiful smile plus she had a body to die for. His eyes relaxed embracing and appreciating all her beauty eventually finding their way back up to hers.

She chewed on her bottom lip and her eyes cast downward. She stepped closer to the bed and sat down beside him. "Joe…" she whispered again holding his questioning eyes as her hand found his.

Joe's eyes widened and he swallowed feeling his throat constrict. He ran his left hand through his hair trying to stop his rampant thoughts of what he wanted to do to her. He turned to the left looking at the clock again hoping to clear his mind. Calleigh's tender hand slid against his cheek turning him slowly back towards her. She held his eyes letting her right hand caress and map the features of his face.

Joe let out a heavy breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Her soft hands caused every part of his being to surge, making him grow hot with desire. He closed his eyes trying his best to fight for control but was lost when her intoxicating vanilla scent enveloped him fully. He whispered shakily, "There's something… I think you should know."

She nodded, her eyes expectant. His blue eyes lost in the depths of her shining emeralds.

"I don't think…" he exhaled, taking in a quick breath, "Calleigh… I don't think we—"

She quickly hushed him with a tender finger against his lips. "Sssh," she lightly exhaled, holding his wavering eyes. She leaned in cupping his face with her right hand as her luscious lips brushed all along his cheek.

Joe gasped and felt his whole body go tense. Her warm lips so soft, sliding against his skin, her silky hands caressing and covering him, her incredible fragrance… '_Oh god_,' he thought, beginning to feel her hands roam all over him.

He swallowed hard, his breathing increased by the second, her hands and lips driving him insane. He quickly grabbed her wrists stopping her, making her gasp as he held her questioning eyes. 

"I don't think…" he whispered affectionately shaking his head from side to side, "that I've ever wanted a woman more in my entire life, than I want you right now." He released her hands and cupped the back of her head, pressing his lips to hers in a mind-blowing kiss.

She moaned when their lips fused and a long sigh escaped him. '_Finally. Relief_.' He drew her closer into his arms kissing her passionately as she returned the kiss with equal fervor. 

Joe was lost.

Her hands sensually roamed and unbuttoned his pajama top urging him on. His hands lifted her shirt away and caressed her silky smooth skin, his eyes drinking in her perfection. Their kisses becoming more heated by the second, he pulled her straight on top of him, letting her feel his engorged hardness that was aching for her. 

Their breathing sounds and soft moans of pleasure filled the room. She opened his shirt out to the sides and his expert fingers removed her bra. They both moaned in satisfaction, skin on heated skin as both sighed in pleasure. His hands roamed and slid to her rear squeezing slightly. She sat up and began a slow roll with her hips grinding against him.

"Oh God!" he gasped, hanging on to her hips, feeling himself build and build, and they both still had clothes that needed to be removed.

She placed her hands on his muscular chest and slowly gyrated forward and back giving him just a taste of what was to come.

"Ohh… Calleigh," he breathed raggedly, lifting his hands to her beautiful soft breast. Caressing and kneading, then sitting up quickly to make slow sweet love to her beautiful breast. 

"Yes, Joe…Ohhh," she moaned heavily, running her hands through his chestnut hair.

His hands slid down and popped the button on her jeans. He rolled her onto her back, sliding them off, underwear and all. He stilled in awe, staring at her exquisite nude body sprawled out before him on his bed. He shook his head from side to side breathing heavily, his eyes caressing every swell and curve of her gorgeous body. He exhaled huskily, "You're absolutely beautiful."

She pushed at his pajama pants helping him to slide them down with his boxers, his eyes never leaving hers as he discarded the items. He slowly leaned down and kissed her flat stomach, working his way up her gorgeous body to her lips. He adjusted and settled his body against hers, feeling her wetness envelope him as he slid against her. 

"Mmmm," she moaned seizing his blue eyes, feeling him slide against her warm silky center.

She leaned in and gently began kissing his powerfully built chest and sliding her tongue lower over his rock hard nipples. 

Joe gasped in ecstasy, "Uhh Calleigh… ohh God!"

He held her eyes and kissed her lips gently one last time whispering, "Are you sure?"

Her hands slid down his back to his rear and squeezed trying to pull him into her. Her moan was the only answer he needed as he pressed himself against her slick opening. He held her glassy eyes and with one palm cupping her cheek he kissed her… leisurely pushing forward burying himself inside her.

They both cried out in pleasure. Joe feeling the instant sensations and the incredible sensuality overwhelming him as his orgasm built. Their bodies began to rhythmically move together as one. 

"God!" He exhaled forcefully, feeling her warm softness all around him. His hips rolled against her pelvis as he pushed deeper.

"Joe, Joe, Joe," she chanted and moaned. His lips went to the nape of her neck. Her mouth slacked open and her hands gradually slid down his back to his firm bottom, pressing him into her more.

Joe groaned feeling her hands grab and knead his ass. His lustful eyes met her burning emeralds. He watched her head tip back as her mouth opened in pleasure moaning his name again and again.

He clenched his jaw trying to go slower feeling her warm softness tighten around him. Calleigh moaned grabbing on to his ass tighter whimpering and writhing. "Uh God, Joe," she cried, lifting her hips against him. Joe felt her heat and closed his eyes feeling her hot liquid fire coat him. He deliberately pulled back and slid forward again, easing into her slower, closing his eyes to the amazing sensations coursing through him.

She lifted her head, her lips brushing against his chest, latching onto his nipple, gently biting sending jolts of pleasure to his groin.

"Ughhh God! Unnhhh!" he hissed trying to hold back. His hips began to helplessly thrust as she squirmed and writhed under him. Her nails clawed at his back and his hips began to snap against her. He watched her chest heave and her breast bounce with each movement of his hips.

Her hands slid down lower pulling at his backside crying out her pleasure. "Oh, ohhh Joe… Ohhhhhhhh! 

"Yes! Ughhh, Yes!" He panted and groaned feeling her come all around him, sending delicious shockwaves directly up his shaft. He felt himself tighten in response, and threw his head back with a shout, "Oh yeah… Ughh… Calleigh… I'm gonna— Ughhhhhhhhh! He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long groan plunging deeply one last time into her feeling himself explode….

Joe's eyes gradually opened to a growing wetness on his face. He exhaled heavily trying to catch his breath bellowing, "Gus! Stop it Gus! Jesus! Down boy. Settle!" He chased the whimpering dog off the bed and wiped his slimy face off with a groan.

He sat up a bit trying to catch his breath realizing that it was all just a dream. He blinked back his disbelief, _'It seemed so real._' He shifted uncomfortably in bed realizing he was hard as a rock and still very aroused. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly adjusted the blankets trying to cover up, hoping it wasn't Calleigh.

His door creaked a bit at first when Horatio lightly pushed, opening it more letting the light from the hall come in.

"Joe, you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Joe sighed, shaking his head. "Umm… sorry about that. Dreams, you know."

Horatio nodded, "No worries. Go back to sleep, it's still early." 

Joe nodded, Horatio backed out pulling the door closed. He looked over at the clock, 5:45 am. He let his body drop back down on the bed with a heavy breath, his eyes focused on the dream catcher above him and he shook his head. 

'God, what a dream… and we were in my bed together,' he wondered in amazement, closing his eyes trying to revive it. Pictures flashed in his mind for only a moment. He groaned frustrated, feeling his still very rock hard arousal as he muttered, "Cold shower, Joe."

Horatio walked back out and looked around the quiet apartment. He strolled over to the couch and smiled watching Calleigh sleep. He pulled up the throw blanket a little more covering her shoulder as he bent and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well beautiful," he murmured. 

His notebook dinged. He quickly turned and headed over to the table shutting the volume off.

His eyes scanned the incoming message.

Lonewolf1: Hey anybody still up at this time?"

Horatio smiled as his fingers moved along the keys. 

Justice4all: "Yes and may I ask what you're doing up at this hour young man?" Horatio's brows furrowed.

Lonewolf1: "Hey, you're up, cool. :o) I couldn't sleep, no big deal."

Justice4all: "Why not? Is everything okay son?"

Timmy smiled seeing the word knowing for sure it was Horatio. He excitedly hit the keys. 

Lonewolf1: "Yeah, it's fine, really. I just couldn't sleep tonight, that's all."

Justice4all: I understand but you have school in a few hours and you need your rest."

Timmy chuckled hitting the keys.

Lonewolf1: "I know. You're right."

Horatio smiled nodding to himself.

Justice4all: All right son, I'll give you a call tomorrow. Go to bed and get some sleep."

Lonewolf1: "Okie Dokie. Oh and Paco says Hi too."

Justice4all: "No names online, okay?"

Lonewolf1: "Shit! Sorry, I didn't realize that. It won't happen again. Sorry, I screwed up again!"

Horatio sighed softly shaking his head.

Justice4all: "No worries and you didn't screw up. What did I tell you about that?"

Timmy chuckled.

Lonewolf1: I know. I know! Oop's. :o) Hahahahaha

Justice4all: Oop's indeed, young man. Now… Get to bed!" :o)

Timmy laughed hitting the keyboard with his hand.

Lonewolf1: "Night, night J4all. Have a good night."

Justice4all: "You too son, get some sleep and we'll talk later. Good night."

Lonewolf1: "Later. Bye. :O)

Horatio smiled and watched Timmy's name disappear from the AOL sign in screen. He leaned back in the chair stretching and yawning, closing his eyes for a moment.

He exhaled quietly and looked back over at Calleigh sound asleep. A tiny smile grew on his lips as he studied her sleeping form. He turned back around and quickly noticed the message now on screen.

'IamEvil666, would like to enter a private chat room. Accept or Decline, click ok to accept and cancel to decline.'

Horatio sat up more in the chair his eyes narrowed on the screen. He leaned forward and brought the cursor down clicking ok.

'You are now in private chartroom with IamEvil666.'

IamEvil666: "So Lieutenant, you've finally come to your senses and decided to open a dialogue with me again. How nice."

Horatio waited not responding. This was really beginning to bother him. How did this guy know who he was? How did he know he was a Lieutenant and how did he get his screen name? That very familiar feeling in the pit of Horatio's gut kicked in, his instinct warning him. He shook his head not liking this at all. He turned and quickly looked back to make sure Calleigh was still asleep.

IamEvil666: "You've been a very busy boy, haven't you?"

'_Who the hell is this guy?_' Horatio wondered annoyed hitting the keys.

Justice4all: "And just how would you know how busy I have been?"

IamEvil666: Ah now, that is my little secret, Lieutenant. One that you're going to have to figure out."

Justice4all: "Why don't you man-up and stop playing these childish games?"

IamEvil666: "Ah, but I like games, Lieutenant. They are… quite fun!"

Justice4all: "Well you must be a child then. Only children play games and I don't have time for your immature behavior. Do your parents know what you've been up too?"

IamEvil666: "I can assure you Lieutenant… I AM NOT A CHILD. I can also assure you my parents have been dead for quite a while."

Horatio smiled coldly at the words. Finally a break, a slip up no doubt. 'So your parents are dead?' he thought, knowing he just got the first bit of information out of this psycho since they have been communicating for almost 2 weeks now. He slipped up and was probably pissed off now. Horatio smiled coldly. He hit the keys typing as he mumbled, "Let's see what else I can get out of you tonight."

Justice4all: "Are you sure you're not a child because you act just like one. These games are getting old, so why don't we just call it a day kid."

IamEvil666: I told you I am NOT a kid! I do… however enjoy certain… games. Ever play chess Lieutenant?"

Horatio exhaled, "So you like to play chess." Yet another interesting fact.

Justice4all: "Why do you ask?"

IamEvil666: "Because like chess, Lieutenant, this game I play is one of strategy and patience. I am lining up my opposition and when the time is right…."

Horatio felt apprehensive. His intuition kicking in again, his senses warning him. '_No definitely not a child,' he thought._

Justice4all: "When the time is right, what? Is that suppose to frighten me because I am laughing at your empty online threats?"

IamEvil666: "When the time is right… **I will strike**! I will attack in the darkness of night like God does, without warning! I will come take your miserable life from you and you will not be the wiser."

'_Okay Horatio, now you pissed him off.'_ His fingers moved along the keys.

Justice4all: "So now you think you're God?" 'Wow.'

IamEvil666: "You will soon come to realize, I am a God… You will soon come to realize your mistakes with me and I assure you, you will suffer before you die. Yours will be a slow painful death, Lieutenant. 

"**Very slow... Very Painful.**"

Horatio nodded at the screen, _'Really.'_

Justice4all: "Death threats now. And just what mistakes would that be? Did I arrest you? Did you read about me in the paper? Why not be a man and face me then?"

IamEvil666: "Because I am not a man, I am the devil's son…" There was a long pause as Horatio stared at the blinking cursor knowing he made him slip up again. "Very, very good Lieutenant, you have me off tonight. I congratulate you. I have already said too much, and I know this game you're playing with me. But I assure you… it is one you will lose!"

Justice4all: "Ah, empty threats again. I see… so you are the devil's son, a God and now a coward too. What else?" Horatio smirked at his words.

IamEvil666: "Nothing I do is empty! Everything I say has meaning as you will soon find out! COWARD? Hardly... Really Horatio, you know me so much better than that!"

Horatio's eyes tightened, _'Son of a bitch.' _He punched the keys.

Justice4all: "Then meet me like a man and let's finish this once and for all?"

IamEvil666: "All in good time, Lieutenant Caine. All in good time!"

Horatio clenched his jaw seeing his name on the screen. He waited not responding.

IamEvil666: "Still think I'm a child Lieutenant?"

Horatio's jaw clenched.

Justice4all: "No. But I still think you're a coward!"

"IamEvil666: "I assure you that will all change. Finish taking care of Dr. Gannon. Make sure you are careful Lieutenant, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you before I have my day."

Horatio's jaw flexed tightening again and again at his words_. 'How the hell does he know about Joe?'_

Justice4all: "So… you've been following me?"

IamEvil666: "Is that what you think, Lieutenant? Really I am much smarter than that. Oh and that pretty blonde thing you have staying with you… very nice catch indeed."

Horatio could hear the smug son of a bitch laughing as he quickly stabbed at the keys.

Justice4all: "You obviously have a problem with me, so tell me where to meet you and you have my word I will come alone?"

IamEvil666: "See how well I know you, Lieutenant? Do you see? I mention a few things about… oh, someone you care about and it has you rattled now, doesn't it?

Horatio growled low. The son of a bitch was right but how? 

IamEvil666: "Well tonight certainly has been… fun. I'm sure you found out a few things about me but it will do you no good, just like the traces you have tried to put on my computer. It will have you searching all over the world, Lieutenant, and we both know I am much closer than that. I hate to say it but all this chit chat has me rather tired and I must get some rest now. Until next time, Lieutenant."

Horatio nodded at the screen mumbling, "Next time, next time." He stared at the screen with narrowing eyes, pinching his lower lip in deep thought.

He heard the shower go on down the hall and turned a moment listening. He got up and headed down the hall to make sure everything was okay, peaking in Joe's bedroom not seeing him in the bed anymore. Gus's ears went up, he lifted his head looking at Horatio and then put it back down groaning. His eyes and ears remained on Horatio as he guarded the bathroom door in Joe's bedroom. Horatio grinned and turned walking back out.

Calleigh was now sitting up on the couch rubbing at her eyes. Horatio's eyes went straight to the computer screen and back to her. He walked in front of her and smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me," she rasped faintly, looking at her watch.

"It was your turn to sleep." He smiled, "Speaking of sleep, you looked comfortable. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled and nodded. "I did. Thanks. This couch is very comfortable especially with my favorite pillow."

Horatio looked down with a shy smile. His head lifted hearing the water go off, he looked down the hallway.

"He's up early, huh." She said stretching with a purr.

Horatio nodded, "Yes. I think he was having some trouble sleeping earlier. I went to check on him.

Calleigh sat up more holding his gaze. "Was everything all right?"

"Yes, he said he had a dream. He was fine and I believe he went back to bed again. I did hear him yell at the dog though."

Calleigh's forehead wrinkled. "Now why would he yell at Gus?"

"Good morning," Joe said walking out rubbing a towel over his damp hair. "You two get any sleep?" 

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "I did. Your couch is very comfortable I might add."

Joe chuckled, "You could have slept in the guest-room, it has a bed ya know."

Calleigh smirked, "I'm supposed to be protecting you and I think that would be a little difficult from the bed in your guest room."

Joe smirked back with a grin. "Oh, and sleeping on the couch qualifies?"

Calleigh narrowed her eyes and gave him a glare. Horatio looked down and chuckled.

"I need coffee," she yawned covering her mouth.

"Coming right up," Joe said, heading into the kitchen. He walked over to the coffee pot and stopped before touching it. He looked up to find Horatio's eyes on him. Calleigh looked through the archway hearing silence realizing Joe's hesitation. She stood up heading for the kitchen and Joe.

"I can make the coffee, Joe," she said with a smile standing next to him.

Joe snorted a laugh feeling like an idiot. "Umm… no that's all right Calleigh, I have it," he said, as they both reached for the coffee filter Joe's hand covered Calleigh's. They both looked at each other for a moment. Joe guiltily removed his hand.

He swallowed low, "Sorry."

Calleigh chuckled and nudged him playfully with her hand. "Get out of the way doctor and watch how it's done."

He grinned looking over at Horatio. "Is she always this cheerful in the morning?"

Horatio nodded. "As a matter of fact, she is. She's a morning person."

Calleigh opened the lid and put the filter in looking up at Horatio. She grinned and looked back down counting scoops. Joe moved in close behind her looking over her shoulder.

She chuckled, "What are you doing?"

His smile went wide, dimples forming as he turned to her, "I'm watching how it's done." He said with arched brows.

Calleigh begun laughing as Joe chuckled. Horatio smiled hearing their banter and walked over to the PC on the table quickly shutting it down. His phone chirped and he lifted it to his ear.

"Horatio. Umm… its okay just try to calm down Ms. Ross. Tell me what happened," he said concerned.

Calleigh and Joe looked over hearing the name and Horatio's tone. They both knew that was Timmy's Aunt Jenna, Ms. Ross.

"Did he hurt you? What about Timmy? Okay… okay, sit tight, I'm on my way," he said closing his phone in frustration.

Calleigh walked over to him alarmed, "Is Timmy okay?"

Horatio shook his head. "I don't know his father apparently dragged him out of the house. It seems he also assaulted, Ms. Ross. Umm, I'm going to head over there, I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll call Eric or Ryan to cover just in case."

She spoke softly putting a hand on his shoulder knowing he was upset. "Horatio, we're fine. The two officers are outside and I'm in here. You don't need to worry. Just go and make sure Timmy and Ms. Ross are all right. Call me when you can," she said concerned following him to the front door.

He exhaled quietly looking into her loving eyes, knowing how selfless and caring she was. She always understood, especially when it came to the job. He was lucky to have her and he had this incredible urge to just palm her cheek and kiss her softly. "I will… and thank you," he replied. 

He turned and gave Joe a stern talking to, "Joe, do as she says okay? No arguments." 

Joe nodded. "Of course Horatio, I will. Be careful and remember Mr. Baldwin is a loaded gun waiting to go off."

Horatio nodded looking from Joe back to Calleigh. He exited quickly thinking of Mr. Baldwin. 'That man is really testing my patience.'

Calleigh closed the door and bolted the locks mumbling. "Never a dull moment."

"Huh?" Joe said hearing her.

She chuckled, "Nothing Joe."

He nodded putting a hand on his hip. "So, what would you like for breakfast?"

"World Peace," she said smiling at him.

Joe walked over to her and whispered low, "You know, that can easily be arranged for you. I just happen to know the perfect place for peace and quiet."

Calleigh smiled. "Really? But not world peace, huh?" She shook her head disappointed but quickly grinned at Joe.

He snorted a laugh slapping his hand on the side of his thigh, "C'mon Gus, lets go make Calleigh some breakfast."

III

Horatio pulled up in front of Ms. Ross's house to see two squad cars and Frank. He got out and headed over to Frank who was trying to calmly extract information from the frenzied Ms. Ross.

Horatio walked over and remained quiet, listening to her describe the horrific attack on Timmy and herself. Frank nodded and gave Horatio a look when she suddenly stopped talking.

"Mr. Baldwin was here about 20 minutes ago. That's when everything went south she said," Frank repeated.

Horatio nodded and looked her over. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and she had a dark bruise on her right cheek.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked sympathetically, seeing her tremble uncontrollably. 

She nodded. "Yes. To be honest, I feel better now that you are here, but I am very worried for Timmy," her voice went low and shaky. "He's crazy! He just pushed his way in here without warning and when Timmy ran…" She shook her head back and forth as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I never saw Timmy so scared in all my life. He was terrified." 

Horatio nodded. "It's going to be okay, Jenna. We're going to find Timmy, everything will be fine." Horatio said trying to comfort her.

She shook her head back and forth, "He's an animal! He hit Timmy and just dragged him out of here. Timmy kept saying no and he just beat him down and hauled him off anyway." 

Frank snapped, "He hurt the kid again?"

"Yes! Timmy went to run up the stairs when he burst through the door. Sam grabbed his foot and yanked him down the stairs. Timmy yelled and I think his head hit the stairs. Then he tried to fight him off and Sam just flung Timmy right into the wall like a rag-doll. How can he keep getting away with this! I want to press charges; I want this animal put away!" She turned to Horatio, "Please, please help him. Help us," she begged trying to control her tears.

Horatio sighed, "It's all right, were going to help, Jenna. We're going to get Timmy back and put Mr. Baldwin where he belongs."

She nodded covering her mouth with her hand and began to sob. Horatio moved closer as she hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder sobbing. "We had no idea he was back. I keep seeing Timmy's face over and over again. He was terrified and that animal knew it."

"Ssh, it's okay, Jenna. It's okay," he soothed.

Frank shook his head. "I have an APB out on them. She said he was driving a Lexus SUV with tinted windows. Something will turn up."

"Jenna, do you have any idea where he may have taken Timmy?"

She lifted her head from Horatio's shoulder. Her eyes slid back and forth in thought. "I don't know, maybe the house, but he knows you'll go there to check." 

Horatio held her eyes. "Sweetheart I want you to go to the hospital and let them check you out?"

She shook her head. "No, I have to be here for Timmy, just in case he comes back home. I'm all right; he just slapped me when I tried to stop him. I'm okay Horatio, thanks."

"All right, I want you to rest now and if Timmy makes contact with you call me right away, okay?"

"Yes, of course." She looked up expectantly, her eyes desperate. "Do you think he'll call me?"

"I think the first chance he gets he's going to try and call for help."

She closed her eyes shaking her head again upset. "I let him take him. I tried, I did but—"

"No stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault. You fought for Timmy without regard to your own safety."

"Please find him. Please Horatio," she pleaded. He's such a good young man and if Sam only loved him and cared…"

"Jenna, we'll find him. I want you to go with this officer, okay? She'll take your statement and stay with you for now. I'll check in with you later."

She held onto Horatio's hands. "Thank you Horatio. Thank you both," she said looking at Frank.

Horatio nodded as the officer led her back inside the house.

"What do you want to do H?" Frank asked.

"I want to find this kid and I want to find him fast. Then…" Horatio growled, "Then, I want to put this bastard away once and for all." He slipped his sunglasses back on trying his best to hide his raging anger.

TBC….

* * *

So did you think that was a dream or did you know?

Timmy's back... sort of, and so is his father, sort of. LOL

More fun to come and I warn you. You must have faith in Calleigh and Joe too. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I'm back now... and as Horatio would say, "Here we Go."

Thank you all as always and Thank you Angie, (Spiffy) LOL- You are the Best!!

Enjoy!

* * *

III

Frank called Horatio who was heading back to Joe's place.

"Yeah Frank?"

"H, I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is that we found Timmy in the ER at Cedars Hospital across town. Bad news is that we found Mr. Baldwin's SUV abandoned with no sign of his whereabouts."

Horatio made a quick u-turn and floored the gas pedal heading over to Cedars wondering why Timmy didn't go to Mount Sinai which was closer. The answer came quickly as he realized the boy was embarrassed and didn't want to be found. He sighed and flipped open his phone, tapping a button to update Calleigh.

Horatio arrived at the hospital and met up with Frank who gave him a quick update. Frank walked in first seeing two officers standing with a subdued broken young man. Timmy's head was hanging down as he sat on the edge of the gurney in one of the ER cubicles.

Timmy lifted his head hearing approaching footsteps. He looked up to see Frank heading his way.

Frank winced seeing the boys bruised face and black swollen eye. His shirt was torn and he looked like he took one hell of a beating.

Timmy averted Frank's eyes suddenly feeling very weak and ashamed. He stared at his sneakers wishing he was back with his mom, yearning for everything to be just like it used to be when she was alive. He felt so tired and drained. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

Horatio quietly approached from behind the gurney. Timmy was completely unaware of his presence and Horatio chose to remain silent as Frank asked the two officers to wait outside.

"I'll take it from here guys, thanks," the big Texan said, feeling badly for Timmy. He knew any kind of conversation in front of the officers would only make matters worse and Timmy would withdraw even more.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" Frank asked concerned looking him over.

Timmy immediately felt the tears well up and chewed on his lip trying anything not to cry in front of the big man.

He barely whispered, "I'm okay." Letting his head drop low once again without another word.

Frank dragged a finger across his lips. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Timmy shook his head no still unable to look at Frank.

Frank saw the boy's reluctance and gently put a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Hey, Timmy its ok—"

Timmy jumped, pure terror reflected in his eyes. Frank put a quick hand up. "Easy kid," he said, taking a step back trying to give Timmy some space but also readying himself just in case the young man decided to bolt.

Timmy's voice trembled barely audible, "I— I'm sorry. I told them not to call you— but— but they found your card in my wallet."

"Why are you sorry, Timmy?" Frank asked, looking past him at Horatio the ever present silent observer.

"I— I did it again. I— I screwed up, Frank." He looked down fiddling with his fingers. He whispered, "I tried to get away, but when he hit Aunt Jenna—" Timmy shook his head back and forth sighing. "I couldn't even help her. Do you know if— if she's okay— he— he hit her pretty hard," he said as his voice cracked.

"She's okay Timmy. She's fine and worried sick about you. What the hell happened, how did you get here and where is you're father?"

Timmy shrugged, "Probably, gone again," he said softly, but then growled, "And I hope for good this time!"

Franks eyes widened hearing Timmy's anger. "Do you know where he is Timmy?"

"I said no! I don't know where the fuck he is and I don't give a shit alright!" He yelled angrily. He quickly looked down and went to rub his eye forgetting about the swollen bruise. He cried out in pain and put his hand over his injury trying to bare it, also trying to hide his threatening tears.

Frank took a step toward him again witnessing his reaction. "You all right kiddo, did the doc check you out yet?" Frank asked, watching Timmy cradle his head in his hands.

"No," he said softly. "I'm— I'm okay Frank." His voice faint as it cracked pleading, "Can you— can you just take me home now?" his voice strained as he fought back the tears.

Frank exhaled noisily and wiped his lips. He shook his head. "I can't take you anywhere until the doc clears you, Timmy. We… also need to file a report," he explained.

Timmy sighed heavily with one hand out, "I just want to go home Frank… please!" He begged.

Frank held his eyes knowing the boy just wanted to forget it all and go home. Just like every other abuse victim did when they ended up in the hospital. His phone rang suddenly and he went to reach for it but Timmy threw his hands up in the air shaking his head at Frank franticly.

"Wait! Wait! Please, if that's— Horatio— please don't tell him," he pleaded.

Franks eyebrows arched in surprise. He pressed the side button shutting the ringer off, his eyes never breaking contact with Timmy's. "Why Timmy? Why don't you want Horatio to know?"

Timmy shook his head over and over again. "I just— I just— I don't," He exhaled continuing to shake his head and growled, "I always screw up— I screw everything up. Please Frank, Please— just this once," he begged.

Frank shook his head looking directly at Horatio then down. "I'm sorry Timmy, umm… I can't do that because—"

Timmy's head snapped up. "Please Frank! I won't tell, I promise Frank! I know you guys are tight and all but— but—" Timmy's voice cracked and his lips trembled. He was seconds from an emotional collapse. He looked down at the floor. Frank moved in closer.

"It's alright Timmy," Frank said, trying to comfort him. "It's alright."

Horatio's heart sunk listening to Timmy's pleas. He understood the boy's pain and knew he would need a tremendous amount of help to overcome the mental anguish he was guiltily placing upon himself.

"Timmy, I'm sorry but Horatio already knows," Frank said softly, pursing his lips.

"What! What do you mean he already knows… How?" He asked angry and confused. "You told him?"

Frank looked past Timmy at Horatio.

"Not quite son," Horatio answered, in his softest soothing tone walking around the bed.

Timmy turned shocked to see Horatio. He immediately jumped off the bed and attempted to escape. Frank stood ready but Timmy let out a strangled cry and collapsed in front of him. Frank moved in quickly and caught him. Horatio's eyes took notice of the blood on the back of Timmy's shirt and pants.

"I got ya kiddo, I got ya," Frank said sympathetically, helping Timmy back onto the bed. "Where the hell is the doctor," Frank barked angrily that no one had checked on the kid yet.

Horatio stopped a nurse inquiring about the situation. She quickly called over one of the doctors.

The doctor walked over rather annoyed and took one look at Timmy questioning, "What happened here? You in trouble with the cop's kid?" He roughly lifted Timmy's chin with his hand looking at the swelling around Timmy's eye.

Timmy turned away with a shout at the arrogant doctor, "No!"

"Listen punk; don't scream at me for your mistakes! You mess up; you deal with it."

Horatio took a step in the doctor's direction. "Doctor," he growled low grabbing a hold of the doctor's arm. He squeezed hard enough to get the man's undivided attention and walked him off to the side. He spoke quietly as his fiery eyes conveyed his boiling anger. "Why don't you try abiding by the core values that this organization is so proud of that they boast about them in their advertisements and I believe they are hanging above the entrance of the ER. You know justice, excellence, respect, and compassion. Since you were so quick to judge let me set the record straight. This boy has been beaten by his estranged father and is in need of medical attention. Now are you capable of handling this or not?"

The doctor looked down unable to hold Horatio's steely gaze. "Look, I just thought—"

"I already know what you thought, doctor. Are you always this quick to judge your patients? Horatio asked placing both hands on his hips with a glare.

The doctor sighed heavily, "Look, I'm sorry. I've had a hell of a day."

Horatio cocked his head to the side. "Yes and if you don't do right by this kid… I can guarantee you its going to get a lot worse. You'll be wishing you were in hell." His eyes narrowed on the doctor who nodded in understanding.

They walked back over to Timmy and Frank.

"What's your name kid," the doctor asked Timmy softly.

Timmy looked at Horatio and then the doctor. "Timmy, Timmy Baldwin."

"Okay Timmy, I'm sorry we got off to such a rough start. I'm Dr. Lucas and I'll be taking care of you today."

Timmy nodded but kept his eyes down.

The doctor put on gloves and reached for some gauze pads. "Okay Timmy, I'm just going to clean up that eye a bit so I can get a better look." He patted lightly on Timmy's eye and Timmy hissed in pain.

"You want to tell me what happened?" The doctor continued.

Timmy chewed on his lip and looked over at Horatio and then straight down to the floor. He whispered, "No."

"No?" The doctor repeated louder making Timmy cringe on the gurney. He turned and gave Horatio a look and then turned back to Timmy. "Okay, so is that eye your only injury, Timmy?"

Timmy scratched his head and shook it side to side hesitating, "Umm, yeah…" he mumbled.

Horatio sighed softly stepping up beside Timmy. He spoke up on behalf of his young friend. "You may want to take a look at his back."

Timmy's mouth dropped opened and he turned to Horatio, their eyes met and Timmy looked away ashamed.

"Okay, so we need to remove that shirt, Timmy," the doctor said waiting. Timmy just stared at the floor and continued to shake his head back and forth.

The doctor took a step forward to help and Timmy snapped. "I can do it myself!"

"Take it easy kid, I was just looking because I saw blood on the back of your shirt."

Timmy looked down again trying his best to fight his overwhelming emotions. The doctor walked around the gurney and his eyes immediately saw the blood on the back of his t-shirt. "Jesus, what happened to your back, Timmy?"

Timmy turned and winced in pain growling, "Nothing, now just leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

"Look kid I'm trying to help you but you have to remove the shirt so I can at least see the injuries."

Horatio put his hand up to the doctor. "Can you give us a moment please," he asked with a nod to Frank as well. They both exited the room giving Horatio and Timmy some privacy.

"Please, Horatio, can I just go home?" Timmy begged.

Horatio took a step closer looking at Timmy's disheveled appearance. He wanted to rip Mr. Baldwin apart and he was barely keeping his anger under control. He sighed softly, "Let the doctor examine your back Timmy, and well see, okay son?"

"I just— I just want to go home Horatio." His pleas becoming almost too much for even Horatio to bear.

He moved in closer standing directly in front of Timmy and whispered, "I know you do son. I know." He soothed.

"If you know… then why won't you let me?" Timmy whispered.

Horatio's brows arched and he exhaled heavily feeling guilty himself that he was unable to protect Timmy from his monster of a father. "Timmy, your back is bleeding and you're in pain son. You need medical care; you need to let the doctor examine you now."

Timmy let his head drop forward into both his hands. "I just want to go home. I want to go home…"

"Let the doctor examine you son, and then well see, alright?"

"Wait. What do you mean we'll see? I'm going home right? I'm not staying in the hospital Horatio." Timmy said nervously, getting more agitated by the second. He suddenly hopped off the bed with a cry and Horatio caught him just as his knees buckled. "Timmy! Timmy…," he repeated hanging onto the boy his heart breaking.

"I… just…want—" Timmy strained to talk quickly fading in Horatio's arms.

"Sssh, I know son, I know. Everything's going to be okay Timmy, I promise," he soothed, placing him back on the bed. He waved the doctor and Frank back in.

The doctor went around back lifting Timmy's shirt while Horatio held Timmy sitting up on the bed, his head resting against Horatio's chest.

"Damn," Frank said, seeing the bloody gashes across Timmy's back. He shook his head in disgust.

"Okay, go ahead and lay him down… on his stomach," the doctor said. Horatio gently lowered Timmy down cupping his head affectionately.

"Who did this to him?" The doctor asked looking over the bloody gashes. It almost looks like someone took a chain or something long like that.

"A belt," Horatio answered, Frank looked at him curiously.

"Frank, lets call his aunt and let her know we have him and he's okay. Tell her I'll call her when the doctor's through and we'll discuss what needs to be done."

"Okay H," Frank replied, walking away opening his phone.

Horatio's eyes tightened, seeing the bloody gashes on Timmy's back. His anger was getting the better of him. He let out a forceful breath through the nose. The doctor stopped and looked up at him.

"You know you don't have to stay here. I'll let you know when I am finished with him."

Horatio twitched a tiny smile. "Thank you for your concern doctor but I'm not going anywhere," he replied dryly, his hands drew back his jacket revealing his gun and badge.

The doctor nodded and continued cleaning the wounds on Timmy's back. "I'll give him some pain killers and you can take him home. I really don't think he wants to be here anyway. You know these kids."

Horatio's jaw clenched, "It shouldn't matter what he wants doctor. All that should matter is what he needs, to heal and recover in a caring loving environment… right doctor?" He suddenly found himself thinking of Joe, wishing he was working in the hospital today.

The doctor's pager went off and he looked down at it and back up at Horatio. "You'll need to excuse me a minute. I have a patient in need," he began to walk away.

"So it would seem," Horatio said, stepping closer to the gurney, looking down to make sure Timmy was okay. He ran a tender hand over his head and stepped away exhaling unhappily. He reached for his phone and tapped a button.

"Calleigh, it's me."

"How's Timmy?"

"Mmm, not well, and I umm… I'm having second thoughts about this hospital, which is why I'm calling."

She smiled knowing, "You want to talk to Joe?"

It was his turn to smile, "I do. Thank you, sweetheart." He could see her smile in his minds eye.

"Hang on a sec," she said, handing the phone to Joe.

"Horatio is he okay," Joe asked.

"He's stable but he's badly cut up. Would you happen to know a Doctor Lucas?"

Joe's brow arched, "No. Why?"

"Let's just say he needs a lesson in compassion."

Joe didn't hesitate. "Horatio, I want you to bring the kid to my place. I have medical supplies and I can treat him here."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that. Are you sure Joe?"

"Yes, absolutely. Did they take any x-rays or blood work yet?"

"No. The doctor seems to think a band aid and some pain pills will do the trick. He hasn't even taken the time to do a basic exam yet. From what I can see physically Timmy has a pretty good eye injury and his back is cut to shreds probably from a belt and I think he also has some sore ribs. Nothing life threatening but I'm more concerned about his mental state of mind."

"Horatio, get him out of there now. I'll see you in a bit," Joe said.

"Thanks Joe, I appreciate the help and the truth is I'll feel a hell of a lot better knowing you examined him. I'll see you in about 10 minutes." He closed the phone and looked up to see Frank standing there.

"Where the hells the doc?" he asked, with a look of disbelief.

Horatio shook his head. "Do me a favor," he said throwing the keys to Frank who easily caught them. "Help me get him in the Hummer. I'm taking him to a real doctor," Horatio snapped, carefully scooping Timmy up in his arms.

Frank nodded. "You got it H."

Frank followed Horatio to Joe's place and helped him get Timmy inside. Joe had his guest room already prepped for his patient by the time they arrived. Calleigh watched Horatio carry Timmy in and couldn't help but smile at his gentleness with the boy. She stood by watching as he carefully laid him down on the bed. Her eyes tightened and she winched seeing the blood on the back of Timmy's shirt.

"He's been out of it since before we left the hospital," Frank said looking at Joe concerned.

"Did they give him anything?" Joe asked lifting the scissors.

"No. Nothing," Horatio answered. "Hang on… that's his only t-shirt."

"Relax, I'll just give him one of mine," Joe said, cutting Timmy's t-shirt off.

Horatio sighed seeing the boy's bare back all cut up. The marks all but to familiar to him and it brought back such painful memories. He was overwhelmed with guilt just knowing what Timmy had endured. Remembering his own childhood days when he was lucky enough to have his mother nurse him back to health.

Timmy had no one.

Calleigh's noticed Horatio's eyes; she watched them go dark as she moved to his side. Her hand slid gently up and down his back as she whispered, "He's going to be fine now that Joe is taking care of him."

Horatio blinked and turned to her with a nod of affection.

"So doc, do you think he'll be okay?" Frank asked looking on.

Joe nodded. "He's going to be fine," he said, patting the open cuts with the disinfectant swabs. No glass this time but I still need to check him out. I'll do a thorough exam once I get these wounds taken care of."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Horatio asked concerned.

Joe looked up and smiled at him. "No Horatio, I have it, but thanks." He chuckled, "I have to keep a close eye on you," Joe said, while working on Timmy.

"Why's that?" Calleigh asked.

Joe chuckled, "Because we may be calling him Dr. Caine soon."

Horatio's brows arched and he looked down. "Hardly," he muttered.

"Well you did describe his wounds to me and you knew enough that he wasn't examined… even his ribs, you said," Joe smiled. "You'd make a wonderful doctor."

Frank began laughing and they all looked over to him. He stopped and scratched his head. "Hey doc is that coffee I smell?"

"Yep. Go ahead and help yourself," Joe said, looking over at Horatio. "Why don't you go have a cup yourself? Timmy's going to be fine and I'm sure you could use a break."

"I'm fine Joe, but thank you anyway," Horatio replied, watching Joe's skilled tender hands work on Timmy.

Calleigh followed Frank out of the room with Gus in tow. They both headed into the kitchen discussing Timmy and what had happened. She made a cup of coffee and they both returned to the room. She walked in and handed it to Horatio who stood hovering over Joe.

"I thought you could use this," She whispered.

He smiled shyly and accepted it from her hand. "Thank you," he said with an appreciative nod feeling her soft fingers glide over his.

Joe finished up with Timmy and gave him a mild sedative to help ease the pain. They discussed Mr. Baldwin briefly and spoke with Ms. Ross making sure she knew Timmy was safe and sound.

A few hours passed when Timmy began to wake. His eyes slowly fluttered open to the ceiling fan going round and round. He blinked trying to clear the haze and turned his head to the right to see Horatio hunched over sitting by his bedside.

Timmy smiled sleepily.

"Hey," he whispered, "How you feeling son?"

Timmy shifted and winced but quickly answered, "Better." He looked all around the room and scratched his head. "Where am I?"

"Joe's place," he replied. "He took care of you himself."

"You're kidding me… really?" Timmy asked wincing, sitting up a bit more noticing the sheet over his bare chest. "What happened to my t-shirt?" He looked down realizing it was gone.

"We removed it. Joe had to work on you so…" Horatio chuckled, "It suffered a short painless death."

Timmy grinned and laughed with a wince. "Don't make me laugh… Horatio."

"Mmm, sorry about that, but you seemed so concerned… for the t-shirt."

Timmy started laughing again through the pain when they were joined by a curious white lab. Timmy's eyes widened and the dog came closer to the left side of his bed.

"Timmy meet Gus," Horatio said, as the dog started wagging his tail sniffing Timmy.

Timmy smiled, "Hey Gus, hey boy. "Wow, he's big." He patted his head. Gus licked his hand in return. Timmy laughed and Gus suddenly jumped up on the bed lying right beside Timmy. Timmy looked at Horatio with a huge smile. The dog whimpered gently laying his head on Timmy's stomach.

"Well, I think you just made a new friend," Horatio said smiling, seeing the grin on Timmy's face. He seemed to forget his troubles for the moment and Horatio was very happy about that.

Timmy smiled and patted Gus on the head. "Good boy Gus. You're a really good boy." Timmy chuckled when Gus crawled closer and began licking his face playfully. He giggled as he tried to turn away but Gus kept licking.

Horatio chuckled and smiled seeing Gus smother Timmy with the love that only a dog can give. Timmy's giggling traveled quickly. Joe showed up in the doorway followed by Calleigh and Frank.

Joe shook his head side to side watching Gus clean Timmy's face. "Okay, Okay… I like you to boy," Timmy laughed trying to hold back the spirited dog.

"Gus settle!" Joe said. The dog quickly collapsed right on Timmy.

Calleigh laughed covering her mouth.

Joe scolded, "Gus Off! Now!"

Gus jumped off the bed and sat waiting for Joe's next command. Joe looked down at the sagging dogs eyes. "Don't give me that look. You had your fun, now settle."

Gus walked around to Horatio's side of the bed and settled on the floor with a groan.

Timmy smiled looking over at Gus and Horatio forgetting everything for the moment until Joe spoke.

"How are you feeling, Timmy?"

Timmy's smiled faded and he looked at Joe and then saw Calleigh and Frank too. He swallowed embarrassed. He mumbled, "I… I feel okay… I guess."

Joe gave him a grin and stepped over to the bed side sitting in the chair. "You guess?" He said with a look. "Well I was hoping for something a little more… definite," he chuckled.

Timmy's lips went up. Joe made him feel okay along with Frank and Calleigh. He wasn't getting those pitiful looks that he hated. He nodded, "I feel much better, thanks Joe. Thanks a lot for… for—"

"You're welcome Timmy. Now let's take a look, shall we?" Joe said reaching for the sheet.

Timmy's eyes widened and he turned toward Horatio for support.

Horatio rose. "We'll um… we'll wait outside until Joe is done with his examination." He started to head for the door.

"No. Wait, I—" Horatio stopped and held Timmy's eyes realizing that wasn't what he wanted.

Calleigh and Frank both caught on and walked away giving Timmy some privacy.

Timmy looked at Horatio and then the doorway making sure no one was there. He whispered, "You can stay… I just… I felt—"

Horatio put his hand up stopping Timmy. "I understand Timmy and I know they do too. No worries son," Horatio said walking back around the bed taking a seat again.

Joe lowered the sheet to Timmy's waist and palpated all around. Timmy moaned and groaned but seemed to be tolerating the examination so far.

"I have a t-shirt for you, okay?" Joe said helping Timmy to sit up. He carefully examined his back, trying to keep Timmy's mind elsewhere. "So Gus took a likening to you right away?"

"Yeah," Timmy said looking down at the dog. "He's cute. I didn't know you had a dog."

"Mmm," Joe hummed, concentrating on the boys back as Horatio took over.

"We didn't either Timmy," Horatio said seeing the young boy suddenly wince.

He gasped in pain and flinched when Joe touched one of the wounds. His eyes squeezed shut and he bit down on his lip trying not to make a sound.

"Joe…" Horatio warned knowing he was unaware of Timmy's reaction. His eyes were focused on the kids back.

"What?" Joe asked, quickly stopping his exam as his eyes found Horatio's.

"He's in a great deal of pain," Horatio said. Timmy gradually opened his glassy eyes feeling Horatio's hand take hold of his.

He exhaled slowly afraid of the pain it would cause. "I'm … okay," he whispered faintly, not moving. Horatio nodded knowing Timmy was trying to tough it out.

"I know son, I know," Horatio soothed.

Joe held Timmy's eyes. "Sorry if I aggravated that more than I needed to. I was trying to be thorough." He placed a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "C'mon, lay back down," he said tenderly. "That's enough for now."

Timmy moaned low when his back made contact with the bed again. "Thanks Joe," he sighed closing his eyes for a moment.

Joe gave Horatio a look and reached for a syringe on the side table. Timmy's eyes opened hearing Joe move.

He saw the syringe and his eyes widened as he tried to lift up. Joe put a quick hand on Timmy's chest.

Timmy gasped, "Oh no, you're not giving me that."

"It will help with the pain Timmy. You won't be sleeping long," Joe answered.

That's what you always say. "I'm fine… really." Timmy looked at Horatio with those sad brown eyes of his.

Horatio looked at Joe, "Let him rest for now without it and if the pain gets worse, you will tell us right, Timmy?" Horatio questioned firmly.

"Yeah, yeah I promise," Timmy answered immediately.

Joe chuckled, "Okay, but I'm going to give you some Tylenol to take the edge off."

Timmy nodded. "Sure, I'll take the Tylenol."

"Okay," Joe said, handing Timmy the pills and some water. He swallowed them down and gave the bottle back to Joe.

"Thanks for letting me off the hook, Joe."

Joe shook his head. "You're not off the hook young man. Trust me, I'll know if it gets worse. For now I just want you to rest."

Timmy smiled with a nod, "Yes doctor."

Joe gave Timmy a smirk. "Gus, up," he said, patting the bed. The dog jumped up joining Timmy. "Settle Gus and guard," he said as Timmy laughed and groaned. "If you need me just call out," he said heading out of the room.

"Thanks Joe, you're the best," he chuckled petting Gus.

Horatio sat back in his chair releasing Timmy's hand. "Why don't you close your eyes for a while and get some rest okay?"

Timmy nodded. "All right." He patted Gus on the head and looked over at Horatio again. He checked the doorway and his eyes went right back to Horatio. "Thanks Horatio," he whispered.

"Not a problem Timmy. I'll always be here for you. Is that understood young man?"

Timmy nodded. "It is now," he said smiling turning back to Gus.

"Close your eyes son and get some rest."

Timmy closed his eyes and sighed heavily. His hand slid along Gus's white coat. "I'm sorry I didn't call you Horatio."

Horatio sat forward again, his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his hands. "No worries Timmy. You're safe now and among friends and that's all that matters."

Timmy got quiet again with his eyes still closed. He whispered, "I thought he was gonna kill me this time."

Horatio waited patiently for Timmy to continue but he didn't. "Why do you say that?"

"He just kept hitting me over and over again. I… I tried to fight back. I really did."

"I know you did Timmy but it's hard when you're fighting someone twice your size. You did nothing wrong."

"That's not what he says."

"Oh?" Horatio questioned.

"He said it's all my fault. He said…" Timmy's voice cracked. Horatio's hand gently covered his.

"Easy son. Take it easy." Horatio watched the lone tear slide down the side of Timmy's cheek. He gently squeezed his hand. "It's okay Timmy, just take a breath and try to relax."

Timmy's eyes opened and another tear fell. He kept petting Gus trying not to cry. Horatio watched his chest rise and fall faster, knowing the boy was trying to hold it together.

"He said I killed my mother— he said I ruined everything," Timmy gasped, in a choppy breath.

"You know that's not true Timmy," Horatio reassured. "It was an accident."

More tears fell and Timmy's breathing came in small gasps. "He said-- he said—Mom would still be here-- if it wasn't for me," he gritted his teeth as his lips trembled.

"That's not true son," Horatio said, watching the young boy fight his overpowering emotions. He sighed feeling the boy's pain and moved in closer whispering, "Timmy… Timmy, it's okay."

Horatio slid forward and down to Timmy who began crying and embraced him tightly. He slid his hand gently against Timmy's injured back trying to sooth him. He whispered again and again, "It wasn't your fault son, it was an accident, a terrible accident."

Timmy cried hanging onto Horatio. He was finally able to release all the pain and torment of the day. His tears slowed and his eyes finally closed. Horatio felt Timmy's breathing even out against him and very carefully lowered him down to the bed.

Gus's eyes stayed on Horatio as he gently adjusted the sheet covering Timmy's chest. He sat back in the chair and Gus finally put his head down again on top of Timmy's hand.

Horatio almost smiled but the pain of this situation was too much for him to bear. He clenched his jaw and let his head rest in his hands. Mr. Baldwin reminded him too much of his own father and it tormented his tired brain. Too many thoughts and memories materializing right before his eyes, he sighed rubbing his hands along his tired face. An unexpected sound made him look up towards the doorway.

She gave him a sad frown and he looked down. "You okay?" she asked, quietly entering the room moving to his side. She kneeled next to his chair and held his hand.

"Yes," he nodded lying.

She saw right through him. "Honesty… remember," she reminded him gently.

His brows arched high and he gave her a tilt of his head. "Am I… that transparent?"

She smiled, "For me, yes. I am learning more and more everyday."

He nodded in thought looking at her hand entwined with his.

She gently cupped his cheek and whispered, "What is it, Horatio?"

His eyes wavered and he gave her a small grin. "Nothing sweetheart, really, everything is fine."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared into his beautiful pools of blue. She saw pain, torment, hurt. Her mind processed seeing Timmy and then Horatio… seeing them together. She unexpectedly whispered, "Your past."

Horatio blinked holding her eyes. He was amazed at her ability to read and comprehend the situation before her.

He licked his lips and nodded one word. "Yes."

'_It makes sense_,' she thought. She squeezed his hand and whispered, "Want to talk about it?"

He looked at her for a long moment and sighed, "No… thank you sweetheart."

She nodded and stood. "Can I get you anything, more coffee maybe?"

"No I'm fine, Calleigh. Thank you." His eyes held hers and he whispered, "I have all I need right in front of me." He gently squeezed her hand letting her know he would always need her.

She smiled, "Why don't you close your eyes for a little while then? I don't think Timmy will mind, handsome."

He smiled hearing that soft southern voice purring the most endearing term that only Calleigh could use on him. '_Handsome_.' He smiled. "We'll see," he breathed holding her gaze.

"Or Gus for that matter. He looks very comfortable too," she chuckled, walking out of the room.

Horatio watched her go and sighed heavily. He was feeling the full effects of the night and the day's events too. He stared at Timmy for a long moment and quietly sat back in his chair getting comfortable, letting his head drop back against the top. He closed his eyes for just a moment when the horrible visions flashed in his mind, taking him deeper and deeper into his past. Soon, the images were all too real. He was relieving the past again and again as the visions of horror completely enveloped him.

"He's going to kill you," the small voice divulged shakily pulling at his sleeve. "Hide! Hide!"

"No… he's not. It's okay Ray," he whispered, trying to reassure his baby brother.

"He's angry with you again, Horatio. He's—"

A door slammed making the whole house shake. "Horatio?" A booming voice hollered. Are you hiding from me again boy?"

Ray gasped as the voice grew louder and closer. His eyes wide as saucers while his little body shook in fear. "Horatio, Horatio, he's going to get me," he trembled, hanging onto his big brother.

"You and that little brat are going to pay when I find you," he roared. His voice echoing through the house as door after door banged open and slammed shut.

Horatio quickly pulled Raymond towards the bed and whispered. "Get under there now. He can't reach you there. Hide, like I showed you," he bent, pulling the covers up as Ray crawled under the bed. Horatio kneeled seeing Ray make himself into a small ball all the way in the corner of the bed.

"Horatio," Ray called quietly, reaching his hand out to him."

"No Ray. Stay there, and don't come out… no matter what, don't come out!" Horatio warned, pulling the cover back over to protect his baby brother.

"You fucking kids are gonna learn this time! Horatio?" he bellowed, his pounding footsteps getting closer.

"But… but it's my fault. I… I broke it, not you," he cried from under the bed.

"Raymond, be quiet, he's coming!" Horatio warned and turned back toward the door just as it violently crashed open.

Horatio stood frozen to the floor, his father's eyes narrowed on him then darted around the room searching.

He smiled that cold evil smile still in the doorway. "Where is he, Horatio," he growled dangerously low.

Horatio held his eyes, wanting to run, but stood rooted to the floor quietly.

He stomped into the bedroom. "Don't make me ask you again boy," he shouted in his face, getting angrier by the second.

Horatio swallowed and still remained quiet. His jaw clenched and his hands remained at his sides. His chest heaved up and down as the adrenaline flowed through his little body in anticipation of what was to come.

His father's eyes grew wide. He watched them go cold and dark… '_The devils eyes,' _Horatio thought.

"WHERE?" he lashed out spraying him with spit that stunk of whiskey.

Horatio turned his face away with a sickening look and was instantly grabbed by the collar. He prepared himself and gritted his teeth together.

"Where is he?" he screamed, shaking him like a rag doll back and forth. "Tell me now or so help me…" He pulled up on his collar and struck him right across the face. His big hand connecting hard with a heavy swing making Horatio stumble even in his grip. He pulled on his collar and back-slapped him again, bellowing, "Where? Answer me boy!"

Horatio felt the warm blood trail from his nose. He answered breathing heavily, "I… I don't know sir."

His father snarled and shoved him back toward the bed. "You're lying to me. Your silence already proved that boy! Do you think I'm really going to let you get away with that?"

His father advanced toward the bed and stopped. Horatio stood up watching him, knowing what was coming.

His hands slowly went to his belt buckle and he undid it sliding it off in one swift move. His heartless eyes never left Horatio.

Horatio closed his eyes to the whistling sound it made every time he ripped it off. His jaw clenched repeatedly.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Where is he?" He held the belt folded in his hand taunting Horatio with it. "I'm going to beat you bloody boy, and _**you… will… tell me**_," he growled.

His left hand grabbed Horatio and roughly turned him. The strong hand fisting Horatio's hair tightly, making him cry out, holding him in place. His right arm stretched all the way back, high in the air, and he thundered, "**WHERE,**" as the belt came crashing down.

TBC…

I'm listening... as usual. LOL

PS: I just updated my web-site with new pics, video promos and more... the link is in my profile. Just click on it if you like, and enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the delay but we are back! I would like to thank you all for the wonderful feedback and comments. You are all valued and appreciated. I would also like to thank Angie, my very good friend and beta. You are a true artist with words and are appreciated more than you will ever know! Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Horatio's eyes opened with a gasp. The sharp cracking sound of the belt still resounded in his ears. He blinked back the unspeakable images and straightened in the chair trying to regain his composure.

Gus whimpered quietly lifting his head looking toward Horatio with concern that only a dogs eyes can express. Horatio tilted his head slightly to the side staring at the dog. Gus suddenly turned his head toward the doorway letting Horatio know they weren't alone.

"He's very observant," Joe, said.

Horatio nodded. "Yes… just like his owner."

Joe put a hand up in defense. "I didn't mean to intrude Horatio. I was just coming in to check on Timmy."

"I understand," he answered, standing up repressing a yawn.

Joe walked into the room and over to Timmy who was still sound asleep. "Gus, off," Joe, commanded the dog looking over at Horatio. "I can't believe he's still out cold."

Horatio hummed low. "Mmm, well the last time we communicated with each other was around 5am and he hadn't gone to bed yet."

Joe looked at Horatio confused. "You spoke to him this morning?"

Horatio nodded. "I did, he instant messaged me online."

Joe moved the sheet covering Timmy and gently reached for his hand taking his pulse. He looked down at his watch that was facing up on the inside of his wrist."

Horatio's forehead wrinkled. "That's um, an unusual way to wear your watch."

Joe smiled. "It's convenient, especially when taking a patients heartrate."

Horatio nodded. He stretched his back and stiff limbs feeling depleted of energy, letting out a long breath in the process. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. How about you," Joe asked unexpectedly.

Horatio straightened, his eyes tightened just a bit on Joe. "And just how long were you standing there?"

"Not long, but it was obvious you were reliving a very horrific life event in the form of a nightmare."

Horatio snorted a laugh with tongue in cheek. "I'm fine, Joe."

"You don't look fine and if you ask me… you're still a bit rattled."

Horatio's brows arched, his steel gaze bore through Joe and his voice dropped an octave. "I didn't ask."

Joe immediately looked away shaking his head in frustration "I'm only trying to help Horatio."

"I appreciate that Joe really, but… Timmy is the patient," he said, taking in a deep breath while regaining a semblance of self-control.

"Okay, I get it," Joe replied putting a hand up. "I just—

Timmy bolted upright crying out, "No! No! Stop! Stop…"

Joe reacted immediately by bear hugging Timmy before he reinjured himself. "Easy, easy," Joe soothed.

Horatio took a step closer to the bed his anger with Mr. Baldwin grew to insurmountable proportions. His jaw muscles flexed and his heart ached wishing he could erase all the years of physical and mental abuse endured by Timmy.

"You're alright Timmy. You're safe," Joe said, hanging onto the frightened young man.

Timmy blinked. Things grew clearer and he realized it was all a nightmare. His breathing calmed as he looked from Joe to Horatio. He swallowed hard and winced.

"You okay," Joe asked, looking into his pain riddle face.

Timmy nodded yes and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm just going to take a quick look at your back now that you're sitting up, okay?" Joe asked.

Timmy nodded. Horatio pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down again. "You okay son," Horatio whispered.

"Yeah," Timmy answered, as his eyes squeezed shut while Joe examined one of the wounds.

Horatio leaned in closer and covered Timmy's hand with his own whispering, "Hang in there son. I'm right here with you."

Timmy's eyes opened to Horatio and he gave him a small grin letting his head rest against Horatio's shoulder.

Joe finished his exam and helped Timmy to lie back down again. "Easy kiddo," he said fixing the pillows for him. Would you like something for the pain now?"

"I'll take some more Tylenol if that's okay Joe."

"Sure. I'll be right back with some water, Joe said, getting up and exiting the room.

"Did… did you find my dad yet?" Timmy asked in a choppy breath trying to sit up more in the bed.

"No, not yet, but we will, Timmy."

"I don't think so, Horatio. I think… he may have left again."

Horatio tilted his head watching Timmy's eyes advert his. "Why do you say that son?"

"I don't know… just a feeling, I guess." Timmy shrugged and his eyes darted all around the room.

Horatio knew Timmy was holding back and didn't want to push him, but the more information he had the quicker they could find Mr. Baldwin. He proceeded cautiously. "Timmy, can you explain what you mean. What kind of a feeling?"

Timmy shrugged again and sighed, "I don't know… he just…." He let his words trail off and looked down at the sheets in his hands.

Horatio pressed on gently "Talk to me Timmy, please, tell me what happened? He just what?"

Timmy chewed on his bottom lip and ran a hand over his head. "He just said-- that this-- wouldn't be the last time." He whispered weakly unable to hold Horatio's eyes, "He said he'd-- be back for me—"

"Okay here ya go," Joe said, walking back into the room unaware Timmy and Horatio were talking.

Timmy carefully sat up more and took the pills and water from Joe with a faint smile. "Thanks Joe."

"You're welcome," Joe smiled putting the bottle on the night table. He scratched his head in thought. "You have to be hungry, how about something to eat pal?"

Timmy looked over to Horatio who nodded to him. He turned back to Joe, "Okay, okay I guess."

Joe chuckled, "Okay… you guess? You're gonna have to do better than that Timmy. What's your preference?"

"I don't know," he turned back to Horatio. "What are you going to have?" he asked.

Horatio's brows arched high and he grinned. "Why don't we make this easy and get a few pies."

"Yeah! Pizza sounds great!" Timmy said, immediately looking back over to Joe.

Joe snorted a laugh. "Okay," he said, heading out of the room, "Would you two like anything special on that?"

"No, thank you,' Horatio said, as Timmy blurted out, "Pepperoni and extra cheese."

"Right," Joe said with a chuckle continuing on to the living room.

"I do feel kinda hungry." Timmy said rubbing his stomach. "What time is it?"

Horatio looked down at his watch. "It's almost two in the afternoon, why do you have a hot date?"

Timmy smiled and answered sharply, "No." He looked all around the room and squirmed in the bed.

Horatio's forehead wrinkled, "What's wrong Timmy?"

Timmy squirmed again and groaned, "Where's the bathroom in this place?"

"Down the hall and on the left. You can't miss it. Let me give you a hand."

"Horatio! I'm not a baby," he groaned."

Horatio chuckled, "I know that, and I can assure you I mean helping you off the bed."

Timmy's eyes widened. "Oh. Umm, sorry… I thought… you know… that you…"

"Yes, I understand," he chuckled. Horatio helped Timmy sit up on the side of the bed. Timmy moaned as the pain washed over his body. He slowly rose to an upright position. Horatio hovered just in case.

"I'm okay, but I can't go to the bathroom like this?" He said pointing to his bare chest.

"Why not?"

"I'd feel better with the t-shirt, ya know," Timmy said, shuffling his legs back and forth.

"Timmy, we can put it on when you're done. Right now, I think you're in need of the facilities."

"But… but, my back, she'll see it…." He mumbled looking down.

"No, I'll make sure she doesn't okay? C'mon young man." Horatio led him out of the room and down the hall, when Joe appeared.

"There are fresh towels in there if you want to wash up, okay?"

Timmy nodded keeping his eyes down. "Okay, thanks Joe." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I'll stay with him for now," Horatio said, letting Joe know when they both heard a very heavy sigh.

"Timmy you okay in there," Joe quickly asked, as Horatio chuckled inwardly knowing.

"Yeah, fine. Great! Woooh… boy did I have to go," he exhaled in relief.

Joe looked at Horatio who couldn't contain his wry grin. Joe shook his head and walked away. Horatio relaxed and leaned against the wall waiting for Timmy. Gus appeared greeting him with a wagging tail banging against the wall.

"Hey there Gus," Horatio said patting the dogs head. He sat down and Horatio knew he was waiting for Timmy. "He'll be right out boy."

The water went on and a few moments passed when the door opened and Timmy peeked his head out. "Coast all clear?" He asked looking down the hall.

"Yes it is." Horatio said. "Are you… done?"

Timmy nodded in the affirmative and smiled seeing Gus. "Yep, I feel much better now, much better," he laughed.

Horatio chuckled, "I'm sure you do young man." He led him back to the guestroom.

They walked in and Timmy sat down on the bed. Gus sat directly in front of him. Timmy couldn't resist those big brown eyes; they were like magnets drawing his hands over his short silky coat. He looked up at Horatio and spoke hesitantly. "Can you maybe… help me, ya know, put the t-shirt on now?"

"No problem, Timmy," Horatio said, reaching for the dark orange t-shirt on the night table. He knew how uncomfortable Timmy felt without it. Gus moved and Horatio stood in front of Timmy with the t-shirt in his hands. He held the boy's brown defeated eyes. "You know I have some experience with this," he said, trying to make Timmy feel better.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked interested leaning forward.

Horatio slipped it on one arm and over his head, then the other arm, gently bringing it down covering him. "Well, it seems I've had it done for me so many times lately that I've learned a few painless tricks."

Understanding Timmy smiled. "You mean when you were injured? Calleigh probably had to help you, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. I needed help too, so I understand what you're going through, okay?"

Timmy nodded and his voice dropped low, "Thanks, for everything Horatio."

"There's no need to thank me son. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Timmy's smile widened again his eyes locked on to Horatio's. "I believe you and I know you really mean it."

Horatio held his eyes and nodded. "Good, because it's all true, I would never lie to you Timmy."

Timmy sighed heavily his smile fading. "I know he's gone Horatio. He-- he left again."

Horatio straightened. "He told you that?"

Timmy shook his head no. "He-- he told me-- he would be back for me and the next time-- would be the last."

Horatio pulled the chair over to the bedside and sat in front of Timmy. "What exactly do you think he meant by that Timmy?"

"He said-- he said it was all my fault that mom died and that he was in trouble now. He said mom signed most of the money over to me, and he couldn't have it unless…." Tears welled up in Timmy's eyes. Horatio felt his blood boil knowing his next words. His cheek twitched.

He did his best to keep his emotions in check. He clenched his jaw and kept his tone low and even. "Timmy, look at me son." Horatio locked onto his watery eyes and never looked away. "He threatened to kill you, didn't he?"

Timmy let out a very shaky breath and raised a hand to his forehead rubbing it. He whispered, "I thought-- he was going to kill me this time-- but he said he had to take care of it in a certain way. He said he'd be back for me."

Horatio's jaw muscles flexed repeatedly. He tried his best to stay calm in front of Timmy who was running the emotional gauntlet reliving the hell he went through earlier that morning. "Timmy, we're going to find him, and he'll never hurt you again son, you understand me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but-- but no one can stop him Horatio." He swallowed hard, "I don't know what happened to my-- my dad. I couldn't believe the things he was saying to me. He really wants to kill me-- and he said…." Timmy stopped. His voice cracked and he completely tensed up trying not to cry.

Horatio put a tender hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Timmy, take a deep breath son." Horatio squeezed lightly on his shoulder trying to reassure him. He gave him a moment then thoughtfully asked, "Do you think you can finish? Can you tell me what you were going to say?"

"I-- I can't-- I can't Horatio, please, understand-- please. You don't know him like I do-- and if he finds out that I told you…." Timmy's eyes brimmed and he shook his head back and forth letting it hang low.

Horatio's eyes narrowed. "What, Timmy, what?" Horatio tilted his head to the side barely able to find Timmy's eyes. "Timmy, I promise you, we'll protect you. He's not going to get near you again son, you have my word."

Timmy held his eyes for a long moment and he swallowed whispering, "It's not me I'm worried about."

Horatio lifted his head and straightened. Recognition set in. "Your Aunt? He threatened to kill her, didn't he?"

"Horatio… please," he barely whispered, almost afraid, as if his father would hear him.

Horatio pursed his lips, the boys fear was off the charts. It was beyond fear. Timmy was terrified. Horatio leaned in closer and continued gently but firmly. "I need to know exactly what he said Timmy, this is very important. You know you can trust me so please… have faith in me now son."

Timmy fought his emotions; he let out a long shaky breath then nodded. "He said-- he would do worse than kill her. He said-- it wouldn't end there either." A few tears slid down his cheek and his voice cracked, "Horatio-- he said-- he would come after you too."

Horatio's eyes narrowed, his jaw muscles tightened, the anger inside of him threatened to erupt. _'If I get my hands on this son of a bitch.' _Horatio hated what he was doing to the boy and had to find a way to end it.

He put a hand on Timmy's arm and held his terrified eyes. "I want you to listen to me okay. He's not going to hurt you or your aunt anymore and he's definitely not going to hurt me. The next time he shows up we'll be ready and waiting, we'll get him, okay?"

Timmy nodded his voice barely audible. "Yeah, I just feel like I am the one to blame. I mean look, he hurt you first and now Aunt Jenna… what's next."

"For him… Jail! He is going to pay Timmy, for what he did to you and your aunt. The time has come and he will be dealt with."

"Hey pizza's here," Joe said, walking into the room. He immediately stopped and realized they were in deep conversation. He cleared his throat, "You can um, come out when ever you guys are ready."

"Thank you Joe," Horatio said, knowing this was a good time to stop. Joe left and Horatio stood up from the chair.

"Timmy, just a little advice, I know this sounds crazy but don't dwell on what happened. It will eat at you forever. I need you to look forward to the future and let me take care of your past. It's for your own good son so promise me you'll try?"

Timmy cracked a shy smile up at Horatio. Gus sauntered over looking for a free rub down and Timmy obliged. "I'll try Horatio, I will," Timmy said stifling a laugh, as the dog proceeded to clean his face with the exuberance of a yellow lab.

"Good, that's what I want to hear. Now what do you say we go eat some pizza."

Timmy stood up and Horatio put his hand on his shoulder leading him out of the room. He whispered only for Timmy's ears, "I'm proud of you son, very proud."

Timmy stopped and looked up at him. His eyes shined. "Thanks Horatio."

Horatio nodded patting Timmy on the shoulder. A flash went off and Horatio smiled remembering his days with Al fondly, and how he never passed up the opportunity to express to Horatio how proud he was of him especially in his younger years.

"Hey, you two want to eat while the pizza is still hot?" Calleigh sassed, walking down the hall toward them.

Timmy looked at Calleigh and swallowed hard. "It's my fault; I don't know when to shut up."

Horatio frowned; he hated how the boy was always blaming himself. Calleigh was quick and immediately rectified the situation.

"Well Timmy," she said, smiling at Horatio as she looped her arm in Timmy's. "I was really hoping you wouldn't let me eat alone with the two of them."

Timmy smiled and looked down completely embarrassed beyond words.

"Well are you coming?" She chuckled nudging him to move. Timmy's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, as they walked together towards the dining room table. Calleigh gave him a look. He sounded just like Horatio, who happened to be trailing behind them enjoying the effect that Calleigh had on Timmy.

Joe was putting dishes on the table when Timmy pulled out a chair for Calleigh. She smiled at him and spoke in her soft southern tone. "Why thank you kindly sir."

Timmy beamed and took a seat next to her and Joe sat next to him. Calleigh watched Horatio walk out onto the balcony with his phone in hand. She excused herself for a moment as Timmy and Joe began eating.

She opened the sliding door and closed it behind her hearing him talk on the phone. He turned to her as he spoke.

"Okay Frank, thank you. Yes. I don't want to take any chances he's been through enough. All right, keep me posted. I'll see you in a little while." Horatio snapped his phone shut and slipped it into his pocket.

"Everything okay handsome?"

His lips curved up at the corners. "Yes, I was just making arrangements with Frank. I want to put Timmy and his aunt in protective custody until we find Mr. Baldwin."

Calleigh's brows arched, he knew her next question and answered.

"He threatened the boy's life… his aunt too."

"Are you kidding and Timmy shared that with you?" She asked in disbelief.

"He did… but it took some persuading. He was afraid to say anything… he's completely terrified by his father and I don't know how to help him. I don't like seeing him this way. I don't like this situation at all," he said in a low sad tone.

Calleigh softly rubbed his arm seeing how worried he was for Timmy. "Hey, he'll be alright Horatio. We'll help him together, okay. We'll do whatever it takes to make sure Timmy and Jenna are safe from here on out."

He nodded and looked down at his hands.

"This is hard on you, isn't it? I can see it in your eyes," she said holding his gaze.

He hummed low with a nod and a half smile. "Mmm."

"C'mon, he's getting suspicious," she said, watching Timmy look over again and again at them. "Besides you have to eat something yourself."

She reached for his hand and tugged lightly as he answered, "Yes ma'am," he let her lead him back inside.

They ate and made small talk around the table. Timmy was full of questions shoveling the third slice of pizza into his mouth. Horatio was aware of the blonde's eyes upon him. The last thing he felt like doing was eating but he managed to take a few bites feeling the knot in his stomach twist from the events of the morning. He sat back comfortably and watched Timmy slip Gus the pizza bone.

"It's okay, right Joe?" Timmy asked, as Gus gobbled it up.

Joe chuckled, "And if I said it wasn't, how would you get that crust back?"

They all laughed as Timmy rose. "That could be a problem," he chuckled.

Horatio kept his eyes on the boy. He shrugged, "I'll be right back," he said, holding Horatio's gaze turning to walk away down the hall towards the bathroom.

They all grew silent watching him go, with Gus tagging along beside him.

"He seems a lot better now," Joe said.

"He does," Calleigh joined in. "So, he's okay Joe, medically I mean?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, he has some bad cuts and bruises but nothing that won't heal with a little time and TLC."

Horatio let a low hum roll off his tongue and they both looked at him inquiringly. "It's going to take more than time to heal what this boy has been through," he said with a heavy heart, keeping his eyes focused on his phone that lay before him on the table.

Joe nodded. "I agree, but I can tell you I see a big change in the old Timmy I knew at the hospital. Whatever you're doing Horatio, it's working, so keep it up."

Calleigh smiled seeing the surprise in Horatio's eyes.

"C'mon boy! C'mon Gus!" Timmy said chuckling, jogging back down the hall with Gus trotting after him. He was smiling as the dog poked him with his nose again and again. Timmy sat down on the couch and massaged the dog's ears and neck when Gus jumped up and began to even the odds. He began licking Timmy wildly and smothered him with love. Timmy suddenly let out a painful gasp as his back came into contact with the couch. Gus stopped what he was doing and collapsed on top of Timmy.

"Gus Off! Joe yelled getting up heading over to Timmy.

"You okay, Timmy?" Joe asked looking into his watery eyes. It was clear Timmy was in pain.

Timmy nodded slowly. "Yeah… Please don't yell at him Joe. It was my fault; I got him all riled up."

Joe gave him a nod feeling badly. "Sorry Timmy, I was just concerned for you. Gus can be…. Merciless," Joe chuckled.

"Yeah," Timmy smiled, "Beside he doesn't know I'm hurt."

"Oh, I wouldn't exactly go that far, Gus is a pretty smart dog," Joe teased with a grin.

"Yeah, a doctor's dog you mean," Timmy laughed, and immediately tensed again overwhelmed by the pain.

"Alright kiddo, I want you to rest. Put your head back and relax, alright?"

"Mm-hmm," Timmy moaned letting his head rest back against the couch.

"Gus, up, and settle boy," Joe said, directing the dog to lie down next to Timmy on the couch.

Timmy's smile was back when Gus rested his head on Timmy's lap with a soft whimper. "Good boy Gus," Timmy said, letting his hand stroke repeatedly along the dogs head.

Joe smiled and shook his head. "Well he sure seems to like you Timmy."

"I like him too, he's a great dog. Ain't ya Gus," Timmy said, letting his eyes close as Gus wagged his tail.

Joe walked back over to the table and sat down again.

Horatio's phone chirped and he opened it. "Yeah Frank," he answered seeing his caller ID.

"You want me to come pick up Timmy H?"

Horatio's eyes went to the injured boy and he sighed softly, "No Frank. I'll take him home myself in a little while."

"Alright H, see you then."

Horatio closed his phone and looked over towards Joe. He whispered, "Is it okay for him to be moving around?"

Joe nodded. "Yes, but I don't want him over doing it. I would feel more comfortable if he just relaxed and kicked back some more here at my place where I can keep an eye on him."

Horatio leaned forward on the table towards Joe. "Thank you Joe, I appreciate that offer, but I don't think that would be appropriate at this time with our current situation.

"Right," Joe said, almost forgetting about his own dilemma.

Horatio looked back over towards Timmy. "I'll take him home now so he can get situated and continue the healing process there."

Horatio stood up and Gus lifted his head as Horatio walked over toward them.

"Timmy," Horatio said softly, putting a tender hand on the boys shoulder.

He lifted his head off the couch and opened his tired eyes. "Horatio," he blinked looking around. Joe and Calleigh were both standing near the table talking. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Timmy but I am going to take you home now. You need to get some rest son."

Timmy swallowed hard and his eyes spoke of fear. "I'm fine here, really, I don't mind Horatio."

Horatio sat down on the couch facing him, understanding the young man's reluctance to leave. He felt safe here. He knew his father would never find him at Joe's place. He didn't want to leave.

"Timmy, umm, I am placing you and your aunt in protective custody until we find your father. You'll be safe, you have my word son."

Timmy's eyes darted around the room and he whispered, "You-- you don't want me to stay with you? I won't be a problem—I swear. You-- you won't even know I'm here."

Horatio's brows rose and he let out a long lingering breath feeling terrible. "You're never a problem Timmy, and it's not that I don't want you to stay. We… we," Horatio pursed his lips tightly and tilted his head trying his best not to hurt Timmy's feelings. He continued, "We currently have another situation and I would be putting you in danger if I let you stay here. You understand son?"

Timmy looked up at Horatio and shrugged "I guess… I just," he stopped short and looked over at Joe and Calleigh who were talking, then he leaned in towards Horatio and whispered, "I just-- just feel better when-- I'm with you."

Horatio's brows furrowed and he gave Timmy a nod. "I understand son, I do. How about we talk more about this in the Hummer, okay? I'll do my best to stay with you as long as I can, alright?"

Timmy nodded. "Sounds good Horatio."

There was a soft knock on the door. Gus went running wagging his tail wildly.

"Kelly," Joe said from across the room.

Horatio opened the door seeing the officers, then Kelly appeared and walked right on in. Gus was back over near Timmy who was giving him all the love and affection he wanted. Horatio closed the door taking in the scene before him.

Kelly stopped near them and looked down at Timmy. "Hi," she said with a smile.

Timmy looked up and all around before he realized she was talking to him. "Hi," he said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I'm Kelly, Joe's sitter," she said, as Gus looked at her and back to Timmy.

Timmy swallowed, "I'm Timmy," he said with a smile.

"Is your eye okay Timmy, it looks like it hurts."

"Huh," Timmy questioned touching his hand to his eye forgetting for the moment. He hissed and shook his head. "Only when I touch it," he chuckled.

She laughed and Timmy looked back up at her and smiled. "Yeah, that was kinda funny huh?" He chuckled scratching his head.

"So you ready Gus?" She asked, as Joe walked over with his leash.

Timmy stood up and watched her hook the leash onto Gus's collar. The dog sat there allowing her to easily slide it on.

"So, you're gonna take Gus for a walk?" he asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Uh-huh, we always go for daily walks," she said, looking down at the dog. "Don't we Gus." She looked back to Timmy. "Do you wanna come?"

Timmy was completely caught off guard by her offer. "You mean… me?" he asked, pointing a finger to his chest."

Horatio smiled remembering those awkward moments from long ago.

"Yes, silly, of course I mean you," she chuckled.

Timmy looked over toward Horatio without speaking a word. His expression said it all. Horatio quickly processed the situation wondering how dangerous this could be for the boy. This time he went against his better judgment seeing the boy's interest in the young lady. He gave Timmy the go ahead with a slight nod of his head.

Timmy smiled ear to ear and turned back to Kelly. "Okay," he said quickly.

She smiled and they both headed for the door. Horatio held it open for them as they walked out together. "Protect Gus," he said lowly to the dog.

He watched them walk down the hall together and signaled one of the officers.

"Do me a favor and follow them, but give them some space, understood?"

He nodded. "Yes sir," he said turning and walking down the hall behind them.

Horatio headed back inside to the peanut gallery.

"Well that was unexpected," Joe said with a grin.

"Why, she's very cute and Timmy has good taste," she sassed at Joe.

Horatio straightened with both hands on his hips and chuckled at the two of them.

About twenty minutes past and they returned from Gus's walk. Timmy and Kelly said goodbye with a mention of seeing one another again.

Calleigh and Joe walked Horatio and Timmy to the front door. Joe gave a few last orders making Timmy turn with a grin.

"I'll be fine Joe and I promise to rest like you said. Thanks again for helping me and letting me crash at your place... oh, and the T shirt too."

"Anytime Timmy," Joe said turning to Horatio. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Horatio nodded. "Everything okay Joe?"

Calleigh walked outside with Timmy keeping him busy.

Joe looked down guiltily. "I think so but, I just wanted to make sure, about what I said earlier to you. You were right. It wasn't my place and I shouldn't have pushed. I'm sorry."

Horatio held his regretful eyes. "Forget it Joe, I understand and I know you were only trying to help. So, no worries my friend."

"We're good?" Joe asked.

"Absolutely," he smiled.

Joe patted his shoulder. They walked out to join Calleigh and Timmy.

"I'll see you both in a bit," Horatio said to them and looked at Calleigh. "Stay alert," he warned.

She smiled and gave Timmy a hug. "We'll see you soon Timmy."

"Okay bye," he said, as they both headed down the hall toward the elevator.

Calleigh and Joe walked back inside closing the door. Calleigh let her curiosity get the better of her.

She looked at Joe. "Everything okay with you two?"

Joe grinned. "Ahh, always the detective. Yes, its fine, or so he says."

She put her hands on her hips not liking the sound of that. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Joe chuckled realizing she took it wrong. "He was having a dream earlier when I walked in on him. I thought I could help but… but he made it pretty clear he didn't want it and I… I pushed." He said regretfully. "I just wanted him to know I was sorry, that's all."

Calleigh frowned and shook her head upset. She let out a heavy sigh.

Joe noticed and walked over in her direction. He used his best reassuring doctor tone. "Hey, it's okay. I apologized to him. He knows I only had good intentions."

Calleigh nodded. "It's not that Joe."

He held her sad eyes. "Then what has you so upset?"

She exhaled, "He doesn't sleep well most of the time. He is haunted by nightmares of his past.

"Yeah, that would make sense because when he woke he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He was clearly rattled by something."

"His past," she repeated quietly.

Joe's brow rose. "He told me that he and Raymond witnessed their mother's death when they were children."

Calleigh nodded. "Really, I'm surprised he shared that with you."

Joe's brows furrowed, "Why, am I that bad?"

Calleigh chuckled, "No, its not you. It's him who is… unable to share at the moment.

Joe rubbed his chin in thought. "Ya know, I don't want to overstep my boundaries, but I do have someone who could help… if you can convince Horatio that is."

"Like who?" She asked skeptically.

Joe smiled. "Like Red Cloud. He umm, helped me plenty of times and still does. It's worth a try and if it doesn't work well, no harm no foul then right?"

Calleigh's eyes tightened in thought and she shook her head. "He won't go for it."

"Well, if you don't ask him how will we ever know," Joe replied sharply trying to convince her.

Calleigh chewed on her lip thinking about it. "Do you really think he can help?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well Calleigh, I know he can try and that's all any of us can do?

She nodded.

"All I'm saying is try to talk to him. I'm sure you'll have a lot better luck than I did. His umm, soft spot for you is special, ya know," Joe smiled at her with a wink.

She sassed. "Sure throw me to the wolves why don't you."

Joe chuckled, "Well I've already been eaten up and spit out by the alpha wolf so to speak."

They laughed when a soft knock on the door pulled their attention. Calleigh looked through the peep hole and opened the door. The officer nodded. "She said she was a friend of the doctors Ma'am."

Calleigh held her eyes for a moment and stepped aside giving her entry.

"Thank you," she said, as her eyes went to Joe's."

Calleigh closed the door and saw Joe's blue eyes darken on the female doctor.

"What are you doing here Jenny?" He asked in disbelief.

"I was hoping we could talk… Please Joe. What happened… Ben and I… I didn't." She stuttered upset.

He put his hand up stopping her and looked over at Calleigh. "Would you excuse us a moment please," he asked politely.

Calleigh nodded. "Go ahead Joe," she said, watching Jenny and Joe walk down the hall towards his den.

TBC….

* * *

I'M Listening...

Roller-coaster is a coming.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay so here we are and let me say thank you for all the awesome comments and feedback. Sorry I have been a little slow in responding back. I am… _we are_ working on a little surprise for you all so bear with us. :o) Thank you Angie, my wonderful friend and beta. I love what you did with this chap and every other one too. Know you are greatly appreciated!**

**So here we are. The roller-coaster is off and climbing. Get ready... Here we go… Enjoy!**

* * *

III

Calleigh watched Joe and Jenny disappear into the den. She turned and sauntered over to join Gus on the couch.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me boy," she said, ruffling his ears playfully.

III

Timmy stared quietly out the window, a million thoughts going through his head. He turned toward Horatio hesitated, then returned to his previous position.

Horatio caught Timmy's restrained movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Something on your mind son? He asked quietly.

Timmy's head whipped over to him stunned. "How do you do that? How do you always know what I'm thinking?" He asked in disbelief.

Horatio grinned. "I'm a well trained CSI Timmy. So what's on your mind son?"

"Well I… I didn't want to be nosy an all, so I decided not to ask, but as you are wanting to know I guess its okay then. "Why did Joe apologize to you?"

Horatio's brows went up. "You… you, heard that?"

"Uh-huh," Timmy grinned looking in Horatio's direction.

Horatio thought about it for a second. It was a topic he wasn't ready to discuss with Timmy now or in the near future.

"Well Timmy, we just had a small disagreement, that's all. It was nothing," Horatio said, turning his attention back to the road trying to dismiss the subject.

"If it was nothing then why did Joe apologize to you? It was about me right? You're trying to protect me, I know," he said upset. "I get it."

Horatio sighed. "No. It wasn't about you Timmy. I give you my word. Let's just say that Joe and I agreed to disagree."

Timmy studied the man driving the Hummer and decided he was telling the truth. "But you won't tell me?" He asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I can see you're avoiding my question Horatio, and if it was nothing you wouldn't do that. Would you?"

Horatio swallowed, Timmy had a valid point. "I um, I was having a bad dream when Joe walked in to check on you. He noticed and offered to help me but I refused, that's all."

"Huh," Timmy mumbled with furrowing brows.

"Joe knows I… I… sometimes have a hard time sleeping and—"

"You do too!" Timmy snapped cutting Horatio off. "So do I. I keep thinking he's gonna come back and things will be great again like when mom was here, but then my dream goes dark and he's…." Timmy's eyes went wide as he realized his words were just flowing like a water fall.

Now it was Horatio's turn to ask the questions. "He's what Timmy?"

Timmy peered over at Horatio and then back out the window again. He crossed his arms on his chest and frowned. "You just tricked me."

Horatio shook his head. "No Timmy, I would never do that, and I hope you know that by now."

Timmy let his shoulders sag; feeling badly about his accusation. "Sorry Horatio… I know you wouldn't trick me, but you just always know so much, and… and it seems like that, ya know. You always get me talking and I don't know when to shut up."

Horatio glanced over to the fragile young man. "I don't mind listening, Timmy. You can share whatever's on your mind with me. I hope you understand that?"

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, I know Horatio. I know," he said sadly. "Well… here goes, I guess." He exhaled and spoke low, his voice growing lower with each word. "When my dreams go dark… it's because… because he's always… beating me."

"Do you dream often Timmy?" Horatio asked hearing the boy's pain.

"Lately… Yeah. I keep seeing him. That's why when you were online last night I was still up. Sometimes it's just safer to stay awake… you know?" Timmy said, disgusted with himself.

"I do Timmy, more than you know," Horatio said, looking at the boy, seeing his swollen bruised eye again. It angered him even more, yet at the same time Horatio's heart ached for the young man. His conflicting thoughts drifted but Timmy brought him back with another unexpected question.

"Horatio… how do you know?" He asked innocently.

Horatio snorted a laugh, '_So much for not talking about it_,' he thought.

He cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "Remember… I told you I too had some problems with my dad. Well..." Horatio paused, feeling a cold shutter pass throughout his entire body; he took in a calming deep breath of air trying to gather himself.

Timmy stared at him blown away by his physical reaction. "You mean… but you… You mean he hit you, like my dad does to me?" Timmy asked stuttering taken aback by Horatio's confession.

Horatio exhaled, "I do son. That's exactly what I mean."

Timmy nodded slowly taking it all in. Suddenly he didn't feel so alone anymore. He turned toward Horatio with a new found admiration knowing he lived through it and survived. He swallowed as another thought crossed his mind, "So… what did you do when he hit you? How did you make him stop?"

Horatio groaned inwardly taking a moment to find the right words. "There wasn't much I could do… really. I couldn't fight him, he was bigger and stronger, and he was also my father."

"Just like me," Timmy said dismally. "Why didn't you say anything about this before Horatio?" Timmy's voice cracked, he was clearly hurt.

Horatio winced and shook his head. "Timmy…" He turned and looked at the boy seeing the emotional pain in his eyes.

His voice was barely a whisper as he tried to continue. "Son… I… I've never shared this with anyone before. In fact, the only one who knows… is Calleigh, and I only opened up to her a short time ago."

Timmy turned towards Horatio and swallowed. "Really?" He asked surprised and honored that Horatio was sharing this with him now.

Horatio's brows arched. "Really Timmy. This is not something… I… enjoy talking about. I know you can understand that."

"Hell yeah. You know I do Horatio," he said, with a grin nodding his head up and down. "You never shared it with anyone before… so what made you… tell me about it now?"

Timmy was very bright and Horatio couldn't help but smile. Now there was no hesitation in Horatio's voice. "I didn't want to lie to you son. You deserved to know the truth."

Timmy smiled. "Thanks Horatio, I mean it. Since my mom died I don't feel as if anyone cares anymore."

"I do Timmy. I will always care for you, never forget that son," Horatio said, locking onto Timmy's eyes, a new awareness shared by both. Then there's your Aunt Jenna, Joe, and Calleigh who also care very much about you young man and don't forget about your new four legged friend Gus."

Timmy turned away and ducked his head feeling self-conscious. He chuckled, "Uh-huh, I know."

Horatio saw the boy's reaction and knew he was embarrassed. He smiled and ran a rough hand through Timmy's hair messing it more. He chuckled, "So, Detective Baldwin, are you done with your interrogation now?"

Timmy turned with a bright smile and that special spark that was always in his brown eyes. He nodded. "Yes sir! But I do have one more question Horatio," Timmy grinned holding his eyes.

'_Uh-oh_,' Horatio thought… here it comes. "And what exactly would that be young man?" He asked worried.

Timmy chuckled rubbing his chin wisely, "So how long will it be before I make Lieutenant?"

Horatio did a double take on the laughing boy and nodded with tongue in cheek. "You just keep doing exactly what you're doing and you'll find your way son," Horatio said, happy to see the boy joking and smiling again.

Timmy grew quiet once more and chewed on his lip again. He very nervously whispered, "Can I ask you something else Horatio?"

Horatio nodded concerned. It was only a matter of time before Timmy asked that dreadful question. "Sure Timmy, of course you can," he answered warily.

Timmy hesitated rubbing his hands on his legs. "I umm… You know I, I kinda like Kelly. She's real pretty and all and… well, I don't want to screw this up. I just thought, maybe you could…help, you know… Maybe give me some advice on this subject."

Horatio was completely blind sighted by Timmy's question. Talk about doing a one-eighty in the change of topic department. "Umm, you umm…" Horatio cleared his throat, panic setting in. "I don't see…why we can't talk about things," he said, swallowing hard. He turned back towards the road trying to compose himself wondering how this just turned into a lesson of the birds and the bees.

III

Calleigh heard Joe's voice rise and then Jenny's. She could hear her crying, asking Joe to forgive her. She wondered if he would. A few minutes went by when they both came out and Joe escorted Jenny to the front door. Calleigh walked over towards the door and stopped giving them some space.

"I hope you can forgive me. I never meant to hurt you Joe. You know how much I care for you," she said teary eyed.

"I know," he said softly holding her hands in his. He lifted his finger to her face and wiped a lone tear. "I'm sorry Jenny, I know I'm not the easiest man in the world to be with, and I did try to warn you," he chuckled. "You know how important my job is to me."

"I know," she said looking down. Have you… talked to Ben at all?

Joe gave her a glare and shook his head. "No, and I'd rather not right now, why?"

"Paul suspended him… he found out he… he was with another patient again."

"What?" Joe said taken aback, "Paul warned him already. What the hell was he thinking?"

Jenny just stared at Joe. "He's different Joe. He thinks he's… it's all gone to his head. He thinks he's irreplaceable at the hospital. He also thinks he's God's gift to women too."

"Really," Joe said, staring at her feeling his jealousy rip through him. "And what do you think, Jenny?" He asked tersely.

She squeezed his hands. "I think I made a big mistake Joe. I know I did, and I know it's going to take time but I wanted to apologize to you in person."

Joe nodded seeing her regret. "Alright sweetheart, I think you have apologized enough now. It's alright, I understand and you're forgiven."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek surprising him. He gave her a grin and gave her a soft kiss back. "You should get going. You're going to be late for your shift."

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "Is it okay if I call you?" She asked still unsure.

Joe nodded. "Yes, and if you don't call me, I'll come find you," he chuckled as his brow rose.

She turned and Joe opened the door saying goodbye one last time. The officers watched Jenny leave and Joe finally closed the door again with a heavy sigh leaning his back against it.

Calleigh crossed her arms on her chest watching him. "You okay Joe?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I could use some fresh air?" He gestured toward the balcony.

She nodded, "Sure, lead the way."

They headed for the balcony when Calleigh's question stopped Joe dead in his tracks. "I've been meaning to ask who the man in the picture is… is that Red Cloud?" She asked; pointing to the framed photo of the man with the long silver hair displayed on the side table.

Joe smiled turning, walking back towards her, knowing she was trying to lighten his mood. He lifted the picture smiling again with a nod. "Yep, this is Red Cloud, my father," he said proudly.

Calleigh brows shot up, "Your father? I thought your parents died in a car accident?"

"They did," he whispered sadly. This is Red Cloud, my… step father. He took me in when my parents died and raised me. To me… he's my father and mentor." He placed the picture back on the table and touched his hand to his chest locating his good luck horn.

Calleigh took the information in and watched Joe reflexively finger the horn on his chain.

He swiftly turned and walked over to the couch collapsing with a groan. Calleigh joined him but took a seat on the couch directly across from him.

"I thought you wanted to get some air?" she asked.

"What I want is to get the hell out of here and get some air, but I'm trying to behave," he chuckled giving her a smile. "I keep hearing Horatio's voice in my head to behave."

"Feel cooped up, do you doc?"

Joe chuckled, "You have no idea."

"Try me," Calleigh said leaning forward resting her arms on her legs. She remained quiet waiting for him to speak.

Joe snorted a laugh and sat back. "You'd make a wonderful therapist." He said with a grin. He continued with a heavy sigh shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm a prisoner in my own house. Somebody is after me, and I haven't the slightest clue why. My girlfriend… my ex, I don't know what she is, has slept with my colleague and friend. Do I really need to go on?" He inhaled deeply, "I feel like I've got to get out of here or I am going to lose my mind."

Calleigh frowned sadly. "I know Joe, I know, but try to understand we are just trying to help you."

"I already know that. I just feel so..." he growled, "…frustrated!"

Calleigh rose up seeing his distress and headed over to him. She took a seat next to him sitting sideways tucking her foot under her. She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze while holding his blue eyes, "I told you I understand Joe, and I do."

He inhaled heavily and nodded leaning forward on the couch. He dragged both hands over his face and sighed deeply. Calleigh saw his torment and slowly let her hand slide along his back trying to sooth him. He easily turned to her finding those soft caring eyes, holding her beautiful gaze, becoming mesmerized by her.

"Joe?" She smiled looking at him.

He blinked and looked away mumbling, "Sorry."

"What?" she chuckled, nudging him with her shoulder leaning into him.

He turned back to see her smiling mischievously and chuckled nudging her back. She always had this playfulness about her and it always made him smile. He grinned back at her and moved to get up.

Calleigh's eyes narrowed, she quickly hooked her finger in the loop at the back of his jeans making him lose his balance and fall back down onto the couch. She began giggling.

Joe looked over at her and chuckled, "Oh, so you wanna play detective?"

Calleigh shook her head and quickly got up. "Game over, doctor," she smirked walking away.

Joe quickly reached to the left, his fingertips gripping the top of her blue jeans pulling her on top of him. He laughed and she gasped in shock.

She quickly wiggled off of him, grabbed his hands for control and shoved him down on the couch with ease. "You'll have to do better than that," she said, pinning him.

Flat on his back he gave her a wry grin and quickly countered, flipping her so that he was on top again. "Got ya!" He chuckled holding onto her wrist.

Calleigh smiled and shook her head. "Is that the best you got?" She said, as Joe let up just a bit. She suddenly turned the tables on him again. She put him flat on his back, one leg on the couch straddling his hips and the other on the floor. Her hands tightly held his wrist above his head as she chuckled breathlessly, "Match point."

Joe went to move but her grip was like steel and his brows furrowed. She smiled leaning down wiggling her brows at him, "Now who's got who, doctor?" She said with her lips inches from his, her hair ends tickling his face, her sent intoxicating him.

Her eyes tightened. Joe burst out laughing. Calleigh also let go and began giggling.

'_It worked,_' she thought. Her attempt to lighten his mood and take his mind off of the current situation worked. The two of them laughed together like school kids without a care. Joe laid on his back looking up laughing freely at her still bent over him. He exhaled heavily winded, not realizing his hands had comfortably settled on her hips.

"Truce," he rasped in defeat.

Calleigh smiled proudly. "Truce accepted," her hands pushed gently off his chest.

She felt his hands leisurely slide up her back and into her hair. Her eyes closed at the soothing caress and her hands braced themselves back on his chest.

They locked eyes for countless seconds until Gus's unexpected bark caused them to separate rather quickly.

Calleigh's eyes widened in thought, _'What the hell am I doing? What is wrong with me?'_ She quickly headed for the door very annoyed with herself.

Joe remained dazed on the couch in thought, _'Jesus man get a grip on yourself. Horatio's your friend!' _Joe shook his head disturbed by his behavior.

Calleigh opened the door seeing the officer's nod to a young man. He stepped forward towards Calleigh. "I'm Johnny from the Porsche dealership, I am supposed to give these keys to a Dr. Joe Gannon," He said, looking down at a piece of paper in his hand.

Calleigh looked back as Joe approached. She stepped out of the way. Joe took the keys with a nod and quickly scribbled his name down on the paper.

"Thanks," he said handing the paper back.

"Sure doc. It's parked out front just like usual," he said and turned to leave.

Calleigh watched Joe walk back inside and toss the keys on the table. He muttered, "I won't be needing those anytime soon."

He exhaled looking over to her and then down unable to maintain eye contact, clearly feeling guilty about what just happened. Gus flopped down with a heavy thump.

"I'm going to get some air okay?" He said unable to look at her.

"Go ahead," she replied, knowing he was upset. She knew what kind of man he was. Joe was a gentleman. He had how many chances before this and never once, ever made an inappropriate advancement towards her. She remembered that soft kiss in the hospital when Horatio was injured. Even then he apologized immediately and never did anything to jeopardize their friendship again.

Calleigh smiled and headed for the balcony. She opened the screen door and closed it behind her after Gus walked by. She quietly walked over to the wall and leaned on it glancing over towards Joe.

He whispered apologetically, "I'm sorry, Calleigh. That should have never happened."

She looked over at him but Joe kept his eyes out on the beautiful blue Miami sky. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Joe. Nothing happened."

He turned to her and held her eyes thinking, '_Something happened_.' Her soft smile made his lips quirk right up. He sighed softly turning back looking out again. "I just… I feel so close to you… you know?"

She smiled and nodded heading over to him. Both of them leaning on the wall as they stood side by side. She hesitated, "I know… I feel it too, Joe."

Joe turned to her in disbelief. "You do?"

She chuckled, "Yes, I do. I just feel like I can talk to you about anything, and I feel very comfortable around you. Always have since the day we met at the hospital."

"Yeah, yeah!" He said nodding. "I feel like I can tell you anything too. You make me forget my troubles and you always seem to make me smile."

"Likewise Joe. I guess we should have been brother and sister huh," she chuckled.

Joe frowned. "No," he said realizing he said it aloud. His eyes widened.

Calleigh held his eyes and sighed in realization, "Ohh."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as they both looked out at the sky again.

Joe stuttered, "I thought— you— I just," Joe sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

Calleigh turned to him finding his sky blue eyes, seeing his distress. She waited for him to continue.

"Calleigh, I have— I have feelings for you," he finally choked the words out. He held her eyes and waited for her reaction.

Calleigh pursed her lips in thought trying to find the best way to handle the situation. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Joe. She chewed on her lip for a second. '_Honesty, be honest_,' she thought.

She let out a soft breath and met his eyes. "Joe… I have feelings for you too."

He waited for the but, or the and, or the rejection. But it never came and he found himself at a loss for words as he stared at her in surprise.

"You're a great guy Joe," she continued softly.

'_Oh, here it comes buddy_,' he thought, waiting for her to finish.

"You're smart, good looking, have a great sense of humor and you are a real gentleman." She smiled.

He released the heavy breath he was holding, smiled, and arched a brow at her. "You think so huh?"

"I know so," she chuckled, taking his hand in hers. She faced him and he turned to her almost wrapping her up in his arms. He stopped himself.

"I know… I know how much you love… Horatio," he whispered, looking down at their hands.

She whispered in return, "That's why you're a perfect gentleman. You have an amazing heart and you don't just act on… need, like so many other men do. You even remind me of him sometimes with your stubbornness," she chuckled, thinking about it.

"So why did you say brother and sister then?" He asked, as Calleigh looked down sheepishly. He lifted his hand, his finger softly lifting her chin up to him. "Be honest with me, please," he begged.

She hesitated, mortified, "I— god Joe, I don't want to hurt you. I care for you too much and… and I just thought maybe you would have agreed with me." Her head tilted to him affectionately. She was afraid of breaking his heart and their friendship.

He smiled. "You were trying to protect me and not crush my ego you mean," he laughed. "I'm a big boy, Calleigh."

"Yes, I know," she laughed, playfully hitting his chest, easing the mood. "How about a hug, huh? Friends can hug, can't they?"

Joe nodded. "Friends… I sure hope so," he said, opening his arms to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist relaxing against his broad chest, his arms closed around her. She sighed softly inhaling his masculine scent and Joe's eyes closed in delight. He never ever wanted to forget this moment. She felt so good, so right in his arms.

Joe sighed in contentment, breathing in her vanilla scented hair, letting his head rest against the top of hers. Her hands slid up and down his back while he held her not moving afraid of ruining their special moment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, "and… I hope we can always remain friends Calleigh."

"Of course we can," she said, backing off as Joe reluctantly released her. She looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "And stop apologizing already!" She sassed.

He smiled widely putting his hands up, "Okay, okay." He looked down getting serious again, "It's just… Horatio's a good man and I want you to know I'm very happy for you both. I'm fortunate to have the two of you as friends."

"Thanks Joe," she said, smiling feeling the heat rush into her cheeks. She chuckled, "Guess what?"

His brow arched and his head tilted. "What," he asked.

She smiled and her eyes gleamed, "He asked me to move in with him, and I said yes," she beamed.

His brows arched high, "That's great Calleigh. He smiled seeing how happy she was. "For a second there I thought you were gonna say he asked you to marry him."

Calleighs smile quickly faded and her mouth dropped open. She stammered as her voice rose, "No… no—"

A soft knock on the door interrupted her response. Calleigh went to the door mumbling, "Grand Central Station." She looked through the peep hole and smiled opening the door for Horatio.

Joe followed her in, but headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing an ice cold bottle of water guzzling it down.

"How's Timmy?" She asked.

Joe looked up and lowered the bottle from his lips listening.

Horatio shook his head. "Resting… finally."

Calleigh nodded. "Is Jenna alright?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes. A little shaken up but she's fine, just glad to have Timmy back alive and well."

Joe's hand went out palm up. "Does Mr. Baldwin really think he's going to get away with abusing his own son and assaulting his sister in-law?"

Horatio's brows arched high. "I don't think Mr. Baldwin has thought anything through. Why should this be any different," Horatio answered.

"Timmy will be okay Horatio," Joe said, seeing his concern."

Horatio's voice softened, "Thank you Joe. I appreciate everything you did to help him."

Joe's phone rang and he picked it up thoughtlessly, "Gannon."

The deep voice on the other end echoed in his ear as loud laughter filled the line. Joe threw his hand up alerting Horatio and Calleigh then he put the caller on speaker.

"I just wanted you to know you will be dead very soon doctor. You can't hide from me. I know all of your secrets."

Joe ran a hand over his head and growled. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"You're going to find out soon enough. That's a promise doctor."

Joe raged back at the caller, "What secrets! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why don't you go outside and get some air, doctor," he chuckled, taunting Joe. "Maybe Calleigh can be your next fling. Didn't you say you feel cooped up…oh wait, that was her," he laughed hysterically.

Joe's eyes widened as he looked over to Calleigh and Horatio in turn. Calleigh shook her head wondering how the hell he just used their exact words.

Horatio looked from Joe to Calleigh and whispered, "Keep him talking."

"My next fling? What the hell's that suppose to mean?

"Oh come now doctor… shy are we. There are no secrets anymore. I know all about your latest fling. Did you really think you would get away with it again?"

"Again! What the hell are you talking about? You don't—"

"Time to go. Later doc," he laughed as the line went dead.

"Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch!" Joe yelled throwing the phone down on the couch. He exhaled heavily pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "What the hell is this guy talking about?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio. "We didn't get the location did we?"

"No," he said narrowing his eyes. Horatio was replaying the phone conversation in his mind. I think there's a listening device in this apartment.

Calleigh shook her head looking around. "How? We've been here the whole time," she said shaking her head side to side. "But I would have to agree, he just used our exact words Horatio."

"So it would seem," Horatio mumbled, checking behind a small lamp and then the phone base. Calleigh walked out onto the balcony looking all around, then back inside looking along the wall frame and checking the picture on the wall.

She exhaled softly, "It has to be over here somewhere for him to hear us on the balcony," she said. Horatio walked towards her stepping over a sprawled out contented dog.

Joe growled, "Gus come here, and get out of the way damn it!"

Horatio and Calleigh turned to him stunned by his tone.

Joe threw his hands up with a shout. "What? What the hell am I supposed to do? This guy is driving me crazy! He wants to kill me and I have no idea why? He shook his head, "I'm leaving! I've got to get the hell out of here!"

Horatio's brows arched, his voice soft, "Joe, I don't—"

"No! Let him come! I can take care of myself," he said, sitting on the couch putting his shoes on.

Calleigh walked towards him. "Joe, please listen to us. We know you're frustrated but this is what he wants. He wants you to make a mistake."

Joe finished tying the laces and stood up angrily venting at Calleigh. "Good, then I'll give him what he wants, but I refuse to hide up here like a fucking chicken afraid of my own… my own shadow," he growled, breathing hard. His face red and the veins in his neck pulsating.

Calleigh remained quiet. She glanced down at Gus who looked up at her with drooping sad eyes.

Joe looked over at Horatio who gave him a long hard stare.

Joe knew that look and shook his head back and forth in disgust. He exhaled noisily collapsing down on the couch. His hands dragged over his face and he looked up at Calleigh.

He reached out for her hand holding onto it. "Hey, I'm-- I'm sorry about that. I just-- this guy has me rattled and I feel like-- like a caged animal. I didn't mean to take it out on you," he said apologetically.

Calleigh nodded squeezing his hand lightly. "We know, Joe. It's okay, let's all just take a breath and figure this out together."

Gus got up and sauntered over to Calleigh nudging her with his head. She kneeled in front of the dog rubbing his ears. "It's all right Gus, daddy's just a little frus—" Calleigh stopped unable to complete her sentence. Her full attention went to the small round device she saw attached to Gus's collar.

"Oh my god," she whispered, examining the dogs collar. She turned to Horatio who was still trying to figure out what that little hand exchange was all about. He walked over and kneeled down seeing the small device that was attached to Gus's collar.

He took out a glove, slipped it on, carefully removing the listening device off of Gus's collar. Calleigh opened a small evidence bag for the bug.

"Maybe we'll get something off of that," Calleigh said hopefully.

"Mm-hmm," Horatio hummed. "But, what I would really like to know is how it got there in the first place." Horatio rubbed the dog's neck thinking about it. Gus's ears went up and he turned his head toward the door with a low vicious growl.

"Gus, what the hell's the matter with you boy?" Joe snapped at the dog thinking he was growling at Horatio.

Horatio eyes went to the front door. Gus was already there barking wildly. The whole time they had been there Gus had never reacted like that. He was warning them something was wrong.

Joe shook his head until Horatio put his hand up quieting him.

Horatio whispered, "Calleigh, get him inside." He cautiously headed for the door pulling his gun from his holster.

He looked out the peep hole and didn't see the officers. "Damn," he mumbled looking down at Gus. "You ready boy?" He said quickly pulling the door open and pointing his gun.

Gus took off down the hall after someone. Horatio heard a door slam. He stopped seeing both the officers down and unconscious. He kneeled beside them and immediately checked each one for a pulse. His eyes began to process the scene. He noticed two smoke cans betting they had a tranquilizer affect on the officers.

"Horatio!" Calleigh called out.

"I'm alright but he got away." He shouted feeling his adrenaline pumping. "Get an ambulance here now I have two officers down! He shouted back to her. Gus walked over to Horatio sniffing all around the floor. "It's okay boy. You did good Gus. Good boy," Horatio said, rubbing his head.

Calleigh replaced her side arm heading back into the apartment. She opened her phone hitting a button seeing Joe's anger surface once again. He growled low pacing back and forth.

"This is CSI Duquesne. We have a code 35, I repeat, code 35. Officer needs assistance. We have two officers down and a perpetrator on the premises. We need back up here ASAP," she said, turning to see Joe head out the open door.

"Joe, what are you doing? Get back in here now," she ordered, hearing Gus bark again. Joe! She shouted. Her eyes went to the table noticing his car keys were gone.

Horatio lifted his head turning to the right quickly. He watched Gus take off for the other stairwell on the opposite end of the hall. He rose up seeing Joe sprint after the barking dog.

"Joe! Joe, wait!" Horatio yelled chasing after them both. "Calleigh stay with the officers I'm going after Joe!" Horatio ordered.

Joe pulled Gus back by the collar and headed through the door into the stairwell alone. He heard running feet below him. He looked over the railing and down, seeing someone rapidly descending the stairs. He yelled, "Stop! Stop!"

"Come on, doc. You don't really expect me to stop for you, do you?" The man laughed excitedly descending the stairs at a fast steady pace.

Joe growled and took off down the stairs like a wild man running for his life. He took the stairs two at a time jumping each time he neared the next landing closing the distance between them. He began to gain on the stalker, breathing heavily seeing the number 20 on the door as he rounded the next stairwell still heading down.

Horatio rushed through the door with a crash. His gun aimed and ready. He leaned over the railing, seeing first one person and then the second who he knew was Joe. He holstered his gun and began running down the stairs.

"Joe!" He yelled taking the stairs as fast as he could. "Joe Gannon, Stop!" He yelled beginning to pant, quickly gaining on the both of them.

Suddenly a loud popping sound went off in the stairwell and everything seemed to stop. Horatio leaned over the railing looking down as Joe looked up at him.

Their eyes met. Horatio shouted, "Joe, stay there and don't move!" He yelled keeping eye contact. "Stay right there!"

Joe shook his head as the popping sound grew and each light fixture burst causing complete darkness in the stairwell.

Horatio saw the darkness rushing up to him and yelled once again.

"Stay there, Joe. I'm coming," he yelled pulling out his mag light heading down the stairs carefully.

"Hey doc, you're not afraid of the boogieman are you?" The perp laughed opening the entrance door to the lobby flooding the stairwell with light for just a few seconds.

Joe took off running again trying his best not to bust his ass. He counted the steps taking them two at a time until he slammed into the entrance door opening it.

"No Joe! Damn it, wait!" Horatio yelled again knowing he was too far behind to stop him. He turned the stairwell corner quickly hearing something fall to the floor. He went to turn and accidently kicked it hearing it shatter into pieces. "Shit! He growled heading back down the stairs knowing he just lost his cell phone.

He reached the stairwell entrance door quickly putting the mag light away and taking his gun back out. He rushed through the door ready for action but found nothing and saw no one. He jogged through the lobby to see Charlie the doorman on the floor groaning. Naturally he reached for his phone that wasn't there. Fortunately Shelia had just walked into the building.

Horatio yelled at her. "Call 911 immediately. Tell them an officer needs assistance and help Charlie," he said breathlessly, heading outside.

TBC

* * *

Okay, so now what are you thinking. Did you find the clues? Do you know for sure who this is? LOL

What do you think about Timmy? Better yet, what do you think about how Calleigh handled our loving Joe? LOL

III

PS: I added the ending clip from, "To Kill a Predator," to my web site. You can find the link in my profile. :)


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Okay were back, sorry for the delay. Here is the next installment on this crazy roller-coaster ride. As always thank you all for your patience and reviews, they are all greatly appreciated. Thanks to my beta Angie, as always, you are amazing!

Here we go...

Enjoy

* * *

III

Calleigh remained with the injured officers waiting for help to arrive. After the ruckus had died down Kelly cautiously poked her head out into the hall. She immediately noticed Gus and then turned to see Calleigh protectively hovering over the injured officers.

"What happened? She asked looking at the unconscious officers on the floor.

Calleigh shook her head in disbelief herself. One moment everything was fine and the next it was total chaos.

"They'll be okay," she reassured the young woman but had her own questions. "Kelly, did you put anything on Gus's collar?"

"No." she answered shaking her head as Gus rubbed up against her wagging his tail. She acknowledged him with a good rub down. "Only his leash, right boy," she said, playing with his floppy ears.

Calleigh sighed staring at her. "Was anyone else near him today?"

Kelly rose seeing the look in her eyes and questioned. "No, just the usual I guess, and Timmy of course." She smiled and then suddenly laughed. "Timmy had to untangle all of us though."

Calleigh's brows rose. "What do you mean untangle us?"

Well another sitter was walking a large group of dogs and got poor Gus tangled up in the group. Timmy was trying to untangle the smaller dogs when Gus growled at the man trying to untangle him." She looked down at Gus puzzled. "You know… that had to be the first time I ever heard Gus growl, but I think he panicked being all tangled up like that with all those smaller dogs barking and whining. The man got him out safe and sound though, didn't he boy," she said petting his head none the wiser.

Calleigh nodded knowing that was when the listening device was attached to Gus's collar. She exhaled impatiently while checking on the officers again, than opened her phone.

"Delko."

"Eric, what's taking so long," she said exasperated.

"We'll be there soon… you know how traffic is. See you in five," he said hanging up.

Calleigh snapped her phone shut and put it back on her hip looking at Kelly and Gus.

"Kelly, do me a favor? Stay here with the officers and Gus until the others arrive. They should be here in a few minutes. I just need to get a move on," she said, pressing the elevator button.

"Sure, no problem Calleigh," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Kelly," Calleigh said, heading into the elevator.

She slapped the lobby button, the doors closed and the elevator began to descend. She chewed on her lip wondering where Horatio was and why he hadn't called her yet. She opened her phone and hit a button calling him. The phone rang and rang then went to his voicemail.

"Where are you Horatio," she muttered, looking up at the descending numbers as the elevator suddenly jerked to a halt.

She gasped steadying herself. Her eyes widened on the display panel floor number 19… "You have got to be kidding me," she said, "This is not happening!" She growled exhaling heavily.

She pressed a button on her cell phone when it beeped loudly and flashed no signal. "Oh, my God!" She yelled out frustrated.

III

Horatio jogged out of the building turning toward the sound of screeching tires. His eyes narrowed and focused. He took off running in Joe's direction. In a single leap Joe was in the driver's seat of the new convertible Porsche, key in the ignition, firing up the motor.

"Joe! Joe!" He shouted, watching him pull out like a mad man into on-coming traffic. Car horns blared and tires screeched coming to a stop. Horatio growled frustrated, turned and headed for the Hummer.

"Damn it, Joe," he panted, completely out of breath. He steered with his left hand as his right grabbed the police radio handset. "This is—"

Something was off with the radio. Horatio looked down at his hand and realized the cord had been cut. '_This guy was good_,' Horatio thought, throwing the handset to the floor while trying to keep up with Joe who was weaving in and out of traffic keeping up with his stalker.

He followed trying his best not to lose them. Joe turned into an abandoned parking lot his tires skidded to a stop kicking up a large dust cloud. Horatio slowed allowing the cloud to settle. As the air cleared a large abandoned hotel appeared with a black viper parked out in front. Joe flew out of the Porsche running full speed toward the entrance of the building.

Horatio slammed on the brake and thrust the Hummer into park, jumping out yelling, "Joe! Joe, wait! Wait!"

Joe ran full force into the building without a second thought. He was determined to get this guy by himself. Ten feet in he came to a screeching halt surrounded by darkness.

"Joe! Don't move!" Horatio ordered breathing heavily, standing just inside the doorway with his gun up in the ready position. He took out his mag light and with gun in hand Horatio cautiously headed over towards Joe.

Joe took a small step forward causing the old wooden floor to creak.

"Don't move!" Horatio growled, quickening his pace towards Joe but still surveying the room carefully.

Echoing laugher filled the room bouncing off the walls all around them. "But you are so close doc," the cold voice taunted.

Joe clenched his teeth and took another step triggering the floor to creak again.

"Stay where you are Joe! Don't move," Horatio ordered again, searching slowly around with gun and mag light in hand. He carefully approached Joe, safely reaching his destination. Before words could be exchanged between the men a loud noise got their attention.

Horatio quickly shined the flash light in the direction of the sound and saw nothing just as another sound to the left made them both snap back around. The echoing sounds bouncing off the walls causing nothing but confusion as they both tried to figure out what direction it was coming from.

"You see anything?" Joe whispered over his shoulder.

"No," Horatio replied, still searching the room with his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Mr. Stone, the game is over. There's no way out. Come out and keep your hands in the air."

Joe turned toward Horatio stunned whispering, "Tommy Stone?"

Loud echoing laughter filled the old building bouncing off the walls. "That's right Dr. Gannon, and that was very good Lieutenant. How did you know it was me," he laughed.

"The black viper Mr. Stone," Horatio answered, cautiously looking around for him.

Joe took a step forward making the floor creak again, Horatio growled.

"Don't take another step!" his voice took on a low ominous tone. Joe stilled instantly.

Horatio knew this guy was good and they were also at a disadvantage standing out in the open, even if it was in the dark. '_This guy had this all planned out,_' Horatio thought, turning toward Joe knowing they were both in imminent danger.

"I need you to go outside and get to a phone. Dial 911. Do it now, Joe," he whispered, knowing Joe was a wildcard at the moment.

"Didn't you do that already?" Joe snapped back, inching forward again on the creaking floor boards.

"Joe…" through gritted teeth, Horatio forced out a frustrated breath through his nose. "I lost my phone in the stairwell and the radio in the Hummer was damaged, I had no way to contact anyone. Now go," he whispered, his eyes still searching the darkness.

Joe stared back at Horatio with a nod understanding the seriousness of their situation. "Okay, I'm outta here," he said, taking a step back toward Horatio when a distinct splintering sound made his eyes go wide. The floorboards under Joe suddenly cracked giving out. "Ohh, SHIT—" he swore.

Horatio quickly dashed forward towards Joe. With speedy hands he grabbed him, just as the floor boards shattered to pieces, giving out under the both of them. They staggered unbalanced, both falling down into an abyss of darkness.

III

"Hey!! Can anyone hear me?" Calleigh yelled, pounding on the elevator doors with her fists. "Where the hell is everyone?" She pressed all the buttons again and again hoping it would move.

"Damn it!" She swore frustrated punching the red alarm button wondering where everyone was. She opened her phone again, moving around hoping, but couldn't get any kind of a signal in the elevator.

She looked up at the emergency hatch on the ceiling and groaned, "You had to be born short!"

She huffed, mumbling obscenities and slowly let her body slide down against the elevator wall. She kept her cell phone in her hand and decided it was no use as she sat down waiting for help to arrive.

'_This was all a set up,"_ she thought, still hoping Joe and Horatio would be alright.

III

Horatio's eyes opened with a start. _'Cold, complete darkness.'_ He groaned blinking unsure of how much time had passed. His eyes began to focus as he reached his arm out for the mag light that was still working. He groaned in pain. His senses returning rapidly, as he felt every limb ache from head to toe when he tried to move. His eyes focused on his gun and realization set in, the pain faded. He quickly picked it up and rose from the floor only to collapse again, his ankle unable to bear weight. He guardedly stood up and shifted his weight to the right leg maintaining his balance. A low groan caught his attention.

"Joe?" He called out, slowly moving the mag light towards the low moans. His eyes widened on Joe's body sprawled out on the hard concrete floor. "Joe!" He cried out again quickly kneeling next to him feeling for a pulse.

"Joe can you hear me?" He said, progressively moving the mag light, along his sprawled out body examining the damage.

Joe was flat on his back, his legs and arms both intact. Horatio heard a sound and quickly turned shinning the light in the direction to see a small rodent run by. The mag light illuminating the small room as Horatio quickly realized they were trapped. He moved the flash light all around to see four walls and a steel door. No windows, no vents, nothing, he thought, realizing this whole thing was a setup, a trap. _'Mr. Stone was very thorough,'_ he thought, shinning the light up at the huge hole in the ceiling. He shook his head back and forth in dismay. _'Must be at least 15 to 20 feet down.'_ They were both lucky to still be alive.

Joe moaned again and Horatio quickly focused on the friend in front of him.

"Joe, can you hear me?" He asked softly placing a hand on Joe's shoulder.

Joe groaned again and his eyes snapped opened. He attempted to get up but gasped at the pain in his back. Horatio was quick to put a hand on his shoulder, seeing his pain, keeping him down.

"Stay still. You're hurt."

"No. No… I'm… all right," he answered hesitantly, trying to move his injured body.

Horatio shined the light on his face and saw the grimace knowing Joe was in extreme pain. "Where are you hurt?"

Joe groaned again trying to move as he gasped squeezing his eyes shut. "Ughh…" He exhaled softly, trying not to take in a deep breath, his right hand covering his already bruised ribs.

Horatio watched him and shook his head in understanding. "I don't want you to move, okay Joe? You obviously have a very serious injury. So, stay put."

"My ribs," Joe hissed, through clenched teeth. "I think the fall may have—" His breath caught and Joe began coughing and groaning at the same time.

Horatio's hand quickly went into his breast pocket pulling out his handkerchief, as he put it to Joe's mouth seeing the blood.

"Joe, I need you to lay still and don't talk, please listen to me." He said, putting two fingers on Joe's neck feeling his pulse again.

"Relax… I'm not going anywhere… just yet." Joe groaned, "If my rib punctured my lung… it will take a while for me to bleed to death… so why don't you get us… out of here in the meantime," he said, talking in short distressed breaths.

Horatio nodded. "Hang on Joe, and you have my word I will do just that. Now, no more talking, just relax." Horatio slipped out of his jacket, rolled it up and placed it gently under Joe's head.

"Playing doctor again," Joe, muttered. "You do… have a great beside manner," he chuckled and groaned. "Thanks."

Horatio sighed seeing his pain, knowing Joe was making light of a very bad situation. "Not a problem. Now just lay still and relax."

Horatio carefully examined the room. He cursed under his breath limping around the dark room looking for a way out. He looked up seeing some light come in from the hole in the ceiling, just barely.

"Damn," he sighed, watching Joe's chest rise and fall faster and faster. He took a step again and winced forgetting about his sore ankle. He walked toward the steel door scanning it with the flashlight.

The whole door was made of steel and bolts and to top it off there was no door handle on it. Horatio put his hand to the door seam feeling all around the frame. He shook his head in disgust and turned hearing Joe's breathing increase. He turned back and checked for the hinges on the door. He exhaled heavily not finding them knowing they were on the other side. _'This was all a very well organized and laid out plan.'_

Joe coughed in pain groaning and Horatio headed back over to him. He kneeled keeping the light on so they could both see.

"Joe, what can I do to help you?" He asked tenderly in a low whisper.

"Maybe…. Say a prayer," he groaned.

"That's not funny, Joe" Horatio replied, in a somber tone knowing his friend was in trouble.

"Good… because-- I'm not joking," he rasped, trying to get the words out. "Horatio, for what it's worth-- I'm sorry. I should have--" Joe moaned in pain finishing, "should have listened to you," he exhaled, coughing, trying to brace his ribs with his hand.

Horatio put a tender hand on his chest. "Forget it, Joe. No worries, all right. You need to stop talking and preserve your energy."

Joe nodded swallowing hard.

A sound from above caught their attention. Horatio stood up quickly, pulling his gun, waiting, taking aim.

"Mr. Stone, this was a very nice plan you thought up but do you really think we won't be found?"

Echoing laughter filled the room, "Lieutenant, I assure you they won't find you, not for quite a while anyway, and by then I will have completed my plan. You're Hummer and his Porsche are both out of site, this area is abandoned, and no one ever comes here… ever."

"I think you'll find your plan falling apart soon enough, Mr. Stone," Horatio warned.

He laughed, "Hey doc, you still with us? You're awful quiet down there."

Joe growled, "I'm here you sick son of a—" Joe began coughing uncontrollably. Horatio moved back to his side kneeling, placing his hand on his chest.

"Easy. Take it easy Joe," he said, as a familiar sound caught his attention. It sounded like someone was opening a can of soda, he thought looking up at the dark hole in the floor.

Recognition set it when the can dropped down hitting the floor and the smell and smoke began to fill the room.

"Cover your mouth Joe! Use the handkerchief," Horatio said, running for the smoking can trying not to breathe. He picked it up and threw it back up through the hole in the floor. He coughed and choked bending over with hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, trying to clear his head.

"You're pretty good, Lieutenant. Let's see how you handle it this time?" He chuckled dropping three more cans all at once. They began to roll in different directions with smoke rapidly filling the room. Horatio tried his best to stay conscious, beginning to feel the effects of the tranquilizer.

He promptly grabbed two cans and hurled them straight up feeling the ill effects hit him, lightheaded, dizziness and a sudden weakness. He turned to Joe checking on him, seeing him already out cold.

Another few cans were dropped and landed near him. The sedative was too much and Horatio's body gave way collapsing to the floor. He groaned fighting unwilling to give in. Inhaling deeply as he leaned his hands against the cold concrete floor. His eyes blinked rapidly, trying to clear the blurriness, the smoke, the burning sensation that was irritating them. Everything began to spin. The dizziness overtook him and his body finally caved, succumbing to the tranquilizer as he slumped to the floor.

III

"What the hell took so long!" Calleigh yelled, even before the elevator doors were fully open. She shook her head looking at Frank and Eric in disbelief.

"Someone tampered with the computer system. We had some trouble finding someone to fix it," Eric answered.

"You think!" she snapped back at him.

Eric and Frank both looked down knowing she was frustrated and very upset.

She sighed, "Sorry… I just…" She raked a hand through her hair. "I don't like being trapped in elevators."

They both nodded in understanding. She gave them a small smile getting back to business. "So, where's Horatio and Joe? Did we locate them yet?" She asked looking around.

"No," Eric said, with a look of concern.

"No?" She repeated taken aback. "It's been over an hour, I just don't understand why Horatio isn't calling us? Horatio always calls," she said, with a worried look.

"Calleigh, we found his phone in the stairwell and it's completely destroyed. Maybe it fell… but that's why H has no way to contact us." Eric said trying to help her understand.

"And his car radio?" She questioned, as they all looked back and forth at each other.

"We just checked his GPS signal and it's not working. We have no way of locating him without it," Eric said in dismay.

"We have to find them," she said, heading out with Frank and Eric.

III

Horatio groaned in a semiconscious state feeling his body being dragged across the cold concrete floor. His eyes slowly opened feeling cold metal tightly grip his right wrist. He blinked a few times unable to move hearing the thick metal clank. The more he tried to focus the more unclear things became. He closed his eyes letting his head rest back against the cold wall knowing deep down they were at a complete loss.

A few minutes went by and Horatio's vision cleared. A dim light illuminated some of the room making it almost glow gold. He blinked seeing the now opened door and swallowed trying to get that dry cotton taste out of his mouth.

His eyes focused and his voice thick and rough. "You're making… making a huge mistake," he said, feeling his senses coming back in stages. His free left hand moved slowly to his empty holster and he groaned. He sat up more against the wall rubbing his irritated eyes, looking at his right hand that was cuffed to a thick metal pipe. He exhaled trying to pull with his right hand using all his strength but the pipe was unmovable.

"Good to have you back Lieutenant." Mr. Stone chuckled, standing over Horatio. "Now it's time to wake the doctor, don't you think?"

"Leave him alone. He's already hurt. You accomplished what you wanted," Horatio replied, still coughing from the smoke grenade.

The tall man crouched down in front of Horatio holding his own gun on him waving it loosely in his hand. "When he's dead, I will have accomplished my goal. I'll let you know when that is Lieutenant," he growled heartlessly.

"Why do you want to kill him? Your father's death was an accident. Dr. Gannon didn't intent to kill him, Mr. Stone."

He smiled coldly at Horatio and stood up. He turned and walked over to Joe looking down at his still unconscious form. His eyes slid back over to Horatio.

"Is that what he told you, Lieutenant? That is was a terrible accident, sometimes things like this happen and there are more questions than answers," he said mockingly, then snarled swiftly kicking Joe in his injured side.

A heavy grunt was forced from Joe's mouth and his left hand barely moved to his injured side. He was still out cold and completely unaware.

Mr. Stone suddenly shouted enraged, "He's a fucking liar! A liar!"

Horatio's brows rose seeing his anger, his rage. He shook his head trying to clear the fogginess from his brain. Mr. Stones, intent crystal clear to him. His eyes focused on the pipe his hand was cuffed too, he had to find a way to free himself.

The tall man slid the gun into his pants behind his back. He kneeled near Joe pulling something out of his jacket pocket.

Horatio's bloodshot eyes quickly went back to him with suspicion, knowing he was going to hurt or possibly kill Joe. _'Make him talk. Stall for time,'_ he thought.

"Mr. Stone, what is it that you think he did exactly? Why would Dr. Gannon want to intentionally hurt your father? What would he have to gain from his death?"

He chuckled snapping a small ammonia stick grabbing onto Joe's chin, "You're about to find out Lieutenant. I'm going to let Dr. Gannon explain it all to you."

He roughly held Joe's face, his fingers digging into Joe's cheeks with his left hand holding the ammonia stick directly under Joe's nose.

"Time to wake up doc," he snarled.

"Mr. Stone, he's badly hurt already and I don't think your tranquilizer grenades helped. He probably needs some more time to recover."

He snapped harshly, "He gets no more time! Now shut the fuck up!" He yelled looking over at Horatio with a glare. "More time… I'll give him more time. This should wake him right up," he muttered angrily, gripping Joe's shirt at the neck tearing it in half. It lay open and to the sides revealing Joe's bare chest.

He smiled letting his eyes take in Joe's swollen ribs. Deep red cuts and bruises all around the area. He smiled again looking over at Horatio. "You're correct; the floor did a number on him. Good! He deserves it and then some. He shouldn't be too hard to handle in his present condition."

Horatio's concern for Joe's safety was growing by the minute, with Mr. Stone's words and demeanor. Clear harm his only intent and he had no doubt he was going to kill Joe. Horatio's hand curled into a fist and he pulled down as hard as he could with his cuffed wrist.

Nothing. The pipe was to strong and the cuff was extremely tight on his wrist, it was impossible to try and slip out of it. He let a soft breath out and kept pulling hoping to weaken the pipe, hoping for something to give besides the skin on his wrist.

"Wake up!" Mr. Stone shouted again, shoving the ammonia stick into his nose.

Joe moaned low, his eyes began to flutter.

"C'mon doc. That's a boy, open those baby blue's for me," he laughed. His right hand gripping onto Joe bruised ribs, squeezing tightly.

Joe's eyes flew open with a resounding cry of pain, "Arghhhhhhh!"

His right hand quickly latched onto the clenching unmovable hand. His left hand joined his right as he pulled with what little strength he had in reserve, gasping heavily in excruciating pain.

"Awake doc? Yeah, I think you're awake now huh," he laughed squeezing even tighter.

"Argghhhh!" Joe's strangled cries echoed throughout the room this time. His breathing ragged, his legs curled up and he thrashed trying to free himself of the vice like grip his captor held. It was no use and his body curled up almost into a ball on his right side when the hand finally released him.

He gasped heavily in relief and coughed. Bright red blood spilled from the corner of his mouth sliding down to the floor. He groaned low trying to catch his breath, trying to breathe normally but with each deep breath his pain increased.

A strong hand shoved him onto his back again making Joe groan. He licked his lips and blinked his eyes seeing his captors smile.

"It's about time you woke up, don't you think doc?" he said crouching next to Joe.

Joe blinked again seeing double. He leaned his head to the right trying to give the blood in his mouth a way out instead of choking on it. He groaned moving his right hand to his badly injured ribs and moaned, "Tommy… Wh-what…" Joe began coughing again unable to finish.

"Yeah, it's me Gannon. Remember me, Stone's son... The man you killed!"

Joe blinked back his pain and confusion. He groaned. "Killed? I didn't—"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" He yelled grabbing a hold of Joe's injured side again and twisting.

Joe's cry of pain filled the room and he grabbed and thrashed to break free. He coughed and choked, "I didn't… I didn't kill… your father Tommy."

"Bullshit! You're a fucking liar!" He screamed enraged.

"Why don't you give him a second to explain what happened," Horatio's said in a calm cool tone.

Tommy released Joe and glared over at Horatio. "I already know what happened," he snapped, "and if I wanted your opinion Lieutenant, I would ask for it! Now shut the fuck up!"

Horatio clenched his jaw. There was no way this guy would listen, it was clear he meant business. Horatio pressed him more knowing any extra time could only help their situation. He rumbled, "Don't you want to know the truth Tommy? Isn't that what you're after?"

Tommy growled and got up heading over toward Horatio. "I told you to shut the fuck up!" He snarled violently swinging the gun butt upside Horatio's left temple. He sneered, watching Horatio's head slump to the right. "Now maybe that will shut you up!" He stomped angrily back towards Joe.

Horatio blinked and shook his head trying to clear his vision. The sting of the blow dazing him momentarily as he slowly found his bearings again sitting back up. He placed the palm of his hand against his left temple and brought it down seeing red. He gently wiped the blood away from his eye and focused on a very unpredictable Mr. Stone.

Joe groaned, "I didn't kill-- your father. I tried to save him."

He laughed and pointed the gun at Joe. "Really doc, you didn't kill him huh? Well I just happen to have his autopsy report here that clearly states he bled out… because of you! It says you failed to close the wounds correctly."

"That's-- that's not right," Joe hesitated, in disbelief.

"Of course you would say that doctor. You're going to say whatever you have to, to cover up your little affair. To cover up your cold blooded murder."

Joe shook his head. "No… I don't know what--"

He kicked him in the side savagely and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Don't lie to me! I fucking had enough of your lies!"

Joe writhed on the cold floor coughing and choking up blood. He groaned in pain and gritted his teeth. "I'm-- I'm not lying--"

Mr. Stone bent down to him again and sneered yanking on his hair. "Why don't you tell me the truth now doc and I promise to end your worthless life quickly? One bullet directly in the head," he snarled pressing the cold barrel of the gun against Joe's temple and growled, "At least you'll know its coming, not like my father!"

Joe turned and cradled his injured side moaning in pain. Horatio shook his head knowing this guy was a stick of dynamite ready to go off. He had no doubt he would kill Joe in a heartbeat and tried to sway his attention.

"Mr. Stone why don't you stop hitting him and let him speak."

His head snapped up and he glared at Horatio pulling harder on Joe's hair yanking his head around like a rag doll. "Are you interfering again Lieutenant. I don't remember asking you for your fucking opinion."

He turned back to Joe, "You know doc, we can do this the hard way," he laughed, roughly pulling Joe up by his hair. "I know you like it rough doc. I saw the marks you left on her… all over her neck. You son of a bitch, you didn't even try to hide them, did you. You put them in plain site for everyone to see."

"What? Who? I-- don't know what—you're talking about."

"Just how stupid do you think I am doc? I saw you with her, talking to her, comforting her."

"You got-- the wrong guy, I told you--."

He yanked harder on Joe's hair making him wince in pain. "Now that's funny doc because I saw you in the office with my mother just last Monday."

Joe groaned, "Your mother? Last Monday... That impossible Tommy… I didn't… work that day. It… wasn't me."

Tommy released him stunned but quickly recovered. He growled, "Bullshit! You'll say anything to save your ass now."

"Tommy, listen to him, he's telling you the truth," Horatio interrupted, seeing the situation deteriorate.

"Shut the fuck up!" He roared.

Joe shook his head. "I was at the university giving a lecture. I never went-- to the hospital on Monday. It wasn't me! Why would I lie-- you're going-- to kill me anyway," he coughed, straining to get his words out.

He shook his head shouting enraged. "No! No! I saw you!" He pointed the gun at Joe and growled. "Why did you have to kill him? Why? All for an affair with a woman you didn't even love. Well he loved her for 12 years... **12 fucking years**!" He roared infuriated.

"Mr. Stone…" Horatio tried again feeling the tension build, seeing his anger, knowing he was at his wits end.

**"SHUT UP!"** He shouted, his head reeling.

"I-- I didn't kill him-- damn it—listen-- to me," Joe coughed, feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

"**YES YOU DID!"** He screamed furiously, completely losing it, pulling back the trigger, taking aim at Joe.

Another callous voice suddenly rang out from the darkness. "No he didn't, and you should have listened to him."

TBC….

* * *

Okay I am listening…

So whose voice do you think that is... and did you even see it coming?

PS: If you do not see the story updated here always be sure to check out my website in my profile. I was trying to post since yesterday afternoon but FFnet was having a problem and I couldn't. They now seemed to have fixed it. I hoped you enjoy it.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Okay here we go... get ready for some fun and a bit of a twist. Thank you all as always! I have the best group of readers any writer could ever want. I thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments, you guys are the best! Thank you to my beta as always. I bow down to you oh great one! Your words just jump off the page and make it so much more exciting to read. Thank you again Angie! **

**So did you guess who it is? Well... you're about to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The tall man stood off in the dark his voice echoing throughout the room. He chuckled deeply at Mr. Stone, then without remorse pointed his gun and pulled the trigger. Three loud shots rang out hitting Mr. Stone.

Joe flinched at the unexpected noise from the gun. Stunned he watched Mr. Stone's body fold and crumble to the floor.

Recognition set in quickly. Horatio's eyes narrowed hearing the cold yet familiar voice. Things suddenly began to add up as Dr. Ben Grover walked out of the darkness revealing himself to his captured audience.

Joe struggled to move; he turned and stared at his colleague and good friend. "Ben…" he choked out his name in disbelief.

Dr. Ben Grover laughed and walked over to Joe giving Horatio a quick menacing glance. He looked back down at Joe and shook his head.

"You don't look to good Joe. I think Tommy boy here did a damn good job on you, wouldn't you concur, doctor?" he asked, with a wry smile as he crushed his shoe onto Joe's injured ribs.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Joe cried out reacting to the intensity of the pain, choking as the blood poured out from his mouth.

Dr. Grover chuckled, "Actually, I don't think I'm going to need the gun after all." He bent near Joe and put two fingers on his neck locating a faint pulse. "Nope, definitely not. You're just about done, aren't you Joey?"

Joe coughed and squeezed his eyes shut trying to endure the pain. "Why?" He choked in a stunned tone.

Power, Joey boy, power… I've gotten just a little sick and tired of all the ass kissing going on and I thought it was about time someone kisses my ass too. You, Paul and Teddy for starters," he smiled detached, his eyes dark.

"You killed-- Teddy?" Joe said in disbelief, "Why… we were friends?" He gasped.

Dr. Grover snorted a laugh, "Illusion Joe… all an illusion. You know for a doctor, you really are naive. Teddy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He caught me in your office getting rough with Mrs. Stone and threatened to go to Paul. I couldn't let that happen again now could I? It would have ruined all my plans." He laughed with hands out walking around Joe's body. "So I had to commit the perfect murder and Tommy Stone here turned out to be the ideal guinea pig. You see, I knew you'd come when you heard about Teddy. I knew Paul would call you in to cover, and I knew you'd work yourself into exhaustion, just like you always do when you're royally pissed off." He chuckled cocking his head to the side, "You know I didn't plan on killing the kid when I cut your brake line… but oh well," he shrugged, "Just another casualty of war."

"You-- Son of a Bitch!" Joe growled furiously and began choking again, wheezing, gasping for air.

"Take it easy Joe, I don't want you croaking on me just yet," he taunted, "I haven't even told you how I'm going to kill our boss, Dr. Lochner."

Joe gave him a glare and snapped. "You-- you stay away from Paul!" he groaned as another wave of pain coursed through his body.

Dr. Grover gave him a wry smile, his lips curved up as he sneered, "The old geezer has it coming anyway. Really, just how many times does he think he can treat me like shit and then suspend me… Paul is going to die of a very sudden and painful heart attack." He winked at Joe.

Joe tried to move lashing out for him but cried out in pain cradling his midsection. Dr. Grover laughed hysterically. "Give it up ole boy, you're shift is about to end… permanently."

Horatio growled hearing enough. "Just how do you plan on explaining this doctor? You know you won't get away with it."

"Ahh, you're not too smart Lieutenant, are you?" he laughed looking over at Horatio. "Well it's going to be very easy, as a matter of fact. Cut and dry, as you CSI's like to say." He grinned, arching his brows, proud of himself. "You see, Tommy boy here wanted revenge on Joe for killing his father during surgery. No one even knows about the affair his mother and I had, so that won't be an issue. Besides, I know how to keep her quiet and you… Well… poor Lieutenant Caine, just happened to walk in on the very disturbed and psychotic Mr. Stone who shot and killed him…" He said, with widening eyes almost acting out the part for Horatio. "Along with Joe here of course," he nodded down towards the writhing doctor, laughing wildly pointing the gun from Horatio to Joe, "I just love it when a plan comes together.

"You set the bomb in Joe's office," Horatio said, in a low dangerous tone. "You had access to all the chemicals. You made it look like, a disgruntled family member wanted revenge, knowing all about Tommy Stone. You set him up from the beginning."

Dr. Grover smiled. "My compliments Lieutenant, very good… Very good indeed, and it all worked out too. You see, I saw Tommy sneak into Joe's office. I knew something was up, but the kid needed my help, trust me, all he did was pull a few cards from Joe's rolodex," he laughed, "Poor Tommy didn't havea clue that he was opening Pandora's Box. He laid the stepping stones for me and gave me the perfect plan for the perfect murder…" he swayed his head, "Murders," he said chuckling.

Horatio clenched his jaw. "You were able to freely move about in Joe's office whenever you wanted… without question and uninterrupted. If anyone would have seen you they wouldn't have thought twice." Horatio nodded trying to goad him. "You do know we… found your prints."

He chuckled, "Of course… but I knew you couldn't use them because, hey, I'm a friend and colleague of Joe's right?" He smiled wiggling his brows. "I'm always in his office and like you already pointed out, you could prove nothing with my prints, even if you found them on the coffeemaker." He grinned widely.

Horatio's jaw tightened, his taught emotionless face hiding the volcano of anger ready to erupt. He nodded. "You set Joe up… you set Tommy up--"

"I even set you up," he sneered, cutting Horatio right off.

Why?" Horatio demanded in a low ominous tone.

"Because I could… this is a dog eat dog world Lieutenant, and you have to take what you want! No one was going to hand me the Chief Residency or the Administrator position, so now I'm just going to take it." He smiled without a care. "With Joe and Paul out of the way… there's nothing to stop me. I saw an opportunity for myself to move up the ladder and I took it." He smiled nudging Joe with his foot.

"The Chief Resident here left himself wide open, didn't you buddy," he said, looking down at Joe who was barely conscious. He kneelednext to Joe again and whispered tauntingly, "Keep your enemies close but your friends closer." He laughed, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to give Jenny my best. She's one hot piece of ass that I plan on having a lot of fun with."

Joe's eyes snapped opened and he growled lifting his head, "You-- you, piece-- of shit! Stay-- away from—" Joe coughed and gurgled choking on his own blood.

He shoved Joe back down to the floor, holding him. "Easy now Joe, don't go getting yourself all rattled. I don't want you dying on me too soon. I didn't even get to tell you how incredibly hot that woman is," he laughed. "She ran off on me before I could get my lips below her neck but, mmmm, she tastes like sugar," he hummed, licking his lips.

Joe helplessly swung his left arm in a feeble attempt to hit him. He cried out in pain, cradling his ribs with both arms. Dr. Grover laughed totally letting his guard down, as Joe quickly raised his right fist straight up into his jaw with a solid uppercut sending him backwards sprawling to the floor.

Horatio pulled with both hands as hard as he could to free himself but the steel cuffs wouldn't give. He shook his head frustrated feeling his anger building, knowing Dr. Grover would retaliate on Joe when he got back to his feet. He had to do something before it was too late.

Dr. Grover rebounded from the unexpected punch. "Just remember Joe; when you're gone, I'm going to be the one to comfort your bitch! That whore will be on her knees sucking me off day and night! I'm gonna fuck her in ways you can't imagine. She's gonna scream my name again and again, and I'll be smiling thinking of you!"

Joe grabbed for his foot surprising him again as he hung on desperately. Dr. Grover retaliated with a vicious kick to Joe's injured side triggering a blood curdling scream from Joe who was writhing on the floor uncontrollably from the extreme amount of pain.

He growled holding his jaw, feeling it throb, "Nice shot… but you should learn from your mistakes doctor."

Joe curled up into a ball coughing and panting trying to breathe. "Fuck you!" he choked gurgling.

Dr. Grover smiled. "Ahh, that gurgling sound is telling me you can't breathe Joe. Your lungs are filling up with blood. Your heart is beating faster trying to compensate for all that blood coming into it. Your organs are failing buddy. I'd say maybe 5… 10 minutes more at the most," he said, shoving Joe flat onto his back making him choke on his own blood.

Horatio growled, "Leave him alone damn it!"

Dr. Grover stood and nodded at Horatio. "Now Lieutenant, don't go and spoil my fun with Joe's last moments here. This is a very special occasion for us, isn't it Joe," he grinned taunting again. I want you to die knowing that I beat you. I want you to know that Paul will be dead soon, and it will be by my hand. Then I want you to know that Jenny will be all mine, to do with as I please."

Horatio let out a forceful breath pulling harder on the cuffs even as they cut through his skin. He yanked hoping for a miracle.

Dr. Grover turned towards him. "Now Lieutenant… really, you are distracting me. I promise you… you will have your turn next. So stop!" He growled, becoming annoyed with Horatio's interruptions.

"Let's see," He said, thinking about his full proof plan, letting it play out. "Tommy Stone killed Joe first, and then you walked in and shot him, and then he shot you. Well I guess that about sums it up. No witnesses, no evidence and with everyone dead, I'm in the clear. Free as a bird," he smiled satisfied with his "perfect" plan.

Horatio suddenly stilled and held his dark callous eyes, a small cold smile forming on Horatio's lips towards the doctor. "You forgot one very important detail Dr. Grover," Horatio said confidently.

Dr. Grover cocked his head to the side with interest. "Really, and just what would that be Lieutenant?" He replied mocking him.

Horatio discreetly watched Mr. Stone's movement. He was still alive as he silently lifted his gun taking aim at the callous doctor.

"You forgot about me you Son of a Bitch!" Mr. Stone growled, making the doctor spin, as he pulled the trigger repeatedly yelling, **"Die you fucking bastard! Die! Die! Die!" **He unloaded the whole clip center mass into Dr. Grover.

Horatio tucked into a ball trying to make himself as small as possible. The whipping bullets ripped through the doctor's body ricocheting off the wall next to Horatio's head. The gunshots finally stopped and everything went still. Horatio lifted his head just in time to see Dr. Grover's body crash hard to the floor. He had no doubt he was dead. Mr. Stone just emptied his entire clip into the doctor's body.

"I… I really-- fucked up," Mr. Stone coughed with a groan, trying to sit up against the wall. He coughed and choked panting trying to breathe.

"Mr. Stone, can you move?" Horatio asked, concerned by Joe's stillness.

"I don't… think so," he said, slurring his words overcome by the pain from the gunshot wound.

"The key. Can you throw me the key?" Horatio asked losing hope, watching Mr. Stone's body slowly slide down the wall. "Mr. Stone! Mr. Stone…" he called desperately, his eyes wavering back to Joe's unconscious form.

"Yeah, yeah…" he whispered, reaching in his pocket pulling out a phone. He threw it at Horatio who caught it with surprise.

"I need that key, Mr. Stone… the key!" he urged.

"It's coming," he grunted, searching his pocket. "Use… the phone," he choked out, "it works."

Horatio blinked and pressed a button. He had a clear signal and dialed calling for help. "Eric," was all he needed to say.

"Where are you H?" Eric asked cutting him off.

The abandoned warehouse over on Jefferson Street, we need and ambulance right away Eric. Right away!"

"Okay H, we're in route," Eric answered, and quickly picked up the car radio calling for help.

"Mr. Stone, the key!" Horatio yelled dropping the phone and pulling on the cuffs again.

Mr. Stone barely lifted his head. He weakly tossed the keys at Horatio and then slumped over in a heap. They landed near his foot. Horatio stretched using his foot to drag them closer. He grabbed them and quickly released himself hurrying over towards Joe on the floor. He turned Joes head to the side watching the blood pour out and immediately put his fingers to his neck checking for his pulse.

"Damn it Joe! Don't do this to me!" he cursed under his breath trying to find his pulse. "Damn it Joe, c'mon…" he groaned, moving his fingers around feeling the slightest beat. He concentrated and pressed harder talking to him.

"C'mon, stay with me Joe. It's Horatio… everything's going to be okay. I need you to hang on Joe. Hang on for me, okay?"

Joe moaned. Horatio immediately lifted Joes head elevating it, letting it rest gently on his lap. He knew it would help Joe to breathe easier.

"That's it Joe, stay with me, stay with me," he chanted, stretching for his jacket. He opened it and placed it over Joes shaking body still talking to him. "Help is on the way Joe. It's all over and everything is going to be fine." He reached for his handkerchief and wiped the blood from Joes face and mouth.

Joe groaned and Horatio felt him try to take in a deep breath.

"Easy Joe, breathe easy…"

"**Miami Dade Police! **H, you in here? Eric yelled from above.

"Yeah! Get the paramedics down here fast. Be careful of the floor,' he shouted up towards the hole in the ceiling.

Seconds later the room was filled with emergency personnel and police officers. Horatio rose from the floor watching the paramedic take over and tend to Joe. He stood watching concerned as Eric and Frank looked at him worried.

"H, you okay?" Eric asked touching his shoulder, seeing the blood on his head and shirt.

Horatio blinked his red bloodshot eyes trying to ease the stinging sensation. He nodded. "Yes… I'm fine," he answered, following Eric's eyes lower to the blood stain on his shirt. "It's not mine… it's Joe's," he said quietly concerned, as they lifted Joe and placed him on a gurney taking him away.

Calleigh hurried into the room with Ryan on her heels. She stopped short seeing Horatio's disheveled appearance. Her eyes followed Horatio's over to the gurney and she saw Joe's unconscious body being taken away.

"Oh my god... What happened?" She asked in disbelief heading toward Horatio seeing two bodies sprawled out on the floor.

"Doc took a bad fall but the paramedics said he should make it. They had to intubate him to open up his air passage. They said it stabilized him right away," Frank answered seeing her concern.

She affectionately placed her hand on Horatio's arm. "Are you okay," she asked, looking up at his head and the blood.

"I'm fine, but… I want to follow that ambulance and make sure Joe's okay," he said hesitating.

She held his red bloodshot eyes questioning his own well being. "Horatio, how hard were you hit?"

He shook his head back and forth. "I'm fine," he answered, taking a step completely losing his balance. Calleigh grabbed him and yelled for help as Eric and Frank both came over hanging onto him.

Horatio chuckled, "I'm fine. It's just… my ankle; I twisted it during the fall."

They all stared at him as if he was crazy. "What fall?" Calleigh asked.

He pointed to the hole in the ceiling groaning, "That fall."

"You fell from there?" She asked astonished.

"We…both did. I'll explain it to you on the way okay?" He asked turning towards Eric and Ryan. "I want you two to stay here and process the scene. By the book gentleman, this evidence will clear Joe's reputation and eliminate any possible malpractice suits."

"Sure H, were on it," Eric said walking away with Ryan.

Frank put an arm around Horatio's waist surprising him. "C'mon H, lean on me and lets' get you out of here."

Horatio gave Frank a nod. "Thank you Frank," he replied, as Calleigh cleared a path for them.

Frank helped Horatio into the back seat of the Hummer. Horatio kept his leg up, letting it rest on the long seat.

Frank slipped into the front with Calleigh. "I figure you could use my help with him," Frank said with a wink.

"I definitely can," Calleigh said with a smile. "Thanks Frank."

A low hum came from the back seat. Calleigh looked in the rear view mirror and winced seeing the dried blood on his head. "Are you okay, do you feel like telling us what happened?"

Horatio nodded and began to tell them how Mr. Stone set him and Joe up, but it really was Dr. Grover who was the real killer and had it all planned out all along.

They arrived at the hospital and immediately spoke with Dr. Lochner who said he was taking Joe in for emergency surgery. He took one look at Horatio and yelled for Maria who quickly brought over a wheel chair and wheeled him into one of the emergency room cubicles. Horatio began to object after Maria told him to get up on the bed.

"I came here to make sure Joe was okay," he stated, looking to Calleigh for help.

Maria gave him a look and folded her arms on her chest. "If you don't do as I say Dr. Lochner will be angry with me. So please get on the bed Horatio," she pleaded.

He sighed and muttered, "This is ridiculous." He got up as Frank held the wheelchair steady for him and easily limped to the bed. He turned and sat with a heavy breath.

Maria smiled at him. "All the way on the bed, which means I need you lying down."

Calleigh walked over to his side of the bed and whispered. "Please Horatio, let her just check you out. You look like you've been through hell."

"Fine, he answered softly, seeing her concern. He lifted his leg and sat back on the bed. Maria pressed a button lowering it down as he gave her a questioning look.

"I have to check your head and this will be the easiest way," she said, taking some gauze as she cleaned up the bloody gash. "Does your head hurt? Would you like something for the pain," She asked as he winced.

"No, but I would like to know how Joe's doing?" He asked concerned.

She smiled and nodded. "Give me a minute and I'll be back with an update," she said, heading for the desk to use the phone. She returned after a couple of minutes. "They're currently stabilizing him. Dr. Lochner said to tell you he has the best surgeons working on him and he'll pull through just fine."

"Thank you Maria," Horatio answered softly.

"No problem. Now, we need to do a few things. First you need an x-ray of your head and ankle. Then I need to bandage your ankle because I'm thinking you sprained it, but we'll see what the x-ray has to say. Your wrist looks like it could use some tending to and what happened to your eyes?"

He shook his head and exhaled feeling exhausted. "I can assure you my ankle is fine, it's just a mild sprain," he said making her smile.

"Okay doctor," she joked making him smile in return.

"You sound exactly like Joe," Horatio replied.

"Well you hang around him long enough and he tends to rub off on you,' She chuckled cleaning the wound on Horatio's head again. She looked at Calleigh and Frank. "Can we get you anything? Some coffee, water?"

"No thank you Calleigh said as Frank nodded in agreement."

Maria tended to Horatio and his wounds. The x-ray tech came and took shots of Horatio's head and ankle. The radiologist looked over the films and determined that Horatio had a mild ankle sprain and was negative for a concussion. Horatio outnumbered, was forced to rest in bed with Calleigh and Frank sitting close by waiting for word on Joe. Dr. Lochner came out a little while later with good news.

He walked over to the bed seeing Horatio sit up more coming to attention. Calleigh and Frank both looked his way.

"Joe's fine," he stated, reassuring them from the start. "He's got a lot of healing to do and I'm going to hate everyday dealing with him as a patient, but it's all worth it because Joe is still with us," he said with a nod.

"He lost a lot of blood," Horatio said concerned.

"Yes he did but not to worry Lieutenant we gave him a transfusion. He has some broken ribs and a punctured lung. With time and rest he will recover. I have to say I'm relieved this situation is finally over, although I'll be losing my chief resident and top surgeon for longer than I would like. I can't wait to hear all the excuses he will come up with once he learns about his extended vacation," he chuckled.

"Umm, could we see him?" Horatio asked quietly.

"Not just yet. He's in the ICU under heavy sedation and I would prefer that he be allowed to rest undisturbed considering everything he's been through today. I hope you all understand it's nothing against you it's just what's best for my patient."

"Not a problem Dr. Lochner," Calleigh said with a smile. "Does he have any family we should notify?"

"Jenny is watching over Joe as we speak and if I know her she'll be there all night. Red Cloud has been notified and will be here by morning. I'm sure Joe will be recouping with him during his convalescence."

He looked down at his watch. "It's late and it's been a long day for all of us. Why don't you go home, get some rest and I will call you if anything changes. You are welcome to come back tomorrow when I will allow Joe to have limited visitors."

"Thank you Dr. Lochner," Horatio said with a nod of appreciation.

"You're welcome… and you Lieutenant, get some rest. I'm aware of your injuries as well. You need to take it easy for a few days."

"Understood doctor," Horatio answered.

Calleigh smiled thanking Dr. Lochner and they all headed on home.

III

They arrived at Horatio's house. Calleigh helped Horatio inside directing him to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed with a low groan.

"Thank you sweetheart," he said gratefully, looking up at her.

She cupped his cheek and smiled. "You're welcome handsome." She walked toward the dresser pulling out his pajamas and headed back over to him. "I'll help you get changed."

"Umm," his eyes adverted hers and he looked down. "I'm going to take a quick shower first."

"Horatio, your ankle is bandaged and—"

"I'll make it quick, I promise," he said, trying not to upset her.

She shook her head and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the shower and put some fresh towels and a washcloth on the counter.

He smiled and limped over to the doorway watching her. "Thank you," he whispered again.

"C'mon," she said sweetly, as he gave her a look of surprise.

"You— you're taking a shower with me?"

"No!" She quickly answered with a smile. "I am going to cover up the bandage so it doesn't get wet, okay?" She sassed.

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

Calleigh finished and left him alone to shower heading back into the bedroom. She changed into one of his button down shirts and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him, trying to make sure he was okay. She laid back and relaxed for just a moment when her eyes closed and she dozed off.

Horatio walked out of the bathroom and stilled trying not to make a sound. He saw her fast asleep on the bed and smiled knowing she was trying to wait for him. He quietly hobbled over to the bed and pulled down the covers for her. Then leaning over her he placed a very soft kiss on her lips whispering, "Calleigh…"

Her eyes snapped opened and she realized she had fallen asleep. She saw him leaning over her and smiled sleepily.

"Sorry," she yawned. "I was trying to wait for you."

"I know you were," he said with a smile. "C'mon beautiful lets get you to bed," he whispered, helping her up.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. "Mmm, I just need to hold you for a second, okay," she whispered.

"Mm-hmm. How about, we get in bed and I hold you for the rest of the night."

She released him and smiled. "Yes, that sounds wonderful," she said climbing into the bed as Horatio went with her and she scooted over to her side.

She faced him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips whispering, "I love you and I'm glad this is over with. I've been missing our time together."

"Mmm, so have I sweetheart. And I promise you… we will have plenty of time together, okay?" Horatio promised her quietly, his words soft and heartfelt.

She nodded giving him soft kisses between words. "I-- love-- sleeping-- with you."

Horatio chuckled deeply, "Mmm, yes, I can't argue with that." He whispered, "I can't wait to have you in my home full time. I want to go to sleep with you at night and wake up to you first thing in the morning."

She moved in closer cuddling against his warm body. She wrapped her arms around him feeling him pulling her in closer. He leaned in and kissed her forehead purring, "Sleep with the angels my love."

"Horatio?" She questioned quietly.

"Yes?"

"You are my angel," she smiled, snuggling in even closer as her leg hooked around his. She moaned in content as she rested her head against his chest.

He exhaled softly laying with his arms around her, holding her close, feeling her warm, soft body slide against his. He reveled in her, taking in her vanilla scented hair, her silky softness. Her even breathing and soft sighs of content made him smile. At the end of the day he was just happy again to be holding the one woman he truly loved. He was thankful and appreciative of Calleigh, as he closed his eyes thanking the heavens above. He knew she had already dozed off and he whispered into her hair, "Beautiful… you'll always be my angel."

TBC…

* * *

So... Did you guess right? LOL


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay the roller-coaster ride is over and it's time for some nice fluff! As always thank you all for the wonderful comments and feedback. You really are all terrific and I am grateful! Thank you as always to my beta and good friend Angie.

Enjoy

* * *

III

The dawn brought about another beautiful Miami sunrise. The seagulls cried out and the calming sound of the surf told him first light had arrived. Horatio's eyes gradually opened adjusting to the morning sun that bathed the room along with the refreshing ocean breeze that leisurely awakened his other senses.

He let his eyes drift close again enjoying the inviting comfort of the king size bed. He shifted slightly moaning, his body letting him know that when it was time to motivate it would not be a pleasant experience. He exhaled quietly relaxing to the sounds of the beach, that very familiar rhythm that brought him peace and tranquility. His mind flashed and he realized something important was missing. That very welcoming warmth, that softness against him that he grew so fond of wasn't there, the arm and leg that always covered him was gone. His mind called out to him.

'_Calleigh.' _

A warm angelic touch upon his cheek encouraged his eyes to open again. The face that greeted him breathed life back into his pain riddled body. He smiled up at her.

"Good morning," he rumbled in his sleep roughened tone.

She tilted her head affectionately to one side and cupped his cheek sitting on the bed beside him.

"Good morning handsome," she beamed.

His smile widened and he stared at her in awe as time stood still. He held her beautiful emerald eyes that seemed lighter in the mornings and whispered, "What did I ever do to deserve you." His arm reached around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Calleigh smiled brushing back a few strands of hair from his bruised forehead. "Oh I don't know… I truly believe in my heart that we were destined to be together."

"Really," Horatio asked with interest, loving the smooth caress of her gentle touch on his face.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded with a shy smile. "If you didn't make your move… I'm almost positive I would have caved," she chuckled.

"Mmmm, tell me more," he hummed deeply, watching her cheeks go rosy.

Calleigh averted his eyes and whispered. "I use to wonder… if you noticed me."

Horatio's brow arched in surprise, he gently reached his hand up lifting her chin as he held her eyes. "Beautiful, I use to wonder the same thing," he whispered, smiling holding her gaze.

Calleigh couldn't contain the dazzling smile that spread across her face making her chuckle. She shook her head at him and held his hand in hers.

He continued, "There were times I thought I would literally lose my mind Calleigh, especially seeing you in the gun lab, seeing you in your element so to speak. So many times when I came to you…" he paused searching her glassy eyes, "I wanted to tell you how I felt… Hell, I wanted to show you… with every fiber of my being." He exhaled, affectionately squeezing her hand. "Trust me… I noticed you. That would be an understatement sweetheart."

Calleigh nodded and look up sheepishly. "Yeah well, I had quite a few… thoughts, going through my head each time you came into my lab and stood behind me whispering in that voice like you always do," she admitted bashfully.

"Mmmm, fantasy… do tell," he said, in that 'I want you now' rumble.

"Not a chance handsome," she chuckled, shutting him down.

He gave her a look of disappointment with his best puppy dog eyes and she giggled getting off the bed.

"Are you hungry?" She asked moving down towards the bottom of the bed. She lifted the sheet off his legs and examined his sprained ankle.

"Does it hurt," she asked, finding his slumberous blue eyes gazing up at her.

"Not at all doctor," he said, with a wiggle of his brows thinking about his own little fantasy. She was wearing one of his light blue button downs again and his eyes gave her body a long sensual caress. He sighed contently absolutely loving her in his shirts.

Calleigh shook her head at him. "Well someone has to take care of you considering our own doctor is under the weather now."

Calleigh's comment quickly pulled Horatio from his lecherous thoughts back to reality. He blinked sitting up a bit. "How's Joe?"

"Well I spoke with Dr. Lochner and he said Joe was going to be fine. His level of care has been downgraded from the ICU to the PCU (progressive care unit). Dr. Lochner said with rest and time Joe would be back to normal with no permanent damage at all."

"That's good news… no great," Horatio said, as his eyes drifted far away.

Calleigh waited, watching him and knew he was thinking of something else. She whispered knowing, "You were worried about him, weren't you?"

Horatio nodded. "I… I was."

Calleigh rubbed both her hands along his muscular legs. "You were both lucky, you know, and I for one am glad this is over. Joe is going to be fine and I'm happy you are too." She leaned forward softly massaging his lower legs up and down.

Horatio let out a long inaudible moan feeling the tension ease from his achy muscles. He relaxed feeling an incredible contentment come over him as her soothing hands rubbed and kneaded.

"Good?" She asked, knowing he was enjoying it as much as she was. She slid her hands from his ankles up to his knees pressing gently, rubbing smoothly all along his skin and underneath his legs, releasing the knots of tension there.

He sighed in pleasure and let his head drop back on the pillow again.

"Close your eyes and relax for me," she said, massaging his calves.

"Mmm… You're going to put me back to sleep," he murmured, feeling himself drifting off again.

"Good. It's early and you need the rest. We can go to the hospital later. According to Dr. Lochner Joe is under heavy sedation and will be out of it for the next few days anyway," she said, watching Horatio's chest rise and fall as his breathing evened out. She stopped and stared at the serene look on his face, watching him for a long moment knowing he drifted off to sleep again. She smiled and carefully replaced the sheets over his legs, quietly leaving the bedroom.

III

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this comfortable, this relaxed. He shifted slightly realizing he was still in bed and his eyes snapped open. His senses immediately took over, sight, sound and smell, all waking him, reviving him. _'Mmm…Coffee,'_he thought, smelling the rich hazelnut fragrance fill the air. He inhaled deeply. His forehead wrinkled as he concentrated on the smells and sounds coming from his kitchen. The low soft sounds of Michael Buble were playing in the kitchen and the delicious smell of bacon made his stomach growl.

He just laid there momentarily absorbing everything, listening to the soft music.

'_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good'_

The song started out slowly as his smile grew wider and wider. His memories of this one special song would last him until the end of time. '_Forever._

He closed his eyes able to see Calleigh dancing, doing her seductive strip tease for him to the beat of the drumming music. _'That is one day... I will never forget,' _he thought, remembering it all, wishing for many more days just like that one.

He smiled and with a small groan lifted his head looking over at the clock that read 3 pm. His brows arched high and he let his head drop back down onto his pillow with a heavy sigh.

Calleigh walked into the bedroom with a smile and a huge tray in her hands.

"Good, you're up. Time for a little breakfast," she said, heading around the bed to the opposite side. "How about a picnic in bed," she chuckled, putting the large tray down as she carefully climbed onto the bed next to him. She leaned over to him and kissed his lips softly. "Good morning handsome," she smiled backing off quickly.

"Mmm," he hummed his pleasure and pulled her immediately back to him. "That was not a proper good morning kiss," he rasped, with a sleepy grin.

She chuckled as he gently pressed his lips to hers in a series of lingering, tantalizing kisses. "Morning," he purred, holding her beautiful eyes.

Calleigh smiled almost entranced by his kiss. "Touché," she said, giving him a mischievous look. "Close your eyes," she urged.

"What," he said in confusion. I'd rather leave them open," he answered.

"Trust me," she said, "nothing is going to happen."

"Mmm, well that's disappointing," he muttered letting his eyes close.

Calleigh leaned in closer and began to give him long drawn out tormenting kisses. He moaned low letting his hands slide smoothly down her back coming to rest on her firm derriere. She backed off whispering, "Keep your eyes closed… don't open them."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed, feeling the bed shift and her weight come back to him. He felt her hand slide up his neck to his face and her lips lightly pressed against his again making him moan. Calleigh parted her lips, taking the kiss deeper.

'_So much for nothing happening,'_ he thought, feeling his manhood stir. He took her open mouth invitation and slid his tongue lovingly against hers. His hands glided along her silky legs and continued under her shirt.

Calleigh let out a pleasurable sound and drew back again. "Open your mouth but keep your eyes closed," she said grinning mischievously.

Horatio opened his mouth and she lifted a piece of bacon from the tray, placing it onto his tongue. She brushed her lips against his cheek and whispered seductively near his ear, "Now chew."

Horatio chuckled and began chewing on the piece of bacon. She cupped his cheek smiling, kissing him again tasting the bacon.

"Mmm delicious... So you want to share eh?" He asked, locking eyes with hers.

"No, I want you to eat and enjoy."

"What about our picnic in bed," he asked disappointed.

"I didn't say it was over handsome," she laughed, a low sensual sound that did incredible salacious things to him. She very seductively put a piece of bacon in her mouth and closed her lips around it, wiggling her brows at him teasingly sucking on both her fingers.

Horatio groaned imagining those lips on him, those fingers in his mouth; he wanted to ravage her on the spot. The effects she had on him were amazing, no woman ever made him feel the things Calleigh did. The simplest things like her beautiful smile and just hearing her laugher made him ache all over for her. He sighed, leaning in towards her and placed another tender kiss upon her lips.

They both began to eat, even though they had other things on their mind. The tension built as they kept up their little teasing game with one another. Calleigh would feed him a piece of bacon and then kiss his lips. Her kisses became longer and deeper each time. Horatio would do the same, while whispering sweet nothings in her ear, his softness and gravelly tone elicited goose bumps all over her body. Their eyes speaking of their wants and their bodies aching with their growing needs, they talked and teased each other beyond belief wondering how they hadn't ravaged each other yet.

Calleigh began to clean up and made a move to get off the bed. Horatio put a quick hand on her arm stopping her.

"You're not getting away that quick," he said, in a husky tone with a look of hunger.

Innocently, "No, I was just going to clean this up first… I'll be right back," she assured him with a grin.

"Mmm, I have a better idea," he said, lifting the tray and placing it down on the floor near the bed.

Calleigh giggled. "I have a surprise I need to get anyway handsome." She slipped away from him and got off the bed heading around to his side where she bent to retrieve the tray.

Horatio groaned and blinked having a clear view of her gorgeous derriere. She lifted the tray and walked out of the room not realizing she just completely undid him. The large bulge in his tenting pajamas pants was proof enough.

He sat in the bed contemplating how he would take her. Fast and furious was what he felt at the moment, but long and drawn out was what he looked forward too. He wanted to leisurely make love to her, cherish her, revel in her softness and show her every ounce of his love. He smiled feeling himself grow harder thinking, _'nice and slow, make it last.'_ They could take their time he thought, when suddenly a loud crash pulled him from his reverie.

"Damn," Calleigh cursed from the kitchen.

"Calleigh," he called out, "everything okay sweetheart?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just a klutz," she said annoyed.

He threw the sheets back and slid off the bed wanting to make sure she was alright. He stepped down and felt a slight twinge from his ankle heading into the kitchen. He was unprepared for the sight he was blessed with. Calleigh was bent over cleaning up strawberries and cool whip from his kitchen floor. _'Her surprise, no doubt.'_ Horatio clenched his jaw trying to find some semblance of control. It took all his strength not to grab a hold of her hips and ravish her right there. He swallowed... hard.

"Are you alright," he asked sympathetically, trying not to startle her but she jumped anyway.

She stood up and gasped, "Horatio you scared the…." She let her words trail off looking up into his hungry pools of blue. She stammered locking eyes with him, "Umm, I just… gonna… I should clean this up," she finished embarrassed looking down.

He leaned in towards her. "Sweetheart," he purred, pulling her gently against him, "It can wait," he whispered, his warm breath against her ear. His blue eyes gazed into hers with such heat and passion. She found herself entranced, letting her eyes close as his silky lips covered hers. His lips firm and warm against hers, gentle yet coaxing, tender yet holding the promise of his barely restrained passion. With a low rumble from his throat he backed her up against the island and his gentle delicate kiss turned into a fiery one of raw hunger.

"Wait…" Calleigh gasped backing off. "Horatio… I have cool whip… and strawberries all over me..." she said, looking down at her shirt and back to his blazing eyes. "Let me... just clean up first," she said, unable to look away from his mesmerizing eyes.

"Why don't you let me take care of that," he said huskily, the expression of wanting on his face completely blowing her away. He slid his hands over her hips and quickly lifted her up onto the island. Calleigh gasped as her backside came down on the cool marble surface. Horatio grinned, his hands flat on either side of her, trapping her.

Calleigh's mouth remained wide open and Horatio quickly filled it with his tongue, silencing her with a long, attention-grabbing kiss. She instantly responded kissing him back deeply, feeling his fingers begin to unbutton her blouse, sliding it off her.

With a moan his lips pressed smoothly against her throat causing her to whimper. His hand cradled her head as it lolled, Horatio's tenderness making her ache all over. Restless hunger burned inside her, building more with each passing moment. Suddenly her own hands were pulling on his hips, pulling him in closer against her warm needy center, feeling his raging erection pressing against her.

"God I need you," he rasped against her lips, his hand cupping her breast, pressing his hips against her warmth, gazing directly into her wanton eyes.

Her hands urged him on, pressing and squeezing on his buttocks, pulling him into her more, seeing all the passion in his lustful eyes. Her legs wrapped around him, sliding up and down the back of his thighs.

"Oh God," she sighed, "Yes… yes," she panted, becoming completely lost in him.

They kissed passionately as their hands roamed and teased, sliding, squeezing, caressing. He broke the kiss sliding his tongue sleekly down her neck to her chest with a moan. Her nipples taut, hardening as he gently laved at one and then the other, suckling her beautiful breast. Calleigh's breathing increased with her melodic cries of pleasure, she cupped the back of his head holding him to her breast.

Horatio leaned into her more tasting strawberries and whip cream all over her chest. He pressed his weight against her causing her to go back on her elbows as she gasped his name. His tongue languidly trailed lower to her stomach and navel as he gently held her waist. He circled her navel and gave her stomach open mouth kisses all over, sliding over to her tattoo on her hip, moaning his pleasure, his lips vibrating against her sensitized skin.

Calleigh wrapped her legs around him letting him know where she wanted him. She dug her heals into his rear forcing him into her.

Horatio responded and slid lower kissing through her black satin underwear, feeling as well as seeing her excitement. He gently dragged his tongue over the soaked fabric that was now molded to her throbbing mound. Teasing her even more, sliding over her engorged bud as she cried out cupping his head, hanging onto him.

"Oh god… please… Horatio," she breathlessly pleaded.

A low throaty groan was his only reply as he quickly slid her underwear off and buried his face in her warm softness.

Calleigh cried out in pleasure, her back arching, feeling his tongue glide along her silky sweetness. He drew small circles with his tongue, teasing her engorged pearl feeling her legs begin to shake. She gasped when his lips closed on it and his tongue flicked repeatedly. Her hands gripped and pulled at the back of his head as her first orgasm crashed down upon her unexpectedly.

Horatio groaned tasting her sweetness, devouring her love like a starving man. Her legs shook uncontrollably around him and she called his name again and again, feeling all the sensations wash over her. He continued licking her skillfully through one orgasm and into another earth shattering one. He growled feeling his straining arousal still trapped, his hands shoved his pajamas down and off. He quickly adjusted himself between her thighs, his hard length resting against her warmth, his hands gently wrapped about her hips.

Calleigh watched him intently, then licked her lips and bit down feeling his hard length slide deliciously along her wet folds. He leaned over to kiss her, rocking, as she braced herself on her hands undulating against him, burning up with need.

"Ohhh," she breathed into his mouth, feeling the swollen tip of his steely manhood press against her yielding silky flesh. He casually entered her letting his eyes close, taking in all the sensations coursing through him. _'Warm, wet, tight,'_ he buried himself in her softness and stilled, absorbing every feeling.

"Ughh, yes sweetheart, Ohh... yes," he verbally expressed his pleasure, feeling her warmth, her wetness, her soft flesh embracing and welcoming him completely.

She leaned up to kiss him as he began to move, pushing in deeper, building a rhythm. Their lips and tongues hungrily met, sliding back and forth, entwining, both trying to hold the kiss but unable. Horatio's rhythm increased, sliding in and out, in long tortuous strokes. His breathing growing erratic as their eyes remained locked on one another. Calleigh's body arched, her hips moving to meet his every thrust.

Another cry escaped her lips but Horatio caught it, kissing her, letting it drown in his mouth. Calleigh gasped and moaned finally giving in, letting her body drop back down flat onto the counter top. Horatio clenched his jaw trying to hold back a cry of his own feeling an approaching wave. He watched her body writhe before him, the beautiful expressions of ecstasy that crossed her face. She gave him so much pleasure he didn't want it to end... Ever. Instead he wanted to give her all he could muster and more, he wanted her to feel exactly what he was experiencing.

Raw, uninhibited, Love.

Not the typically soft kind, but the furious need and raw hunger that stood buried deep within him. The one he kept hidden to himself and that only he knew about. Little by little Calleigh drew it out of him, that animal instinct, that raw primal need, his hunger to be one with her. To love her and ravish her. He felt himself building already. _'God, I love her,' he thought, with a clench of his jaw. _

Horatio slowed his pace feeling his heart swell, feeling the love hit him like a brick wall. He clenched his jaw holding back emotions that were suddenly overpowering him, wondering if she could see it in his watery eyes.

Calleigh whimpered feeling him slow down, her hands climbed up his arms in desperation, her body writhing beneath his begging for completion. His left arm reached out, his hand sliding into her silky tresses, pulling her up to his lips as he kissed her lovingly. He kissed her gently as their tongues melded, entwined and danced. Calleigh's arms encircled his neck, her fingers sinking into his fiery mane, pulling on the short strands at the back of his head.

Horatio moved leisurely in and out, again and again. They moaned and groaned their sighs of pleasure. Lips fused, both breathing heavily the need for oxygen causing them to break apart.

Calleigh gasped for air and stared into his watery eyes feeling something change. She tilted her head searching his eyes for the answer and cupped his face pressing her lips lovingly to his. She felt him still and she drew back looking deeply into his eyes.

Horatio's teary blue eyes almost made her heart stop and he whispered, "I love you." His voice was gritty, emotional, raw, his hand cupping her head tenderly. He held her beautiful emerald eyes for a long moment and gently began to undulate.

Calleigh's mouth opened with a faint unexpected moan. She bit down on her lip looking into his sensual blue eyes, feeling him slide in and out. Her mouth opened, "I, lo-love... Oh-h... god," she breathed against his lips feeling his fullness as her head tipped back in pleasure into Horatio's hand. He held her close to him, her breast crushed deliciously against his chest, skin to heated skin. He increased his tempo, leaning down, his lips and tongue sliding along the hollow of her neck.

"Ohh... Ohh, Horatio..." She moaned, tightening her hold on him, clutching his shoulders for strength, feeling his hardness glide in and out of her in long hard strokes. She enfolded her legs around him drawing him deeper inside.

"Ughh... Cal...," he groaned, his breath emerging in short gasps. He lifted his head back up to see her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth open, panting. "Look at me Calleigh," he gasped, fighting for more oxygen, lifting her head up closer to him.

She opened her eyes looking at him seeing his breathing labored, erratic. "I'm... trying," she cried, feeling him drive in deeper. Her body tingling, desire building, feeling herself on the verge of an incredible climax.

"Look at me please... I want to see you... your eyes," he breathlessly pleaded, feeling his heart hammer away in his chest, feeling his own liquid fire coming to its boiling point.

"Horatio!" She cried out digging her fingers into his shoulder blades. "Oh... Ohh..."

Horatio shook his head trying to hold off his raging surge. He held her glassy eyes keeping up his steady rhythm, feeling his pelvis slap up against hers. Seeing her in the throes of ecstasy this way drove him insane.

Calleigh's face turned bright red, and he watched the fiery path spread down her neck, to her chest, and stomach, flooding her core. He growled feeling her searing heat soak him, her insides clenched gripping him, embracing him tightly.

"Ughhh... Sweetheart..." he gasped, heavily against her lips. His eyes locked on hers, his hips thrusting, driving in deeply, bottoming out; making her cry out his name again and again.

"Oh... Ohh... Ohhhh... Horatio!" She cried out exploding, her whole body tensing around him. Her eyes slammed shut as flashes of lights went off and her whole body shook uncontrollably. Her fingertips bit into his shoulders hanging on as the intensity of the spasms racked her body again and again.

The cries of his own name coming from her lips shattered his control. "Look at me... Look at me..." he gasped, his fingers curled tighter in her hair, his breath coming fast and hard, his hips still drilling into her.

"Oh God... Ohhh... God!" Her gleaming eyes opened to him, she gasped crying out still feeling wave after exhilarating wave consume her. She held his intense gaze, wrapping her arms around his neck hanging on for dear life lost in the pleasure of the moment.

He clenched his jaw and lifted his hips pushing into her with everything he had. His erratic breathing covering her face, as he groaned and grunted, feeling her hot liquid fire cover and soak him. He let out a long guttural groan at the unbelievable sensations. Her supple body under him, her silky heat calling to him, so wet, so hot, the sensations all too much. His jaw flexed, his arms and legs burned as her liquid fire caused his surge to ignite.

"Ughh! Calleigh... Ughhh..." he growled. His breath harsh and uneven, looking into her glassy eyes that welled up. All her emotions, all her love showing as she openly gave herself to him. He only hoped she could see and feel his love as well. He held her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss. His right hand flat on the counter top, his left cupping the back of her head as they rocked, colliding together, coming together.

"Ughhhh... God..." he pushed, grunting, with each new thrust of his hips. He clenched his jaw and held her eyes rumbling deeply, "I... love... you..."

He growled and exploded with force as his breath rushed out, "Love you... Ughhhhhhhhh," he cried out, and drove in one last time, tensing, pushing upward, burying himself as deeply as he could.

Calleigh cried out clinging to him, shaking and shuddering, feeling her body explode into a thousand white hot cinders. Her walls clenched and contracted around him massaging his pulsing organ. Horatio groaned pouring all of his love deep inside of her. Their worlds exploded as they both cried out breathlessly clutching one another, unwilling to let go.

Horatio leaned over her, collapsing against her body, completely spent trying to catch his breath. He moaned and gave her drawn out loving kisses, pressing his lips against her cheek, her chin, her nose and finally her lips. He exhaled and rested his head lightly against her heaving chest, still feeling her contract and clench around him, his manhood still pulsing, twitching inside of her.

Calleigh's melodious moans were music to his ears. Her hands still clinging to him as she also tried to catch her breath. Her right hand lovingly held his head to her chest and she threaded her fingers through his tousled hair in a tender caress. She sighed contented. Horatio immediately lifted up on his hands, finding her eyes.

She chuckled and he gave her a gorgeous Horatio smile. "You okay," he asked still a bit winded, seeing tears in her eyes.

Calleigh gave him a long satisfied hum. "Mmmm, never better handsome," she said, in her best southern tone, with a new twinkle in her eye.

He nodded and with his thumb he gently wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Calleigh blinked and held his gaze overcome by the sudden flood of emotions. This beautiful man before her showed her nothing but love, she felt it in her heart, saw it in his eyes, heard it in his voice, and felt it whenever they were together. He was amazing and she loved him dearly. Her eyes welled more and she swallowed trying not to cry.

"Horatio... I love you," she barely whispered.

He knew what she was feeling, he felt it too. He tenderly kissed her lips and let his body rest lightly against hers again. Their stomachs and chests melded together. He held her eyes and ran his hand over her forehead in a gentle caress letting it rest on her silky hair.

"This... wasn't the plan," he purred, feeling guilty.

Calleigh chuckled again feeling her stomach press against his. "I think I know that already handsome."

"Mmmm," he hummed his reply.

"So what was the plan," she asked wondering.

"Mmmm," he hummed deeply with a hint of laughter. "Bedroom... our nice warm comfortable bed... was the plan."

She affectionately tilted her head to him and smiled. "_Our_ nice warm comfortable bed," she repeated now making him smile. She ran both her hands through his tousled hair eliciting a quiet moan of contentment. "That was very sweet and I do love the sound of that." She said watching him rest his head against her chest again.

"I meant ever word of it beautiful," he whispered, reveling in the softness underneath him. "My home is now your home... our home."

She found herself smiling again and suddenly groaned. He was up in a heartbeat.

"You okay?" He asked extending his hand helping her to sit up.

She nodded yes rubbing at her back. "This marble island is not the easiest on the back you know."

He grinned sheepishly, "I'm... sorry about that, but I just couldn't resist." He leaned in and gave her a velvety softhearted kiss. "Nothing like strawberries, cool whip and... Calleigh."

She shook her head at him and hit his arm playfully. She easily hopped down and gave him a grin. "You'll never let me live down that first time huh," she giggled.

Horatio shook his head and wrapped her up in his arms. "No, in fact I never want to forget it. You not only knocked my socks off but you introduced me to strawberries and cool whip. He quickly lowered his head to her breast licking along her chest. "Mmmm, it does taste delicious," he laughed.

She grabbed his head with her hands lifting him back up. She gave him a look sassing with one hand on her hip. "I'm sticky and sweaty and I'm going to take a shower. I think you have indulged enough handsome." She turned and walked away swaying her hips.

"Mmmm," Horatio brows wiggled. His eyes narrowed on her beautiful derriere and he quickly followed murmuring, "Maybe... I want to indulge some more."

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: As always I give a great big thank you to all the readers who make me smile again and again! You are all terrific and your kind words and comments fill me with everlasting JOY!

Angie, thank you as always for all the very hard work you do, especially trying to keep me in line with overusage on words! LOL Without you I would never learn and grow. So a huge hug and a very big thank you always!

Okay just a few chapters left as we come to the end of the story... but beware, there will be more drama that will lead us right into the next story. A few more unexpected surprises are about to take place. Enjoy!

* * *

III

Horatio and Calleigh arrived at the hospital two hours later. They quietly walked down the hall bumping into Maria.

"How are you feeling," she asked Horatio, and greeted Calleigh with a smile

"I'm fine. Thank you, Maria. How's Joe?"

"Come and see for yourself." She said, directing them down the hall to his room. "He was awake a little while ago and the funny thing was all he wanted to know was how you were doing." She grinned looking back at Horatio. "I told him you were fine," she chuckled leaning into the door opening it for them.

They walked into the room to find Dr. Lochner talking with Cathy. A big man with a long silver ponytail wrapped with red bands turned and carefully studied the two of them. He was tall with a broad chest, his skin bronzed from the sun. He wore blue jeans, moccasins and a buttoned down denim shirt. A small red bag hanging from the string he wore around his neck. His eyes a light amber gold reflected a deep old soul of wisdom.

They both knew he was Red Cloud.

Dr. Lochner walked over to them speaking quietly. "I'm not sure if Joe will wake up again today, he's on some heavy duty pain meds. He's going to be sedated the next few days which will allow his body to heal and then he's going to recuperate with Red Cloud."

Horatio nodded. "I understand. If there's anything we can do please don't hesitate to ask. I think you will find all the evidence we gathered will clear Joe of any malpractice and wrong doing."

"Yes, I was well informed by your CSI's, Delko and Wolfe. Thank you Lieutenant. Thank you both for clearing Joe's good name and more importantly for saving his life, and mine too I might add." The doctor hesitated, "I'm still in shock that Dr. Grover was behind all this. It's very hard to believe someone like a doctor could be capable of taking lives. Someone like Ben, with so much talent and whom I have worked with for many years is capable of such violent acts. We did a little investigation of our own and found Dr. Grover was responsible for the deaths of two other patients. As the administrator for this facility I should have realized something was wrong." The doctor shook his head disgusted with the whole situation. "Well it seems we gave the wrong man a medical license. Instead of saving lives, Ben used his license to kill."

"I understand," Horatio, replied nodding. "He was smart, cunning, and had all the bases covered. You had no way of knowing," Horatio explained, trying to ease the doctor's guilt.

Calleigh glanced at Joe and then back to the doctor. "Will Joe be okay?"

"Yes, Joe's going to be fine," Dr. Lochner answered waving Red Cloud over. "This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Calleigh Duquesne," Paul said introducing them.

Calleigh smiled, "Nice to meet you," she said putting her hand out. He held her eyes for a moment and shook her hand gently with a nod.

Horatio extended his hand. "Red Cloud," he said, with a friendly nod, wondering how he got his name.

Red Cloud surprised him with a firm handshake. He locked eyes with Horatio. He could see there was so much pain. Horatio lowered his eyes as the handshake ended. Red Cloud silently returned to Joe's beside.

Calleigh walked over to the other side of Joe's bed and bent over the railing giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She caressed his arm affectionately and whispered. "We hope you get well soon Joe."

Horatio walked up behind her. He gave her a small nod, knowing she felt the same way he did seeing their good friend laying there beat all to hell. Calleigh's eyes spoke volumes. Joe after all was the one who helped the sick and needy, he didn't deserve this, she thought, maintaining her composure. Horatio knew Calleigh all to well. Her eyes gave her emotions away and told him everything her lips didn't. He admired her greatly. Her strength and compassion never ceased to amaze him.

Dr. Lochner walked over speaking quietly. "Try not to stay to long. I want him to get as much rest as possible okay?"

They nodded in agreement and Dr. Lochner excused himself, leaving them with Maria and Red Cloud.

Calleigh pulled up a chair and held Joe's hand wishing he would wake up if only for a short while. She missed seeing his smile and those beautiful blue eyes of his. Besides she knew they would both feel better seeing him awake and alert.

Horatio stood looking down at Joe knowing he was lucky to still be alive. Joe groaned and shifted with a grimace. Red Cloud and Maria both moved to the left side of the bed, across from Calleigh and Horatio.

"He senses you are here," Red Cloud said slowly, looking at Horatio and Calleigh.

Calleigh smiled already liking Red Cloud.

Maria checked Joe's vitals making sure everything was normal. She pulled the white thin blanket up more covering his chest and left the room.

"Thank you," Red Cloud said, in his slow broken English looking at Horatio. "He told me how you saved him. Brave Eagle, says you are wise."

Calleigh smiled thinking, 'Brave Eagle,' and Horatio nodded looking down shyly. "We were just doing our jobs sir."

"Hmm," Red Cloud hummed and paused. "So you think," he said, looking into Horatio's attentive eyes. "In your eyes I see the fire that burns, but your actions speak from a humble heart. Brave Eagle is right," Red Cloud said, placing his hand over his heart, then placing his finger to his temple, "With humility comes great wisdom." Red Cloud smiled at Horatio never taking his eyes from him.

Horatio's eyes immediately went down to his hands feeling somewhat uncomfortable, feeling the heat in his cheeks grow.

"We do what our hearts tell us, even when it is not our job," Red Cloud nodded looking at Calleigh.

Calleigh smiled and went on in her best southern tone, "Well, I couldn't have said it better."

Red Cloud laughed deeply and Horatio gave him an understanding shake of his head. Calleigh chuckled knowing Horatio was just embarrassed by Red Clouds honest words.

Joe groaned and shifted. His eyes snapped open and he gasped. Red Cloud moved to him placing a hand on Joe's shoulder talking quietly. "Your mind is too busy, you must let it rest. What is done, is done," Red Cloud said, as Joe groaned,

"Mmm, I wish... someone... would tell that to the guy hammering away... in my head," he exhaled in pain closing his eyes, than felt the gentle squeeze of his left hand. Joe turned slightly feeling every part of him ache. His eyes focused on Calleigh's bright smile, then lifted to see Horatio standing beside her.

"Heyyy," Calleigh said quietly, rubbing his arm up and down. "It's good to see you awake."

Joe closed his eyes again. His voice dry and raspy, "You can... thank that redhead beside you. If it wasn't for him..." He groaned feeling a wave of pain hit him.

"Its okay Joe, don't talk, just rest," Calleigh said tenderly.

Horatio quietly headed out of the room in search of Maria or Cathy. Maria saw Horatio exit Joe's room and the expression on his face told her something was wrong. Horatio informed her that Joe had awoken and was in a tremendous amount of pain. She headed back into the room with Horatio on her heels.

Calleigh stepped aside as Maria took Joe's vitals again. She looked down at the thermometer and nodded. "No fever and his BP and pulse are fine. " Hey Joe how's the pain," she asked nudging him lightly. "You know how this works honey; give me a number from 1 to 10."

Joe groaned groggily at her, "Fif..ty," he muttered.

"Okay Joe, Dr. Lochner told me to give you another dose of morphine if the pain wasn't getting any better. This should help you get some sleep now," she said, injecting the syringe straight into his IV line.

"Red Cloud... go home... I'm... fine," he muttered with heavy eyelids. His eyes suddenly opened wide again. "Horatio... thanks," he said, looking back in his direction.

Horatio moved in closer to his bedside placing a tender hand on his arm. He gave him a slight smile quietly answering, "No thanks necessary Joe. Now try to get some rest my friend."

Joe mumbled almost incoherently, "Talk to... Red Cloud... Calleigh... Dream..." That was all he said before the medication took effect and Joes eyes closed. His head slumped to the left and he was out cold.

Calleigh's eyes went up to the ceiling as she pursed her lips. She didn't even get a chance to discuss things with Horatio yet and now he knew something was up. 'Joe, when you are better I'm... going to shoot you,' she thought to herself, trying to smile as if everything was fine.

Red Cloud also knew something was up and held Horatio's eyes that seemed to be focused on Calleigh who was inches from him.

"What do you think he meant by that," Horatio asked quietly, directing his question at Calleigh

She shrugged, "I... I don't know. I bet it's the medications," she said seeing Red Cloud grin at her. The older man knew different. She looked away quickly.

"Oh I'm sure it's the medications. Don't listen to anything he says at the moment he has no idea what is coming out of his mouth," Maria chimed in, as Calleigh let out a soft breath in thanks for saving her.

Calleigh looked back over to Joe who was out cold. She wondered how in the world she got herself into this situation. She only hoped that when she asked Horatio he wouldn't get upset. She only hoped he would say yes and want to talk to Red Cloud.

III

They left the hospital and headed home. Horatio drove as Calleigh sat in quiet contemplation wondering how she was going to handle this. She chewed on the inside of her lip and fiddled with her purse nervously.

Horatio took notice and knew something was wrong. He had his own ideas but wasn't sure. He reached for her hand covering it gently with his.

"Sweetheart, you haven't said a word since we left the hospital. Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Huh," she answered, realizing he was correct and she was all caught up in her thoughts on this. "Yeah, no, I mean... yes, everything is fine Horatio." She smiled.

He chuckled, "You could have fooled me."

She smiled hearing his playful tone and then relaxed.

He looked back over at her. "Calleigh... what's wrong?" He asked in a whisper, pulling into the driveway. He turned off the engine and stared at her trying to read something in her eyes... anything.

She bit down on her lip. "Umm... do you feel like taking a walk on the beach," she asked in an anxious tone.

"Sure, sounds good and it's a beautiful night for it too." He knew there was something she wanted to share; he only hoped it was not bad news about moving in with him.

They headed into the house and changed getting more comfortable. Calleigh grabbed a thin sweater and Horatio tucked a blanket under his arm. They both headed out the back door and onto the beach.

"Ooh, its cold out here tonight," she said surprised.

Horatio smiled. 'C'mon, I have just the thing," he said, leading her over to the lifeguard house and their special spot. He placed the blanket down on the sand and sat with his hand out to her. She dropped to her knees with a smile as Horatio sat back and pulled her against him. She rested back against his chest feeling his loving arms wrap around her, his hands on her arms creating warmth.

"Better," he asked, in his velvety tone.

Calleigh sighed, "Yes, much better, thank you handsome," she answered, watching the waves crash onto the shore. It was a quiet night on the beach. It was still early, only nine o'clock and she got to wondering where everyone was.

He tightened his hold around her and tucked his chin in against her shoulder smelling the vanilla fragrance of her hair. He inhaled deeply burying his nose into her silky strands loving the scent of her.

She chuckled, "Okay... now you're giving me chills."

"Mmmm, so I guess I will have to warm you up again," he whispered huskily against her ear. His lips capturing her tiny lobe teasing her.

"You're bad," she said laughing. "You are aware; we could be arrested for indecent exposure out here."

He purred kissing down her neck, "You don't say... go on."

Calleigh laughed feeling almost giddy with him but it was time to tell him the truth. She turned halfway towards him placing one arm behind his head relaxing against his shoulder. "Okay... so I want to be honest with you about something alright," she asked, feeling unsure about this whole situation.

"Mm-hmm," he hummed with a nod, tilting his head to see her eyes.

"I don't know how to say this exactly," she murmured.

"It's okay sweetheart... just take your time. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Okay," she said, biting down nervously on her lip. "Umm, before you respond just promise me you'll think about it okay?"

Horatio's brows furrowed and he nodded. "Okay."

"So... I was talking with Joe the other day and he mentioned Red Cloud to me. Did you know he's a healer? Did you know he helped Joe? I bet he has helped a lot of people," she said rambling on nervously.

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he knew where this was heading. "Yes, Joe did mention it to me."

"Well, Joe seems to think... that he may be able to help you... you know, with your dreams and nightmares."

Horatio clenched his jaw. "Yes, Joe already spoke to me about this and I did decline."

"I know you did he told me and I overheard him apologizing to you. He told me what happened. Horatio if Red Cloud can help you find some kind of peace... wouldn't it be worth a try."

Horatio sighed closing his eyes. "He can't Cal... forget it."

She tilted her head to him surprised. "Now that's not like you... not even willing to try. Why Horatio, why won't you just try?" She asked empathetically, trying to understand.

"Calleigh... I... I can't, I'm sorry," he said quietly, still holding her hands in his.

She sat up more and looked into his eyes. "So that's it then. You'd rather suffer through this daily mental anguish and continue to punish yourself. What do you have to lose after all this time Horatio?"

"My mind," he retorted quickly.

She was quicker. "If I was to say please," she asked, holding his eyes, caressing his face, pulling her best card from her hand.

"Calleigh..." he whispered, "I'm sorry, but this is something I'm not willing to do. I can't..."

"Fine, then tell me why?" she said exasperated.

Horatio remained quiet for a long time, his own thoughts confusing him. "It's not something I can share with just anyone Calleigh. Look how hard it was for me to open up to you... and after how long." He paused, "I just... I can't and I hope you can understand that sweetheart."

Calleigh nodded. "I understand," she said disheartened. I know it has to be hard Horatio but, I just thought if there was a chance of you sleeping through the night peacefully... and not having these nightmares anymore, well I thought you would think it was worth a try."

Horatio exhaled. "Maybe... maybe not sweetheart."

"Okay," she replied leaning back against him again. "I guess I understand but I had to try."

Horatio sighed, "Because Red Cloud is here now right?"

She nodded against him. "Uh-huh, yeah."

He sighed again holding her close resting his head against hers. She placed her hands on his arms feeling his warmth, his love, as he held her protectively. They both stared out into the night watching the waves rise and fall, as the sea swallowed them up again and again.

III

Three days had passed. Horatio and Calleigh visited Joe at the hospital each day. They explained how the evidence had cleared him and it was Dr. Grover who tried to kill him numerous times. Joe was overwhelmed with it all. He didn't understand how a friend could be capable of such violent evil acts. He just didn't want to believe it was possible even though Horatio and Calleigh went over all the evidence with him again. He knew deep down what Dr. Grover did, but he just couldn't fathom it still.

Horatio and Calleigh explained Mr. Stone was the one in Joe's office but he only took some contact cards from his rolodex. Mr. Stone also booby trapped the elevators and made the antagonizing phone calls to Joe, threatening to kill him. Then he set them up at the warehouse planning on killing Joe, unbeknownst to him that Dr. Grover was watching his every move, just waiting for the perfect time to make his own. He thought he had it all figured out but never checked to see if Mr. Stone was dead after he shot him. It was his only mistake... one that cost him his life but spared the lives of Horatio and Joe. In the end it was Mr. Stone who saved them both. The irony of the whole situation was mind-boggling.

Dr. Lochner released Joe early from the hospital knowing he was going to rest and convalesce with Red Cloud. Joe gave him his word. He also knew Red Cloud would take care of Joe just as he always did. Joe had a few broken ribs and his lung was already beginning to heal up. A few cuts and bruises from the fall as well, but nothing serious that he couldn't deal with out of the hospital... especially knowing he was a doctor, and a stubborn one at that.

There was only one thing on Joe's mind left to do as he dressed in a black suit fixing his tie in the mirror. Gus whimpered rubbing up against him. He exhaled, groaning, feeling the aches and pains throughout his battered body. He looked down at the dog and smirked.

"I know what you're thinking... and it's a good thing you can't talk," Joe mumbled patting his head.

Gus moaned as if he knew exactly what Joe was talking about. He sat and looked up staring at his master.

Joe shook his head. "Don't give me that look boy, I'm fine and I won't be gone long. When I get back we'll go for a walk on the beach I'll need it as much as you."

Gus collapsed down to the floor with a groan. He rested his head on his paws looking up at Joe.

Joe adjusted his white collar and tie looking in the mirror one last time before heading out. He picked up his keys and a long white envelope from the table walking out of his apartment.

"See you in a bit Gus," he said leaving, pulling the door closed behind him.

The elevator dinged, Joe stepped out into the lobby of his building.

"Hey Joe," Charlie said sporting a huge black eye. The young man managed a smile.

Joe felt the guilt eat at his heart. "How are you doing Charlie, that eye feeling okay?"

"Yeah, sure doc, I'm fine and the ladies all love me now. I can't seem to keep them away ya know," He laughed. "Maybe, I need to get hurt more often," he raised his brows wiggling them at Joe.

Joe shook his head. "You're crazy Charlie, you know that."

"Yep... but the woman love crazy doc."

That made Joe chuckle as he waved walking out. "See you later Charlie," he said, heading through the glass doors.

"So... how about some company," the soft familiar voice asked, his long body leaning comfortably back against the building.

Joe stopped cold in his tracks looking at him in disbelief. "What--wh are you doing here?" He asked stammering.

"Waiting for you," Horatio said, taking off his sunglasses making eye contact with Joe.

Joe looked down guiltily and nodded. "I'm fine Horatio."

"I know that Joe. I just thought you could use some company."

Joe nodded. "I should have known better."

Horatio hummed a low chuckle. "I'll drive, c'mon," he said, placing a hand on Joe's back leading him towards the Hummer.

Joe slid in with a groan that didn't go unnoticed by Horatio.

"You alright?" Horatio asked pulling out into traffic.

"Yeah, I'm just going to have some aches and pains for a while that's all," Joe said, as if he deserved it.

"So Dr. Lochner knows about this today right?" Horatio questioned already knowing the answer.

"No," Joe answered curtly, turning towards him with another painful groan. "No one knows... or, so I thought," Joe said, swaying his head to the side.

Horatio's lips curved up just a bit and then he went serious. "You sure you're up for this today Joe?"

Joe exhaled heavily, "Yes. It's... the appropriate thing to do."

Horatio nodded and pulled into a large parking lot shutting the engine off. He took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket getting out.

Joe slid out with a few more groans, the pain evident every time he moved. Horatio could see the anguish written all over his friend's face.

Joe turned to Horatio. "You don't have to come in with me Horatio."

"I know that Joe... but I would also like to pay my respects," he said holding Joe's gaze.

They both headed into the funeral home together.

Joe ran a hand over his hair and took a deep breath before entering the crowded room. Horatio stood beside him giving his friend the time he needed to prepare himself.

They walked into the room and headed to the front where Danny's mother and father were seated. Joe felt his whole body go tense as he handed Danny's parents the Mass card.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. Danny... was a good kid," he said, as his voice cracked. He swallowed hard trying to reign in his emotions.

Horatio stepped up as Joe walked away. "Ma'am, sir... you have my deepest condolences," he said, seeing the tears sting their eyes.

"Thank you," the mother whispered, the father's arm around her comforting her.

Horatio nodded and walked over to where Joe was standing looking at a big collage of photos that captured Danny's young life. Horatio remained quiet and stood by his friend's side looking at all the beautiful pictures. 'Just a kid,' he thought, wondering how he could help his friend overcome his grief along with his guilt.

Joe quietly whispered to Horatio. "I've gotta get out of here."

Horatio nodded following his friend out the door.

Joe inhaled deeply as soon as he got outside. He stopped and rested his hands on his knees feeling his stomach churn, his guts twisting from the guilt.

Horatio patted him gently on the back. "Easy pal... easy," he said gently. He gave Joe a moment to collect himself. "You okay?"

Joe exhaled a long slow breath and stood back up. "Yeah... yeah," he nodded, and quietly headed for the Hummer.

Horatio started the engine and they headed back for Joe's place. Joe didn't say a word on the ride home, his guilt clearly eating away at him. They arrived a short time later and Joe invited Horatio up. Horatio was glad for the invite because he wasn't ready to leave his friend alone just yet. Horatio knew Joe wasn't handling the situation well at all. The survivor's guilt was eating away at him and his anger was becoming more noticeable.

They walked in to a whimpering Gus. Joe patted his head and tossed his keys on the table heading into the kitchen. "Hey there Gus, see I told you I'd be back soon."

Horatio watched Joe swallow a few pills and down a glass of water. He shook his head mumbling something and walked back into the living room.

He headed over to the bar and lifted a glass looking over at Horatio. "Would you like a drink?"

Horatio shook his head, "No thank you Joe." He paused, "Should... you be mixing alcohol and pain killers?"

Joe gave him a look and scoffed. "Right now, this is my lifeline," he said, holding up his glass to Horatio. "Don't worry I promise not to overdose on you. I am a doctor, remember," he said agitated. He poured himself half a glass of Makers Mark and walked over to the couch slowly sitting down with a painful groan.

Horatio sat down across from him leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees. Gus walked over and collapsed down at Horatio's feet.

Joe loosened his tie and exhaled deeply. "It's my fault you know. The kid couldn't even have an open casket," he said, with anger in his voice. He tipped the glass to his lips and swallowed feeling the burn of the alcohol descend. He closed his eyes for a moment in thought. 'It didn't help at all.' The pain was still there and the guilt kept gnawing away at him.

Horatio's voice was barely audible "It's not your fault Joe".

Joe laughed, "Yeah, well it sure feels like my fault Horatio. Danny, Mr. Stone, and how many others?" Joe shook his head in dismay. "Ben really fucked things up this time around." He sighed, "I'm an idiot! I should have known!" He shook his head disgusted with himself, then went on to down the rest of the contents in his glass. He got up from the couch closing his eyes to the pain. His direction evident making a bee line straight for the bar again.

Horatio got up and stopped him blocking his path. "Alright, c'mon, let's get you to bed," he said, taking the empty glass from Joe's hand. "You've had an emotional day and you need to get some rest."

Joe shook his head feeling all the guilt, all the grief suddenly overwhelm him. He swallowed his anger, his pain; all his tears and let his head hang low. Horatio knew and with a tender hand on Joe's shoulder he directed him to his bedroom. Joe gingerly sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He groaned, "It's my fault. It's my fault this kid is dead." Joe shook his head again and again, the tears stinging his eyes.

"Joe, it's not your fault. Dr. Grover did this not you," Horatio said, watching Joe kick off his shoes. "You're a doctor… you save lives everyday." Horatio gave him a moment pausing. "Why don't you lie down and get some rest. I'll be outside if you need anything, just call me," Horatio said, as Gus jumped up on the bed. The dog whimpered as he settled down next to Joe.

Joe looked up. "I'm fine Horatio. You don't have to babysit me anymore."

Horatio's brows arched his hands on his hips. "Good because I... am not... your babysitter," he said, in a clear tone that shut Joe up.

"No... I just... meant--"

"I know what you meant Joe, now get some rest," Horatio said, with an understanding nod.

"Thanks Horatio," Joe whispered, suddenly feeling all the exhaustion hit him as he laid back.

Horatio watched his eyes close knowing Joe would be out cold within seconds. Besides being physically injured and exhausted, he was also mentally drained as well. Horatio knew some rest would do him good. He gave Gus a grin and headed back outside into the living room.

He walked over to the glass balcony doors looking out over the beautiful Miami skyline. The orange hue always seemed to amaze him as he stared out in deep thought. His phone chirped and he smiled seeing the caller ID.

"Hello beautiful," he purred quietly.

Calleigh's lips curved up and she smiled hearing that soft sexy tone. "Hi, I was just wondering how things went. I got a little concerned when I didn't hear from you especially knowing how stubborn Joe can be. How is he doing?"

"Not good. He's not taking it well at all."

"What did he do when he saw you?" She asked.

"Froze up like a deer."

"I'll bet," she chuckled. "Did he try to blow you off?"

"At first, yes, but my charm easily won him over," he chuckled.

Calleigh laughed into the phone. "Caine charm huh. Your charm can do many things handsome, but I don't know if it works on Joe."

"Mmm," he hummed deeply into the phone smiling.

"He's leaving to go to Red Clouds tomorrow ya know," she said, with worry in her tone.

"I know," he replied, his eyes narrowing. Horatio sighed, "I'm concerned about him… and I'm not sure he is up to driving himself out there. He's still in a lot of pain and still on medication too."

Calleigh smiled knowing what was coming. She waited allowing Horatio the time he needed to make up his mind.

"So beautiful... how do you feel about taking a road trip tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly.

Her smile grew more. "Well it is the weekend and to tell you the truth I think we would both feel better being there for him." She paused, "Besides I would love to take a trip with you anywhere handsome."

Horatio grinned. He could hear, as well as see her smile. He closed his eyes envisioning all her beauty. "Okay, I'll break the news to him when he wakes up."

Calleigh chuckled. "Ohh, I would love to be there for that."

Horatio laughed," I bet you would."

TBC...

* * *

So what are you all thinking now... LOL Hmm, hint, hint... Red Cloud.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey everyone. We are back for some more as this story begins to wrap up now. I promise you some more fun, as well as, some more intrigue along the way. Pay close attention now, there are many clues, this will all lead into the next story, "Totally Twisted." As always Thanks goes to my wonderful friend and beta, Angie! I also thank each and everyone of you for all the awesome reviews and heartfelt words!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning they decided to get an early start heading out to Red Clouds ranch. Calleigh handed the last of Joe's luggage to Horatio who stored it safely in the back of the Hummer.

"Thanks," Joe said, scratching his head looking at Horatio. "I appreciate all the help..." he let his words trail off feeling Calleigh's hand gently rub against his back.

"You know we don't mind Joe," she said, perceiving his trepidation.

Joe gave her a long look and smiled. "I know, but, I just wanted to say thanks again for all the sacrifices the two of you have made to assure my safety during this awful situation."

"No worries Joe," Horatio said, looking down at Gus and his constantly wagging tail that was banging against the Hummer. The dog must have sensed they were going on a road trip. "Okay, I think we're all set," he said, looking down at Gus.

Joe chuckled opening the back door of the Hummer, "Gus up," he commanded watching the spirited dog leap up onto the back seat. "Settle," he commanded again as Gus flopped into a relaxed down position.

"Okay," Horatio said, closing the hatch as he headed around to the drivers side.

Calleigh gave Joe a mischievous grin. She whispered, "This was his idea not mine. She rolled her eyes, "Although... I wish I would have been the one to propose this little road trip," she chuckled.

Joe nodded whispering back, "After I declined his offer three times, it suddenly dawned on me what a better way to get the two of them together. I even had a chance to speak with Red Cloud last night and fill him in on a few things, so I think this may all work out rather nicely.

Horatio got in and looked to his right noticing the two of them talking quietly. A low hum emanated from his throat and Gus lifted his head looking at him. "Do you want to call them boy, or should I," he asked quietly.

Gus turned towards the closed window and barked once. Horatio blinked back his shock and stared at the dog.

Joe quickly opened the back door sliding in with a groan. Calleigh climbed in the front buckling up her seatbelt.

"What's the matter with you Gus?" Joe said, rubbing the dogs head as he settled it down on his lap. Gus released a contented sigh.

Horatio grinned inwardly and started the engine. He headed east. Joe gave him directions as they drove and made small talk. Horatio merged onto Florida's turnpike north and then on to route 41, Tamiami Trail, heading out towards the glades.

"So how much further, Joe?" Calleigh asked turning in her seat towards him.

"Umm, maybe another 15 to 20 minutes, I'd say."

"Why does Red Cloud live so far away?" She asked curiously.

"Red Cloud likes his privacy. He's always been alone for as long as I can remember."

"No wife, no family at all?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio kept his eyes on the road and his mind on the conversation. He just listened taking in all the little details. It amazed him at times wondering how so many people spoke but very few rarely listened.

"When his wife died, he never remarried and yes he does have family, just not as you and I would define it. He follows the old traditional Indian ways. Red Cloud believes everything works in a circle; he believes we are all family, brothers and sisters alike."

Horatio's brows arched. _'Now that's a scary thought.'_

Calleigh sat in thought for a moment contemplating Joe's words.

"Turn here and take this straight and we'll be there in five minutes," Joe said, instructing Horatio on to a narrow dirt road.

Horatio slowed coming to a gate seeing the signs private property.

"This is it," Joe said smiling. "Just keep going and you'll see the house soon enough."

Horatio drove a little further seeing the large ranch house; it was brown and white, with beautiful trees on each side of it. A small garden with a colorful arrangement of flowers stood out and a small pond beside the porch. Horatio pulled up and stopped, the tires kicking up some dirt from the dry road making a dust cloud. Calleighs eyes were busy scanning the area.

"Okay, c'mon, I want to show you around," Joe said, opening his door.

Horatio went to open his door and stopped seeing the four legged animal standing directly in front of the Hummer.

"Umm, Joe..." Horatio said, hesitantly staring straight ahead taking off his sunglasses.

Joe leaned forward between the seats and glanced out the front windshield to see what all the commotion was about.

Joe chuckled, "Oh that's just Windwalker… he's harmless. Gus is gonna love seeing him again, ain't ya boy," Joe said, rubbing Gus's ears. "It's nice when he has one of his own to play with."

Horatio cleared his throat, "One of his own... That's not a dog Joe... That's a wolf."

"He doesn't look like a friendly wolf either," Calleigh said, staring at the gray and white animal that was now growling, his teeth in plain view.

Joe began laughing. "Who knew Miami's finest would be afraid of a little ole wolf." He opened the door climbing out mumbling, "Don't you two trust me by now?" He patted his leg, "C'mon Gus."

Gus hopped out and ran straight for Windwalker. Joe laughed as Calleigh and Horatio remained in the Hummer. Windwalker rushed at Joe with a wagging tail and Joe waved them both out shouting, "C'mon… I promise he doesn't bite," He laughed teasing, petting the friendly wolf.

Calleigh looked over at Horatio, her voice low. "Did you bring your gun? She asked.

Horatio's brows arched. "No. Did you?"

Calleigh shook her head and her eyes narrowed in on Joe. She mumbled, "No."

"Why do you plan on shooting him," Horatio asked, with humor in his voice, referring to the wolf.

She shook her head again and mumbled, "No, I plan on shooting Joe."

"Ohh," Horatio chuckled, "Well in that case... I'll give you my backup."

They both began laughing and got out of the Hummer seeing the vicious looking wolf playing freely with Gus and Joe.

"I was wondering if you two were ever going to come out," Joe laughed still taunting them.

Horatio gave him a quick glare and turned his gaze back down to the wolf who began sniffing at his legs. Calleigh froze up and watched nervously.

Joe walked over to them. "Windwalker this is Horatio and Calleigh. They're friends," he said chuckling, as Horatio gave him another smirk. "What?" Joe chuckled playfully with his hands out at Horatio.

The wolf's tail began wagging. Gus came over jumping playfully on Windwalker as he sized up Calleigh.

Suddenly both canines turned and went running heading for the man on the black and white horse.

"That it'll be Red Cloud," said Joe, with his hand over his brows blocking out the suns glare.

Joe turned to Calleigh with a knowing grin. "So... do you want to go for a ride?"

Calleigh's eyes widened surprised. "Are you kidding me?"

Joe smiled looking down, "No. I know you ride, so I just thought--"

"Absolutely!" She answered instantly cutting him off.

Horatio smiled at her enthusiasm and Joe chuckled. "I'll be right back." He walked off to the left side of the house where a large white barn and stables were located.

Red Cloud slowed to a trot with Gus and Windwalker beside him. He dismounted and greeted them both just as Joe came walking out of the stable with a big beautiful palomino.

He walked over to them and handed Calleigh the reins. "This is Sundance, he's a gentle fellow and I already told him to take it easy on you," Joe said, patting the horse's neck.

Calleigh laughed. Her smile widening as she ran her hand down his long neck. "He's beautiful Joe," she said, petting the short coat looking over the big horse. His mane and tail both blonde, his coat a darker color tan.

"I think the stirrups are good but we'll see once you're on him," Joe said, trying to measure up her legs and height for the horse.

Horatio stared lost in Calleigh's beautiful smile. She was absolutely gorgeous. Calleigh just blew him away radiating from pure joy and happiness. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds and her hair flowed in the gentle breeze, he sighed inaudibly wanting to wrap her up in his arms forever.

"Do you ride?" Red Cloud asked, looking at Horatio who was still immersed in Calleigh's beauty. Red Cloud smiled when Calleigh turned wondering why Horatio hadn't answered him yet. He was still lost in the Calleigh trance.

She saw Horatio's eyes and blushed answering for him. "I know he has in the past," she said, with rosy cheeks still looking at Horatio.

Horatio looked down embarrassed. _'Shit.' _"Umm, yes, I have," he said, looking back up at her with his boyish grin, then over to Red Cloud with a nod.

"Let me give you a boost," Joe offered, putting his hand out for Calleigh.

She gave him a wry smirk walking up to the horse. "Let's get two things straight mister. One, you are here to rest and recuperate and two..." she shook her head back and forth with a laugh, her left hand gripped firmly onto the saddle horn and in one swift move she catapulted herself up, swinging her leg over settling comfortably in the saddle. "And two... I don't need a boost," she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Joe's jaw dropped open and Horatio chuckled admiring his southern belle's self-reliance. He just loved how she always left people slack jawed and speechless.

Joe stepped closer looking up at her. "No I... I guess you don't," he stammered, as Calleigh gave him a nod and slipped her feet into the stirrups.

"Nope," she smiled, urging the horse gently with her legs squeezing and clucking her tongue. The horse began to walk away, Joe nervously followed.

"You may want to take it slow Calleigh... he can be a bit... unpredictable at times," he said, raising his voice as Calleigh's hips already began rocking with the galloping horse.

Calleigh yelled back over her shoulder, "So can I!" She gave a loud command, "Giddy up boy! Ya!" Putting pressure, squeezing her legs around him as the horse began to run.

Red Cloud, Horatio and Joe walked over to the riding pens wooden fence and watched Calleigh. Her hips moving with each stride the horse took, her long golden strands whipping in the wind, her body forward, her right hand controlling the reins loosely. Her skill of riding was a sight to see as she became a part of the horse, both moving in unison as one.

"Isicola Waka," Red Cloud said in his native tongue.

Horatio looked over to him for a moment and then Joe translated.

"He said, free spirit," Joe explained. "She is," he agreed with Red Cloud.

Horatio grinned and looked back out as Calleigh rode the horse like a professional. _'She's amazing,'_ he thought, _'a free spirit indeed. A very beautiful free spirit.'_

Red Cloud watched Horatio admire her from afar. "She is lovely," he said, in his slow broken English causing Horatio to turn towards him. "She is a free spirit, like the wind that moves through her hair."

Horatio smiled and nodded enjoying his eloquent expressive words about the woman he loved.

Red Cloud smiled and pointed out toward Calleigh. "The horse knows how to be a horse only if the rider allows him to be. Free Spirit knows this and is wise. She controls him but gives him his freedom as well; Sundance is a happy spirit today."

_'So is Calleigh,'_ Horatio thought, with another growing smile he couldn't seem to contain. _'So am I,'_ he realized. His eyes locked on her again and he knew he could have watched her ride forever.

"Wow," Joe said taken aback shaking his head in disbelief. "She can really ride. I had no idea," he said, watching her move, also in awe of her beauty and skills.

_'Wow is an understatement_,' Horatio thought, as Calleigh turned and headed back in. He inhaled deeply completely lost in his thoughts of her. He watched her hips rock back and forth in the saddle and slow as the horse slowed. Her hair was flowing beautifully in the breeze, she exuded confidence as she held the reins loosely with one hand.

"Whoa..." she said, using her body and the reins, bringing the horse to a stop in front of them. "Good boy," she said smiling, patting the horse.

Horatio's grin was as wide as Calleigh's. She threw her leg over and slid down off the horse with ease.

Joe laughed still taken back, "Well, you're a real pro," he said, still in awe. "I had no idea you could ride like that," he admitted honestly.

She blushed and laughed, "It's been a while but Sundance here worked with me and before I knew it, I was back in the saddle just like old times. It was great, thanks Joe. Thanks Sundance," she smiled running her hand along the horse's long neck."

Joe put his hand up. "Don't thank me, it was a treat just to watch you ride him the way you did. Just say the word if you want to go for a ride again anytime," Joe said, looking over at Horatio with a grin. He took the reins and walked Sundance into the pen. He slipped off the bit and groaned trying to remove the saddle. Horatio quickly took over seeing his pain and discomfort. He lifted the saddle off Sundance and turned back to Joe.

"Where do you want it?" Horatio asked.

Joe cradled his ribs and pointed. "The stables…, c'mon, I'll show you two around now."

Horatio shook his head back and forth. "Maybe you should rest first Joe. It was a long ride here and you have to be exhausted. You can show us around later, we're not going anywhere," Horatio said, with a look over to Red Cloud.

Red Cloud nodded at Horatio. "Blazing Fire is wise. I see it in your eyes, you are tired," he said, talking to Joe. Red Cloud put his arm around Joe's shoulder. "Come son, you must rest," he said, walking towards the house making Joe move with him.

"We'll just put the saddle back in the stable and meet you in a minute, "Calleigh said, leading Horatio over towards the stables.

"Take your time," Joe yelled back grinning, knowing Horatio still hadn't sprung the surprise on Calleigh yet.

Horatio smiled following her, watching her inhale deeply and appreciate the scent of the horses and stables. She sighed, "It's been way too long. I almost forgot what it smelled like."

Horatio put the saddle down and just admired her beauty. The way she stood there and closed her eyes taking in the scents, sounds and all her surroundings put him into the Calleigh trance once again. _'What was it,'_ he wondered, trying to shake himself out of it.

She walked over to one of the horses and began petting his long nose. "Hiya boy," she said, looking the big black horse over. "Wow, you're beautiful... aren't you," she said, reaching her hand into a small container of treats. She lifted a small hay cube to her nose and smiled offering it to the big horse. He nibbled gently from her open palm and neighed lifting his head to her as if asking for more. Calleigh giggled in delight.

Horatio smiled and walked up beside her. "He likes you," he said quietly, petting the horses head.

Calleigh chuckled, "Yeah he likes me… I just fed him a treat."

"Well… I think he would like you anyway," Horatio purred, holding her dazzling gaze.

Calleigh smiled and wrapped herself up in his opening arms. She hugged him closely and rested her head against his chest feeling his strong arms encircle her, smiling to her hearts content. She sighed loving that special feeling she got when ever they held each other like this.

"This is wonderful Horatio," she declared, still holding him tightly. "It's beautiful here… and I guess I didn't realize how much I miss it all." She inhaled deeply against him feeling overjoyed.

He ran a tender hand over her silky tresses and, still holding her leaned back to look into her gleaming green eyes. His voice a soft purr, "Well… what if I told you we've been invited to spend the next two days here."

Calleigh held him but took a step back, their hands still joined, as she looked at him confused. She held his blue eyes uttering, "You're joking, right?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No sweetheart... I'm not."

Her voice rose. "You're not! You would stay… here! Really? She asked astonished.

He chuckled with a nod, "Really. For you beautiful... I would do just about anything."

Calleigh's smile broadened and she giggled ecstatically crushing her body against his giving him a tight bear hug. She was downright giddy as she hung on to him rambling, "I can't believe it! You want to stay here... for me. I mean, I didn't even ask... but you offered and you knew I would love to stay..." she suddenly stopped talking as realization set in and let go looking up at him. "Oh no, I don't have any clothes with me," she said, looking into his soft eyes.

Horatio smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. His voice a low whisper, "Yes… you do."

"What?" she questioned, as her head tilted and her voice rose again in disbelief.

"I packed you a small bag, taking everything I thought you would need... just in case," he explained, his shy boyish grin melting her.

Calleigh's smile was back in an instant and growing wider too. She held his twinkling blue eyes and bit down on her lower lip trying to suppress her joy. Her eyes welled, and she slowly leaned against him again, hugging him gently this time. "I don't know what to say," she whispered, clearly overwhelmed by Horatio's thoughtfulness.

"Say nothing, and just enjoy yourself, okay," he answered quietly, caressing his hands up and down her back.

She sighed happily against him. "I don't understand. I talked with Joe and he didn't mention anything."

"I know," Horatio admitted, with a shy smile.

Calleigh backed off and looked up into his eyes. "You know what?" she questioned.

He gave her a lopsided grin and looked down at his hands whispering. "I know you spoke with Joe… and so did I," he said, with a wiggle of his brows. He gently pulled her back against him enjoying the feel of her soft body against his. Horatio quietly revealed, "I know you both wanted me to come and talk to Red Cloud too."

Calleigh backed off and looked into his eyes. "Horatio... I didn't force you... did I?" she asked worried. "I mean, after you said no I dropped it, right?" She held his eyes searching nervously for the answer.

He once again tugged her back into his arms holding her closely. He kissed the top of her hair resting his chin against it.

"No sweetheart, you didn't force me. In fact, it was I, who asked Joe if it would be okay to stay. Let's just say… I had a feeling you would like it here." He paused reveling in her, letting his eyes leisurely close, taking in the pleasure of her warm body against his. "When I was with Joe, he told me all about the ranch and all I could think about was you. I knew you would love it here."

Her arms tightened around him and she smiled into his chest. "I love you so much," she said, with conviction. The strength and emphasis of her words made it clear to him. She had no doubt.

He held her in his loving arms, and with a gentle finger lifted her chin up, pressing his lips against hers. One of the horses neighed and they both pulled back with a chuckle. Calleigh, suddenly feeling very bold gave him a mischievous smile walking over to a bale of hay. She sat down casually, leaning back on her elbows, wiggling her brows at him suggestively.

"Well handsome, I think I may just have to take you for a roll in the hay," she said, in her best southern tone.

Horatio's brows arched high. He looked back over his shoulder toward the doors then back to her, seeing a very naughty grin she was sporting. Horatio's eyes were unable to lock as they gandered lower down her sexy body. Her burgundy tank top slid up showing off her flat abs as she leaned back more, playfully biting on a long piece of hay. He licked his suddenly very dry lips, his voice gritty with a hint of concern as he looked back at the doors again. "Umm… sweetheart—"

Calleigh began laughing seeing his nervousness. "Relax handsome, their in the house."

"Yes... waiting for us," he reminded her.

She got up and walked directly toward him. Her hand cupped the back of his head as her fingers threaded into his hair pulling his lips to hers into a long-drawn-out searing kiss. Her tongue seduced his mouth, as her hand slid lower gliding along his growing arousal. He released half a moan half grunt, straight into her mouth, feeling her hand stroke up and down his manhood.

"You're bad," he whispered breathlessly, kissing her again.

She broke the kiss whispering seductively, "You have no idea," and pulled him off to the side behind one of the horse's stalls.

"Calleigh... wait," he said taken aback as she pressed her lips against his in a very hungry kiss.

"I need, no, I want you now," she answered, expressing her desire. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt as she lowered her head, pressing hot kisses against his chest teasingly. Horatio moaned low and closed his eyes to the mind-blowing sensations she was causing to race through him. His breathing already quickened with every touch and stroke of her hands and hot tongue. Her spontaneous attack on him driving him insane as his control snapped with a low growl.

Unrestrained, he pulled her roughly back up against himself and kissed her hard!

Long wet and hot, as hungry desire took control of him.

Calleigh wouldn't have it. She groaned forcing him back up against the wooden stable taking control of the situation. She kissed him back sliding her tongue against his in a very tantalizing French kiss. Her hands wandered, unbuckling his belt, as her hot lips descended pressing against his chest and stomach moving lower.

"Unhh..." he moaned softly, his hands gliding over her silky strands. "Cal-- leigh," he whispered in a strained tone. His manhood rock hard.

The sounds of rustling clothes and his soft moans turning her on even more. She unzipped his pants letting them drop to his ankles. Her hands pulled down his silk boxers and her eyes met his in a heated gaze. "Spontaneous," she whispered, as she leaned in and engulfed him.

"Sweet Jesus!" He gasped, clenching his teeth as his head connected with the wood behind him. He felt his whole body tense up, his mind tuning into her every touch. Her hands slid from his thighs round to his tightening buttocks. Caressing and kneading, urging him into her mouth more, making his body rock back and forth.

Horatio groaned and threw back his head in pleasure and disbelief. "Christ!" He growled, already feeling his whole body tingle all the way down to his toes. He felt like an 18 year old again almost ready to explode just from the excitement of it all. Worrying about being caught in the act as moan after unintentional moan rolled off his lips.

Her eyes came up to his and she whispered, "Ssssh..." Then she covered his raging erection again making him grit his teeth with a long drawn out groan. Her lips closing around him as she progressively ran her tongue teasingly along his long length, making him moan more. His legs shook and she felt his muscles tighten knowing he was close. She knew exactly where he was as she held his blazing eyes again still pleasuring him.

He groaned heavily, breathlessly, and she watched his jaw clench, his hips lift, his eyes squeezed shut as his whole body stiffened up like a board. His fingers curled into her hair and his mouth opened with a rush of uneven breath, "Cal…."

His world exploded into a flashing rage of colors. His body jerked as the spasm ripped through him again and again.

Calleigh kept up her pace wanting to give him the best orgasm of his life. She wanted him to know how happy he just made her, how happy he always makes her. She wanted to give him something back and spontaneous was the best she could come up with at the moment. She knew it would completely blow him away.

He gasped and moaned each time her lips tightened around him, each time her tongue laved and circled. She still kept moving up and down all along his manhood as Horatio's body jerked intermittently.

He desperately cupped her face and lifted her to his lips kissing her deeply. His breathlessness making him break off the kiss and just hold her close against his trembling body.

Calleigh smiled feeling his breathing return to normal. His lips trembled slightly, his blue eyes sparkled, she felt his whole body finally give in and relax against her as he exhaled heavily. He gave her a shy smile and shook his head at her whispering in a dry gritty tone, "You... will be... my undoing."

She smiled brightly and chuckled, "Un-huh, I think I just was handsome."

She backed off watching as Horatio buttoned up and dressed again staring at her.

'_I can't believe I just did that,'_ she thought in disbelief. She was happy, but knew what she did was kinda crazy, but exciting too, she thought with a grin. _'Must be the barn, and stables,'_ she thought, with an evil grin. She truly enjoyed what just happened and now felt her own desire building more and more. She was in her glory knowing they were going to spend two days together here.

They waited a few more minutes as Horatio's red cheeks dimmed and Calleigh's twinkling eyes calmed. He gave her a soft kiss still shaking his head at her, wondering how he allowed her to do that to him just now. Actually, he thought, he didn't let her, she took what she wanted and just that thought alone was enough to make his loins stir once again. He exhaled heavily reaching for her hand, tugging her towards the entrance as they made their way out of the stables to the house.

Calleigh gave him a look of confusion and all he could do was grin. His mind was telling him to get out of the barn but his loins told him to stay, retaliate, and pounce.

He shook the thoughts from his mind and licked his dry lips. "Now behave," he whispered to her.

Her blush was instant as she slapped his arm playfully. "That was behaving," she sassed, making his jaw drop open at her bluntness. Calleigh knocked softly on the screen doorframe while Horatio stared at her in awe.

"Come in," Red Cloud answered as they entered his home. "Brave Eagle is already sleeping," he said, in his slow broken English.

Horatio nodded. "Good, I think he's in more pain than he is letting on. The rest will do him good."

Red Cloud nodded. "You know Brave Eagle well. He also knows he can not hide his pain from me. My eyes may look old but they still see very clearly, he knows this, which is why he so easily agreed to rest."

Calleigh smiled looking around seeing many pictures of Joe and Red Cloud together. She saw pictures of Joe's parents too and Joe as a child.

She excused herself to the restroom as Horatio stood examining Red Clouds home. His curious eyes took in the large living room, scanning thoroughly giving it the once over in an investigative way.

Red Cloud smiled at his observations. "Please make yourself comfortable." He placed his hand on his heart and opened it out to Horatio. "My home is your home."

Horatio's eyes went to his hands. "I apologize… It's the job," he said, realizing what he was doing treating Red Clouds home like a crime scene, even though Red Cloud welcomed him as a guest.

"Habit," Red Cloud said with a knowing grin. "Some ice tea perhaps?"

"Thank you," Horatio nodded lightening up a bit.

Red Cloud walked over to the table picking up a pitcher and filled two glasses, handing one to Horatio. "Please, sit," he offered, gesturing with his hand. "Brave Eagle tells me you will be staying with us. I am pleased," he said, holding Horatio's eyes.

"Thank you for your hospitality, we appreciate it," Horatio answered, lifting the tall glass to his lips. He swallowed tasting the fresh squeezed lemons and smiled sitting down. He exhaled noiselessly feeling quite comfortable, surprising even himself.

Unaware that was all about to change.

Red Cloud found his blue eyes again and held them for a long moment. "I sense an approaching storm."

"Really?" Horatio said surprised looking out the screen door. "I didn't hear anything about a storm today… Sunny and dry, was the forecast."

Red Clouds eyes narrowed. "I do not speak of the weather," he said flatly.

Horatio put the glass down, his eyes narrowing, his senses suddenly alert. "Well… what are you talking about then," he asked inquisitively, holding the man's amber eyes.

Red Cloud sat across from him. He nodded holding Horatio's gaze. "I speak of a terrible storm… that will come for you."

Horatio's brows arched high and he nodded holding the man's eyes. "You mean a person… don't you?"

Red cloud nodded his head up and down in the affirmative. "I mean a storm that will bring with it-- great evil."

Horatio's jaw clenched at the word _evil_. His eyes tightened on Red Cloud in thought. _'How the hell could he know that? No one knew but Calleigh, unless she mentioned it to Joe and Joe told Red Cloud. No, to complicated,' _he thought, shaking his head side to side. His eyes suspicious still on Red Cloud. "How could you possibly know this?" Horatio asked, not quite buying his Indian ways.

Red Cloud knew he didn't trust him. He saw the skepticism exhibited from the red head. "I can not explain how I know… only that I do. It is the great spirit that tells me this will be so." He warned Horatio leaning in closer to him talking lower, "You must prepare yourself," he said, hearing Calleigh return. "We have much to talk about."

Horatio's whole body tensed and anger flashed in his eyes.

"That looks refreshing," Calleigh said, smiling at Horatio instantly knowing something was wrong. She looked over to Red Cloud who handed her a glass of ice tea. "Thank you," she said, looking back at Horatio who gave her his best try at a smile. His head was reeling with thoughts and questions.

Calleigh spoke of the horses and her days back on the ranch. Red Cloud did a wonderful job of hiding what had happened but Horatio's eyes were distant. Time passed quickly as Red Cloud showed them around the house, and then to one of the guest rooms.

"This is where you may stay for tonight. I hope it is to your liking. We will eat in a few hours when Brave Eagle awakes. Rest now and please make yourselves at home," he said, pulling the door closed as he left.

Horatio put a bag down on the bed as Calleigh looked around curiously. He sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh unable to get Red Clouds words out of his head. _'Evil' _

Calleigh turned with a smile that quickly faded. "Horatio…" she called quietly seeing his eyes somewhere far away. She stepped closer to him again calling gently, "Horatio?" Her hand slid onto his shoulder making him flinch.

"Huh?" he blinked finding her concerned green eyes on him.

"Are you okay? Where were you just now?" She asked knowing him all too well.

He shook his head back and forth with a tight forced smile. "No where," he said, reaching for her hand, pulling her closer to him. He pulled her in against himself and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head against her stomach.

Her gentle hands slid through his hair, her eyes looking down finding his softly looking back up at her. She tilted her head at him, "Did something happen… I mean did Red Cloud say anything that we took so long?" She held his gaze unsure. "Why is it you look upset?"

Horatio quickly answered not wanting her to worry about that. "No. No, sweetheart, nothing like that," he answered, trying his best to reassure her.

"Then what?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing… really Calleigh," he said, pulling her forward against him, letting himself dropped back on the bed taking her body with his.

She gasped and then chuckled; "Now that came out of no where."

Horatio's hands caressed her backside as his lips nuzzled on her neck. He hummed, "Just like your antics in the stables."

She lifted her head, her eyes closed enjoying the soft tongue laving at the hollow of her neck. She moaned, "I didn't… hear… you… complaining," she managed in a choppy breath, as his hands cupped her face bringing her in closer.

"… And you never will," he whispered, softly kissing her lips.

TBC….

* * *

Well this chapter should have you all smiling for sure. It should also have you wondering... Who the _Evil_ one may be. ;)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I really need to say thank you to each and everyone of you! The reviews and comments for the last chapter were great and had me smiling much more than usual. I am glad you all enjoyed it so much, and I appreciate it greatly. You, the readers, are all terrific! Thank you all so much!

More fun to come now also... but remember, this is all leading somewhere. Thank you to Angie, my wonderful friend and awesome beta. You put that extra special touch on my words and spiff them all up! Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Horatio lay awake with Calleigh fast asleep against his chest, her breathing slow and even. His thoughts kept drifting back to Red Clouds words.

'_Evil,'_ he said.

He blinked lightly stroking Calleigh's hair, his hand sliding down her back. He exhaled watching her sleep peacefully, knowing she was blissfully exhausted from their two very spontaneous sessions of lovemaking. He smiled admiring her beauty, his thoughts of only her for the moment in awe of all the things she made him feel. It was beyond words.

Unfortunately that peaceful place was short lived for Horatio as the word '_EVIL_' overwhelmed his thought processes. His eyes went to the ceiling. His thoughts back on Red Cloud as he gave Calleigh another long look. He moved gently out from under her, covering her with the sheet, watching her moan and shift finding her comfort zone again.

He froze not moving in fear of waking her. He waited and once she was breathing evenly again he quietly made his way out of the room looking back at her with an apologetic glance. He hated to leave her but his mind wouldn't let him rest. Horatio needed answers.

He followed the sounds coming from the kitchen and quietly entered. Red Clouds back was to him as he watched the man move about the kitchen.

"You could not sleep," Red Cloud said in his broken English, not turning around.

Horatio shook his head back and forth. _'How did he know I was here?'_ he wondered.

"No." Horatio answered honestly. "You said we needed to talk and you have my attention now."

"Yes," Red cloud answered, turning to face him. "After dinner, we will take a walk. There is much to discuss."

"Like what?" Horatio pressed annoyed with his round about answers.

Red Cloud knew and pointed at him. "Like what you think the Evil is."

Horatio clenched his jaw, his tone frosty, "What do I think it is?

Red Cloud shook his head speaking slowly raising two fingers to his eyes. "The white man never believes… he always doubts first, even when he sees the truth with his own two eyes."

"The evidence is my truth," Horatio countered quietly.

Red Cloud smiled narrowing his eyes. "You think the evil that comes for you is the dark skinned man… but I assure you, it is not him."

Horatio gasped, his eyes tightened at Red Clouds words. "How… how could you possibly know that?" He asked in disbelief, wondering if the older man was able to read his mind somehow.

"The dark skinned man hates you, this is true. He tried to kill you many times and he hurt the ones you love. He is great evil and dangerous… for he knows the way to your heart."

Horatio stared at the man stunned. His words came out in a harsh tone, so unlike him. "How do you know this Red Cloud? And don't give me the— I just do line!"

Red Cloud took in his growing anger. He answered in the same deliberate unemotional tone. "All I can tell you, is what the Great Spirit has showed me. If you choose not to believe… then that is your choice. We must all make a choice Wachabe (Black bear). We must all choose a path in life and find our own way."

Horatio heard a sound and turned distracted for a moment knowing someone was up. He quickly turned back to Red Cloud. "Joe told you. That's how you knew about the judge," he said quietly feeling rushed to get his answers."

Red Cloud shook his head. "No, Brave Eagle has told me nothing about the dark skinned man. It was the Great Spirit who showed him to me."

"How is that possible," Horatio asked confused.

"The Great Spirit sends him to me in a vision."

Horatio's eyes widened, his head tilted to the side. "A vision?" he questioned unbelieving.

Red Cloud smiled knowing he did not believe. "Yes, a vision." He paused in thought. "Do you not dream?"

Horatio's jaw clenched. "Yes… I dream."

"So you have your own visions as well. Yes?"

"It's not the same. What you're talking about is not a dream. I don't see the future in my dreams, no one can."

Red Cloud nodded. "Wachabe you have great doubt," he answered, putting a finger to his temple and then his eyes. "One can see what they choose to see… if they choose to do so. You can not see the future in your dreams because you choose not to go forward. You choose to stay in the darkness, not allowing yourself to come back into the light. You see the horror again and again, yet you do not learn because you do not wish to forget."

Horatio felt his heart racing in his chest. A bright flash hit him and he saw his mother. He shook his head trying to clear the vision, hearing Red Clouds words again. Every word the man said had meaning and made sense. Horatio couldn't get around it, no matter how hard he tried. This just didn't add up for him. It didn't make sense, yet it did, but for him it was just too unbelievable. The evidence was always his proof but now he had none and Red Cloud knew way too much. Horatio felt and saw the truth in the older mans eyes. His words purposeful and accurate…. Dead On.

"Joe… told you about my dreams?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. Brave Eagle is concerned for you but that was all he told me. I have no reason to lie to you. Everything I speak is the truth. My tongue does not lie as the Great Spirit guides me through life."

Horatio nodded, his voice muffled, "Who is the evil… do you know?"

Red Cloud held his eyes. "No… but I know he is only a man, a man with the great evil spirit in him." Red Cloud put his finger to his temple, "I know he will cause you much pain. You will have to choose. The time will come and you will have to choose your path. This I know."

"Cause me pain how?" Horatio asked, listening to Red Clouds words carefully.

"The pain he causes will be unlike any pain you have ever felt before in your life. The evil one will strike like a thief in the night and you will not be aware of this. What will happen from his attack, even he will not be aware of. He has no idea what destruction he will cause, he thinks he knows but trust me, he doesn't. Things will not be as they seem. The demon spirit in him will be strong."

"I don't understand," Horatio said, shaking his head. "How can I fight him?"

"I will help you to understand more, much more, and you can not fight what you can not see." Red Cloud said, looking past Horatio who turned to see Joe heading their way. "I can tell you one thing that is of great importance Wachabe. When the time comes for you to choose your path… do not choose it with your anger," Red Cloud said pointing to his head. "Choose it wisely, with your heart," he explained pointing to his chest. Your battle will be a great one and if you choose wisely you will have a chance to use his own evil against him. You must be strong. Do not let your anger control you. You must control it and store it away here," Red Cloud said, touching Horatio's chest with his finger. Then and only then will you have a fighting chance."

Horatio just stared at Red Cloud lost.

Joe walked over scratching his head groggily. "Why didn't you wake me," he asked Red Cloud.

He grinned, "Because it was not time for you to wake yet. I'm still not done with dinner."

Joe laughed. "Red Cloud, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Well Ahoti, (Restless One) it would do you good to listen for a change," he chuckled. "The Brave Eagle in the sky is always careful and listens wisely."

Joe groaned and ran a hand over his head nodding. "Alright… okay… I'm too tired for this. You win," he answered, shaking his head looking over at Horatio who seemed to be in a daze. Joe put a hand on his shoulder nudging him, "Horatio, you okay?"

Horatio blinked looking at Joe. "Yes… yes fine, thank you," he said still taken aback by the conversation he just had with Red Cloud. "How are you feeling Joe?"

"Better now that I got some rest,' he said, smiling to see Calleigh heading his way. "Here she comes," Joe said, making Horatio turn.

"Did you have a good nap," Horatio asked, with a wry smile.

She blushed with a nod. "Yes and it seems my pillow just up and left me cold." She leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, then sat down near Joe.

"You looked very comfortable and I wanted to let you rest. Besides, I know you are going to exhaust yourself riding tomorrow."

Calleigh grinned thinking about it. "Now that sounds about right handsome," she said with a beautiful smile.

III

They sat and ate dinner talking and sharing stories. Red Cloud entertained them, telling them all about Joe when he was younger and much more stubborn.

They finished eating and Calleigh stood up taking her plate reaching for the others, Red Cloud smiled at her.

"A woman's work is never done," she said in her southern tone teasing.

"This is true," Red Cloud said agreeing with her. "You remind me of Luanne. You smile as she did. The sun always shines in your hair and eyes. Your smile… sometimes brighter than even hers. The Great Spirit has blessed you with your free will and strength of mind. You do not fear and I sense your heart is almost open. Almost," he smiled.

Calleigh blushed and looked away gathering as much as she could. Horatio smiled hearing Red Clouds beautiful words of wisdom. His expressive way of communicating his emotions moved Horatio. The more Red Cloud spoke of Calleigh, the more mesmerized Horatio became. He just stared at her in awe knowing the older man was correct.

"Let me give you a hand," Joe said standing.

Red Cloud found Horatio's eyes and gave him a slight nod. "The moon is full tonight and clear… as our thoughts will be."

Joe looked over at Red Cloud then Horatio seeing a conversation take place with only their eyes. Calleigh too witnessed the non-verbal exchange.

"Brave Eagle you will rest here and entertain, Isicola Waka, (Free Spirit)" Red Cloud said, walking over to Horatio.

Calleigh looked at Joe a bit confused. Joe smiled back at her. "He calls you Free Spirit."

Calleigh's eyes widened and she nodded embarrassed. "Oh… Okay.

Red Cloud walked over to Horatio patting him on his shoulder. "Come Wachabe, we have much to discuss while the great white spirit in the sky watches over us."

Horatio turned back to give Calleigh a small smile before following Red Cloud out the front door.

Calleigh looked over at Joe. "Did that just seem weird to you?"

Joe chuckled, "Red Cloud has that effect on everyone."

"Yeah… but Horatio?" she said with a smirk, "And what exactly is a Wachabe?"

Joe laughed picking up a few glasses. "That's short for Black Bear."

"Okay, I would think he would call Horatio, Red Bear." She said chuckling, picking up the last few utensils.

Joe shook his head laughing, "The red hair. You are too funny Cal," he said explaining. "Wachabe stands for Black Bear, the one animal who is the guardian of the people. The Black Bear is our symbol for long life and courage. He stands for great strength and power."

"Wow," Calleigh said taking it all in, impressed with Joes knowledge. "Red Cloud sure hit that nail on the head with Horatio," she said smiling proudly thinking, '_guardian of the people._'

Joe exhaled and patted his stomach. "So Free Spirit, how about some old fashioned tea… Indian style of course."

Calleigh nodded. "You're on… Brave Eagle," she teased making Joe do a double take. He laughed heading back into the kitchen. "So do you think the talk will work?"

"Well… Red Cloud is an excellent listener and healer. I guess it will all depend on how Horatio accepts it. The most important thing Red Cloud taught me was we always have a choice."

Calleigh nodded thinking about that. _'Yes… yes we certainly do.'_

_III_

Red Cloud and Horatio walked talking of things to come. Windwalker and Gus walked at their sides playing together every once in a while. Red cloud pointed to the sky and nodded.

"When I look into Free Spirits eyes, I see the stars sparkle just like they do now."

Horatio couldn't help his smile; Red Cloud was doing it again. "I agree," he said, enjoying the conversation.

Red Cloud spoke with his hands always gesturing to his heart and head with his fingers. He looked back at Horatio. "She holds a great place in her heart for you. You know this yes?"

"Yes." Horatio said with a nod, aware and listening to the sounds of the night.

"Your heart also holds a very special place for her but your fear blocks much. You must be more open with her, trust in her to accept you as you are. Believe in her as she does in you and you will both have many, many moons together. She will give you many strong children. They will have your blood, your strength, your courage."

Horatio grinned hearing his words, hearing his future with Calleigh. '_And children, many children_,' his smile widened but a sound from the brush caught his attention. Horatio suddenly turned looking back at some trees. It was dark but the moon provided enough light for them to see.

Red Cloud studied Horatio. "What do you hear Wachabe?" He questioned.

Horatio shook his head. "It's nothing."

"No. It's something. Tell me what it is you hear," Red Cloud said waiting.

Horatio exhaled and let his eyes close taking in the sounds. A soft cool breeze wisped over him making the short grass stir. His hair danced and then he heard it again. "An owl," he said opening his eyes still hearing the crickets.

"Very good," Red Cloud said with a nod. "Sit, we have much to discuss."

Red Cloud sat in the short grass and crossed his legs Indian style. Horatio followed suit knowing he would pay for it later.

"Wachabe, you must always be very aware like you are now. The evil one will wait in the darkness until you forget about him and then he will strike!" Red Cloud put up one finger, his eyes locked on Horatio's. "The cobra attacks so fast one can not see him, but a few with wise eyes do. You must be one of them, you must be aware and let your eyes see the truth," Red Cloud said pointing to his own eyes.

"How? Help me find him before he strikes," Horatio said looking at Red Cloud.

"This I cannot do. I can only warn you and tell you of what is to come. The rest will be up to you. You must choose."

"Why? Why can't you describe him to me? You said you see him in your visions, so you know what he looks like. Help me find him."

Red Cloud shook his head sadly. "You do not understand. My vision is not of a man. The Great Spirit shows me Inuit, the evil spirit god. He shows me the Raven, who is known as the trickster. He shows me Michabo, the shape shifter. All these… are my visions, all of these are evil. My vision is not of a man but a serpents head on a mans body. Great fire covering his legs and arms, and in his hands he carries a spear."

Horatio exhaled, "I understand." He paused in thought, "Is there anything else you can tell me that could help. Does this involve a young boy, or his father?"

"No." Red Cloud said, shaking his head side to side. "That is not what I see. The boy you speak of will be safe for now, so try to stay focused on the evil one. This man will try to destroy you. You must be ready, for if you are not… all will be lost," Red Cloud said firmly with a nod, his amber eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Horatio took in a long deep breath looking up to the sky barely whispering, "Are you sure about this?"

Red Cloud nodded yes. He pointed to Horatio and then to the dark sky. "You will have many terrible dreams before this day comes. Try to control your anger, your hate, your fear and perhaps you will sleep well on the nights of the full moons." He studied Horatio for a moment seeing how deep in thought he was. "Do you wish to see my vision?"

Horatio's brows rose. "You mean… see it how?" Horatio asked surprised.

Red Cloud moved closer to Horatio and took each hand in his clasping it tightly by his thumbs. He held his eyes for a long moment. "Wachabe, close your eyes and concentrate. Trust in the Great Spirit to guide us and all will be well. But you must remember it is just a vision. It cannot hurt you."

Horatio's eyes narrowed. _'Hurt me?'_ He nodded and closed his eyes trying to concentrate. Red Cloud began a low Indian chant and Horatio felt the wind kick up. The grass stirred and the tree branches swayed, then everything suddenly went quiet. The sounds faded as a dead silence filled his ears. No sound at all and the blackness that stood behind his eyelids began to brighten.

Bright, golden fire filled his view. He blinked trying to adjust to it seeing a man move and dance around a huge fire. He was getting closer to the man somehow, even though he wasn't moving. His eyes focused, seeing that it wasn't a man… but a beast. Horatio recognized this disfigured beast but couldn't turn away no matter how much he tried. The beasts face was painted red with two horns on his head as he smiled wickedly at Horatio taunting him. He growled and danced around the fire using the spear wildly in his hand, turning it and swinging it again and again. Horatio shook his head again, trying to blink back the images, blinking again, not believing his own eyes. Suddenly the sound was back and roaring loudly assaulting Horatio's ears. Screams of people and animals, screams he wished he could block out until the beast turned to him and took aim with the spear. Horatio's eyes widened, he could do nothing but watch as his world began to spin, overwhelmed by images, seeing his father with a knife sticking out of his chest, his mother, bloody and beaten, dead on the floor. Then everything went black and the beast was directly in front of him as he took aim and thrust the spear directly into Horatio's chest!

Horatio gasped and his eyes snapped open. His hands lifted to his chest but Red Cloud held onto him, keeping him calm.

"Relax Wachabe, everything is, as it was. It was only a vision."

Horatio's breathing began to calm as his chest heaved less and less. He exhaled deeply shaking his head at Red Cloud.

"How did you do that?" He asked in a dry gritty tone.

"The Great Spirit did it, not me. We just choose to go wherever he takes us. I trust in him… as you just did." Red Cloud waited seeing Horatio trying to compose himself. "Wachabe, I saw your vision as you saw mine. Now you understand what I see?" Red Cloud continued, "Was this vision any help to you at all?"

Horatio swallowed hard and nodded yes. Red Clouds hands slipped from his and Horatio wiped the sweat beading at his brow. "As far as I can tell the vision was filled with symbols. Fire, anger, destruction, weapons… and death," he said lowly, looking at Red Cloud still amazed at everything he just witnessed. Horatio lifted his hand to his chest touching it, reassuring himself again it was all just a vision.

"Yes symbols, very good. Perhaps you can use them to help guide you on your path. Perhaps we can try again tomorrow and see what the Great Spirit will show us then, but now it is late and we must return. Come Wachabe," he said, getting up and putting a strong hand out for Horatio. He reached up and took it with gratitude, his legs tingling with pins and needles. Red Cloud was strong as Horatio clasped his hand and Red Cloud pulled easily. They walked back in silence taking in everything that had happened and quietly entered the house. All was quiet as they said goodnight and both headed off to their rooms.

Horatio opened the bedroom door gently making sure not to wake her. The moonlight illuminated the bedroom, his eyes smiling down at her, appreciating his peaceful sleeping beauty. He just stood at the side of the bed for a moment taking in her exquisite sleeping form.

He quietly sank down into a cozy couch near the bed and placed his chin on his hand watching her sleep. His mind was too busy and his thoughts were on the conversation with Red Cloud about the evil one. He sighed quietly and made himself comfortable slouching more in the over-sized couch. He gently kicked off his shoes, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt. He tried his best to concentrate only on what was in front of him... his one true love, Calleigh.

Time passed slowly, steadily, his eyes focused on her.

She slept peacefully on her left side facing him. One palm tucked in between her cheek and the pillow. Her knees curved up as his eyes caressed down and over her waist and hips. The blanket was down, only covering her silky bare legs as she shifted exposing more skin to him.

His lips curved up as his eyes slid lower down the sensual curves of her body. Her soft sleepy moan like music to his ears made him smile again. His head tilted as he stared in awe of her beauty. Her silky hair lying in luxurious abandon on the down pillow, her lips barely parted as her breathing filled the room in a tranquil lullaby.

He sighed in quiet contentment, his secret still safe. This was his favorite time of the night, just watching Calleigh sleep peacefully. She had no idea how on many a night he would wake with his nightmares and turned to find solace in her sleeping next to him. She had no clue how she eased his mind and completely relaxed his exhausted body with just her tender touch or an amazing smile. She had no idea how much peace she brought him, more than he had ever known before.

He let his head rest against the couch still watching over her, one hand resting on his chest. His breathing slowed, Horatio's eyes began to grow heavy as he sat there almost dozing off.

Calleigh stirred and his eyes opened more. Her head lifted from the pillow as she looked around with a dry whisper, "Horatio?"

He leaned forward on the couch towards her. "Right here beautiful," he whispered back with a smile.

She turned and slid her legs off the bed sitting up facing him. "What time did you get back? How come you didn't come to bed with me?"

"Just a little while ago, and I didn't feel tired, he answered, leaning forward. His fingers came up to her cheek and he gently caressed along her silky smooth skin.

She smiled sleepily and rose from the bed. Horatio looked up holding her gaze as she climbed on top of his lap, straddling his hips. Her arms entwined around his neck and she hugged him closely, letting her head relax against his shoulder. Her lips and warm breath on his neck, causing his skin to tingle. She whispered, "I missed you," her fingers sliding along the back of his hair.

"I'm right here sweetheart," he whispered back, loving her warm supple body against him. His hands moved caressing tenderly along her spine.

Calleigh leaned back in his arms and found his eyes. She traced a tender finger over his lips and then leaned down, brushing her lips against his in an intimate loving kiss.

"Mmm," he hummed as she backed off.

She held his eyes again whispering, "Are you tired?"

He smiled. "No… as a matter of fact, I feel full of energy."

Calleigh chuckled quietly. She reached for his mouth again with hers and when they met, their hungry desire was ignited.

They kissed lovingly, leisurely, tongues entwining, searching, tasting. His strong arms wrapped around her keeping her close. Her hands and fingers buried in his hair, feeling, stroking, caressing him.

Horatio kissed her as his fingers unbuttoned her shirt opening it. His lips nuzzled down to the hollow of her throat as she moaned and he slid the shirt back, off her shoulders. His lips trailing feather light kisses all along her collarbone as his right hand palmed her breast gently.

Calleigh moaned, her back arching in his arms, her body craving his touch.

Horatio let his thumb slide over her swollen nipple before leaning down to cover it with his mouth. Warm heat coursed through her as his tongue flitted over her nipple. He suckled, nipped and caressed, then moved over and did the same to the other breast. Wet heat pooled between her legs as he listened to her faint melodious moans of pleasure.

She cupped his cheeks and pulled his lips back to her kissing him deeply, passionately. Her fingers unbuttoned the last few on his shirt as she slid lower pulling it from his pants. He shifted and she moaned feeling his hard arousal press against her heat.

She framed his face and whispered in fear of being heard. "I want to make love to you," she whispered against his ear, her hands already making quick work of his belt buckle and zipper, lowering his pants and boxers.

He lifted his hips for her as their mouths fastened together again, and Calleigh had her answer.

He kissed her with such urgency that for a moment she was too stunned to respond. His tongue was a sweet invader, a plunderer in her mouth that gave more than it took. His hands were those of a sculptor, molding her malleable body to his.

Horatio went to lift up and she pressed her hands against his chest keeping him down on the couch. His hardness trapped between their bodies as she whispered, "Stay… I want you here and now." Her right hand caressed the side of his face with her fingertips and palm while she held his heated gaze.

He nodded with a low moan. She shifted against him taking his hard manhood in her hand stroking up and down torturously. His fingers danced through her silky strands brushing it away from her face pulling her in against him for another hungry kiss.

Calleigh lifted her hips and eased down onto his throbbing sex. She gasped but quickly bit down on her lips trying her best to suppress her cry. "Oh… god," she moaned, burying her face in his neck trying to stifle her sounds of delight.

"Mmmm…" Horatio's head went back in pleasure as she sank down on him fully, taking him in deeply. His own breath forced from his lips at the enjoyment of her sweet softness.

Her hips began a gentle roll adjusting to him. Twining his fingers through her hair, he pulled her head down for another hot kiss, eliminating the need for any vocal response.

She moaned breaking the kiss as her back arched in gratification. He groaned low. His hands lightly gliding down her spine supporting her weight as she leaned against him. Her hands behind her, settling on his thighs for support as her body began rocking up toward him.

His jaw clenched with her movement, his eyes on her swaying breast. "Unhhh," he moaned, unable to hold back the pleasure he felt rising in his loins. Her hips lifted on him more and more, taking him in completely, covering him with her silky heat.

His eyes locked on her, he watched her dance in his lap, rolling her hips and rocking back and forth in pleasure. Her mouth remained open, her breathing heavy as she quietly panted his name repeatedly.

His hands slid down round her hips controlling her movements, slowing her pace, wanting it to last forever. She whimpered as he controlled her tempo and lifted his hips every once in a while causing her to moan louder. He watched her eyes loll closed as she bit down hard on her lip trying to suppress her moans.

Horatio was mesmerized by her. He lightly slid his thumb over her lips as she captured it quickly, sucking on it greedily. His jaw clenched again with a low rumble as their rhythm grew faster and faster, her hips grinding down harder. He languidly lowered his hand sliding it down her chest to her warm center. His slick finger circled her bud making Calleigh cry out again and again.

He moaned feeling her clench around him and quickly covered her lips trapping her cries, kissing her deeply, needing to feel more and more of her. He whispered, "Sssh…. suck on my neck."

In an instant Calleigh's lips fastened to his neck as she almost screamed when he snapped his hips up driving in deeply. Her cries muffled against his neck as she sucked harder and harder.

Horatio groaned having a hard time suppressing his own sounds feeling her lips wrapped tightly around his neck, sucking, sliding her tongue all around the hollow of his throat. His jaw flexed, his fingers sliding in her warm wetness bringing her to the breaking point as her legs began to tremble all around him.

Horatio let his head drop back as she ravaged him pressing him back into the couch. Her vanilla scent intoxicated him, driving him insane, her silky hair falling against his face, against his chest and neck. She kissed and licked, devouring him, breathing heavily against his ear, "Ohh…Ohhh…"

He growled low hearing her subtle moans and cries, her desperate attempt to control her volume turning him on beyond belief. He held her sparkling eyes. His own control slipping as he curled his fingers into her hair bringing her lips to his and then whispered huskily, "Come for me beautiful."

Calleigh's hands gripped onto his shoulders tightly as he pulled her to his lips whispering his pleasure, "Unnh, god. So, so… good," he rasped, "So… good…" he sighed heavily in pleasure. His hips lifted faster, driving in deeper, his fingers still working on her nub as his left hand stood fastened to the back of her head.

"Oh, God!" she gasped, grinding down against him, moaning louder and louder.

"Mmm… Unhhh…" he moaned, as both were unable to control the pleasure that oozed from their lips. "Sweetheart," he whispered, desperately crushing his mouth to hers again swallowing her cries of pleasure.

Calleigh's hips grinded back and forth as he lifted her with each thrust of his hips. His expert thumb began strumming up and down with just enough pressure taking her soaring over the edge.

Her hands tightened on his shoulders, her body tensed and then finally released with her breathless cry. "Horatio… I'm… Oh yes… Oh God… Ohhhhhhh!"

Horatio held her glassy eyes; his right hand curled into her hair and forced her lips hard against his muffling her cries. Her heat exploded around him, she felt him moving inside her as she succumbed to the waves of bliss passing between them.

He groaned and grunted feeling her clench and tighten around his shaft. He moaned long and deep into her mouth feeling her heat sear him, as wave after amazing wave washed over her causing his surge to ignite.

"Unhhh, sweetheart…" he moaned breathlessly and let out a shaky groan burying his face against her chest. "Ohh… Unh… Unhh, Yessss…" he hissed clenching his jaw, trying to remain quiet as he erupted with force. His hands tightened on her hips pressing her down on him. As the tumult came he made certain she could feel all of him then bathed her with his fire even as she poured her love on him.

She collapsed forward against him breathing heavily. Low subtle moans rolling off her lips against the side of his neck, "Oh my god, Ohh my god," she whispered panting, moaning over and over making him smile.

He exhaled trying to regain his breath. He turned his head to the left and found her forehead planting a loving kiss. He held her eyes letting his head rest back on the couch, her lips inches from his as he whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Calleigh smiled and kissed his lips still breathing hard. "And you… you're, amazing," she whispered breathlessly."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her against him. Calleigh let her eyes close in contentment. Horatio smiled watching her and very gently lifted his hips.

Calleigh's eyes shot open and she lifted her head with a moan looking at him.

He lifted his hips again letting her feel how hard he was. He reached up and tenderly pulled her lips to his whispering, "I'm not done with you yet."

"What's gotten into you tonight?" she question quietly, feeling his control and desire.

He slouched more on the couch and grabbed onto her hips, holding her in place. His hips lifted leisurely, teasingly, his manhood sliding in deeply, surrounded by her velvetiness and wet heat. He moaned low, his jaw clenched as he rumbled quietly in his sensual tone, "I'm going to make you come again and again and again."

Calleigh eyes widened, his low sensual tone completely undoing her. She gasped feeling him move inside her, feeling his deepness, his hardness. She bit down on her lip trying to hold back another moan but couldn't. Her melodic moans rolled off her lips as she tried to remain quiet but failed. All the pleasure was too much for her as she softly moaned his name again and again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers threaded into his hair as she blissfully clung to the love of her life.

TBC….


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay you can all thank my beta for this extra long chapter. We hope you all enjoy it and get ready, the next chapter will be the last!**

**This story is coming to an end... so to speak. Much more to follow... of course. Hahaha**

**Thank you all for the wonderful comments and reviews. Thank you very much Angie, my wonderful, amazing beta.**

**Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

III

The bright rays of the morning sun filled their room. Horatio lay sleeping flat on his back, his head turned facing Calleigh. Her left arm wrapped around his chest, her leg covering his. She moaned and shifted burying her head against his chest more.

Horatio groaned his right hand reaching down and pulling the sheet up more covering their naked bodies. Calleigh pressed her body against his more for warmth. His left arm curled around her as he felt her breast crush deliciously against his chest.

A feather light caress across his cheek made his eyes open. He smiled seeing her staring at him with a glowing grin. She held his eyes tracing her tender finger down his cheek and over his lips in a tantalizing caress.

"Morning handsome," she rasped beaming.

A low hum left his throat and he couldn't contain his growing smile. "Morning, beautiful… oh um, I mean free spirit," he said in a low gritty rumble.

Calleigh chuckled and continued to trace her finger along his face propping herself up on her elbow. Her head tilted, her heart over flowing with love at the man lying in front of her.

Horatio watched her as his own curiosity got the better of him. "What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly.

"You," she answered cuddling closer to him. Her fingers slid into his red tousled hair loving the soft silky texture. She played with his hair enjoying the way his short strands gathered between her fingers.

Horatio let his eyes close enjoying her gentle touch.

"Tired?" She asked, watching his chest rise and fall evenly. "You should be after last night," she said chuckling.

Horatio's eyes opened and his brows rose with his grin. "Actually… I don't feel tired at all. I feel…" he let his eyes go up to the ceiling in thought. "I feel almost revived… energetic."

"Really?" She said in disbelief, taken aback. "What exactly did Red Cloud do to you?"

Horatio laughed quietly. "I umm, don't think it was Red Cloud sweetheart." He turned to her more lying on his side facing her. His hand slid her blonde hair off her shoulder allowing his fingers access to the smooth silky skin of her shoulder.

Calleigh bit down on her lip. "He did something," she said, holding Horatio's eyes. "How did you manage to—"

Horatio quickly pressed his index finger to her lips cutting her off. He grinned, leisurely teasing her lips with his finger. His eyes taking in the soft protruding fullness as her teeth pressed more into her bottom lip. A muted sigh vibrated deep in his chest knowing full well what those succulent lips were capable of. They drove him to unbelievable heights… they drove him insane. He whispered in his velvety tone, "Do you know… I love when you bite down on your bottom lip like that?"

He adoringly guided his finger over it again. "Do you have any idea what this act does to me?" His voice barely a whisper as he traced his finger over her bottom lip releasing it gently from her teeth. His lips covering hers as his hand slid sensually down her side, to her waist and over her hip, resting on her firm backside, he pressed her against him letting her feel the effects she had on him.

She gasped into his mouth feeling his hardness press against her thigh. Her eyes shot open and he smiled.

"See what I mean beautiful."

"Oh my," she whispered staring at him in awe. His hand teasingly glided down and then back up her inner thigh, his fingers stroking her silky smooth skin causing her to cry out with pleasure.

His mouth slid over her ear, his warm breath whispering, "Sssh…."

Calleigh gasped as the waves of pleasure he ignited flowed through her body from head to toe. She bit down on her lip trying to suppress her moans of delight, her desire pooling.

A door abruptly closed and Calleigh bolted upright into a sitting position. She listened closely as Horatio smiled, relaxed, and watched her eyes slide back and forth in thought.

He slid his hand along the curve of her back and she jumped looking down at him. "Wait," she whispered, "Someone's up."

Horatio's brows arched high and he nodded. "Yes… I would have to agree," he chuckled, taking her hand and placing it on the sheet right over his awakening sex.

Her eyes widened on him and she gave him a glare whispering, "That's not what I meant!" She pulled her hand back and listened again. Her eyes focused on the door.

Horatio lay back relaxing, watching her stare at the bedroom door. His eyes focused on her sensuous spinal column, his fingers leisurely caressing, sliding down her vertebrae. His eyes followed the curve of her spine down from her shoulder blades to that beautiful arch in her back where he always managed to get lost. He let his eyes close immersed in the moment.

Calleigh turned back to him whispering, "Do you think they heard us?" She asked not allowing him to answer. "I bet they heard us… especially last night! Oh god!" She said feeling mortified.

Horatio pulled himself from his revere and sat up beside her. "Calleigh, we're all adults here."

Her eyes grew wider. "So you think they did!" She said horrified covering her mouth with her hand.

"No… no, that's not what I meant," Horatio said, trying to salvage the situation. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back down on the bed beside him. "Relax, no one heard us, alright? He whispered trying to reassure her. He held her eyes and shook his head. "No one heard sweetheart. Joe's on pain killers remember?" He said quietly pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

Calleigh closed her eyes feeling the softness of his lips, his hand as it slid down between her breasts, then lower onto her firm stomach. She sighed easily becoming lost in the pleasure of his mesmerizing touch.

"Gus! Windwalker! Cut it out!" Joe yelled, trying to quiet the barking animals.

Calleigh's eyes shot open again and Horatio couldn't help his laughter.

"It's not funny!" She whispered glaring at him.

He nodded running a hand over his face trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry… you're… just—"

"Just what?!" She snapped staring at him.

"You're just too… cute, sweetheart." He answered quietly, his hand cupping her face, his thumb caressing her silky smooth cheek.

She let out a long breath and whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm just… embarrassed. I mean… if they heard us?"

Horatio smiled. "They didn't okay, so put the thought out of your mind. We're fine sweetheart… besides, what happened to my bold bullet girl from the barn?"

Calleigh chuckled, "She turned into a chicken over night." She held his eyes and whispered with a shrug, "Sorry."

"That's alright sweetheart, I understand," he said, shifting his body to the side.

"But does little Horatio?" She chuckled still feeling his hardness brush against her thigh.

Horatio smiled back. "Little Horatio will be fine. He just needs a little time to… cool off."

Another door closed and they could hear the animals barking outside the house.

Calleigh sat up shaking her head. "I'm gonna take a shower," she said, sitting up on the side of the bed sliding her shirt back on.

Horatio rolled over onto his back watching her. His eyes caressing languorously, enjoying the view as she strolled over to the bathroom.

"Maybe I'll join you," he said in a low sensual tone making her turn.

"Don't you dare! You behave," she glared whispering, pointing her finger at him, shaking her head. She grabbed a few things from her bag and headed into the bathroom.

Horatio sighed and grinned.

III

Calleigh walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later. A white fluffy towel wrapped around her as she dried her hair with another. She lifted her head to see Horatio was fast asleep again lying flat on his back. She smiled and couldn't resist. She walked over to his side of the bed leaned over and pressed a feather light kiss to his lips.

"Wake up my prince," she whispered.

His eyes opened finding hers smiling down at him.

"I thought you said you weren't tired," she teased.

"I'm not," he said, quickly grabbing onto her waist pulling her down on top of him.

Calleigh laughed shoving herself off him before he could roll over on top of her. "I'm going to call you frisky today." She rolled off the bed and stood up adjusting her towel, shaking her head looking back at him.

Horatio grinned propping himself up on one elbow staring at her. The sheets gathered at his waist as he retorted. "Well I guess I should call you my little sex kitten after that scene in the barn yesterday."

She gasped and narrowed her eyes on him throwing the wet towel hitting him square in the face. He chuckled but was instantly assaulted by her vanilla sent that covered the towel. "Mm-mmm," he hummed lifting it higher to his nose, his hungry blue eyes still locked on her.

"Stop it!" She demanded laughing. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a few items smiling, still feeling his eyes upon her. '_Two can play this game_,' she thought, with a very mischievous grin.

"So did you have a good talk with Red Cloud last night," she asked, letting her towel drop to the floor.

Horatio's mouth dropped open and when he tried to speak nothing came out. His eyes devoured her beautiful bare body, languidly sliding up and down her sexy curves. He swallowed hard.

She chuckled taking it further, slipping on a very sexy thong made of black lace that she knew he'd packed purposely for her. It was one of his favorites and her smile grew at the thought, also at the growing silence in the room too. She casually slipped on a black matching bra that he also made sure to put in her bag. Inside she was dying to turn and see the expression on his face but kept her wits about her continuing her torturous play.

An inaudible sound of pleasure escaped his lips as he examined every detail, inch by beautiful inch. Her low rise underwear hugged her backside and hips, causing him an extreme throbbing sensation as his manhood stiffened to its max. He sighed imagining what he could do to her. She finally turned and his lustful eyes locked onto hers.

"Well?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip innocently, acting as if nothing was wrong. "What did you and Red Cloud talk about?"

Horatio blinked unable to comprehend her words. The scallop band of her underwear seemed to hypnotize him as he followed the curves across and down, right between her legs.

"Horatio?" She questioned, unable to hide her grin. Both hands went to her hip and she sassed. "Are you listening to me?"

Horatio swallowed hard. He hummed silently, his eyes glued to her incredibly sexy body. "With every fiber of my being," he murmured, in his sexy 'I want you now' tone. He rolled back over onto his back, his fingers interlocked, resting his hands behind his head watching her slip on a black tank top pulling it down covering her stomach… just barely. He licked his lips.

The sheet tenting as Calleigh turned and slipped on a pair of blue jeans wiggling her butt as she pulled them up.

Horatio could no longer hold back. He verbalized his satisfaction causing her to turn and look at him; only her eyes went to the tenting sheet instead. Her mouth dropped open looking at the rather large bulge poking straight up into the sheet.

"What am I going to do with you?" She said laughing to herself.

A tortures hum came from his dry throat and his brows arched. "Ohh, I can think of so many things just about now."

III

Horatio dressed in a pair of relaxed Levis, a white short sleeve button down shirt and his black timberlands. Calleigh adjusted her black tank top and her eyes gave him the once over… dreamily.

"So what did you and Red Cloud talk about? She asked, watching Horatio brush his damp red hair in the bathroom mirror.

Horatio looked at her through the mirror holding her gaze. "A little of everything I guess."

"Like…" she urged, bumping him with her hip. "Did you tell him about your childhood?"

"Mm," he tilted his head, "not exactly sweetheart."

"You don't want to tell me about it?" She asked feeling hurt.

Horatio turned to her reaching for her hands. "No, that's not it. The truth is… we spoke about everything. My past, our future," he said quietly, holding her beautiful gaze.

Her brows rose, "Our Future?" She smiled.

Horatio nodded feeling the same happiness she did. "Yes… Our future… and maybe… many, many children too."

Calleigh's smile widened and she laughed teasing him. "Yeah, I can see that with the way you've been lately."

Horatio's brows rose as he retaliated. "Really? Well, you are one to talk, Mrs. Spontaneous, and look what you did to my neck."

Calleigh gasped. "That… that was… I didn't plan that… you told me to," she tried to explain with him still chuckling.

"I know… Spontaneous," he said again, watching her eyes flash angrily at him. He quickly reached for her and pulled her against him. He whispered near her ear, "I love everything about you and I wouldn't change a thing. I am only teasing you beautiful… you do know that."

Calleigh smiled and looked up into his eyes. Her arms tightened around him. "You had better be mister," she teased with a giggle, his lips nuzzling on her neck.

"Don't you dare," she moaned feeling him suckle gently on her neck.

"Fair is fair sweetheart," he murmured against her neck laving at the small bruise he just created.

"Oh, god…" Calleigh sighed feeling her whole body tingle from the softness of his lips.

Horatio nuzzled his way back to her lips planting a sizzling kiss. He drew back and shook his head at the aroused state they were both in once again. He rumbled low, "C'mon, before we both get… Impulsive again."

Calleigh giggled as he held her hand and tugged lightly, pulling her out of the bathroom.

III

They walked out together, both smiling heading into the dining room hearing Red Cloud and Joe talking.

"Good morning," Horatio said as Calleigh smiled at them both.

"Good morning, sleep well," Red Cloud asked looking at Horatio. Joe grinned looking down.

"As a matter of fact I did…" He turned back to a smiling, blushing Calleigh, "We did, he corrected himself. "Thank you." Horatio said to the older man.

"The moon was full. The Great Spirit watches over you both. Remember what I told you and you will have many peaceful nights."

"I will," Horatio answered nodding at Red Cloud.

Joe handed Calleigh a cup of coffee and picked up a second for Horatio. "Here ya go pal," he said nodding to the table. "Sit down and get ready to try some of Red Clouds famous bacon and eggs.

Horatio and Calleigh sat down next to one another both unable to wipe the smiles off their faces.

Joe smiled, he was happy for them. "I can't help but notice that time away from work agrees with the two of you. You should do it more often," Joe said smiling.

"Is that a personal invitation to come here and ride when ever we want?" Calleigh drawled teasing him, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You bet it is," Joe quickly responded looking over to Red Cloud, "Isn't that right Red Cloud?"

Red Cloud brought in a large tray and placed it on the table. "Yes, of course, you both are always welcome in our home," the older man said taking his seat at the head of the table.

"See," Joe winked at Calleigh making her laugh.

They each filled their plates eating and talking while they ate breakfast.

"So I bet you can't wait to go riding huh?" Joe said looking across the table at Calleigh and then Horatio.

"Un-huh," she answered looking up at him. "I can't begin to tell you how excited I am at just the thought. Yesterday was incredible; it just felt like old times, it was perfect." She sighed happily and smiled looking over at Horatio.

"I'll bet, especially since you were a farm girl before," Joe chuckled. "Anyway, I'm glad you're both here." He smiled at Calleigh, "So you had no idea he was going to surprise you huh?"

"Nope," Calleigh chuckled. "He's real good at surprising me all the time. I never can tell what he has up his sleeve."

"I'll bet," Joe answered with a nod at Horatio. "So I'll take you into the stable and let you pick your mount. Then we'll head out to the river and I'll show you the most beautiful view you could ever imagine."

Calleigh smiled, "The big black one, with the white stripe down his nose." She chewed on a small piece of bacon.

"That's Shadoe," Joe said with a smile. "Great Choice, he's a gentle fellow."

Red Cloud cleared his throat and looked at Joe. "Brave Eagle does not plan on riding, does he?"

Joe swayed his head back and forth. "Don't worry, I'll go easy. The exercise will be good for me."

"No it will not," Red Cloud said in a calm even tone. "You're not well enough yet and will only prolong your healing."

"Red Cloud, I think I know what I am capable of doing. Besides being a doctor kinda helps. I'll be fine," Joe said getting annoyed.

Red Cloud shook his head. "The Brave Eagle in the sky always sees clearly but today, you my son, do not. You see and understand," Red Cloud pointed to his temple and eyes, "Yet you are blind, unlike the wise eagle that flies in the sky."

"Now hang on a minute," Joe said trying to defend himself. "I think as a surgeon, I know what is good for me. I'm okay. My ribs are healing and my breathing is fine. I think I'm capable of more than you give me credit for.

Horatio and Calleigh remained quiet letting the two of them hash it out.

Red Cloud stood up and approached Joe. He stood behind him with Joe looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

Red Cloud put his hand on Joe's ribs causing him to gasp and stiffen. Joe winced.

Red Cloud sat back down quietly not saying a word.

Joe struggled trying to regain control of his breathing rubbing a hand over his tired face. "It's not that bad."

Red Cloud gave him a nod. "You forget Brave Eagle; I have been a medicine man for many, many moons. Many more than even you. I see your pain even when you do not. I sense your trouble breathing, even as you sit here and eat. Please do not ride, I worry for you."

Joe bowed his head feeling guilty. "You're right," he sighed heavily. "And I do know better. Forgive me old friend," he said, reaching for Red Clouds hand that he covered with his own.

Red Cloud nodded with a reserved smile.

III

Joe and Calleigh headed out to the stables while Horatio stayed behind helping Red Cloud tidy up. They finished and headed outside to see Calleigh riding Shadoe. Joe stood sulking leaning on the wooden fence of the pen watching her ride.

"Thanks again Joe," Horatio said placing a hand on his back as he stood beside him. "I can't tell you how much this means to the both of us. She is really enjoying herself."

"Anytime Horatio, I mean that," Joe said smiling. "Anyone can see how much she loves it from the huge smile she has been sporting since breakfast."

"Since yesterday," an amused Horatio corrected. He turned to Red Cloud, who was apparently gone. He looked all around and turned back to Joe, "Where's… Red Cloud?"

"There!" Joe chuckled pointing watching Red Cloud ride his pinto out toward Calleigh. He joined in stride along side of her. "Don't worry, she's safe with him." Joe chuckled.

"I know," Horatio answered, watching them ride off in the distance together with Gus barking and Windwalker beside Red Cloud and Calleigh.

"He's taking her to the river. She's gonna love it," Joe said smiling. "C'mon, I could use another cup of coffee," he said heading back inside the house.

Horatio sat down on a long couch, while Joe took a recliner across from him.

"So how are you feeling?" Horatio asked, seeing Joe run his hand along his sore ribs.

"Oh, no… Don't you start," Joe said with a smirk. "I'm fine. A little sore, but fine."

Horatio nodded. "I'm sorry about everything that happened Joe. I wish I could have done more."

"More!" Joe gasped almost choking on his coffee. "Horatio, if it weren't for you and Calleigh…" Joe shook his head. "I wouldn't be alive today."

Horatio hummed low with a nod. "Well we understand how hard it can be Joe. You've been through hell. We just wanted you to know that we're here for you if you ever need anything, or just want to talk okay?" Horatio said guiltily.

Joe smiled. "Okay Pal. And thank you… Thank you both for that, I appreciate it." He sighed and shook his head, "None of this has been easy. People look to us and think we're god… but we're not." He let out another heavy breath. "We make mistakes; we have feelings and we're not perfect." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "We even cry sometimes…" he gathered himself and continued, "in the dead of night thinking of that one person we weren't able to help."

Horatio listened to Joe's anguished words understanding exactly how the man felt. He knew it all too well as he took another sip of his coffee waiting for Joe to continue.

"So how do you like Red Cloud?" Joe asked changing the subject.

Horatio smiled and understood. "I like him. He's a good man… different, but good."

"I'll say," Joe chuckled wincing in pain.

Horatio put his cup down on the side table and leaned forward. "You're not feeling to good today huh?"

Joe sighed, "Is it that noticeable?" He grimaced again letting his head go back on the recliner.

"Have you been taking your pain meds?"

Joe nodded. "Only when I need them."

"Like now," Horatio said standing up looking at Joe. "Where are they?"

"Kitchen counter," Joe said with a nod. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Horatio walked into the kitchen and found the lone bottle of Percocet on the counter. His eyes scanned it quickly as he walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water bringing it back in for Joe.

"Take two," Horatio said.

Joe chuckled sitting up a bit. "Yes doctor," he joked swallowing the pills in a mouth full of water. He sat back and let his head relax against the chair.

"Why don't you close your eyes for a while and relax," Horatio said.

"With two Percocet… I don't think I have much choice," Joe said.

"Good. Get some well deserved rest." Horatio answered, watching Joe doze off.

It wasn't long before Joe's body was completely relaxed in the recliner. Horatio got up and covered him with a blanket. He watched him for a moment than sat back down on the couch in thought. He exhaled quietly and let his head go back on the couch.

Horatio heard a sound and looked over to his left seeing Calleigh's back. Another sound got his attention and when he turned back to see Calleigh he jumped alarmed seeing instead a serpents head wrapped around her neck.

He thrashed as a heavy hand pressed against his shoulder. Horatio's eyes flew open with a gasp seeing Red Cloud.

"Easy, Wachabe… you had a vision. Give it time to clear," He said gently, keeping his hand on Horatio's chest.

He stared at Red Cloud and shook his head. His breathing ragged as he rasped confused, "A what?"

"A vision," Red Cloud repeated.

Horatio blinked and rubbed his eyes. "How is that possible?"

Red Cloud smiled. "You chose to let the Great Spirit guide you in your sleep."

Horatio shook his head mumbling, "I didn't choose anything? Last thing I remember… I was sitting here with Joe, and…" He let out a long breath. "I'm okay."

Red Cloud nodded. "Yes, I see that, but you are upset. Please, tell me about it. Share your vision with me."

Horatio exhaled running a hand over his face. He looked up to see Joe was not in the recliner and Calleigh wasn't around. "Where's Joe and Calleigh?" He asked concerned.

Isicola Waka helped him to bed. She will return shortly.

Horatio nodded and his words just flowed. "I thought it was Calleigh I saw," he said still confused, his eyes going distant in thought. "It was, I'm sure of it, but when I turned back to see her…" he shook his head running his hands over his tired eyes.

"What did you see?" Red Cloud asked again.

"It was a serpents head on her body… then her, and then a snake was wrapped around her throat." Horatio shook his head trying to forget the vivid images. How is that possible?" He asked in a confused whisper.

Red Cloud nodded. "The Raven plays with your mind that is how. The Great Spirit is trying to guide you… prepare you for the storm that is coming but the Raven will try to trick you. He does not want you to succeed. He will do all he can to trick you, so be aware."

"But why Calleigh?" He asked quietly disturbed by the images.

"Is everything okay?" Calleigh asked unaware of what just happened.

"Yes… fine," Horatio said, with an unconvincing nod. He rubbed his eyes again.

You must rest. The Great Spirit will try again to connect with you."

"No. No, I'm not tired Red Cloud," Horatio answered firmly not wanting to sleep again.

"But you must. You're body must rest so the Great Spirit can guide you. What has begun must be finished. The Great Spirit connects with you for a reason. You must let your mind relax. Do not fear, he will let no harm come to you and we will be here with you."

"It was just a dream," Horatio said, trying to brush it off.

Red Cloud crossed his arms on his chest. "Is that what you believe Wachabe… or is that what you wish it to be? Remember… choose wisely."

Horatio sighed heavily. "I don't… I don't need anymore sleep," He said, attempting to stand but faltered feeling very week and drained.

Red Cloud put his hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Please… you must rest, trust me. You're body is weak and needs to recuperate after the visions."

Calleigh sat near Horatio worried. His face pale and his forehead beaded with sweat. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned with a gentle palm on his cheek.

"Yes… I'm fine sweetheart," he said blinking, trying to clear the haziness from his mind and fight the feeling of exhaustion overpowering him.

She put her hand on his shoulder directing him back down on the couch. "Lay down, please," she quietly urged.

Horatio held her worried eyes and relented lying back down on the couch. He gave her a small smile, "I'm okay."

She nodded. "Mm-hmm, but you're just really pale and I think Red Cloud is correct. I think you need to rest for a little while."

Horatio exhaled nosily through his nose surrendering to the fatigue that over took his body. Calleigh held onto his hand sitting beside him, soothing him with her words. Horatio couldn't seem to keep his eyes open on her as they closed involuntary. He quickly drifted off again only this time Calleigh stayed with him not letting go of his hand. Red Cloud stood by and nodded his approval.

III

A few hours passed when Horatio woke again feeling somewhat refreshed. He inhaled deeply taking in the warm air around him feeling relaxed once again. He walked beside Red Cloud in deep thought.

"I am glad you are rested Wachabe."

"Yes, it would appear that you were right. I do feel much better, almost invigorated. Thank you."

"Another vision?" Red Cloud asked.

"No, nothing I can remember this time. Actually, all I can say is I feel better… more energetic."

"Good. Very good. The Great Spirit wished for you to rest and so you did. It was a peaceful rest as you say?"

"Yes." Horatio nodded with a thought. "Something strange happened last night," he said, making Red Cloud turn to him.

Red Cloud held his eyes and nodded. "Did you have another vision?"

"No, in fact… I didn't dream at all."

Red Cloud raised his finger. "That is good. You see, the moon was full and the Great Spirit watched over you."

Horatio nodded. The truth was anyone who heard Red Cloud would think he was certifiably nuts but Horatio knew differently. He had his doubts in the beginning but today… he had none. Red Cloud was very sane and very knowledgeable. "The Great Spirit huh?" He answered with a chuckle.

Red Cloud looked at him. "You still doubt the Great Spirit Wachabe?"

"No." Horatio answered quietly. "It's just… I had a hard time trying to get to sleep last night. I'll admit sometimes I do, but last night was different… I didn't feel tired at all."

Red Cloud smiled. "The Great Spirit was with you, you see. Your mind found clarity last night, and the Great Spirit filled you with it's energy and strength."

Horatio remained quiet in thought. _'Yeah, energy, and more energy,'_ he thought, with a grin thinking of their lovemaking. "How is that possible?"

"The Great Spirit makes it so. As I said, only the Great Spirit understands and he shows us the way… but only if we allow him to do so. Only if we choose to go with him and see."

Horatio sighed low. "Red Cloud, is there anything else you can tell me that may help?"

Red Cloud nodded and his tone dropped even lower. "Yes. I had another vision last night. The Great Spirit says you know this man. He shows me the sun and the moon in the sky. This means great power, this means the man is of authority, as you say. His mind is bad and the evil inside him is pure. You understand this?"

"Maybe…" Horatio said nodding his head. "Maybe someone in the department," Horatio answered thinking of one such man.

'_Stetler.'_

"There is something else I have seen and I am unsure of its meaning. I feel great worry for you here," he said, gently placing his hand over Horatio's heart."

Horatio stopped and smiled. He held Red Clouds amber eyes and his voice dropped low. "I'll be okay Red Cloud. No worries," Horatio said, affectionately placing a hand on the older mans shoulder.

"No Wachabe." Red Cloud shook his head back and forth looking down at the ground worried. "You will not be okay for this. This has great consequences; this brings great destruction with it. No matter how I try to prepare you the Great Spirit says it can not be."

"Why?" Horatio asked unsure.

"I have no answer. The Great Spirit says you must choose your own path. He says to trust in your heart but keep your head. He says your ego is the greatest enemy you will ever face."

"My ego? I don't… I don't understand," Horatio replied trying to make sense of Red Clouds words.

"What you think you may know… will not be. Do not be so sure of yourself this time. Trust in your heart Wachabe."

"I don't understand," he whispered.

"As I do not either, I see only what the Great Spirit shows me, we must trust him," Red Cloud stated.

"If I wish to connect with the Great Spirit again… can I?" Horatio asked in thought.

"If you allow the Great Spirit to fill you, he will come to you but you must believe, otherwise he will not waste his time with the nonbeliever."

They watched Calleigh ride in the distance, both looking out in deep thought thinking of their conversation and the visions.

Thinking of the coming storm.

"Go to her," Red Cloud said pointing to the horse's pen. "Take Sundance, he is gentle," he offered, opening the gate and taking a hold of the horse's reins.

Horatio's brows arched and he swallowed. "Um… I'm sure she'll come in sooner or later," he said, taking the reins from Red Clouds hand.

"No, she will not. Her spirit is free and her mind so open she thinks of nothing but how wonderful she feels. This is as it should be, but she forgets the time and I believe that is your job to remind her," Red Cloud chuckled.

Horatio smiled mumbling low, "Sure…" He exaggerate the word stretching it out as he put one foot in the stirrup and threw his other leg around, getting comfortable in the saddle. He shifted and Red Cloud smiled.

"It will come back to you Wachabe, just relax in your seat," he said, with a grin holding Sundance's bit. "Remember, time is precious. Take her to the river and talk of your hopes and dreams. You will both enjoy yourself much, but remember the time," he said, pointing to the sun. "Now go," he laughed slapping Sundance on the backside.

The horse neighed loudly and Horatio held on as the horse took off running. Little by little Horatio adjusted to his seat. He bounced a bit but it had been a while since he rode. He let himself relax, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, allowing his body to loosen up. He adjusted his grip on the reins giving Sundance some slack. His hips began an easy roll in the saddle moving along with Sundance's stride.

Calleigh stopped Shadoe in disbelief and smiled watching Horatio ride, making his way out to her. He slowed the horse down and trotted coming up along side her with a shy grin.

She was beaming. "Well who knew," she drawled in her southern tone, smiling so wide it cause Horatio to look down embarrassed.

He chuckled, "Okay… I can ride, I admit it… but nothing like you sweetheart," he said, finding her sparkling eyes. "You… you are amazing to watch."

"Ohh, I don't agree handsome, you look pretty good from where I'm sitting."

Horatio nodded with a smile tugging lightly on the reins. Sundance went around in a circle feeling Horatio direct him. He smiled at Calleigh, his voice risqué as he wiggled his brows. "So beautiful… wanna go for a ride?"

Calleigh gave him a mega watt smile as her brows rose in surprise. "You're on handsome. Where are we going?"

Horatio winked at her. "I hear the river is quite beautiful this time of day."

Calleigh nudged Shadoe with her legs as their horses began walking side by side. "I'll race you," she said not giving him a second to respond. "YA!" She shouted, pressing her legs tighter against the horse. "C'mon Shadoe, let's show him what we got!"

"Hey!" Horatio said, trying to control Sundance as his horse circled once excitedly. He easily took control talking to the Palomino, "C'mon boy… let's go get her. YA!" He shouted leaning forward as Sundance took off.

Calleigh looked over her shoulder seeing him gaining and laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good and it was all because of Horatio. _'God I love him,'_ She thought, letting her eyes close to the sensation of the wind brushing against her face.

He caught up and joined in stride along side of her. "That was a bit unfair beautiful," he said, a bit winded.

"Yeah," she giggled, "but it was a lot of fun," she said, her smile dazzling him.

They both slowed to a trot coming up on the river as Horatio inhaled deeply taking in the fresh air and surroundings. His eyes scanned the beautiful area taking in the clear crisp water, the different size rocks all along the river bank, the short grass, and even a few big old beautiful trees.

Horatio soaked it all up. He sighed, "It's beautiful here. Who would think a place like this exists out here."

"Red Cloud," she chuckled, and then stopped getting off her horse.

Horatio followed suite dismounting. They both walked together, loosely holding the reins as they spoke.

"We have to go soon, I know," she said sadly looking at him.

He reached for her hand and held it as they walked. "We can come back sweetheart, I promise," he said stopping, letting go of the reins. He turned to her and cupped her face, tenderly brushing his fingers along cheek. He held her eyes for a moment and kissed her lovingly.

Calleigh returned the kiss, her hand releasing the reins also as her arms wrapped high around his neck. They kissed tenderly, lingering not wanting the moment to end.

"You promise?" Calleigh asked drawing back but still holding his pools of blue.

"Of course," he whispered pulling her against him for another loving kiss.

She sighed contented and hugged him close whispering. "It's so beautiful here Horatio. I can't remember the last time I felt this—"

"Free," he said finishing for her. He cupped her face looking into her beautiful eyes seeing that beautiful bombshell smile again. It always undid him.

"Yes. Free," she said quietly. "The last two days with you here have been very special. I have thought of nothing but us and riding and Joe of course," she chuckled. "We came for him but somehow…." She let her words trail off in thought.

Horatio smiled watching her eyes go distant. "But somehow, it turned out to be good medicine for us too huh?"

She nodded and hugged him closely again. "Perfect," she said holding his gaze. "I mean, it's all too good to be true, not having any bad news for a change is really nice. No job, no work, just us… you and me," she smiled.

'_No death_,' he thought, almost finishing again for her. "Just us," he repeated, taking her hand and leading her over to one of the trees. He sat down and tugged lightly on her hand. She sat down between his legs with her back on his chest, just like they did at the beach. He sighed wrapping his arms around her holding her close against him.

They both sat there in deep thought holding one another lovingly. Their horse's eating the grass nearby as they watched in awe.

Calleigh laid her head against his left shoulder as he looked over at her. She whispered, "I love you Horatio Caine. I have for such a long time and I just want to share my life with you."

His hand gently squeezed hers and against his better judgment he hummed low, "How's… forever sound?"

Calleigh's eyes widened and she turned more to him looking into his crinkling blue eyes.

Horatio smiled and kissed her lovingly. "Calleigh Caine… does have a beautiful ring to it," he purred near her ear.

"Calleigh Caine," she chuckled feeling giddy. "Well first I think we need to test drive the living space handsome. You may change your mind once I move in with you?" She laughed patting his leg.

"Not a chance beautiful, not a chance."

"Well you had better keep your options open just in case. You haven't seen everything I own. I am bound to take up all your space."

"Really," said Horatio with a grin. "It all sounds good to me. I would love to be confined in a small space with you."

Calleigh turned and lifted her leg straddling his lap facing him. She cupped his face and kissed his lips softly. She whispered, "Make love to me handsome?"

Horatio hummed into her mouth and drew back looking into her glowing green eyes. It was getting late and he knew they should be heading back soon. "What if I said I'll make love to you all night long, would that be acceptable?"

Calleigh giggled, "Maybe… it depends."

Horatio's brows rose. "On?"

"On who takes control of the reins," she laughed.

Horatio nodded. "Sweetheart, I promise you, tonight you will have no control at all!"

"I have a better idea," Calleigh said getting up with mischievous eyes. "The first one back gets control."

Horatio rose and patted himself off as Calleigh quickly catapulted herself up onto Shadoe.

"Hey," Horatio said turning to her. "You're not going to cheat again are you?"

Calleigh smiled and threw her head back laughing. "Yes!" She shouted as her horse took off. "YA! "Come and get me handsome," she yelled over her shoulder.

Horatio began laughing, his heart filled with a love he never thought possible. He was happy, very happy and hopped on Sundance chasing after her. "YA!" he shouted, making the horse bolt.

III

Horatio and Calleigh said thank you to Joe and Red Cloud for their hospitality. Calleigh hugged Joe and Red Cloud giving them both a small kiss on the cheek. Horatio patted Joe on the shoulder affectionately, doing the same with Red Cloud, their eyes locked in understanding.

Red Cloud and Joe waved goodbye as the animals barked running after the Hummer. Red Cloud stared ahead for a long time watching the Hummer get further and further away.

"Red Cloud," Joe called, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. I am fine Brave Eagle, but Wachabe and Isicola Waka will soon need your help. The Great Spirit says danger and destruction will soon be upon them." Red Cloud placed a strong hand on Joe's shoulder. "My son, we must make you well again."

Joe nodded feeling uneasy and turned back around still seeing the Hummer in the far distance.

"Whatever I can do to help… I will," he murmured with concern.

TBC….

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but real life can sometimes slow things down. Anyway we are back and instead of this being the last chapter, you will all have one more. You can thank my beta for that too! Thank you all for the comments and feedback. I apologize for not getting back to some of you but I hope you all know how much I appreciate and value all of your thought and feedback. I always look forward to the reviews and feedback, you all always make me smile. SO I give a great big Thank You to you all!! Angie, my awesome beta and very good friend, thank you once again for proofing. Thanks Spiffy!**

**Enjoy.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

III

Calleigh was beaming having enjoyed their weekend getaway. Red Cloud had been a wonderful host, but for Calleigh, it was the thrill of being back on a ranch again and sharing this experience with Horatio made it just that much more special. '_That was a wonderful surprise,_' she turned in thought smiling, looking over at the man who was responsible for her happiness, only he was frowning. His forehead wrinkled in deep thought.

"Horatio, everything okay?" She asked affectionately, caressing her hand over the back of his hair. "You've been very quiet since we left."

He turned to her with that shy smile. Her instinct was dead on and she was able to read him like a book. "Just thinking sweetheart, ya know."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it Horatio so please take advantage of this free service that I'm offering." Calleigh said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Seriously Horatio don't shut me out and stop giving me that evasive look handsome."

Horatio snorted a laugh. "Yes ma'am." He grinned back at her.

Calleigh started processing on her own and took an educated guess. "The dreams… the visions as Red Cloud called them, is that what has you so concerned?"

Horatio turned to her surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you seemed troubled after you woke up and you really haven't been the same since the vision. Besides, it's written all over your face, you're concentrating on something," she said, as her brows arched.

Horatio held her gaze for a moment and nodded turning back to the road. Calleigh was getting to know him very well. Not only was she intelligent and sharp… she was beautiful, inside and out. He turned back to her and found her sparkling emerald eyes waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. The visions were… disturbing that's all, and to be totally honest I'm still trying to comprehend them myself and for now I'd rather not talk about it," he said, turning back to the road. "How about… you tell me which horse you enjoyed riding the most?"

Calleigh nodded appreciating his honesty. It had to be hard on him she thought talking about his past to a complete stranger. Even though neither of them had treated Red Cloud as an outsider, heck he already made such an impression on them he was like an old friend. She smiled and went along with Horatio.

"Sundancer and then Shadoe," she said grinning, "but it was Shadoe who gave this southern belle a challenging ride for her money," she drawled in that special Calleigh accent.

Horatio let out a low deep hum. "Mmm, it was breathtaking to see you riding like that. You seemed so… liberated," Horatio admitted with admiration, looking back over at her with one of his gorgeous smiles.

She giggled shyly, "I felt free! I guess that's why I've always loved being on the ranch and riding. It's wonderful, and challenging, and invigorating, and I could go on and on."

Horatio agreed with a small chuckle, "I'm sure you could sweetheart. All in all, I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself."

Calleigh wiggled her brows at him. "Well I certainly enjoyed last night with you too handsome, and I also enjoyed our _special_ time in the barn."

He hummed low thinking about it, her teasing causing his loins to stir. "And I certainly enjoyed every moment with you too beautiful." He reached for her hand lifting it to his lips kissing the back of it tenderly.

Calleigh smiled and relaxed as he gently squeezed her hand. "Okay handsome, your turn. So what was your most memorable moment?"

Horatio's brows rose with his rampant thoughts, _'Seeing you in the throes of passion straddling my lap last night.'_ He hummed his pleasure thinking about it for a long moment and shook away his naughty thoughts. His minds eye bringing him back again and again, he kept seeing her on Sundancer.

"Seeing you ride Sundancer for the first time. You were amazing, you were beautiful, you were a site to behold. I'll never forget that image for as long as I live," he said, his voice full of admiration and love.

Calleigh stared at him completely floored. Her mouth remained open in awe.

He looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked confused.

A broad smile so bright and beautiful spread across her face and she shook her head. "Your comments just took me by surprise handsome."

Horatio noticed her rosy cheeks and grinned. "Well every word is true, my bold bullet girl," he chuckled making Calleigh laughed.

"Now that's more like it," she said, with a huge yawn she unsuccessfully tried to cover with her hands. "I did expect you to say something like, the barn or our time together last night," she teased running her hand enticingly slow along his leg.

He laughed. "Actually…" He reached over and draped his arm around her shoulder sliding her closer to him. His arm hugged her possessively and he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Every moment with you is unforgettable Calleigh." His velvety tone put her in a trance.

She stared captivated by the eloquent expression in his blue eyes and when he turned back to the road she let her head drop down on his shoulder.

He purred, "I still can't get this mornings vision of you in those sexy black underwear out of my head. And trust me; it will be my pleasure this evening in removing those garments from that gorgeous body of yours."

Calleigh sighed against him, her eyes closed as she let her hand rest on his thigh. His low sexy tone and words completely undid her.

"You're tired. Stretch out and get some sleep," he said, patting his thigh to indicate she should rest her head on it.

Calleigh lay on her side, stretching out as much as she could, settling her head on his thigh. She exhaled deeply, "This feels good."

He hummed his response keeping a careful eye on the road. His hand pulled her tank top up and reached beneath it, massaging her back. She sighed, "Horatio Caine you're spoiling me."

"That's my pleasure beautiful." Her skin was as smooth as satin, and warm. His hand stroked up and down her spine, gently kneading away the tiredness and tension. Eventually he caressed his way around her ribs to her front; beneath her raised arm he found the soft fullness of her breast.

She moaned, "Horatio…"

He grinned. "Just relax beautiful."

She smiled against his thigh.

Horatio's intention wasn't to arouse but to soothe. His heart swelled with love knowing she was happy with him. Knowing she enjoyed their weekend getaway, knowing they would soon be living together. In just a few minutes he knew from her even breathing she was asleep.

Temptation got the best of him and he let his fingers sweep across her nipple. His touch airy light, but it was enough to bring an instantaneous response, even in her sleep. She stirred, shifting her weight and rubbing her head against his lap, until she settled again and became still.

Horatio clenched his jaw in an agony of pleasure. His hand swept over her hair and down her back. He whispered, "Sleep with the angels beautiful."

III

It was late and Calleigh was exhausted. Horatio pulled into the driveway shutting the engine off. He looked down at her relaxed slumberous state staring for a moment. She was fast asleep on his lap and more beautiful than ever. He smiled and gently shifted trying not to wake her.

Calleigh immediately sat up and blinked her eyes looking around confused. "Where are we…? We're home?" She asked taken aback still in a slumberous state.

"Mm-hmm," Horatio quietly hummed getting out of the Hummer. He quickly made his way around to her side opening her door. He scooped her up making her gasp, lifting her with ease into his strong arms.

Her eyes widened, "We're home," she said again, only this time in realization making him chuckle.

"Yes," he replied quietly, walking to the door fumbling with the key.

"I can walk Horatio," she said groggily, smiling affectionately at him.

"Yes, and I can carry you beautiful," he chuckled, opening the door with one hand and closing it with his foot.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to his bedroom. She whispered low into his ear, "Did I tell you I love when you carry me?"

He placed her down on the bed gently with a shy smile. "No…."

"Well I do," she said caressing his face lovingly. "I love you handsome and I had a great weekend with you. Thank you for the wonderful surprise."

Horatio smiled seeing how tired her eyes were. She let out a big yawn while he walked over to the dresser grabbing one of his shirts for her. Calleigh lifted off her tank top and removed her bra with a tired groan.

Horatio smiled trying to keep his eyes on hers, slipping the shirt around her as she put her arms through the sleeves. "You're done in," he said soothingly.

"No… No," she protested holding onto his hips, trying to persuade him otherwise, but her yawns kept giving her away. She chuckled covering her mouth, "Okay… so maybe I am, but it's all because some red head has completely worn me out this weekend.

"Ohh, I see," he said in a low exaggerated tone. "So that's the story you're going with then."

She laughed and stood up wriggling out of her pants, kicking them down to the floor stepping out of them. She leaned up and kissed him lovingly. He directed her back onto the bed pulling the covers down for her. He smiled and covered her up again watching her snuggle into the pillow.

"Sorry…" she yawned, affectionately tilting her head, apologizing to him.

His lips curved up as a beautiful authentic Horatio smile formed on his face. "No worries, we have many nights together ahead of us sweetheart." He kissed her lips and then lightly kissed her forehead whispering, "Sleep with the angels my love."

Calleigh smiled sleepily relaxed and contented; she let her tired eyes close again and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Horatio stared at the woman he loved. Her words filling his thoughts, _'I want to enjoy life more with you Horatio,_' he nodded. "And you will, I promise," he whispered with a smile.

The soft vibration from his pocket pulled him from his thoughts as he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He walked out of the bedroom pulling the door closed halfway and saw the caller ID. _'Ross, Jenna.'_ He walked out into the living room and opened the phone answering.

"Horatio," he said quietly.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Timmy asked concerned.

"No son. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, it's fine. Aunt Jenna says hello and she's feeling better. We both are. Thanks again Horatio," Timmy said with enthusiasm continuing. "I remembered you said you were going to be away for the weekend and I didn't want to bother you."

"Timmy, you can call me anytime. I thought I made that clear to you son," Horatio answered, sitting back on the couch as he kicked off his shoes.

"Yeah… I guess," he said hesitating. "I just… I know I'm a pain in the ass."

Horatio sat forward on the couch. "No your not and why would you say that?"

Timmy shrugged laughing. "I feel like a pain in the ass always causing so much trouble for everyone. Aunt Jenna, you, Joe, Frank…"

"Timmy you're not a pain at all. We all care about you son, so please don't think that alright?" Horatio said hoping to get through to the young man.

"Alright," Timmy agreed with a smile.

"So how are you adjusting to the changes? The officers are there with you right? Any problems?"

"No. Aunt Jenna makes them coffee and feeds them all the time. Frank was even here twice." Timmy whispered into the phone, "Does Frank have a girlfriend, I think he likes Aunt Jenna."

Horatio's brows arched and he smiled surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah," Timmy laughed. "I heard him telling her how pretty she looked yesterday. Then they spoke about going out for dinner together too. What do you think?"

Horatio chuckled, "Well I guess that is up to them don't you think?"

"Yeah," Timmy whispered into the phone. "I think she likes him too. She wore her special dress today just in case he stopped by."

Horatio found himself laughing and enjoying the conversation with Timmy. He shook his head looking around the house taking notice of everything as he left it.

"So tell me… how is Kelly?" Horatio asked as the line went silent. "Timmy?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Um, I… I called her and well, we're going to go out on a date maybe next weekend. What do you think?" He asked anxiously.

"I think that's wonderful Timmy," Horatio said grinning. "I know the two of you will have a great time together."

"Thanks Horatio," Timmy said happily appreciating Horatio's vote of confidence.

"Anytime, son." Horatio's eyes focused on Calleigh's laptop and he lifted it onto his lap turning it on. He waited as it booted up and hit a few keys signing on to AOL under his screen name.

"So do you think maybe you can help me out… you know, give me a few tips so I don't go and screw this up too," Timmy said, squeezing his eyes shut before he was able to get the words back.

"I think you and I need to spend some quality time together and talk about a few things," Horatio said upset that the boy couldn't get past his own guilt.

Timmy chewed on his lip pausing. "So after that… we can talk about girls?" Timmy asked making Horatio laugh out loud.

"Yes," Horatio chuckled. "Then we can talk about… women," he said, already teaching the young man something.

"Women," Timmy repeated slowly. "Yeah…"

Horatio's eyes were on the computer screen as he went through a few e-mails and messages. Nothing of importance caught his eye as he noticed Lonewolf was online.

"You're signed onto AOL now?" Horatio asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm always signed on," Timmy laughed with a shrug.

Horatio's brows furrowed in thought. "Timmy, you didn't happen to give anyone my screen name did you?" Horatio asked just making sure.

"Oh No… No one Horatio. I'm very careful and I don't want to screw that up too— Oop's…" Timmy cringed on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, every time you use the word screw up I want you to put five dollars in a jar. Do you understand me young man?"

"Are you kidding?" Timmy asked laughing.

"No." Horatio said seriously. "I mean it. This will teach you control and consequence at the same time."

Timmy's eyes wandered. "Um, okay, I guess," Timmy said hesitating "I'll try harder Horatio. I will."

"Good… because that's what I want to hear."

"I got another call coming in," Timmy said looking at the caller ID. He grinned, "Horatio can I call you back tomorrow, it's Kelly?" Timmy asked with excitement in his voice.

"Of course you can Timmy. You can call me whenever you want, okay son?"

"Okay Horatio. I'll talk to you soon. Have a good night and thanks again. Bye," Timmy said hastily hanging up on him.

Horatio chuckled closing his phone. He placed it down on the couch at his side. His eyes went to the computer screen and he squinted tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and then the back of his neck letting his head rest back against the couch. He closed his eyes for just a moment relaxing in the comfort of his own home, just happy to be back in his own surroundings.

The computer dinged as a message came up on screen and Horatio opened his eyes seeing it.

'_IamEvil666, wishes to chat, decline or accept.'_

Horatio stared at the screen for a while then let his head drop back onto the couch thinking of Red Clouds words. The invitation came up again and again until Horatio finally had enough and clicked okay to accept.

'_You are now in a private chat room with IamEvil666.'_

IamEvil666: "Hello Lieutenant Caine…."

Horatio crossed his arms on his chest staring at the words.

IamEvil666: "Nothing to say tonight, Lieutenant?"

IamEvil666: "Maybe if I ask how your little weekend getaway was, does that strike a nerve perhaps?"

'_Son of a bitch.'_ Horatio clenched his jaw staring at the words on the screen.

Justice4all: "You have my attention."

IamEvil666: "Good! Soon I will have a lot more than that."

Justice4all: "What exactly does that mean?"

IamEvil666: "Oh, you're about to find out Lieutenant. Go to your front door, you have a small package awaiting you."

Horatio heard a thump on his door and turned quickly rising. _'Gun,'_ he thought heading for the hallway closet. He retrieved his gun and quietly closed the door, checking his gun to make sure it was locked and loaded.

He exhaled a breath and pulled open the front door aiming his gun looking all around. His eyes narrowed in thought and he turned and stopped. A very large Bowie knife was stuck in his door pinning a yellow envelope to it.

Horatio walked back inside retrieving a glove. He carefully removed the knife making sure not to smudge any prints. He held the envelope by the corner with his gloved hand and walked back inside closing the door, locking it.

He placed the knife down on the coffee table and opened the yellow envelope. His eyes widened in disbelief and he quickly turned away feeling sickened. Crime scene pictures…, and not just any crime scene, but one he could never ever forget.

A picture of his dead mother's bloody and beaten body lay on the kitchen floor just as he remembered it. The bile quickly rose in his throat. He inhaled a shaky breath not wanting to look again, he slipped the first picture under and focused on the second already knowing what he would see. His father's dead body with a long kitchen knife sticking out of the center of his chest. Horatio closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose trying to breathe. He slipped the picture under to the third and final picture of him as a young cadet standing with Al Humphreys. He stared at the picture trying to figure out the connection. The computer dinged with another message, Horatio turned and lifted it back onto his lap.

IamEvil666: Well… do you like my photographs Lieutenant? It's amazing what you can find online these days. I personally think the pictures were a bit gruesome… don't you? Your mother looked like she took a really good beating… too bad you didn't make it home in time to save the poor BITCH!

Horatio's jaw clenched and his hands clenched into tight fists. He bit down repeatedly flexing his jaw muscles angrily. A flash went off in his mind and he saw Red Cloud. _'Do not let your anger control you,'_ he remembered Red Clouds words exhaling deeply.

IamEvil666: "What's wrong Horatio…? Nothing to say?" The stalker still taunted.

Justice4all: "Who are you? What do you want, and why the pictures?"

IamEvil666: I'm just making a point Lieutenant!

Justice4all: "What point?!"

IamEvil666: "My point… that You WILL SOON DIE!

Justice4all: "How do I know you? Where did you get these pictures? What does AL have to do with this?

IamEvil666: "Patience. All in good time Lieutenant, all in good time."

Justice4all: "Why are you doing this?"

IamEvil666: "Because Lieutenant… **I AM EVIL**."

Horatio's jaw clenched, he shook his head hitting the keys.

Justice4all: "No… you're a psychopath!"

IamEvil666: "Yes, and soon… this psychopath will kill you."

Horatio stared at the screen reading the words a second time.

IamEvil666: "Well Lieutenant… let the game begin!"

Horatio's eyes narrowed as the screen blinked and a message box popped up informing him.

"Your private chat session has ended."

TBC….

* * *

So did you guess who the EVIL one is yet?

All the clues and answers are right here in this story.

Last chapter coming.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter- 24

A/N: Okay everyone this is it! I apologize for the long delay but real life can sometimes throw that curve ball when you least expect it. I hope you all enjoy this and remember this is leading into, "Totally Twisted."

So here we go for the final time.

Enjoy!

* * *

III

Horatio exhaled heavily and sat back against the couch, his gun by his side and the laptop powered down on the coffee table. The pictures fresh in his mind as he closed his eyes creating a list of potential volatile suspects who would have no problem seeking a little revenge. It could be one of a hundred different criminals he arrested over the years. He shook his head in disgust frustrated with the unknown.

Horatio was torn as he sat there conflicted. One part of him trying to be more open, wanting to tell Calleigh but the protector in him said no.

He had no evidence and with the upcoming renovations going on at his home they planned on staying at Calleigh's anyway. _'At least she would be safe,'_ he thought, knowing he was only kidding himself. _'As long as she's with me… she'll never be safe.'_ He shook his head knowing she would always be in danger. Which was the last thing he wanted and just the thought of it had him clenching his jaw. _'I have to figure this out,'_ he sighed closing his eyes, letting his head drop back against the couch.

The visions, the same recurring dream tormented him again and again, as Horatio's head thrashed back and forth on the couch. The beast dancing around the fire suddenly appeared before his eyes and thrusts the spear directly into his heart.

Horatio bolted upright breathing raggedly. Still on the couch he looked around distraught and blinked back his confusion. Each time he had the vision it felt stronger… and more real than the last. He sat up remembering Red Clouds words. _'You will have many sleepless nights. You will have many more nightmares before the Evil one comes.'_

Horatio inhaled slowly filling his lungs with air, holding it in for a few seconds then slowly released it. He could feel the pounding in his chest returning to a somewhat normal rhythm. He squeezed his tired eyes shut and reluctantly got up heading for the shower.

III

Clearly disturbed by last nights event, Horatio decided to head into work early. His mind sharp, focused on the task at hand. He headed straight for the trace lab. It was quiet and no one was around which would allow him the time and privacy he needed to process the evidence.

He worked on the pictures first dusting them carefully for prints. Not surprised but disappointed that he didn't find a workable print, he sighed pursing his lips and took the knife out of the bag doing the same. He found a partial print. He snapped a quick photo and scanned it through AFIS. The computer beeped and began its search as he turned and swabbed the knife for DNA. He slid the swab in the box and walked over to the DNA analysis lab.

He gloved up again, then cut the small tip off the swab and inserted it into a small tube. He placed the tube in the centrifuge hitting a button and watched it spin. His fingers impatiently tapping on his ID as numerous thoughts ran through his head.

'_Evil,'_ Red Cloud said. _'Someone in authority.' _

The machine beeped and the printer whizzed as a final report slid out. He lifted it as his eyes scanned over the words. _'Inconclusive. Insufficient data to support a conclusion._' The finding was a familiar one and he sighed hoping for something solid, not this.

Horatio exhaled shaking his head. He turned and headed back to the lab checking the computer. AFIS came up empty as well. He took the photo out of the scanner placed it in the new file in his hand and headed for his office.

He walked in and turned on his computer placing the file down on his desk. He turned looking out the glass window seeing Eric walking into the break room. Valera headed left into DNA and Calleigh was smiling heading straight down the hall. He smiled making himself a bet knowing his blonde beauty would turn when she reached the break room. Coffee was her morning fix and the break room was always her first stop when she came to work. Horatio was surprised to see her look into the break room but continue on down the hall heading straight for his office. He turned back and walked over to his desk slipping the file into his top drawer.

A soft knock made him look up and there she was wearing one of her beautiful bombshell smiles. She tilted her head at him affectionately.

"Good morning handsome. You were in quite a rush this morning not even giving me my usual morning goodbye kiss."

He smiled shyly looking down with a nod. "I um, I did kiss you goodbye sweetheart, but you were sound asleep, probably dreaming of the horses."

She chuckled walking over to him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a very light kiss on his cheek. "There… Now I can work without any distractions and no, it wasn't about the horses handsome," she said smiling at him. Horatio's brows arched and he tilted his head laughing quietly, enjoying the view as she turned to walk away.

His computer beeped causing them to look down at the screen.

'_IamEvil666 would like to enter __a__ private chat room with you, accept or decline?'_

Calleigh looked at Horatio who quickly hit decline and pressed the power button on the monitor shutting the screen off.

"Who is this guy?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't know… but I'm working on it," he said with a sideways nod.

"Alone?" She asked, a hand resting on her hip.

"Um," he paused looking down unable to hold her eyes.

"Okay, I know that look. What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

Horatio sighed, "How do you mean?"

She smirked and then smiled. "Handsome… when you can't look me in the eye, I know something is up."

Still looking down Horatio's brows arched high and he nodded knowing she was correct, but he still felt torn. "I um…"

Calleigh gently placed two fingers under his chin lifting it, making him look directly into her entrancing emerald eyes. "Um…" his eyes crinkled at the corners and he smiled. "I um, I did want to talk to you—"

A soft knock on the door interrupted them. "Good morning," Alexx said smiling at them. "Am I interrupting something?"

Horatio looked at Calleigh and back to Alexx. "Um…" he looked back at Calleigh. "Could we discuss this later, would that be okay?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded. "Sure handsome," she headed out smiling at Alexx. "Talk to you later," she said over her shoulder.

Horatio turned and gave Alexx his full attention. His hands relaxed on his hips.

"Ma'am," he said with a questioning look.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with the tilt of her head.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired quietly.

"You have that look like something's troubling you honey."

'_Am I that __transparent__?'_ Horatio thought shaking his head. "Everything is fine Alexx. Thank you."

"Did you talk with Sam about the renovations? I was just wondering if everything went well."

"Yes I did. Everything went great and he starts on Tuesday. Thank you again Alexx, for the referral."

"Anytime, besides I think Calleigh is going to really enjoy it. I know I do, and when your tired and wiped out there's nothing in the world that feels better."

"Mmm," Horatio hummed low in agreement with one of his boyish grins.

Alexx shook her index finger at him whispering, "Horatio Caine, get your head out of the gutter!"

He chuckled feeling his face flush as Alexx walked away waving her hand dismissively.

III

The week flew by, Horatio was busy with cases but it was all quiet from his unknown annoying stalker _IamEvil666. _Horatio was ecstatic about Calleigh moving in with him yet he knew that holding information back from Calleigh wasn't a good way to start. He looked over at the woman who stole his heart for life, took in a deep breath and plunged forward.

With a warm hearted smile and his usual Horatio tenderness he took her by the hands and led her over to the couch.

Calleigh sat down with a smile that quickly faded noticing the somber look from Horatio's unsmiling eyes.

"Horatio," she said, looking up at him with apprehension.

He exhaled standing before her. "I um…" he paused trying to gather himself. "I um, have been meaning to talk to you about something.

Calleigh nodded but remained quiet listening intently.

Horatio swallowed hard and looked down. "Try to understand…." He shook his head, not comfortable with his choice of words.

Calleigh reached for his hand gently pulling him towards the couch.

"Sit down. It's okay," she said soothingly, holding his eyes as he sat down next to her.

He sighed and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "I… I have a problem Calleigh… a huge problem," he said.

"Go on handsome" She said as her left hand caressed up and down his back, trying to comfort him.

Horatio clenched his jaw. "Like… You… Me… Like us." He said flatly. He turned to find her concerned eyes upon him.

"What about us?" She asked gently holding his gaze.

He could see the distress in her eyes and it tore him up even more. _'What am I doing?' _he questioned himself. "Calleigh," he said in a low quiet tone. He let out a long measured breath. "There was a reason I didn't tell you what happened sooner..." He reached for the yellow envelope on the coffee table and turned back, to find her eyes fixed upon him. Horatio swallowed hard as he handed her the envelope, still not feeling comfortable with this decision. He never shared his past with anyone before, ever. Calleigh's eyes remained on Horatio while her fingers opened the envelope.

"Wait," he said curtly, his hands stopping hers from sliding the pictures out. He hesitated a moment trying to gather his thoughts while Calleigh wondered what was in the envelope. "I should warn you…" he shook his head, "they may be a bit… graphic." A forced breath left his nose knowing they were much more then that. They were downright gruesome.

"Okay," she said seeing the worry in his eyes as she removed the crime scene photos from the envelope. "What am I looking at?" She inquired staring back down examining the first picture.

Calleigh knew instantly as she gasped and covered her mouth stunned by the image. Horatio turned away until he heard her voice.

"Dear god," she barely whispered; her eyes downcast, widening more on the first picture of his brutally beaten mother. Calleigh examined it a moment longer then lifted her eyes back to him. She shook her head back and forth. "You didn't have to do this Horatio. I told you, I understood about your past."

Horatio was caught off guard by her comment than realized Calleigh thought he was sharing his past with her. Licking his dry lips he explained. "It's not what you think. Um, remember last week when you kept asking me what was wrong?"

Calleigh nodded with a hum.

"Well… this is it," he admitted. "They were delivered the night we came home from Red Clouds ranch."

Calleigh tilted her head not following. "But, but it was already late…." She said confused.

"It was him. The stalker," he said with a nod. "He instant messaged me and told me I had a package waiting.

Calleigh's eyes widened. "He what!" She shook her head trying to focus. "Wait, he handed them to you?"

"Not exactly," he murmured.

"Horatio!" She replied hating his round about answers.

"When I opened the door I found… a knife pinning the envelope to it. I checked the area and no one was around."

Calleigh's eyes slid back and forth taking all this in and then it hit her. "So these pictures are from—"

"Mm-hmm," Horatio quickly answered for her.

"So this lunatic knows where you live!" She said getting upset.

Horatio nodded again, his hand covering hers. "Apparently."

Calleigh's eyes went back down to the picture and immediately up to Horatio. "So this nut job has something to do with your past? And how the hell did he get these pictures?" She pursed her lips angrily. "In fact, how did he get your e-mail and home address?"

Horatio breathed out still frustrated he didn't have the answers. "I'm working on it, and I don't know how this is related to my past yet. I processed the knife and pictures, came up empty on both."

"That's why you went to work so early that morning," she whispered.

"Yes," he answered with a half smile appreciating what a quick study she was.

Calleigh held his eyes for a moment than continued to study the photos. She examined each one carefully, taking notice of the kitchen knife sticking out of Horatio's father's chest. She slipped it under, coming to the next and stopped when she saw Horatio standing proudly with Al Humphreys. The dread of the situation stopped the proud smile she felt from reaching her lips and she looked back up at Horatio.

"I'm sorry," was all she could think to say at the moment.

"So am I," he whispered, feeling his emotions overwhelming him.

Calleigh slipped the picture under and came to a photo of the knife. "Wow, that's big," she said turning the picture to examine it closer. "That's a military knife," she said looking back up at Horatio.

His lips curved up just a bit. "Yes it is. A bowie to be exact."

"Did Al serve time in the Marines or anything like that?" She asked curiously.

"No. Never," he answered, thinking about it again.

Calleigh looked at the printout of the tests Horatio ran and went on to read the results. _Inconclusive_. She thought about Horatio, having to relive it all over again, as if his nightmares weren't enough. She stared down at the photos and test results once again and realized that hearing Horatio talk about his past was one thing but visually confronting it was another. Her heart broke for this man.

His hands snapped her out of her haze as he took the pictures and slipped them back into the yellow envelope. He put it back down on the coffee table and sat back on the couch letting out a long slow breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't share this with you sooner," his tone was full of regret.

"You have nothing to apologize for Horatio. This was a terrible life event for you and I'm beyond words to express how touched I am that you felt comfortable with where we are in our relationship to share this with me. Thank you for finally trusting in us. It took you a little while to get here and something tells me you were just trying to protect me handsome." She smiled laughing quietly nudging him with her shoulder.

Horatio didn't laugh and shook his head still feeling uneasy. "Something like that," he mumbled.

Calleigh turned to him and took his hands in hers. Her eyes searched his for answers. "What's wrong?" Her right hand cupped his cheek.

Horatio stared into her beautiful emerald eyes, so bright, so full of light. He blinked, her golden hair was loose, cascading over her shoulder and back, her full lips slightly parted. He blinked again this time seeing all the beauty in the one woman he truly loved. He felt his heart skip a beat, his emotions overwhelming him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and felt her left hand squeeze his.

His eyes remained on hers as he whispered, "You know I love you."

"Yes." she smiled.

"I love you so much Calleigh, that it hurts…." He closed his eyes trying to gain control of his surging emotions.

Calleigh tilted her head confused looking deeper into his eyes not quite understanding where this was going.

"I worry for you. Everyday you stay with me… I worry. I know you're in danger with me. I know I can't protect you all the time and my heart is at war with my logic." He clenched his jaw and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I look at you, and my heart fills with love. You're everything I've ever wanted and so much more. You're right… when you say I try to protect you. I do… and I always will beautiful," he said, combing his fingers through her silky hair.

Calleigh smiled as he sealed his words with a tender kiss. He withdrew still cupping the back of her head with his hand. His eyes filled with love.

Calleigh's smile widened. "I know," she said watching his brows arch high.

"You… know?" He said taken aback.

"Mm-hmm," she hummed with a nod. "We've been here before handsome, and I thought I made myself clear that day on the beach. Obviously not," she said, taking his left hand and placing it over her heart. "Remember now?" She smiled.

Horatio nodded feeling her heart beating under his hand. "I worry for you, for your well being," he quietly admitted.

Calleigh placed her hand on top of his holding him there. She held his loving eyes and continued. "I love you Horatio, and it's a risk I'm willing to take. What I am not willing to do, is give up the only man I have ever, truly loved because I'm afraid. I'm not willing to give up my happiness because something bad could happen."

Horatio nodded dazed for a moment, amazed at her strength and clarity.

"Besides, I really believe you and I will grow old together Horatio. Maybe even have many children like Red Cloud said, right?" She wiggled her brows at him causing him to chuckle.

Horatio hummed his response with a grin.

She tenderly cupped his cheeks with both hands while looking him in the eyes, then leaned in to kiss him softly. She whispered looking into his emotional pools of blue, "There's nothing I want more than to be with you. I understand your concerns, but I know we can't live life always worried about the, what if's. She kissed his lips again, this time lingering. "You know, this very handsome and intelligent man once told me long ago, _one day at a time works both ways."_

Horatio's smile widened. He remembered that night clearly in his minds eye. "You still remember," he said surprised.

Calleigh's smile went from ear to ear as she kissed him again whispering, "Always."

She was gifted with one of his authentic Horatio smiles. "Come here," he said, lifting her onto his lap. Calleigh chuckled pressing him back against the couch. Her legs straddled his hips; her hands encircled his neck, her fingers running through the short hairs at the back of his head.

"Well handsome, I'd say those are some pretty good words to live by. What do you say?"

Horatio slid his hands into her silky hair pulling her closer, her lips inches from him as he whispered, "I'd say, you're right but… enough talking."

His lips opened against hers breathing a pleasurable moan as Calleigh's sigh mingled with his. Their bodies melded together as they kissed passionately. Her tongue brushed his lips teasingly, his lips opened, searching, trying to capture the slippery muscle.

Horatio groaned, his hand gently cupped the back of her head. His fingers buried in her silky hair pressing her closer, increasing the pressure of his lips upon hers, capturing her tongue in a long deep searing kiss.

Calleigh slowly drew back with a smile. Her eyes sparkled, so startling, so green, so alive. Horatio smiled in awe as he stared at her.

"So beautiful," he whispered. And suddenly the world fell away, and there were only the two of them. Their eyes locked in a surrealistic moment in which they looked, for an instant, into each others soul.

"I've wanted this for so very long," he said, in his low velvety tone, looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"So have I handsome," she beamed with glassy eyes. "I love you," she whispered, turning her head just a bit feeling his thumb caress her cheek. Calleigh's lips opened and closed over the end of his thumb suckling gently.

Horatio moaned, his eyes closed feeling her softness, her fullness entrance him as her lips teased. His need for those lips again irrefutable as he slid his finger out of her mouth crushing his lips against hers. His kiss was deep, passionate, hungry… indescribable, and soon their hands were pulling at each other's clothes in a mad rush to feel skin against skin.

"Let me," Calleigh breathed heavily, and he relaxed his grip on her shirt allowing her to finish unbuttoning his. With each button she opened she pressed warm kisses against his chest. Then tugging his shirt from his pants ran her hands up and across his chest, her fingers raking through his soft chest hair.

Horatio exhaled heavily with a moan, letting his head drop back against the couch. Calleigh rolled her hips against him, feeling his hardness under her, rocking against him as her soft lips and warm tongue devoured every inch of his chest.

His breathing quickened and he wanted to flip her over and pounce. He couldn't get the picture of her lips sucking on his finger out of his head. It drove him insane as his hands caressed and slid up to her breast sliding his fingers over her stiffening buds.

Calleigh bit down on her lower lip unable to stifle a moan. She pulled her top smoothly up and over her head letting it drop to the floor. Her fingers moved to undo her bra hook but Horatio quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her forward, crushing her breast against his lips with a satisfying growl.

Calleigh gasped feeling him tease her right through the thin material one second, then feeling the softness of his wet tongue slide over her taut nipple the next as he easily removed the bra. He tweaked her nipples between thumb and forefinger watching them harden more.

"Ohhh," she moaned as her head went back.

He groaned lifting his hips against her and caressed her left breast with his hand, as he placed his mouth on the other. Licking, suckling, nuzzling first one and then the other, taking his time, enjoying her moans of pleasure.

"Ohh, god," she panted.

Calleigh's eyes were screwed shut and she held the back of his head, softly stroking her fingers through his hair. Her hips grounded down on him harder each time he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

Horatio groaned lifting his hips against her again. Her hands pulled his head from her breast to her mouth as she hungrily kissed him moaning her need. Their tongues met in a desperate dance, their breathing heavy as each put all their energy into the mind blowing kiss.

Calleigh slid back off him a bit, still kissing him. Her hands unbuckled his belt, her fingers opening his button as she lowered his zipper feeling how hard he was. She moaned running her hand along his long hard length, watching him clench his jaw while his head pressed back against the couch.

"Unhhh," he moaned feeling her stroke up and down slowly.

It was Horatio who now pulled her back up kissing her desperately. His tongue devoured her mouth as he kissed her deeply, passionately, unable to get enough, needing so much more.

Calleigh's hands pulled as she slipped off him and tugged his pants and boxers down and off. She took her fill eyeing his long throbbing manhood and licked her lips.

Horatio growled and reached out with one arm wrapping it around her. He sat up pulling her stomach to his lips and kissed, and licked, as his fingers undid the button on her jeans.

Calleigh gasped feeling his warm tongue lave at her navel, over to her hips, her hands threaded into his hair as she moaned. "Oh god… I want you so bad."

A low groan, Horatio's only answer as he peeled her jeans and underwear down and off. He kissed lower into her golden curls, his hand between her thighs sliding up to her warmth. His tongue simultaneously met his fingers and Calleigh cried out hanging onto his head tightly.

"Oh god! Ohhh, god!" Her body shaking with uncontrollable desire.

Horatio wrapped his arms around her lifting her back onto his lap. Calleigh moaned, her lips parting, devouring his mouth hungrily once again. Her breathing ragged as she settled down inch by inch onto his throbbing sex causing them both to gasp breaking the kiss.

"Uhh, god… Calleigh," he groaned breathlessly, finally feeling her hot wetness washing over him. Horatio's mind fought for control, unwilling to give in, trying his best to extend their pleasure and make the moment last. He stilled reveling in her warm softness and gently held onto Calleigh's rocking hips.

"Horatio," she whimpered, her thighs trembled wrapped around him. Her arms clutched frantically at his neck and pulled him up to her lips, kissing him deeply. Her hips began to roll back and forth.

Horatio groaned and thrust his hips up unable to control his urge. They began to move in unison. Calleigh rolled her hips forward and back as Horatio thrust deeply into her soft welcoming depths.

Their breathing began to come in gasps, both getting close, both trying to hang on for the other. Their soft moans and sharp gasps grew louder as their bodies moved in unison to become one.

Horatio grunted feeling his surge, her warm wetness growing hot, as if pulling it from him. He clenched his jaw and held her eyes watching her mouth open, her head loll back, and her back arch bringing her beautiful breast directly to his mouth. He tightened his grip on her waist and with a growl devoured her breast hungrily.

"Oh, god… god!" She rasped breathlessly hanging onto his head.

Horatio snapped his hips up feeling her walls grip him snuggly, he knew she was there as her whole body began to shake above him. He pushed steadily in and groaned feeling her searing heat. God, she was so hot!

"Oh yes. Ohh, god… that's it… Yesssssss!" She cried as her voice rose louder and louder. Her body stiffened, her teeth clamped down on her lower lip as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Wave after incredible wave washing over her as her fingers entwined in his hair, her body shaking uncontrollably all around him.

"Unhh, Uhhhh, Yessss," he hissed through gritted teeth, feeling her clenching around his manhood as he continued to thrust. Her spasms kept pleasuring him as she rode out her never ending orgasm.

With a throaty growl he snapped his hips against her and pulled her lips to his. His tongue wildly entwined with hers as he grunted, curling one hand into her hair, the other pressing against her rear.

He felt her constrict around him and he powerfully thrust up one last time with a lengthy groan right into her mouth, "Ughhhhhhhh!"

Horatio exploded feeling his powerful surge fill her, deep staccato spasms making him groan breathlessly against her lips. His hands both on her rear, cupping her as his love continued to pulse deeply inside of her. Calleigh moaned looking into his half open eyes, her soft muscles grasped and flexed around him, milking him for every drop. She couldn't stop the incredible sensations inside of her. Every movement of his set off another series of tiny electric shocks, deep in her core.

"Oh my… god," she rasped dryly licking her lips trying to moisten them.

Horatio exhaled with a nod. They both struggled to regain some semblance of a regular heartbeat, still feeling their chests heaving against one another.

Horatio embraced Calleigh as she laid her head against his shoulder with a soft contented sigh. Her warm breath tickled his neck causing him to moan, his hands gently caressing her back up and down soothingly.

Calleigh lifted her head after a short while. She held his blue eyes and smiled. "So, one day at a time handsome?"

Horatio looked again deep into those beautiful, sparkling green eyes. He hummed deeply as his lips curved up. "One day at a time beautiful."

She leaned in and tenderly kissed him drawing back from his lips. Their eyes locked as they both spoke in unison.

"I love you."

Horatio pulled her closer with a sigh and wrapped her up in his protective arms again. Calleigh rested against him, relaxed, safe, feeling she could stay there forever in his arms. Everything was complete and beautiful and loving in their world. They would take the precious gift of love that time gave them… for however long it would last.

The End….

* * *

I would like to thank my beta and good friend Angie for all her help. I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers for all the wonderful feedback and thoughts. I will always appreciate each and everyone of you. Your words and thoughts are heartfelt and make me smile. I only hope I have done the same for all of you!

So like usual we will be taking a break getting ready for the season 7 premiere! Whooo Hoooo! Can't wait! Stay tune and keep a lookout for my next story, "Totally Twisted."

Also, please go into my profile and click on my links. I have made yet another website and hooked up the links for you. This website is joining in with my first but it specializes in all CSI:Miami Videos. Check it out and Enjoy!

Thank you all again and Take Care. Oh… and don't forget… IAMEVIL666.


End file.
